Fake Lover
by Fujiwara Koharu
Summary: Dua keluarga bangsawan yang saling bermusuhan harus gencatan senjata karena kedua pewaris mereka berpacaran. Tapi bagaimana jika ternyata mereka hanya berpura-pura? Dan siapa sangka jika mereka pernah punya ikatan saat kecil. Bagaimana kisah cinta Sasuke akan berakhir? / SasuSaku / NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1 Dua Sisi

Sebelumnya aku mau jujur. Setelah sekian lama jadi silent reader, ini adalah fict sasusaku pertamaku. Fict ini terinspirasi dari anime Nisekoi. Bagi yang udah pernah nonton/baca manga nya pasti udh tau jalan ceritanya. Tapi disini ada beberapa alur yang aku rubah. (Ingat! hanya terinspirasi, bukan berarti sama persis). Dan berhubung saya masih baru untuk fict sasusaku, jadi mohon R&R nya ya!

 **DISCLAIMER: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **NISEKOI © NAOSHI KOMI**

 **WARNING: Abal, ooc, typo**

 **don't like, don't read!**

.

* * *

Di kota-kota besar, taman adalah salah satu tempat favorite untuk berkumpul. Begitupun bagi para remaja salah satu SMA ternama di New York yang tengah duduk berselonjor di atas rumput hijau yang membentang seluas taman. Cahaya matahari tak begitu terik bagi mereka karena dedaunan pohon yang rindang mampu menghalau terik matahari.

"YOU'LL MOVE!" Teriak salah satu dari mereka yang masih memegang starbuck cup di tangan kanannya.

"What else can i do? They said japan would be safer for me. But why they don't come with me?" Keluh gadis berambut merah muda.

Kentang goreng di pangkuannya pun tak tersentuh. Ia tengah meratapi nasib nya yang sebentar lagi akan meninggalkan sekolahnya, teman-temannya, bahkan meninggalkan pulau ini.

"We'll miss you Sakura. Can you refuse it?" Seorang gadis blonde dengan iris hijau memohon pada gadis disampingnya.

"I can't, i've tried so hard. But you know my family. Arrgggh why this should happen to me. I hate japaaan"

.

.

 **SAKURA POV**

Kata orang berteriak akan menghilangkan beban yang sedang dihadapi. Tapi entah kenapa itu tidak berlaku padaku. Sudah seharian ini aku meneriaki masalahku yang sangat tidak adil untuk ku. Ya, tidak adil. Kenapa? Karena seorang Haruno Sakura yang sudah memiliki kehidupan damai dan tentram dengan sekolah elite di Amerika, teman-teman yang asyik dan menyenangkan, kehidupan serba tercukupi, menjadi incaran banyak laki-laki, cantik, pintar, kaya, apa lagi yang kurang? Oh ya, aku belum punya kekasih. Bukan berarti aku tidak laku atau tidak mau berpacaran. Tapi dengan status ku yang salah seorang pewaris keluarga kaya dan paling ditakuti, dimana mereka selalu mengawasi dan tidak membiarkan laki-laki manapun mendekatiku mana bisa aku punya kekasih. Mungkin itu tadi terkesan sombong, tapi yah itu memang diriku.

.

Dengan kekuasaan kakek ku -Haruno Hashirama- seenaknya saja menyuruh ku pindah ke jepang hanya dengan alasan aku akan aman disana karena ada kakek, kakak ku dan bawahannya yang tidak terlalu sibuk yang akan menjagaku. Hey, ayolah aku sudah 16 tahun. Dan aku benci jepang. Lihatlah aturan mereka yang sangat kaku. Belum lagi seragam untuk anak sekolah, dan acara-acara perayaan aneh setiap tahunnya. Aku lebih suka bebas, lebih suka berada di Amerika.

.

Dengan malas kuseret koperku menuju gate pesawat keberangkatanku. Bahkan orangtua ku terlalu sibuk sampai tidak sempat mengantarku ke bandara. Aku hanya berpamitan lewat telefon, itu pun sedikit terburu-buru.

" _Seletah tiba di jepang langsung hubungi Sasori ya, dia akan menjemputmu_."

"I know mom."

" _Biasakan pakai bahasa jepang Sakura! Kau akan tinggal disana mulai sekarang. Dan sudah kubilang panggil orang tuamu Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Dasar anak ini._ "

" _T_ idak bisakah kalian ikut pindah?" Entah sudah kuulang berapa kali pertanyaan itu.

" _Kami tidak bisa Sakura, pekerjaan disini tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Kau akan bersenang-senang dengan Sasori dan kakekmu. Beliau bahkan sudah berangkat ke jepang lebih dulu."_

.

Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Keputusan kakekku adalah mutlak. Sekeras apapun aku mengelak beliau akan lebih keras mencari alasan agar aku mengalah. Dan disinilah aku. Duduk manis didalam pesawat menunggu benda bermesin ini mendarat ke tujuan. Mungkin aku hanya perlu bersabar beberapa minggu, setelah itu akan ku cari alasan agar bisa  
kembali ke Amerika.

.

* * *

.

 **NORMAL POV**

Disebuah ruang pertemuan yang megah tengah terjadi sebuah perdebatan alot dari kedua kubu. Kedua pemimpin yang pikirannya masih memanas hanya saling pandang. Sudut kanan seorang pria tua berstelan jas rapi dan berkelas, Haruno Hashirama adalah pemimpin keluarga Haruno yang diangkat pemerinatah menjadi keluarga bangsawan karena jasanya ketika perang dulu dan keberhasilannya mendirikan bisnis yang menjadi saingan lelaki di hadapannya. Di belakangnya, duduk lima orang dengan setelan jas yang sama rapi dan berkelas. Mereka adalah sang calon pewaris utama Haruno Sasori, serta empat sisanya -Nagato, Yahiko, Conan, Deidara- adalah kaki tangan kepercayaannya. Sementara di kubu lawan, Uchiha Madara sang pemimpin keluarga Uchiha yang juga merupakan keluarga bangsawan yang ternyata masih memiliki hubungan darah dengan kerajaan jepang. Dari kubu ini membawa calon pewaris utama pula, Uchiha Itachi. Dengan Uchiha Obito, Kisame, Hidan, serta Kakuzu sebagai kaki tangan mereka. Mereka tampak gagah dengan hakama tradisional jepang.

"Kuperjelas lagi Hashirama, wilayah itu sudah menjadi miliku sejak lama." Tegas pemimpin dengan hakama bergambar lambang kipas merah dan putih di belakang punggungnya.

"Aku sudah membeli wilayah tersebut Madara. Bahkan aku sudah mengirim uangnya dan menandatangani langsung surat perjanjian itu."

"Sudah kubilang kau ditipu. Mereka bahkan masih punya hutang pada perusahaanku."

"Sudahlah Oji- _Sama_. Kami pasti akan menangkap mereka secepatnya." Bujuk Uchiha termuda di ruang itu

"Itachi benar, Ji- _Sama_. Lagipula apa Ji-Ji lupa hari ini ada seseorang yang akan datang?" Sang pewaris berambut merah pun sepertinya juga mulai jengah dengan berdebatan tak berujung ini. Ia ingin segera keluar dari ruang beraura hitam ini dan segera menuju bandara.

Ia ingat hari ini hari penting, ia harus menjemput _Imouto_ tercintanya yang akan tinggal dijepang mulai hari ini.

"Ah! Kau benar Sasori. Aku tak ingin terlambat menjemputnya. Jadi maaf Madara kita bisa lanjutan kasus ini lain waktu. Aku ada urusan mendadak."

"Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja Hashirama. Urusan kita belum selesai." Uchiha Madara, sang lawan lagi-lagi hanya bisa diam kala ditinggal pergi begitu saja oleh musuh bebuyutannya.

.

* * *

.

 **Bandara Narita**

"Kenapa lama sekali, Ji- _Sama_ menyebalkan." Gerutu Sakura sambil berjalan memasuki sedan mercy yang terparkir di depannya.

" _Suman ne_ Sakura- _Chan._ Tadi Ji-Ji ada urusan sebentar."

"Ji-Ji sendiri yang menyuruhku cepat pindah ke jepang, tapi Ji-Ji membiarkanku menunggu lama di bandara." Sakura menggembungkan pipinya pertanda ia kesal.

"Hhh manjamu ini benar-benar mirip ibumu dulu."

.

* * *

"Memang siapa yang akan datang Sasori?" Sulung Uchiha melempar kaleng soda pada teman merah nya.

"Adik ku. Kakek menyuruhnya pindah ke jepang."

"Adikmu? Maksud mu adikmu yang itu?" "Memangnya aku punya berapa adik? Bodoh."

Itachi menyeringai ganjil menanggapi sindiran Sasori

"Hahaa. Sudah lama sejak saat itu. Pasti akan menyenangkan setelah ini."

"Ku tebak kau merencanakan sesuatu eh, Itachi?" Yahiko yang sedari tadi diam mulai menanggapi gelagat aneh sahabatnya itu.

Mungkin mereka berdiri di dua kubu berbeda, tapi kesepuluh kaki tangan dua bangsawan tersebut sebenarnya sudah bersahabat sejak kecil.

.

* * *

.

Sebuah mobil lamborghini Aventador hitam telah terparkir rapi di parkiran sebuah sekolah. Sang pengendara berjalan santai menenteng tas nya menuju sekolah. Ini masih pagi, tapi para pemujanya sudah berdesakan menyambutnya dengan teriakan-teriakan menyebalkan yang memekanan telinga.

"Sasuke- _s_ _amaa..._ " "Sasuu- _koiii_.. _ohhayouu_ " "Ouji- _s_ _amaa._ "

"Cih." ia hanya mendengus lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap.

.

Tidak ada gadis yang menarik untuknya saat ini, kecuali satu orang. Gadis yang memberinya kotak musik yang sedang dia pandangi. Itu adalah hadiah ulang tahunnya. Sasuke sudah menyukai gadis itu sejak pertama bertemu ketika SMP. Tapi dia belum berani menyatakannya. Alasan keluarga. Tak ada anggota keluarga yang mendukungnya. Klasik memang. Hanya karena mereka masih saudara jauh. Sasuke menyenderkan punggungnya pada pagar kawat atap sekolah yang lumayan tinggi. Setidaknya masih ada satu orang yang mendukungnya.

.

.

" _Gomen_ _Imouto_. Aku ada kuliah mendadak. Kau cari sendiri ruang kepala sekolah ya!"

"Eh?" "Aku sudah bilang kau akan pindah hari ini. Aku yakin kau akan punya banyak teman disini."

"Tap-" "Selamat bersenang-senang ya!"

BRUMMM.

Bahkan dia belum sempat bertanya jam berapa Sasori akan menjemputnya. _Dasar Onii-San baka._

.

"Sekolah ini lumayan luas. Ini bahkan sudah hampir jam pelajaran pertama. Bagaimana aku bisa menemukan ruang kepala sekolah. Ayolah Sakura, ruang kepala sekolahh."

"M-maaf. Apa k-kau mencari..ruang ke-kepala sekolah?"

"Eh?"

"Sepertinya k-kau murid baru dan kebingungan mencari ru-ruang kepala sekolah." Seorang gadis berparas cantik dengan rambut indigo dan mata amethys ternyata menyadari kebingungan Sakura.

"Ehmm. Ehe kau benar. Bisa kau tunjukan dimana ruangannya. Aku akan mencarinya sendiri."

.

Dan akhir nya berbekal petunjuk dari murid yang entah belum sempat berkenalan dengannya Sakura segera berlari menuju ruangan kepala sekolah. Ia tak ingin terlambat, tak ingin hari pertamanya berantakan. Dengan tergesa ia berlari. Langkahnya lebar dan tak terlalu memperhatikan jalan dan-

BRUKK. PRAAK.

Tubuhnya sukses menabrak seseorang dan membuat mereka berdua jatuh tidak elit.

" _Ano ne_. Aku sedang buru-buru. Jadi, _gomen_.." Sakura hendak berlari lagi tapi tangan nya tertahan. "Setidaknya kau bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanmu." Dingin.

Pria dengan rambut emo, kulit putih, perawakan tegap, wajah tampan dan tegas dengan mata onyx. Mata lelaki itu memicing tajam. Jelas sekali ia marah. Kemudian matanya mengerling pada benda yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Sebuah kotak hitam dengan kaca pada penutupnya. Kacanya pecah.

 _Sepertinya itu sebuah kotak musik. Untuk apa laki-laki membawa kotak musik?_ Batin Sakura.

Sakura meraih tasnya lalu mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya dan memberikannya ke tangan Sasuke.

"Aku benar-benar sedang buru-buru, jadi maaf. Kita bicara lagi nanti." Dengan cepat Sakura menyentakkan tangan kirinya yang digenggam sasuke lalu segera berlari sebelum dihentikan lagi.

.

* * *

.

Suasana kelas masih ramai meskipun suara bel sudah berbunyi beberapa menit lalu. Jam pelajaran pertama adalah biologi. Dan semua murid tahu jika guru pelajaran ini tidak akan datang tepat waktu. SREEK. Tapi dugaan mereka kali ini salah.

"Yo. Anak-anak!" Seisi ruangan bergegas duduk ditempatnya masing-masing dan segera menyiapkan buku diatas meja.

"Tumben Kakashi _sensei_ datang pagi. Apa ada ujian Hinata?" Bisik gadis berambut blonde pada teman disebelahnya yang hanya dijawab gelengan kecil.

"Aku tahu aku terlalu pagi. Kali ini aku datang bersama teman baru kalian. Masuklah!"

Tap. Tap.

"Nah. Sekarang perkenalkan dirimu!"

" _Hajime mashite minna_. Namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku pindahan dari Amerika. Dan aku tinggal di kompleks Haruno. _Yoroshiku ne_."

"EEHHH" "Haruno yang itu? Wah hebat sekali." "Wajahnya juga separuh bule. Cantik sekali."

"Kau cantik sekali Sakura- _Chan_." Teriak salah satu murid laki-laki dengan rambut nanas kuning mencolok. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya. Baginya semua laki-laki sama saja. Ada maunya.

"Nah Sakura. Kau bisa duduk di bangku kosong di pojok sana. Hanya itu tempat duduk yang tersisa. Kita akan mulai pelajarannya."

" _Ha'i sensei_." Sakura pun menurut. Ia berjalan menuju bangku paling belakang di pojok kiri dekat cendela. Disana ada seorang murid laki-laki yang sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya ditekukan kedua tangannya. Mungkin sedang tidur. Ck. Padahal gurunya sudah menjelaskan pelajaran. Bisa-bisanya dia masih tidur.

.

Sakura duduk dengan hati-hati disamping laki-laki itu.

" _A-ano._ _Sensei_ sudah hadir. Apa kau sedang tidak enak badan? Maaf aku duduk disampingmu, tidak ada bangku lain yang kosong."

Tidak adak jawaban. Dengan perlahan tangan Sakura terulur untuk membangunkan teman sebangkunya. GREB. Belum sempat tangannya menyentuh laki-laki itu, tangannya sudah diraih oleh teman sebangkunya. Dia perlahan mengangkat kepalanya. " _Yoroshiku ne_ , Haruno Sakura."

"HHAAHHH." Sontak Sakura berdiri dengan teriakan yang begitu keras, begitu keras hingga membuat Kakashi kaget dan menghentikan aksi menulisnya di papan tulis.

"Ada apa Haruno- _san_?" "Ehh _gomennasai sensei_. Aku tidak apa-apa. Hehe."

Sakura kembali duduk di kursinya. Ia melirik murid disebelahnya. Laki-laki yang tadi pagi sempat ia tabrak sekarang duduk disampingnya dan dengan tenangnya membuka buku didepan wajahnya seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Sakura. Hidupmu benar-benar akan dimulai sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1 END**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2 Fake Lover

_Kringgggg_

"Ha'i. Kita akan lanjutkan pelajaran setelah istirahat."

SRET.

Sasuke berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas. Dia tak bicara apapun setelah perkenalan Sakura pagi tadi.

"Hhhhh" Sakura menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Sedari tadi ia tegang duduk disamping patung es yang sama sekali tidak ada basi-basinya sedikitpun.

Sakura sadar mungkin teman sebangkunya itu masih marah perihal benda yang ia rusak tadi pagi. Tapi sungguh Sakura tidak tahan dengan hawa dingin yang menguar dari pemuda itu.

.

 **DISCLAIMER: NARUTO © MASASHI KIS** **HIMOTO**

 **NISEKOI © NAOSHI KOMI**

 **WARNING: Abal, ooc, typo,**

 **fict ini hanya fiksi belaka**

sekali lagi!

 **don't like, don't read!**

 **Selamat membaca  
.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAKURA POV**

"Kau benar-benar dari keluarga Haruno? Sungguh? Kau tidak bohong?" Dia mulai lagi. Gadis yang mengaku namanya Ino dari keluarga Yamanaka itu masih saja sanksi dengan nama depan Haruno ku. Aku hanya mengaduk jus strawberry yang tinggal setengah gelas di depan ku. Aku lelah menjawabnya. Apa perlu aku perlihatkan akte kelahiranku agar gadis pirang ini percaya? Ayolah, bukankah Konoha High School memang sekolahnya orang-orang terpandang. Apa hanya aku yang mencolok disini?

Kutolehkan kepalaku menyapu suasana kantin. Sangat ramai. Tapi semua murid sangat tertib dan menghargai kata antre. Mungkin itu sedikit nilai tambah untuk ku tidak membenci Jepang.

.

"Hebat sekali. Kau benar-benar putri keluarga Haruno. Itu berarti ada dua murid dari keluarga bangsawan di sekolah ini. Maksudku banyak sih dari keluarga bangsawan, tapi hanya Uchiha dan Haruno yang sangat berkuasa di Jepang. Kau tahu kan, uang di atas segalanya."

Kau salah. Aku yakin kakek ku tidak terlalu memikirkan uang. Itu terlihat dari wibawanya sebagai seorang pemimpin. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak terlalu terobsesi dengan uang. Aku hanya ingin menjadi gadis normal biasa, bersekolah, dan tumbuh sebagai wanita dewasa dengan banyak teman. Tapi mungkin sudah terlambat untuk menulis ulang garis takdirku.

.

"A-ano, Haruno- _san_. Tidak k-kusangka ternyata kita se..kelas." "Hm?" Aku meendongak setelah menyeruput jus miliku.

"A-apa kkau masih ingat tad-tadi pagi..."

"Ah kau yang tadi pagi. Terima kasih atas bantuan mu tadi pagi. Etto...Hyuga- _san_. Dan juga tolong panggil aku Sakura saja." Aku baru ingat dia yang menolongku memberi tahu letak ruang kepala sekolah tadi pagi. Ternyata kami sekelas.

"Ha-ha'i Sakura- _san_. Kalau begitu panggil aku Hinata juga." "Kau juga boleh memanggil nama kecil ku, Sakura. Tidak perlu terlalu formal karena kita adalah teman mulai sekarang."

"Baiklah Hinata- _chan_ , Ino- _chan._ " Sepertinya mereka juga dari keluarga kaya. Apa disini mereka hanya memandang kekayaan untuk membuat teman seperti di Amerika? Terserahlah, yang penting aku punya teman.

" _Ne,_ Sakura. Aku akan membantumu mengenal teman sekelas kita. Tapi tunggu sampai mereka datang ya." Mereka siapa? Apa mereka akan bergabung makan siang disini.

.

"SAKURA- _CHAANN_ " Bagus. Sekarang siapa yang meneriaki namaku sekencang itu.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_." Eh, kenapa wajah Hinata memerah? Apa dia menyukainya.

"Saii- _kun_ duduk disebelahkuu!" Ino menarik laki-laki berwajah putih pucat yang sedang membawa nampan makan siangnya untuk duduk disebelahnya. Aku menggeser kursiku untuk memberi ruang pada kuning nanas yang meneriaki namaku tadi. Dan hei, cengirannya itu sungguh menyebalkan. Lalu tiga garis di kedua pipinya, apa-apaan itu? Apa dia benar manusia?

"Naruto. Mana Sasuke?" "Hmm? Tadi dibelakangku. Mungkin dia pergi tidur lagi di atap. Biarkan saja Sai, kalau dia lapar dia bisa pergi makan sendiri. _Ne,_ Sakura _-chan_?"

"Sasuke itu siapa?" Jujur nama yang baru ku ketahui hanya Hinata, Ino, dan dua laki-laki yang duduk di meja kami ini meski belum berkenalan secara resmi.

" _Takku_. Dia teman sebangkumu Sakura. Jangan bilang kau belum berkenalan dengannya. Lagi pula dia itu Uchiha Sasuke." "Uchiha?"

"Ya. Salah satu pewaris bangsawan Uchiha. Memang sih, pewaris utamanya sudah pasti Uchiha Itachi. Tapi tetap saja dia pewaris Uchiha."

.

Jadi dia juga pewaris keluarga bangsawan. Terlihat jelas dari penampilannya. Wajahnya juga lumayan ehm- tampan. Tapi aku sungguh sangat benci sifatnya. Pewaris apa yang kerjanya hanya tidur dan melamun sepanjang pelajaran. Dia bahkan tidak bicara sesuatu padaku dan langsung pergi dengan wajah dinginnya saat bel istirahat. Cih, bangsawan macam apa dia?

Eh, tunggu. Aku seperti pernah mendengar nama-nama itu.

.

"Nah, sekarang kenalkan. Ini kekasihku, Shimura Sai. Dan si pirang menyebalkan itu Namikaze Naruto." "Hei, perkenalan macam apa itu. Kau juga pirang tahu. Lihat saja suatu hari nanti, aku akan mengalahkan keluarga _T_ _eme_ dan menjadi keluarga nomer satu paling berkuasa d Jepang. Dan saat itu aku akan melamarmu Sakura- _chan._ " "Hahh?" Tanyaku cengo. Apa-apaan dia? Baru sehari bertemu sudah bicara lamaran.

"Jangan dengarkan dia Sakura. Dia itu gila." "Sai, boleh ku sumpal mulut kekasih mu dengan sumpit?" Yang ditanya hanya mnyeringai ganjil. Dasar zombie aneh.

Kulihat Hinata yang sedari tadi diam hanya menunduk. Apa aku tadi salah bicara? Atau mereka salah bicara?

.

* * *

.

 **NORMAL POV**

"Sakura, cepat masuk." Sasori segera menarik adik semata wayangnya masuk kedalam mobil merahnya.

"Eh. Sasori- _nii_ sudah lama menungguku? Kenapa kita buru-buru." Sakura segera memasang sabuk pengamannya saat Sasori melajukan mobilnya diatas kecepatan rata-rata.

"Ada masalah Sakura. Dan kau harus membantuku. Kalau tidak, akan terjadi perang besar di Jepang." "Haa? Apa maksud _Nii-san_?"

"Nanti kau akan tahu kalau sudah sampai."

.

Sakura kini tiba disebuah mansion besar bergaya tradisional jepang. Ia melihat lambang kipas berwarna merah-putih di kedua sisi pintu utama. Ketika memasukinya Sakura merasa berada di sebuah istana kerajaan Jepang. Walaupun ia tidak tahu secara nyata bagaimana suasan di istana sesungguhnya, tapi ini benar-benar mirip istana. Para penjaga yang sedikit menegang ketika melihat sepasang kakak-beradik itu masuk. "Aku ingin bertemu Itachi. Dia menyuruhku datang." Dan para penjaga dengan samurai terselip di sisi kiri hakamanya segera memberi jalan.

"Ini rumah siapa _Nii-chan_?" Sasori hanya merangkul pundak adiknya protektif dan membawanya kesebuah ruangan. Sepertinya ini adalah ruang santai. Terlihat sofa panjang dan dua sofa kecil di kanan-kiri yang berhadapan ditata miring di tengah ruangan persegi yang lumayan luas itu. Karpet lantai biru laut juga sangat mendukung ketenangan ruangan itu.

"Kau terlambat Sasori." Sambut seorang pria tampan yang tengah duduk santai disofa panjang. Rambutnya hitam panjang dan diikat longgar kebelakang. Mata onyxnya menatap Sakura dan Sasori bergantian. Disampingnya duduk seorang yang mirip dengannya. Rambut emo nya mencuat kebelakang. Tangannya bersidekap didepan dada dengan mata memicing menatap dua tamunya.

.

"K-KAU?" Tunjuk Sakura dengan jari telunjuknya pada sosok yang ia kenal.

" _Nii-san_ apa-apaan ini? Kenapa membawaku kesini?" " _Konichiwa_ Sakura- _chan._ "

Sedangkan yang ditunjuk tadi hanya diam dan mendengus kesal. _Kenapa harus dia lagi_. Batinnya.

"Sakura, kau tahukan keluarga kita dan keluarga Uchiha selalu saja bersaing. _Oji-sama_ dan kakeknya sama-sama tidak mau mengalah. Beberapa kali pertemuan pun percuma. Tidak ada masalah yang selesai."

"Lalu hubungannya dengan ku apa _Nii-chan_?" – _chan_? Sakura mulai geram dengan kakaknya.

"Aku punya rencana agar keluarga kita berhenti berseteru. Dan itu butuh kerjasama Sakura- _chan_ dan kau, Sasuke."

"Jangan aneh-aneh _Nii-san_. Aku baru saja pindah." Sakura membanting tas sekolahnya kesal.

"Tolonglah Sakura. Kalian hanya perlu berpura-pura pacaran sampai lusa. Setidaknya sampai kami membereskan masalah perselisihan ini. Dengan hubungan kalian aku yakin kedua kubu akan berhenti saling serang." Ujar Sasori enteng seraya duduk di sofa kosong dan meniupi kopi panas yang palayan sediakan.

"APA? Pacaran? Dengan dia? Aku tidak mau. Lagipula kenapa harus aku?"

"Aku juga menolak. Tidak masuk akal. Pikirkan rencana lain saja." Uchiha bunsgu akhirnya buka suara.

.

Itachi menghela nafas. Ia sudah menduga tidak mudah membujuk adiknya yang dingin ini.

"Ini juga termasuk tugas seorang pewaris Sasuke. Menghindari pertikaian yang tidak perlu. Kau tidak ingin kan nama Uchiha muncul diberita dengan topik peperangan besar bangsawan." Mungkin itachi berlebihan soal peperangan. Tapi itu cukup membuat adiknya sedikit berpikir.

 _Hn. Mungkin aku bisa balas dendam atas ulahnya tadi pagi._ Ingat! Sakura menabrak Sasuke tadi pagi dan mengakibatkan kaca kotak musiknya pecah. Sasuke bisa saja memperbaikinya. Dia sebenarya juga sudah memaafkan Sakura. Tapi toh ada kesempatan, untuk apa dilewatkan. Lagipula itu adalah benda berharga miliknya.

"Yang cocok untuk rencana ini adalah Sasuke dan kau, Sakura. Tidak mungkin kan aku dan Itachi yang berpacaran."

"Atau kau mau aku yang berpacaran dengan mu Sakura- _chan_?" Sakura mendelik mendengar gurauan Itachi.

BRAAKK.

.

" _Ojou-samaa!_ " "Bertahanlah _Ojou_! Kami akan menyelamatkanmu."

Tiba-tiba gerombolan orang-orang dengan senjata api berusaha memasuki ruangan santai Uchiha. Mereka terlihat berdesakan masuk karena langkah mereka dihadang para penjaga mansion tersebut.

"Kalian pikir apa yang kalian lakukan. Langkahi dulu mayatku jika berani memasuki mansion Uchiha."

"Baik kalau itu maumu. Aku akan meledakkan kepalamu sampai semua isinya keluar!" Suasana mulai rusuh dengan aksi saling dorong dan sedikit baku hantam.

.

"Itachi- _sama_ , maaf. Kami sudah berusaha menahannya. Tapi mereka bersikeras ingin masuk."

"Biarkan saja." Duo Uchiha dan Sasori sendiri sudah sering melihat adegan seperti ini. Bahkan mereka hafal bagaimana cara mereka saling memancing kemarahan musuh. BUAGHH.

"Berani sekali kau menculik _Ouji_ dan _Ojou_ kami. Tidak akan kumaafkan."

Tapi tidak untuk Sakura. Ia memang sering dikawal ketat oleh bawahan kakeknya. Tapi dia tidak pernah melihat secara langsung perkelahian seperti ini.

"Hentikan! Kalian salah paham. Aku tidak diculik." Teriakan Sakura sia-sia karena teredam teriakan perkelahian.

Itachi, Sasuke dan Sasori masih duduk diam di sofa melihat pertunjukan didepannya. Itachi dan Sasori yakin rencananya pasti akan berjalan lancar. Kakak yang kejam eh? Memperalat adiknya.

.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa ribut sekali?" Akhirnya sang penguasa mansion pun muncul karena ketenangannya telah terusik.

Gerombolan Haruno sempat tersentak saat melihat sang singa keluar dari kandangnya. Uchiha Madara.

"Kalian. Berani sekali menginjakkan kaki di mansionku."

"Kami tidak akan bertindak jika kau tidak memulainya Madara." Sebuah suara muncul dari belakang gerombolan yang masih diambang pintu masuk ruang santai yang lumayan lebar.

" _Ji-ji_?"

"Kau telah menculik cucuku, Madara. Dan aku tidak akan mengampunimu kali ini."

"Menculik? Itachi. Jelaskan!"

"Baiklah. Sepertinya sudah waktunya." Itachi meletakkan cangkir kopinya lalu berdiri.

"Disini tidak ada yang diculik maupun menculik. Kami hanya ingin menyampaikan sebuah pengumuman." Dengan santainya Itachi lalu menarik Sasuke untuk ikut berdiri. Sasuke sedikit kesal dengan tingkah kakaknya hari ini. _Lihat saja nanti Itachi._

"Sebenarnya Sakura dan Sasuke adalah sepasang kekasih. Mereka menjalin hubungan sekarang." Lanjut Sasori yang juga ikut berdiri. Sasori menarik Sakura agar mendekat pada Sasuke.

.

.

"APAAA?" "Ojou~"

"Tunggu! Ini tidak seperti yang ka-"

"Ojou ternyata sudah besar." "Mungkin memang sudah waktunya Ojou berpacaran."

"Kami tid-"

"Sakura- _chan..._ ternyata cucuku memang sudah besar. Sekeras apapun aku menjagamu agar tidak cepat jatuh cinta, pada akhirnya kau pasti tetap mengalaminya."

" _Oji-Samaa..."_

 _"_ Akhirnya Sasuke _-sama_ memiliki kekasih juga." "Aku sempat khawatir tidak ada wanita yang menarik untuk Sasuke- _sama_." " _Yokatta ne_."

 _Dengan gadis ini ya. Hn, cucu Hashirama. Aku rasa tidak masalah. Selama dia bisa menjauhkan Sasuke dengan putri Hyuga itu. Kurasa ini lebih baik._

"Apa kalian benar-benar berhubungan?"

"Cukup. Kalian salah pa-" "Kami memang berpacaran." "-ham"

.

.

.

.

"Haahhh."

Sasuke menarik pinggang Sakura mendekat. "Dan kami saling jatuh cinta." Sasuke menyeringai tipis.

 _Kau juga jangan ikut-ikutan baka_. Inner Sakura benar-benar berteriak frustasi dengan semua kesalah pahaman ini.

'Sigh' Helaan nafas Madara justru membuat semua kepala menoleh kearahnya.

" _Wakatta._ Untuk saat ini aku bersedia berdamai Hashirama. Ini demi Sasuke. Dia juga seorang pewaris Uchiha."

" _NANIIII_?" Para pengawal masing-masing kubu pun sampai melongo tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan salah satu pemimpin nya. _Berdamai?_

"Aku juga setuju Madara. Aku rasa kita bisa melakukan beberapa diskusi untuk menyelesaikan semua permasalahan kita."

" _Ojou_ /Sasuke- _sama_... kami akan mendukung kalian. _Omedetou._ "

 _Waktunya balas dendam. Haruno Sakura_.

.

* * *

.

Matahari pagi perlahan-lahan memunculkan cahayanya. Sakura memandang pantulan dirinya dicermin besar disudut kamarnya. Seragam sekolahnya sudah jadi. Dan ia tidak diperbolehkan memakai baju bebas seperti kemarin saat pertama kali masuk. Kemeja putih, blazer serta rok rempel 5 cm diatas lutut berwarna hitam. Dipercantik dengan pita panjang berwarna merah yang diikat rapi sebagai dasi. Pada blazer bagian dada sisi kirinya tersulam lambang Konoha High School yang terkesan elegan.

Sakura memang tidak menyukai memakai seragam sekolah. Menurutnya tidak fashionabel dan terkesan kaku. Tapi kali ini ia mengakui seragam ini membalut tubuhnya dengan manis. Sakura terlihat lebih muda daripada gaya berdandannya ala barat yang membuat Sakura terlihat lebih dewasa. Dia merasa seperti gadis SMA pada umumnya.

Rambut lurus sepunggungnya ia biarkan terurai lepas. Sakura hanya memasang jepit rambut bentuk bunga di sisi kiri kepalanya sebagai pemanis. Make-up nya tipis dan terkesan natural. Sebenarnya Sakura masih merasa sedikit ragu dengan penampilannya. Mungkin sedikit menata rambutnya akan lebih baik sampai...

BRUUMMM

.

" _Onii-saaan..."_ Sakura segera meraih tas nya dan berlari keluar kamar. Sapaan kakeknya untuk sarapan bersama pun ia abaikan demi menggapai pintu utama rumahnya. CKLEK.

" _Nii-saann, mattee!"_ Terlambat. Lamborghini Veneno merah kakaknya sudah melaju keluar halaman rumahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa kakak tersayangnya meninggalkannya? Apa dia lupa Sakura sudah pindah ke Jepang? Apa dia lupa kalau mulai kemarin tugasnya mengantar Sakura ke sekolah?

" _Nii-san no baakka!_ Dasar kepala merah menyebalkann!" Sakura uring-uringan sendiri di depan pintu yang masih terbuka.

" _Ji-sama_ ~" BRUMMM.

.

Baru satu langkah Sakura membalikan badannya dia sudah mendengar suara mobil lagi. Penasaran, Sakura berbalik.

Ferrari GTE silver sudah terparkir manis di depan rumahnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Orang yang disebutkan namanya sudah bersandar di mobil lengkap dengan stoick face nya.

"Eh, tapi kenapa..?"

"Ide Itachi. Cepat masuk!" Sasuke segera meraih Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Hancur. Hancur sudah pagi cerah Sakura. Sekarang ia yakin kakaknya tadi pasti sengaja meninggalkannya.

.

* * *

.

Mobil Sasuke sudah memasuki area parkir sekolah. Sasuke segera mematikan mesin mobilnya.

"Kau duluan saja!" Sasuke memandang datar ke arah Sakura.

"Kau tidak ingin ada yang tahu kan kita berangkat bersama? Kuperingatkan ya! Masalah itu hanya antara keluarga kita. Jangan sampai orang lain selain keluarga tahu masalah ini. Sekarang cepat keluar. Kalau suasana sudah aman aku akan menyusul."

 _Cih, gadis cerewet. Aku juga tidak ingin semua orang tahu tentang ini. Apalagi Hinata. Jangan sampai dia tahu._

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu sekilas sebagai jawaban dan segera keluar dari mobilnya meninggalkan Sakura.

.

Pemuda bermata onyx itu berjalan santai. Suasana seperti biasa. Para fans fanatik yang sangat mengusik hidupnya sudah bersiap menyambutnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan merangkul tangan kiri Sasuke.

"Sasu- _koy...ohayo_." Panggilan yang menjijikan.

Shion. Sang ketua fans club nya ternyata semakin berani menempeli dirinya. Dua gadis lain pengikutnya yang mengekor dibelakang juga tak kalah menyebalkannya dari sang ketua.

" _Ne_ Sasu-koy... bagaimana kalau nanti kita makan siang bersama di kantin? Atau pulang sekolah kita pergi bersama. Ke bioskop mungkin? Kau mau kan?"

.

Selama ini Sasuke hanya mendiamkan mereka yang selalu meneriaki namanya. Tapi sekarang Sasuke mulai jengah. Ia risih dengan para fans nya yang mulai berani mengusik ketenangannya. Pandangan Sasuke terarah pada warna merah muda yang berjalan cuek seolah tidak terganggu dengan situasi sekarang.

" _Ne_ Sasu- _koy_?" GREBB.

Badan Sakura ditarik dan dihadapkan di depan seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat. _Hn. Hitung-hitung membayar tanggung jawabmu._

"Mulai sekarang jika kau ada urusan dengan ku bicarakan dengannya. Dia pacarku." Selesai mengatakannya Sasuke segera pergi menginggalkan empat gadis yang mematung berusaha mencerna kata-kata Sasuke. Tak hanya mereka, para penyambut pangeran es itu ikut bungkam mendengar pernyataan Sasuke.

"Eh?" "Pa...pac-car?".

.

.

.

"EEEHHHH?"

.

 **CHAPTER 2 END**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya update juga. Sebelumnya author mau ucapin trimakasih untuk readers yg sudah membaca fict gaje ini, untuk yang follow, fav, terimakasih

Juga terimakasih untuk yang review...ini sudah lanjut, gimana? Kurang pnjang kah ? :D

Thanks juga untuk masukan2 nya. Saya anggap itu masukan positif

Gramarnya emg agk kacau soalnya pas ngetik tengah malem kondisi setengah ngantuk. Jadi gk mikir masalah grammar. Tapi sekarang sudah diperbaiki? Sudah benar kan? Hehe ^^

Untuk Mitsuo Miharu maaf Sasuke gk akan jadi harem. Krna ini rate T. Tapi nanti ada Sasuke naughty nya.

Di tunggu aja ya..

Review lagiiii


	3. Chapter 3 Kencan

**.**

 **NARUTO** © **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **AUTHOR: FUJIWARA KOHARU**

 **Warning: Fict ini murni khayalan author belaka yang**

 **terinspirasi anime Nisekoi** © **Naoshi Komi,**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **.**

 **NORMAL POV**

"Tunggu Uchiha Sasuke!" Langkah gadis bernama sama dengan bunga musim semi itu tergesa-gesa ingin segera meyusul laki-laki dihadapannya yang terus saja mengabaikan panggilannya.

GREBB.

Akhirnya dengan sedikit peluh Sakura berhasil meraih tangan Sasuke dan segera menariknya ke tempat sepi. Tempat yang terpikir oleh Sakura saat ini adalah toilet perempuan di ujung koridor lantai dua gedung sekolah kelas 1. Genggaman tanga Sakura lumayan kuat untuk ukuran seorang gadis. Jadi Sasuke hanya membiarkannya saja ditarik paksa. Segera Sakura masuk kedalam salah satu bilik toilet bersama sasuke dan menguncinya.

"Kau dungu hah? Baru saja beberapa menit tadi kuberitahu jangan sampai hal itu menyebar. Cukup keluarga kita saja yang terlibat. Kau justru malah mengumumkannya secara gamblang. Apa kepalamu tadi terbentur sesuatu sampai kau lupa ingatan?"

"Hah..hah..hah..." Sakura menarik nafas karena bicara terlalu panjang dan cepat sehingga pasokan oksigennya tidak terlalu tercukupi. Mungkin akibat berlari mengejar Sasuke tadi juga karena ukuran bilik toilet yang sempit membuat jumlah oksigen menjadi tidak lancar masuk ke paru-paru Sakura.

"Kau ingin berbuat mesum?" Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke justru bertanya balik (bisa dibilang menuduhnya) dengan pertanyaan yang menurut Sakura itu gila.

Sontak Sakura menyadari posisinya berada dalam ruang sempit bersama seorang pria dan tidak ada orang lain disekitar mereka.

"Jangan berani berpikiran macam-macam kau pantat ayam. Jawab saja pertanyaanku!"

 _Pantat ayam, eh?_ Baru kali ini ada orang lain yang berani mengatainya kecuali sahabat terbaiknya -ehm, Naruto dan kakak tercintanya –ehm, Itachi.

.

"Anggap saja ini sebagai balasan atas perbuatanmu tempo hari." Sakura mengeryit mengingat-ingat.

"Kalau kau ingin aku bertanggungjawab aku akan memperbaikinya, kalau perlu aku bisa menggantinya dengan yang lebih bagus. Jadi tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini."

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikannya dengan apapun!" Wajah Sasuke berubah tegas.

"Benda itu hanya ada satu didunia dan sangat berharga untukku. Dan kau sudah merusaknya. Meski diperbaikipun kotak itu tidak akan seperti semula."

 _Apakah benda itu sangat penting untuknya?_

"Jika kau sudah mengetahui kesalahanmu sebaiknya ikuti saja permainanku. Lagipula hal itu bisa menjauhkanku dari para fans penganggu."

"Jadi kau memanfaatkanku?"

"Tidak juga." Sasuke bersender pada pintu toilet dan melipat kedua tangannya.

"Mereka ingin kita berpura-pura juga diluar rumah. Agar telihat lebih meyakinkan."

" _O-onii-chan_. Mereka benar-ben- hmpp." CKLEK.

"Hiks hiks.. aku tidak percaya Sasuke- _sama_ benar-benar berpacaran dengan putri Haruno itu."

"Kau benar. Memang sih, mereka terlihat cocok sekali. Tapi ini benar-benar membuatku patah hati, hiks."

Sakura menahan nafas saat tangan kiri Sasuke membungkam bibir Sakura agar tidak bersuara. Sementara tangan kanan Sasuke mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan didekatkan didepan bibirnya sendiri pertanda 'jangan mengeluarkan suara'. Tubuh mereka berhimpitan sangat dekat. Samar-samar Sakura mencium aroma mint dari tubuh Sasuke. Sangat maskulin.

DEG DEG.

 _Ada apa ini? Kenapa jantungku berdetak tidak normal?_ Mati-matian Sakura menahannya agar jangan sampai Sasuke menyadarinya.

"Cepat rapikan make-up mu. Sebertar lagi perlajaran Kurenai- _sensei_ segera dimulai."

"Ya. Ayo!" Tap. Tap. CKLEK.

"Hah..hah..hah..." Sakura meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Berapa menit ia tadi menahan nafas? Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Sakura sebentar sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis didepannya. Sakura kembali menahan nafas.

"Jadi, beraktinglah sebaik mungkin menjadi kekasih Uchiha Sasuke. _Ne_ , Haruno Sakura." Suara Sasuke mendesah ditelinga Sakura. Sakura sempat memejamkan mata ketika hembusan nafas Sasuke menerpa lehernya. DEG DEG. _Dasar ayam menyebalkan_.

.

.

"SAKURA!"

Baru selangkah memasuki ruang kelas tangan Sakura sudah ditarik gadis blonde menuju bangkunya. Beberapa teman lain ikut mengerubunginya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menceritakan padaku pinky? Aku kan sahabatmu _baka_."

"Jangan panggil aku pinky Ino!" Seenaknya saja mengatai nama orang.

"Jadi berita itu benar? Forehead~ kenapa tidak dari awal kau bercerita padaku?" _Forehead?_ _Benar-benar gadis ini... eh, berita?_

"SAKURA- _CHANN._ Katakan kalau berita itu tidak benar Sakura- _chan_. Kau tidak sungguhan pacaran dengan Sasuke kan?" Namikaze Naruto. Baru saja masuk langsung membuat kehebohan. Pandangan seisi kelas segera terpusat pada Sakura, kecuali Sasuke tentunya. Karena dia sudah berjalan duduk di bangkunya.

"Hhh." Sakura menghela nafas sebentar. Diliriknya Sasuke sedang memasang headset dan membaca sebuah buku tebal yang entah apa judulnya.

"Aku... memang berpa-pacaran dengan Uch-ehm Sasuke...- _kun_."

"SAKURA- _CHAAANN_...HUAAA" Naruto menarik rambut jabriknya frustasi. Tanggapan teman-teman sekelasnya pun bermacam-macam. Ada yang senang mendukung, ada yang biasa saja, ada juga yang frustasi patah hati. Tak terkecuali para kaum laki-laki.

"Forehead~ jadi benar. Lain kali kau harus bercerita padaku apapun masalahmu, _ne_. Ya, walau kalian berdua memang kelihatannya cocok. Dan kau adalah sahabatku, jadi aku akan mendukung kalian."

" _Omedetto_ , Sakura- _chan_." " _Arigatou_ , Hinata- _chan_."

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Sakura segera duduk dibangkunya. Diliriknya teman sebangku sekaligus kekasih jadi-jadiannya masih memasang headset ditelinga. Tapi kini pandangannya beralih keluar jendela menatap kosong.

 _Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?_

.

.

 **SASUKE POV**

Kurebahkan tubuhku dibangku panjang yang tersedia diatap sekolah. Musim gugur masih belum berakhir. Panas matahari tak akan menyengat kulitku. Kutatap sebuah kotak persegi berwarna hitam metalik. Kaca pada bagian penutupnya pecah dan hanya menyisakan beberapa bagian. Ini akibat ulah si pinky itu.

Kubuka perlahan kotak musik ditanganku. Sebuah patung laki-laki kecil muncul ke permukaan dengan gerakan berputar-putar. Patung tersebut memegang sebuah gitar seolah memainkannya. Sebuah lagu berinstrumen gitar mengalun indah. Selalu saja dapat menenangkan setiap kali kudengarkan. Hembusan angin membantuku perlahan mengingat saat Hinata memberikan kotak ini.

.

 **Flashback On#**

 _Suasana taman belakang mansion Uchiha sangat ramai malam itu. Malam itu adalah malam perayaan ulangtahunku ke 13. Semua penghuni mansion, tamu-tamu undangan, kerabat serta teman-teman dekat hadir dalam pesta ku. Ku edarkan pandanganku menyapu seluruh ruangan. Tadi pagi aku meminta seorang gadis untuk datang di pesta ulang tahunku. Meski aku yakin keluarganya sudah pasti datang, karena kami merupakan kerabat. Tapi aku tidak yakin dia ikut datang malam ini._

 _"_ _Oi, Sasuke! Tanjobi Omedetto." Seorang anak laki-laki seumuranku menghampiriku. Dia mengenakan hakama orange tua. Cih, mencolok sekali. Dia tahu keluargaku selalu mengenakan hakama untuk acara-acara penting. Dibelakangnya berjalan seorang gadis bersurai hitam keunguan pendek. Kepalanya hanya ia hias beberapa pernak-pernik yang tidak mencolok tapi terlihat anggun. Yukata violet bermotif bunga sangat pas membalut tubuhnya. Penampilannya benar-benar membuatku terkesima._

 _"_ _Ini hadiah untuk mu teme." Aku menerima kado pemberian Naruto lalu kembali melirik gadis didepan ku._

 _"_ _O-otanjobi omedetto...Sa-sasuke-kun. Ini untuk mu. Semoga k-kau menyukainya." Suara halusnya benar-benar membuat listrik menggerayangi tubuhku. Aku segera menerimanya. Aku selalu menyukai apapun tentang mu Hinata._

 _"_ _Arigatou."_

 _"_ _Aku dan Hinata memilih kado nya bersama kemarin." Jadi kalian pergi bersama?_

 _"_ _Hinata benar-benar pintar memilihkan kado-ttebayo. Kado darinya juga lumayan bagus. Hinata bilang dia ingin sesuatu yang berguna untukmu. Karena itu aku juga memilihkan sesuatu yang akan kau butuhkan."_

 _Kau memang harus mengerti tentangku Hinata. Kau juga harus mengerti perasaanku padamu. Hn, segera. Tidak peduli keluarga kita melarang. Aku akan membuat mereka mengerti bagaimanapun caranya._

 **Flashback Off#**

.

Betapa bodohnya aku. Terbawa suasana akibat pancingan para fans dan teringat perkataan Itachi. Sekarang semua sudah tahu aku dan gadis Haruno itu memiliki hubungan. Meski hanya berpura-pura. Hinata juga sudah tahu. Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak bisa mendekatinya lagi secara terang-terangan. Cih, _baka aniki_ sialan. Secepatnya aku harus menjelaskannya pada Hinata. Aku juga harus segera membuat Hinata menyadari perasaanku padanya.

"Kau mulai melupakannya?" Sebuah suara muncul dari pintu masuk atap sekolah. Hyuuga Neji. Orang yang mendukung hubunganku dengan Hinata. Entah apa alasannya, tapi aku bersyukur ada yang mendukungku.

"Apa yang menarik dari nya?" Aku bangkit dari rebahanku dan mengganti posisiku menjadi duduk.

"Tidak ada. Akan kujelaskan jika situasinya sudah lebih baik."

"Kau berjanji padaku tidak akan meninggalkannya dan akan terus mengejarnya Uchiha." Aku ingat janji itu.

"Aku tidak sungguh-sungguh padanya."

"Apapun itu urusan mu, segera selesaikan." Neji berbalik badan menuju pintu atap. Dia berhenti sejenak.

"Kau tidak menyadarinya Sasuke. Jika kau terus membiarkannya masuk aku yakin janji itu tinggal omong kosong belaka."

"Tak akan kubiarkan itu terjadi." "Ku pegang kata-katamu." Neji segera melangkah menuruni tangga tepat ketika mendengar bel sekolah berbunyi.

.

 **NORMAL POV**

Sakura terus saja menggembungkan pipinya selama perjalanan menuju mansion sang kekasih-ehm palsu nya. Sumpah serapah ia layangkan pada sang kakak yang mengganggu waktu bersantainya bersama Ino. Sasori menyuruh Sakura melakukan ide gila lagi. Berkencan dengan sang Uchiha.

"Ara...Sakura- _chan_. Masuklah dulu, Sasuke- _kun_ sedang bersiap-siap." Suara lembut milik wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik menyambut Sakura ketika memasuki ruang tengah mansion. Di sofa ruang tersebut duduk seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang tengah menyesap teh yang masih mengepulkan uap panas nya.

" _Konichiwa_. Mikoto _baa-sama,_ Fugaku _Jii-sama_." Sakura duduk di sofa berhadapan dengan Fugaku setelah dipersilahkan Mikoto.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu Sakura- _chan_. Panggil saja _Kaa-sama_ dan _Tou-sama_ seperti Sasuke- _kun_ memanggil kami."

"Tapi kami baru berpacaran beberapa hari _baa-sama_." "Aa..Tidak ada bantahan _ne._ Kau benar-benar mirip dengan ibumu saat masih muda dulu. Sangat manis."

"Eh? _Baa_ -ehm Kaa- _sama_ mengenal ibuku?"

"Tentu saja. Jangan katakan pada _Ji-sama ne_! Kami dulu teman sekelas saat SMA, bahkan sangat akrab. Haruno Tsunade. Sekarang dia menjadi wanita pebisnis yang sangat terkenal. Hhh, andai saja aku juga bisa berkarir seperti dia."

Laki-laki satu-satunya diruangan itu melirik istrinya yang meratapi nasibnya. Apa istrinya lupa dia sendiri yang mengusulkan memilih menjadi ibu rumah tangga, walaupun Fugaku akan melarangnya jika Mikoto tetap memilih bekerja.

.

" _Ne_ , Sakura- _chan_. Apa yang kau sukai dari Sasuke- _kun_?" "I..itu."

"Aku tau dia terkadang dingin dan tidak banyak berekspresi. Sifat itu menurun dari ayahnya." Mikoto sedikit melirik Fugaku disampingnya. Fugaku hanya diam dan melanjutkan membaca buku tebal dipangkuannya. _Benar-benar mirip._ Batin Sakura.

"Tapi dibalik sifat dinginnya, dia juga punya sisi hangat. Kalau kau pantang menyerah kau pasti bisa menjangkau sisi itu Sakura- _chan_."

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh tentang ku _Kaa-sama_." Sang objek pembicaraan rupanya sudah menuruni tangga lantai dua dan berjalan menuju pusat ruangan tersebut.

"Sasuke- _sama_ benar-benar akan berkencan?" "Sasuke- _sama~_ " para bawahan penghuni mansion mulai bermunculan setelah mendengar tuan nya akan melakukan kencan pertama.

"Ano.. apa Sasuke- _sama_ tahu apa saja yang harus dilakukan saat berkencan?"

"Kami akan menemani Sasuke- _sama_ jika Sasuke- _sama_ tidak tahu caranya berkencan." Para pengawal yang benar-benar tahu diri ini paham benar jika sang tuan muda tidak pernah sama sekali melakukan hal-hal romantis terhadap seorang gadis.

Sakura menunduk untuk menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak. Si tuan _perfect_ ini diragukan bawahannya sendiri hanya untuk melakukan kencan. Separah itukah dia? Sakura juga belum pernah berkencan. Tapi setidaknya Sakura banyak bergaul dan mengerti tentang seluk-beluk menjalin hubungan cinta dari teman-temannya saat di Amerika. Sakura kembali diam ketika mendapati death glare dari tuan muda Uchiha diarahkan padanya.

"Tidak perlu!" Ucapannya hanya singkat. Tapi begitu dingin dan menusuk. Menandakan ia sangat marah dan tidak ingin diusik siapapun. Sasuke segera menarik tangan Sakura keluar sebelum para pengganggu itu membuntuti mereka.

.

Mobil Sport Sasuke terparkir rapi di parkiran Konoha Amusement Park. Sebuah tempat hiburan terluas di Konoha.

"Kenapa ke tempat hiburan?" Sakura mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan ke sebuah loket pembelian tiket.

"Yang penting bisa menghabiskan waktu sampai malam. Itu perjanjiannya. Setelah itu kuantar pulang."

Setelah mendapatkan tiketnya Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura menuju Bear Theater yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Sepertinya Sasuke membeli tiket paketan sehingga mereka hanya perlu satu tiket untuk menikmati berbagai wahana yang tersedia.

"Dan juga mereka tidak akan bisa mengikuti kita." "Terserahlah."

.

Selama pertunjukan berlangsung Sakura terus tertawa melihat tingkah beruang yang sangat lincah dan lucu tersebut. Sementara Sasuke duduk menopang dagu dengan tangan kiri bosan menunggu kapan acara ini akan selesai. Ia sudah pernah melihatnya bersama Itachi waktu kecil.

Wahana selanjutnya adalah kereta listrik. Kereta tersebut akan membawa penumpangnya berkeliling melihat flora-fauna koleksi Konoha Amusement Park dan melintasi lorong gua dimana sepanjang lorong terukir karya seni yang artistik dengan light yang membuatnya lebih hidup. Tentu saja Sasuke juga sudah sering melihatnya. Ukiran itu buatan Kakuzu, salah satu tangan kanan kakeknya. Sakura terus mencengkram sedikit kaos Sasuke. Ia memang takut gelap. Meski tak terlalu kencang tapi Sasuke merasakannya dan hanya membiarkannya saja.

Berbagai wahana lain yang mereka coba seperti roler coaster terpanjang, Giant Swing, rumah hantu, Go Kart, dan sekarang mereka berada di deretan stand-stand permainan tembak. Mereka bebas memilih stand mana yang ingin di coba dan akan mendapat hadiah sesuai nomor papan yang berhasil ditembak.

"Kau yakin bisa menggunakan senapan? Keluargamu kan paling ahli menggunakan samurai. Kalau kau tidak yakin biar aku saja. Aku pernah diajari _Ji-Ji_ cara membidik."

"Katakan saja nomor berapa yang kau ingin kan!" Sakura memandang papan nomor yang tertata secara acak nomornya didinding konter.

"Emm, nomor tujuh. Hadiahnya untukku ya." CTAKK. Tanpa perlu menunggu lama untuk membidik Sasuke sudah berhasil merobohkan papan kayu nomor tujuh. Penjaga stand sampai terperangah menyaksikan aksi kilat Sasuke barusan.

"Kau adalah penembak tercepat yang pernah kulihat tuan. Selamat, ini hadiahnya. Jimat keberuntungan. Semoga selalu membawa keberuntungan untuk hubungan kalian."

"Untukmu." Sasuke menyerah kan kantung jimat berwarna merah pada Sakura. Sakura menerimanya dengan senang. _Jimat yang indah_.

.

Hari beranjak sore. Sasuke dan Sakura memutuskan istirahat sejenak dengan berjalan-jalan disekitar taman. Sakura sibuk memakan permen kapas yang tadi dibelinya dengan uang Sasuke. Ia tak terlalu memperhatikan jalan dan hanya mengikuti kemana Sasuke berjalan.

" _Ne,_ Sasuke." Tidak ada sufix – _kun_ jika mereka tidak sedang berpura-pura.

"Apa benda itu untuk kekasih mu? Kau bilang benda itu sangat berharga." Sakura sempat khawatir pertanyaannya akan menyinggung Sasuke. Sekian detik mereka diam.

"Pemberian seseorang." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Apa...dari kekasihmu?" _Baka Sakura. Untuk apa menanyakan hal itu?_

Sasuke memutar-mutar cup starbuck berisi moca-latte miliknya. Apa dia harus menjawabnya?

"Aku bahkan belum menyatakan perasaanku." Sakura sedikit tersentak mendengar jawaban Sasuke. _Jadi benar ada seseorang yang dia sukai?_ Ada sedikit perasaan aneh menggelanyar di dada Sakura. Sakura mempercepat langkahnya berjalan didepan Sasuke. Dia berjalan mundur menghadap laki-laki itu. Tak perlu takut akan menabrak orang lain atau menabrak sesuatu karena jalanan itu memang sepi dan luas.

"Kenapa? Kau takut dia tidak menerimamu?"

"Tidak. Aku takut dia membenciku. Mungkin persahabatan kami akan rusak."

.

"Jika dia benar-benar memikirkan perasaanmu dia tidak akan melakukannya. Seorang gadis tidak akan membenci laki-laki tanpa alasan hanya karena mereka menyatakan cinta padanya."

"Kenapa tidak kau coba saja. Siapa tahu dia juga membalas cintamu." "Aku tahu dia menyukai orang lain." _Cih, kenapa aku menceritakan semua padanya._

"Kalau begitu kau hanya harus berusaha lebih keras untuk bersaing dengannya. Seorang gadis pasti-" Sakura membalik badannya menghadap depan dan tak lagi melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia berhenti berjalan. Tatapannya terpaku pada apa yang ada dihadapannya. Tubuhnya menegang dan tatapannya nanar. Seketika wajahnya pucat.

Hari mulai menggelap. Matahari telah tebenam beberapa menit yang lalu. Lampu taman yang tak terlalu terang tak menghalangi Sakura mengenali tempat tersebut. Sebuah danau terbentang didepannya. Airnya tenang karena tak ada angin yang bertiup. _De javu_. Sakura pernah merasakan suasana ini. Hal yang sangat ingin Sakura hindari.

"Sakura." Merasa Sakura tak melanjutkan kata-katanya membuat Sasuke penasaran. Ia lihat gadis bersurai merah muda itu mematung dengan jarak dua meter dari tepi danau. Tak ada respon, Sasuke menepuk pundak Sakura dan membalikkan badannya. Sasuke sedikit panik melihat wajah pucat Sakura. Pandangannya kosong. "Sakura, ada apa?" Sasuke memegang kedua pipi Sakura untuk menyadarkannya. Permen kapas ditangan Sakura lepas dari genggaman pemiliknya. Tubuh Sakura melemas dan merosot ketanah. Dengan sigap Sasuke ikut berjongkok dan menahannya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau sakit?" Sakura mencengkram kedua lengan Sasuke kencang. Wajahnya mulai menampakkan ketakutan. "Hiks hiks...huaaa." Sakura membenamkan diri di dada Sasuke dan menangis kencang.

"Pergi...huaa...bawa aku pergi dari sini. Hiks aku tidak mau disini...huaa."

Menuruti perintah Sakura, Sasuke segera membawa gadis tersebut pergi dari tempat itu. Bungsu Uchiha tersebut membawa Sakura kedalam mobil untuk menenangkannya. Sasuke memberikan air mineral agar gadis itu bisa lebih tenang. "Hiks.. _arigatou_." Akhirnya setelah lebih dari tiga puluh menit menangis Sakura bisa lebih tenang.

"Kenangan buruk?"

"Aku pernah tenggelam disebuah danau." Putri Haruno itu mengelap mata dan hidunganya yang berair dengan tisu sebelum melanjutkan. "Danau Saiko. Waktu kecil keluargaku pernah berlibur di penginapan dekat danau Saiko." _Bukankah aku juga pernah berlibur disana saat kecil?_

 _"_ Saat itu ada orang yang tidak menyukai keluargaku. Mereka menculik dan mengikatku. Ketika aku sadar malam harinya, aku sudah berada diatas sekoci seorang diri. Posisiku hampir berada ditengah danau. Mulutku tersumpal dengan kain. Aku benar-benar ketakutan saat itu." Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia berharap tidak akan pernah mengingat kejadian itu lagi.

 **Flashback On#**

 _Seorang gadis kecil dengan kaki dan tangan terikat serta mulut tersumpal kain hanya mampu menangis dalam diam. Tangisannya teredam. Ia ingin teriak. Ia takut tak ada seorang pun yang menemukannya. Danau ini sepi pengunjung. Bagaimana kalau dia terjatuh dan tenggelam dalam danau ini? Bagaimana jika dia mati? Bermacam-macam pikiran negatif menyelimuti pikiran gadis berusia 6 tahun tersebut. Ia tak ingin mati sekarang. Ia masih memiliki janji dengan seseorang._

 _Samar-samar gadis kecil tersebut mendengar namanya dipanggil. Apa ada yang mencarinya? Dia melihat siluet beberapa cahaya melayang-layang. Itu cahaya lampu senter. Siapa mereka?_

 _"SAKURA..." Tou-sama. "SAKURA-CHAN..." Nii-sama. Mereka mencariku. "OJOU-SAMAA..."_

 _Semua orang mencarinya. Sakura harus memberitahukan posisinya pada mereka. Dengan susah payah Sakura berusaha melepaskan kain di mulutnya._

 _Aku harus bisa... aku harus bisa... PUK._

 _Kain penyumpal sudah terlepas. "ONIII-SAMAAA.." Teriakan Sakura melengking._

 _"Tou-sama.. disana!" Seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah menarik tangan pria berambut putih panjang menuju sebuah danau. Ia yakin mendengar suara adiknya dari arah danau tersebut._

 _"ONI-SAMAA..." Sakura panik. Takut teriakannya tak sampai. Gadis itu berusaha bangkit agar teriakannya dapat lebih keras. Tapi sayang, karena panik sekoci tersebut oleng dan menjatuhkan Sakura ke danau. BYURR._

 _"SAKURAA!" Lelaki yang dipanggil 'Tou-sama' segera menceburkan diri dan berenang menuju sekoci yang terapung terbalik disusul beberapa orang dibelakangnya yang ikut berenang._

 _-SKIP-_

 _"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Seorang Wanita muda menayakan keadaan sang pasien pada dokter yang memeriksanya. Diatas sebuah futon terbaring gadis kecil dengan wajah sedikit pucat dan masih tak sadarkan diri._

 _"Dia sudah pingsan selama dua hari. Anda yakin tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada cucuku? Apa tidak sebaiknya dibawa ke rumah sakit."_

 _"Sebaiknya memang dibawa ke rumah sakit saja Hashirama-sama. Secara fisik keadaannya sudah stabil. Tapi saya tidak yakin dengan kondisi psikisnya."_

 _"Apa maksudmu? Shizune? Apa psikis anakku tidak baik-baik saja?" Tanya wanita beriris madu tersebut. Tatapannya menahan amarah. Emosinya kacau. Ia hampir kehilangan anaknya karena kelalaiannya. Seharusnya ia tidak lengah dan tertidur ditaman ketika menemaninya bermain._

 _Sang dokter pribadi keluarga tersebut tahu betul bagaimana emosi sang Nyonya jika sudah marah. Ia tidak boleh berbohong dan harus mengatakan sejujur-jujurnya._

 _"Sakura-sama sempat beberapa menit berada didalam air dalam kondisi tangan dan kaki terikat. Mungkin itu akan membuatnya trauma mendalam. Untuk sementara hindarkan dia dari sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan banyak air. Efek lain biasanya pasien akan berusaha menghilangkan beberapa ingatan yang berhubungan dengan traumanya. Amnesia sementara. Dalam kasus ini bisa saja Sakura-sama akan melupakan beberapa ingatan masa kecilnya yang berkaitan dengan kejadian ini sampai dewasa. Jadi saya mohon jangan ada yang mengungkitnya sampai Sakura-sama mengingatnya sendiri."_

 **Flashback Off#**

 **CHAPTER 3 END**

 **.**

 **Curcol-an Author~**

Minnaaa... author mau curhat. Ternyata susah juga ngetik bagian dialognya Hinata. Author pengen munculin Chara asli Hinata yang pemalu dan agak gagap. Author sampai praktekin sendiri tu dialog buat ngira2 udah cocok belum. Waaaaa..author sampe kaya orang bego ngomong gagap.

BTW sankyuu untuk yang setia baca fict ini. Sepertinya ceritanya mulai ngawur, mungkin Author lelah. Gomen updatenya lama karna ada acara dua hari kemarin –beneran curcol- Plakk

Hai~ arigatou untuk:

 **yuanthecutegirl:** sangkyu udah suka dgn fict ini. Ikuti terus ya ceritanya. –maksa-

 **azizaanr:** aaa..jangan panggil senpai dong. Saya masih newbie disini. Etto tentang scene sasuhina, author memang butuh scene ini untuk menyelesaikan ceritanya. Author hanya ingin menuangkan apa yang udah saya konsep dalam cerita ini. Jadi gomen ya, sasuhina tetep nyempil disini. Tapi tenang pair utama tetap sasusaku tercintah. Tanpa sasuhina, sasusaku tak akan terdramatisir. Plakk Plakk –tampar aja terus-

 **misakiken:** ini..ini kurang panjang belum ya? Perlu berapa meter lagi biar masuk kategori panjang. –author udah megang penggaris- XD

 **suket alang alang:** haii arigatou . . typo bertebaran dimana-mana. Sasuhina sudah terjawab di chap ini.

 **Bluesweetpink** **:** sudah lanjut. Tapi maaf gk bisa killatt. Kilatnya baru dipake sasuke buat ngajarin sarada chidori –makin ngawur lu thor-

Chap selanjutnya author usahakan update kilat. Curcol-an nya panjang amat thor! Jangan lupa repiyuu..


	4. Chapter 4 Your Little Girl

**.**

 **FAKE LOVER**

 **By Fujiwara Koharu**

 **NARUTO belong to MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **CHAPTER 4**

.

.

 **FLASHBACK ON #**

 _"_ _Mereka bilang aku amnesia sementara. Tapi sampai sekarang masih ada beberapa ingatan yang berhubungan dengan trauma itu yang belum ku ingat. Itu adalah salah satu alasan mengapa aku benci jepang. Selain aku jarang mendapat teman disini, dan yah, aturan yang kaku. Trauma itu selalu muncul ketika aku mendengar kata jepang."_

 _Gadis bersurai merah muda itu menyamankan duduknya sebentar kemudian memasang sabuk pengaman._

 _"_ _Aku hanya tinggal mencari cara untuk bisa kembali ke amerika secepatnya. Jadi, cepat antar aku pulang tuan Uchiha. Aku sudah mengantuk."_

 **FLASHBACK OFF#**

.

Seorang pemuda tengah berbaring terlentang di atas ranjang dengan satu tangan ia tumpangkan di kedua matanya. Setelah mengantar 'teman kencan' ke kediaman Haruno, lelaki ini langsung menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Kamarnya tampak gelap karena ia sengaja tak menyalakan saklar lampu. Ingatannya kembali pada perkataan Sakura beberapa jam lalu.

 _Danau Saiko?_

Ia memang pernah berlibur disana saat kecil. Waktu itu Sasuke kecil begitu bahagia karena mendapat beberapa teman bermain yang sangat menyenangkan. Ia juga sempat membuat janji dengan seseorang untuk memainkan sebuah peran pernikahan. Tapi sayang seseorang tersebut menghilang tanpa kabar entah kemana. Sasuke kecil begitu kecewa dengan kepergian teman masa kecilnya tersebut.

Sasuke bangkit dan berjalan menuju lemari satu-satunya di ruangan tersebut. Ia menggeser pintu lemari dan mencondongkan badannya untuk meraih sesuatu didalam nya. Sepasang sepatu kaca kecil berwarna merah muda transparan telah beralih ke tangannya. Untuk apa Sasuke menyimpan sepatu wanita seperti itu di dalam kamarnya?

"Apa mungkin dia gadis 10 tahun lalu?"

Tapi itu hanya spekulasi saja. Banyak yang melakukan liburan di danau itu. Mungkin hanya kebetulan danau yang Sakura sebut sama, tidak menjamin mereka pernah bertemu di tempat itu sebelumnya. Sasuke memang tidak terlalu mengingat bagaimana rupa gadis itu bahkan siapa namanya ia tidak tahu. Setahu nya gadis itu memang memiliki seorang kakak entah bagaimana rupanya. Adik Uchiha Itachi ini sama sekali tidak mengetahui latar belakang keluarga nya. Yang ia ingat, mata gadis itu bukan hijau emerald. Mungkin abu-abu atau biru. Samar-samar. Lalu rambutnya. Lupakan rambut merah muda Sakura. Yang terekam di kepala Sasuke adalah warna ginger atau mungkin brunette atau apalah itu.

Sasuke kembali menyandarkan badannya di sandaran tempat tidur. Pemuda ini tidak bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana sosok gadis 10 tahun lalu dari masa kecilnya. Ia hanya mengingat janji yang ia buat terkait sepatu yang kini sedang ia pandangi. Perlahan bungsu Uchiha itu melupakan sosoknya karena kecewa atas kepergian tanpa pamit bahkan di hari mereka seharusnya akan bertemu lagi. Janji itu masih ia pegang teguh sebelum sosok lain memasuki hidupnya.

"Hinata..."

.

* * *

Suasana kantin siang ini sangat ramai. Sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim dingin. Perubahan suhu udara membuat sistem tubuh manusia bereaksi dan membutuhkan banyak karbohidrat untuk pembakaran sebagai penghangat suhu tubuh mereka. Tak jarang para murid berdesak-desakan mengantri hanya untuk mendapatkan makanan yang masih panas.

"Uahhhh...ramen memang paling cocok untuk musim seperti ini." Pemuda dengan tiga garis di kedua pipinya ini telah menyelesaikan mangkuk pertama ramennya dan bersiap untuk mangkuk kedua.

"Bukankah setiap musim kau selalu makan ramen? Lalu musim apa yang tidak cocok untuk makan ramen, Naruto?"

"Ppffftttt. Sai- _kun_ pertanyaanmu itu bagus sekali. Aku juga penasaan kapan dia akan berhenti makan ramen." Ino selalu heran dengan kekasihnya. Pertanyaannya selalu tepat sasaran.

Sepuluh murid duduk berjejer di bangku kantin yang mereka tata memanjang untuk memudahkan mereka berkomunikasi. Layaknya murid lain, mereka juga sedang menikmati makan siang mereka sambil berkumpul. Sudut paling ujung adalah Hyuga Neji, sebelah kirinya Sasuke yang bersanding dengan Sakura. Dua kursi selanjutnya di isi Naruto dan Shikamaru. Yang berhadapan dengan Neji adalah Akimici Chouji. Dan lima kursi di samping kanan Neji adalah Hinata, Ino, Sai, dan teman sekelas Neji, Rock Lee.

"Apa kau tidak takut memakan semua itu?" Si pemuda Hyuga melirik sinis melihat cara makan Sakura yang begitu antusias memakan beberapa muffin, beberapa manisan kecil dan dua cup pudding strawberry.

"Aku suka semua ini."

"Terlalu banyak kadar gula bisa membuat orang diabetes."

"N-Neji nii- _san_." Sang adik berusaha menghentikan obrolan tidak penting kakaknya. Tidak sopan mengkritik cara makan orang lain. Sang 'kekasih' yang duduk disebelahnya bahkan sama sekali tak membela Sakura dan hanya menyesap coklat panas tanpa gulanya. Sakura berhenti menggigit muffin nya yang tinggal setengah.

"Aku tidak punya masalah dengan makanan manis. Keluargaku juga tidak ada keturunan diabetes. Aku masih muda dan bahkan tes kesehatan kemarin menunjukkan kadar gula ku normal-normal saja." Sakura kembali menggigit muffin nya.

"Seorang putri bangsawan setidaknya bisa menjaga kelakuannya diluar rumah. Bahkan kau juga kekasih dari seorang Uchiha."

"Apa masalahmu Hyuga _senpai_? Sejujurnya aku bahkan tidak peduli pada status bangsawan ku. Orang-orang itu sendiri yang memberikan status itu pada keluarga kami tanpa kami minta. Lalu kenapa jika aku berhubungan dengan seorang Uchiha? Sasuke saja tidak mempermasalahkannya. Bahkan seluruh keluargaku tidak mempermasalahkan makanan apa yang aku suka."

"Sakura! Tenanglah!" Sang Uchiha yang disebut kini mulai ikut bersuara. Dia sebenarnya tidak suka cara yang Neji lakukan. Tapi dia juga tidak mau terlalu membela Sakura di depan Hinata.

"Bahkan seorang putri tidak berbicara sambil berteriak. Itulah bedanya darah bangsawan asli dan darah yang mengaku-aku bangsawan tapi tidak bisa menempatkan diri."

"Oii Neji! Bicaramu itu sudah keterlaluan pada Sakura- _chan_."

Sakura mulai naik pitam. Tak apa jika hanya cara makannya atau makanan favoritnya atau bahkan kelakuannya yang dibicarakan. Tapi tidak untuk bagian menyindir keluarganya. Sakura sangat menghargai keluarganya meski jarang bersikap formal.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan cara makan Sakura- _sama._ "

 _CINGG._

Sebuah pisau makan telah menepel di leher putih pangeran Hyuga. Tidak ada yang mengenali pergerakan orang tersebut. Gerakannya sangat cepat dan lincah sampai Hyuga Neji tak menyadari sebuah pisau makan hampir mengiris lehernya.

"TENTEN!" Begitu kagetnya Sakura sampai berdiri dari kursinya dan menimbulkan suara ribut yang sukup keras. Teriakan Sakura kali ini bahkan benar-benar menarik semua perhatian penghuni kantin.

" _Nande_? A-apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Sakura- _samaaa..._ " Seorang gadis bercepol dua mengenakan seragam sekolah KHS lengkap dengan stoking hitam berlari menubruk tubuh ramping Sakura.

"Setelah selesai menemani Jiraiya- _sama_ melakukan perjalanan bisnis, beliau menyuruh saya untuk menyusul Ojou- _sama_ ke jepang." "Jiraiya- _sama_ memerintahkan saya untuk kembali menemani Ojou- _sama_ lagi. Saya sangat senang Ojou- _samaa~_ "

"Te-nten...aku tidak bisa bernafas."

"Ah, _sumimasen_. Ojou tidak apa-apa?"

"Umm. Apa itu artinya kau juga bersekolah di sini?" Wajah Sakura kini berubah cerah. Jujur dia sangat merindukan pengawal pribadinya sekaligus temannya sejak kecil ini.

"Ha'i. Dan mulai sekarang Ojou- _sama_ tidak perlu khawatir. Saya akan melindungi Ojou bahkan dari pangeran lancang tak tahu sopan santun seperti dia." Telunjuk Tenten mengarah pada Neji yang mendelik tajam. _Berani sekali dia menodongkan benda tajam kearahku dan bahkan sekarang mengancamku. Hah, hanya gadis pengganggu._

"Haaiiiiii. Aku Yamanaka Ino. Aku adalah sahabat dekat Sakura. Yang paling tampan itu adalah kekasihku. Jadi, apa kau benar-benar seorang wanita pengawal? Itu keren sekali."

Ino menarik paksa Tenten untuk mengikutinya duduk di sebelah Sai setelah sebelumnya menendang Rock Lee.

"Kursi ku~" "Gomen Lee _senpai_. Kau bisa mencari kursi lain untuk duduk, _ne_."

"Nah, Tenten- _san_. Bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana keseharianmu? Apa kau juga berkelahi? Apa kau sudah lama menjadi pengawal keluarga Haruno?" Sifat ingin tahu nona Yamanaka mulai muncul.

"Etto, aku sudah menguasai 'dan sembilan' di tingkat Judo. Aku bisa menggunakan pistol dengan dua tangan. Aku juga mahir menggunakan pedang. Sejak kecil aku sudah bersama Sakura- _sama_ dan dilatih oleh keluarga Haruno bersama Conan _senpai_ dan Deidara _senpai_. Oh, dan aku ahli dalam berbagai senjata."

"A-apa dari kecil hanya itu yang ada dalam hidup mu? Apa kau tak pernah mengalami jatuh cinta pada seseorang? Kasihan sekali hidupmu, Tenten- _san_."

"Hidupmu saja sudah membosankan. Tidak perlu mengurusi hidup orang lain Ino." "Diam kau Shikamaru! Aku tidak bicara padamu."

Tenten memejamkan mata sebentar lalu menghela nafas. "Hidupku hanya untuk melayani Sakura- _sama_. Aku tidak butuh kehidupan lain. Tugas ku adalah membuat Sakura- _sama_ aman dan bahagia. Jadi kau! Uchiha Sasuke. Aku tidak peduli seberapa kuat kekuasaan keluargamu. Tapi jika kau berani membuat Sakura- _sama_ menderita, akan ku ledakkan seluruh isi tubuh mu dengan sekali tembak."

"Se-seramm." Naruto menarik pundak Shikamaru dan begidik ngeri.

"Hn. Tak perlu repot-repot." "Mou~ Tenten. Kau membuat murid-murid disini takut."

Mereka terus mengobrol sampai jam istirahat habis tanpa tahu sebuah tatapan tajam dilayangkan bergantian pada dua gadis yang terhitung baru di sekolah mereka.

.

* * *

.

Seorang pemuda surai hitam panjang yang terikat longgar turun dari kendaraan hitam metaliknya dan berjalan kesebuah bangunan. Di atas pintu itu tertulis 'Akatsuki Caffe'. Caffe ini adalah miliknya pribadi yang ia dirikan bersama teman-temannya dua tahun lalu. Mereka sering datang ke caffe ini sekedar berkumpul atau melakukan pembicaraan rahasia antara pendirinya. Langkah kaki lelaki itu teredam alunan musik yang berdentum keras disertai kicauan para pelanggan yang menggoyangkan badannya di lantai dansa. Dua bartender terlihat sibuk melayani berbagai pesanan pelanggan. Mungkin terlihat seperti sebuah club. Mereka memang sengaja menerapkan cafe dengan konsep sebuah club agar dapat benar-benar bersantai. Tidak suka yang terlalu formal.

"Seperti biasa. Antar ke meja kami!" "Ha'i."

"Yo! Itachi!" Sapa pemuda berambut abu-abu klimis. Pemuda itu tengah mengenakan hakama rumah dengan bahu sebelah kanan nya terekspos.

"Aa Hidan! _Minna_!" "Bagaimana perkembangannya?" Kini pemuda berambut orange dengan tindik di beberapa bagian wajahnya yang bertanya.

"Seperti dugaan. Ada yang menyabotase pengiriman bahan bakunya. Aku juga tidak bisa menghubungi perusahaan pemasok. Mereka seolah-olah membuat restoran kami benar-benar memesannya. Beruntung bahan baku itu belum sempat di produksi."

"Apa sudah tahu siapa pelakunya?"

"Aku sudah punya dugaan sementara Sasori. Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan lengah lagi kali ini. Mereka mencoba main api rupanya."

"Saham perusahaan masih akan stabil untuk beberapa waktu kedepan. Perhitunganku selalu tepat kan? Jadi kita punya waktu untuk mengungkap mereka."

"Hn. Kuserahkan padamu Kakuzu." "Lalu bagaimana perkembangan mereka berdua? Apa ada kemajuan?"

"Adikmu membawa Sakura ke danau, Itachi. Ku pikir itu bisa sedikit membantu Sakura mengingat masa kecilnya, tapi justru aquaphobia Sakura semakin buruk. Dia bahkan tidak mau mandi di bathup dan memilih menggunakan shower."

"Tenanglah Sasori. Sasuke memang sedikit lambat untuk hal-hal romantis. Tapi aku yakin sebentar lagi mereka akan kembali dekat seperti dulu."

"Aa. Aku hanya berharap untuk kebahagiaan Sakura."

.

* * *

.

"Ma-makan malam?" "Ya. Kita akan berangkat pukul tujuh nanti. Jadi berdandanlah yang cantik, _ne_!"

"Tapi kenapa mendadak Jiji- _sama_? Apa mereka sedang merayakan sesuatu atau semacamnya?"

"Ini hanya undangan makan malam biasa untuk mempererat kerjasama keluarga kita Sakura- _chan_. Yang membuat istimewa adalah kedua orang tua mu akan ikut. Mungkin mereka sebentar lagi akan sampai."

"K-Kaa- _sama_ dan Tou- _sama_?" Selesai mengatakan itu Sakura segera berlari menuju sebuah ruangan di lantai dua. _BRAKK._

"Sakuraa! Biasakan mengetuk pintu _Imouto_ - _baka_."

"Jiji bilang Kaa- _sama_ dan Tou- _sama_ akan datang sebentar lagi dan mereka akan ikut acara makan malam di kediaman Uchiha. Apa itu benar?"

"Jangan khawatir Sakura- _chan_. Kau hanya tinggal berakting seperti biasa dengan Uchiha Sasuke." "Nagato Nii- _san_. Berhenti mengelus rambutku. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Ahaha. _Sumimasen_."

Sasori, Yahiko, Conan, dan Nagato rupanya sedang berkumpul di balkon kamar Sasori. Dia tahu adiknya pasti akan mencarinya setelah mendengar kepulangan orangtua mereka. Memang aneh mengetahui kedua orangtuanya yang terbilang sangat sibuk mau meluangkan waktu untuk undangan makan malam.

"Kau sudah tahu. Ku dengar Tobirama Ji- _sama_ juga akan ikut datang." "APAA? Nii- _san_ , kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sifat Tobirama Ji- _sama_. Terakhir teman sekelasku yang mendekatiku saja Jiji masukan penjara. Bagaimana kalau nanti beliau tahu aku hanya pura-pura. Bisa-bisa aku juga dijadikan tahanan di dalam rumah."

"Tenang saja. Kami akan membantu kalian. Kau hanya perlu melakukannya seperti biasa Sakura." _Maka dari itu cepatlah ingat Sakura._

.

* * *

 **SASUKE POV**

Hari ini suasana rumah ku tak seperti biasa. Para maid sibuk membersihkan seluruh rumah lebih bersih dan rapi dari biasanya. Pengawal-pengawal mendekor beberapa bagian rumah kami. Sementara para koki memasak lebih banyak dan lebih istimewa dari biasanya. Aku tahu akan ada jamuan makan malam hari ini karena Kaa- _sama_ menyuruh ku pulang lebih awal. Kaa- _sama_ bilang Oji- _sama_ mengundang keluarga Haruno makan malam untuk mempererat kerja sama kami. Tapi aku punya firasat hal ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan hubunganku dan Sakura.

"Sasuke. Sebentar lagi mereka datang. Sambutlah mereka bersama Itachi di depan!" "Ha'i, Otou- _sama_."

Aku berjalan menuju pintu utama kediaman Uchiha. Di sana kulihat Itachi sudah siap menyambut para tamu. Kami semua memakai pakaian tradisional Jepang. Kebiasaan keluarga kami mengenakan pakaian tradisional jika mengadakan sebuah acara di rumah, meskipun hanya makan malam. Mobil-mobil beriritan memasuki halaman kediaman Uchiha. Mobil paling depan adalah mobil Hashirama- _sama_ dan dua tangan kanannya dan satu lagi penumpang yang tak ku kenal. Rambut putih dengan garis merah runcing di kedua pipi dan dagunya. Mobil berikutnya ditumpangi sepasang orang tua paruh baya. Ku tebak umur mereka sebaya dengan orang tua ku meski wajah sang wanita terlihat masih muda. Siapa mereka? Apa mereka juga dari keluarga Haruno? Lalu dari mobil Maserati Quattroporte Sport GTS keluar si kepala merah Sasori, Yahiko, Deidara, dan satu lagi seorang gadis yang sekarang di sangkut pautkan dengan hidup ku. Haruno sakura. Beberapa mobil dibelakangnya adalah mobil bawahan keluarga Haruno termasuk gadis bercepol dua yang seminggu lalu menjadi murid baru di sekolah ku. Hn, bagiku mereka terlihat seperti akan menyerang keluarga Uchiha.

Semua tamu telah memasuki halaman belakang mansion Uchiha. Semua orang diruangan ini mengenakan pakaian tradisional jepang. Ternyata mereka cukup bisa menghargai adat keluarga kami. Meja bundar terbesar di halaman belakang telah terisi orang-orang penting dari kedua keluarga. Ditambah satu orang gadis yang...aku pernah melihatnya sekali, tapi tak ingat dia siapa. Dan kenapa dia duduk disebelah Itachi? Ada hubungan apa Itachi dengannya.

"E-ehm. Sebelumnya terimakasih untuk keluarga Haruno yang telah bersedia menerima undangan kami. Terutama Haruno Tobirama, Haruno Jiraiya, dan Haruno Tsunade. Kuucapkan terimakasih telah menyempatkan waktu menghadiri acara jamuan ini. Dengan undangan makan malam ini, aku berniat mempererat hubungan kerjasama kita dan juga untuk mendukung hubungan kedua penerus kita. Sasuke dan Sakura."

"Tidak perlu sungkan Madara- _sama_. Kami menerimanya dengan senang hati. Lagi pula pekerjaan kami diluar negeri tidak terlalu padat saat ini. Jadi kami bisa singgah beberapa hari di Jepang." Gaya bicara wanita bermata madu itu sedikit kasar. Hm, like mother like daughter.

"Aku hanya datang untuk melihat sendiri bagaimana perlakuan Uchiha kepada Haruno saat ini." Aku yakin laki-laki itu menatap tajam kearahku dan sedikit menyeringai.

"Tobirama!" "Jangan hiraukan dia Madara. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sifatnya."

"Aniki, kau selalu saja melihatnya hanya dari sudut pandangmu."

Ku lirik gadis disebelah kiriku. Malam ini Sakura mengenakan kimono merah marun polos berbahan sutra. Aku baru sadar ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Sakura mengenakan kimono selain seragam sekolah dan pakaian kasual. Penampilannya kali ini membuatnya sedikit berbeda dengan tatanan rambut disanggul sedemikian rupa dan hiasan tiga mawar merah dan manik-manik membuatnya tampak lebih manis. Riasan wajahnya juga natural tapi tak meninggalkan kesan putri bangsawan. Dia cantik. DEG.

Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan. Tak ada gadis yang mampu menarik perhatianku kecuali Hinata dan, gadis itu. Tapi gadis itu telah pergi. Sekarang hanya tinggal Hinata. Dan aku sudah memantapkan hatiku untuknya. Tak sengaja aku melirik ke bagian perutnya. Beberapa manik menghias rapi disekitar obi hitamnya. Tanpa kusadari ternyata sakura menyadari tatapanku.

DUG! "Argh!" Aku memicing tajam pada gadis yang baru saja menginjak kakiku.

"Sasuke- _kun_? _Daijobu_?" "Tidak ada apa-apa, Kaa- _sama_."

"Baiklah. Silahkan menikmati hidangannya! Tidak perlu sungkan!" "Itadakimasu!"

.

Acara makan malam berjalan lancar meski ada sedikit cekcok dari para bawahan. Saat ini kami masih duduk di meja makan sambil menikmati appetizer.

"Sepertinya ini saatnya acara utama. Itachi!"

"Ha'i. Oji- _sama_." Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tidak ku ketahui. Apa yang Ji- _sama_ perintahkan pada Itachi. Itachi berdiri dari duduknya dan membantu gadis disebelahnya untuk ikut berdiri.

"Pertama-tama, terimakasih telah memenuhi undangan kami. Selain alasan yang Oji- _sama_ sebutkan di awal tadi, acara ini juga diadakan untuk sebuah pengumuman. Gadis disampingku adalah Hana dari keluarga Inuzuka. Kami minta maaf karena keluarganya tidak bisa hadir dalam acara karena masih berada di luar negeri." Itachi menarik tangan kanan Hana dan menggenggamnya.

"Aku dan Hana, sebentar lagi akan melangsungkan pertunangan." "Mohon dukungannya." Gadis berambut coklat itu membungkuk hormat. Selera mu lumayan Itachi.

"EEEHHH?" "Itachi _-_ sama juga sudah punya pasangan?"

"Akhirnya ini terjadi juga Itachi. Tak ku sangka kau mendahuluiku." "Huh, wajah baby face mu itu yang membuatmu tak laku Sasori."

Ber-tunangan? Bagaimana bisa mereka merahasiakan hal ini dari ku. Kau bahkan seenaknya ikut campur dalam urusan percintaanku Itachi, awas kau!

"Pertunangan mereka akan diadakan beberapa bulan lagi, setelah meluncurkan event kerjasama Uchiha dan Haruno. Untuk itu kami juga mohon partisipasinya demi kesuksesan acara anak kami."

"Itu tidak masalah Fugaku- _san_. Sejujurnya aku sempat khawatir kalau Sasuke akan melangkahi kakaknya di pelaminan."

"Itu juga berlaku untuk Sakura, Jiraiya. Hora! Sasori! Cepatlah cari pasangan atau aku akan menjodohkanmu!" "Ha-ha'i Kaa- _sama_." Mereka berharap lebih atau apa? Aku tak akan menikah dengn Sakura. Bahkan hubungan ini hanya pura-pura.

"Emm _ne_ , Itachi-nii." "Hm, ada apa Sakura- _chan_?"

"Aku masih belum percaya kau akan bertunangan secepat itu. Padahal aku tak pernah melihat mu dekat dengan seorang gadis selama ini? Kupikir kau tak menyukai lawan jenis. Kau juga tak pernah mengatakan bahwa Nii- _san_ sedang jatuh cinta." Pertanyaanmu benar-benar polos, _baka._ Sasori beserta tangan kanan Uchiha maupun Haruno sampai terkekeh mendegar perkataan Sakura.

"Kami menjalani hubungan jarak jauh Sakura- _chan_. Lagipula jatuh cinta tidak selalu harus diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Cukup dengan perbuatan yang tulus dari hati agar mampu tersampaikan pada hati pasangan kita." Yang menjawab kini justru gadis Inuzuka.

"Eh...jadi seperti itu rasanya jatuh cinta. Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana saat aku jatuh cinta nanti ya?"

SIINGGGG.

.

.

Suasana berubah hening. Semua mata pun tertuju pada kami berdua. _Aho_ Sakura.

"E.. Ahaha. Kue ini enak sekali Sasuke- _kun_. Kau harus mencobanya." Sudah menyadari keadaan, eh? Sakura mengambil sebuah kue dan hendak menyuapiku. Cepat juga reaksimu.

"Aku benci makanan manis." "Kau harus memakannya Sasuke- _kun_." Ia berbisik dengan sedikit menggeram dan langsung memasukkan makanan itu ke dalam mulutku. Untuk kali ini aku terpaksa menelannya. Gadis itu merangkul lengan kiri ku untuk merapat. "Mereka manis sekali _ne_ , Fugaku- _kun_?"

"Jangan memaksaku untuk menjadi gendut sepertimu, Sakura." Aku balik berbisik.

SREEK. "Jangan berani-berai mengataiku gendut Sasuke! Aku tidak gendut."

Diluar dugaan. Sakura mendadak berdiri dan berbicara keras di hadapanku.

"Hn, kau gendut. Aku bisa melihat lemak dibagian perutmu." "Itu karena aku memakai obi yang tebal. Kau sendiri, kenapa matamu jelalatan melihat perutku. Dasar Uchiha mesum!"

"Heh? Lalu bagaimana dengan kedua pipimu itu. Bahkan aku bisa mencubitnya hanya dengan dua jari." "Itu namanya chuby Sasuke, bukan gendut."

"Aku tak percaya ada gadis yang berat badannya masih normal meski makan banyak manisan. Sudah kau periksa berat badanmu?" "Tentu saja ada. Dan gadis itu aku. Seberapa banyak aku makan tubuhku akan tetap seperti ini. Mou~ kenapa kau terus saja mengungkit kata gendut. Kau tahu kata itu sangat tabu untuk seorang gadis." Bodoh sekali semua perdebatan ini. Bahkan semua mata benar-benar memandangi kami berdua dengan tatapan yang terkejut. Gadis ini selalu saja membuatku lepas kendali. Tck.

"A-aaaa... berani sekali bocah Uchiha itu mengatai Ojou- _sama_ gendut. Tubuh Ojou sangatlah langsing." Sepertinya Tenten benar-benar tidak terima dengan perkataanku pada tuan nya.

"Hah, apa kalian tak sadar tuan kalian itu berani membentak tuan muda Uchiha kami. Sikapnya benar-benar tidak sopan."

"Tuan mu itu yang tidak sopan. Berani sekali melayangkan tatapannya pada bagian tubuh Ojou kami. Dasar laki-laki mesum." "Atau jangan-jangan, laki-laki itu hanya memanfaatkan tubuh Ojou saja. Ojou~ maafkan kelalaian kami karena tidak menjagamu saat berkencan."

"Berani berkata yang tidak-tidak tentang Sasuke- _sama_. Akan ku penggal kepala kalian." "Apa kalian cari mati di kandang singa, hah?"

SRINGG. Suara tarikan pedang samurai terdengar beberapa kali. Sepertinya ini akan memburuk.

CKLEK. "Dalam mimpimu, hah. Akan kuledakkan kepalamu lebih dulu sebelum itu terjadi."

BRAAKKK!

"Berhenti kalian semua!" Gebrakan Madara Ji- _sama_ berhasil membungkam semua mulut di tempat itu. "Jika ada yang berani menodongkan senjata siapapun itu, akan kubunuh dengan tanganku sendiri."

"Ha-haa'iii." " _Sumimasendesita_."

" _Sumimasen_ Oji- _sama_. Aku terbawa suasana." "Hn. sebaiknya kau bawa Sakura jalan-jalan di taman." "Ha'i Oji- _sama._ " Akupun segera menggandeng tangan Sakura dan membawanya ke taman mansion Uchiha.

"Maafkan atas sikap Sakura dan kelancangan anak buah ku Madara."

"Tidak Hashirama. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena tidak menjamu kalian dengan baik."

"Lagipula, mereka berdua sangat manis dan terlihat sangat akrab _ne,_ Tsunade- _san_?" "Aa. Sama seperti 10 tahun lalu."

 **END SASUKE POV**

.

* * *

.

Sasuke duduk direrumputan taman rumahnya. Taman itu cukup luas dengan berbagai bunga yang selalu dirawat rutin oleh ibunya, Mikoto. Sakura mengikutinya dengan duduk bersimpuh disebelah Sasuke. Mengenakan kimono membuatnya tak bisa duduk bebas.

"Hmh, _gomen_. Sepertinya aku mengacaukan acaranya." "Hn." Sasuke menjawab datar dan mengeluarkan smartphone nya. Mengutak-atik aplikasi didalamnya untuk mengusir kebosanan.

"Tapi itu juga salahmu. Kau yang memancingku." "Tidak akan terjadi jika kau tidak bertindak bodoh dengan perkataanmu pada calon Itachi." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Sasuke benar. Seharusnya dia bisa berakting lebih baik. Hampir saja peperangan terjadi antara dua keluarga mereka.

Sakura lalu mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas menatap langit telanjang. Sebentar lagi musim dingin. Tak ada bintang disana. Tapi suasana taman begitu membuat hatinya nyaman. Apa karena heharuman bunga dahlia disekitar taman?

" _Ne_ , Sasuke- _kun_." Sasuke masih sibuk dengan benda ditangannya.

"Apa...gadis yang kau suka itu, Hyuga Hinata?" DEG. Entah mengapa saat menanyakannya ada sesuatu di dadanya yang berdenyut nyeri.

"Aku tak sengaja melihat fotonya di wallpaper mu." Sasuke menyembunyikan smartphone nya kedalam belahan hakama biru donkernya. Kedua tangannya menopang tubuhnya yang ikut mendongak keatas menatap langit.

"Sebelum Hinata, dulu ada seorang gadis yang sempat menjadi pusat duniaku. Kami bahkan sempat berjanji untuk menikah ketika dewasa nanti."

Sakura memalingkan wajah kearah Sasuke. "Tapi saat itu, dia mendadak hilang entah kemana. Aku berusaha mencarinya tapi aku tak punya petunjuk yang pasti tentangnya. Tak tahu alamat keluarga, bahkan namanya." "Bagaimana bisa kau tak tahu namanya?"

"Aku mengenalnya hanya beberapa hari. Karena kecewa dia tak menepati janji kami untuk bertemu kembali, perlahan aku melupakan namanya. Yang ku ingat hanyalah mata abu-abu atau biru, tak pasti."

"Tapi, semenjak bertemu Hinata. Posisi itu mulai terlupakan dan tergantikan oleh posisinya. Bisa kubilang dia tipe yang sempurna menjadi menantu keluarga bangsawa. Tipe lemah lembut dan elegan, seperti ibuku."

"Jadi kau pikir aku tidak cocok menjadi menantu bangsawan?" "Kepribadianmu lebih menyukai kebebasan dan terbuka bukan?"

"Hmm, benar juga sih. Tapi hei, siapapun gadis yang kau sukai aku akan membantu mu dekat denganya!" "Ha?"

"Sebagai balasan karena kau mengajakku jalan-jalan waktu itu. Sebenarnya setiap kali kau mengajakku jalan-jalan aku sangat senang. Selama ini setiap kali aku keluar rumah selalu saja ada yang mengawalku. Meskipun itu Conan Nee- _san,_ Deidara-Nii, Yahiko-Nii, Nagato-Nii, bahkan Sasori-Nii. Mereka tidak pernah membuat ku bebas. Selalu saja ada pengawasan ketat."

Sakura menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya. "Hanya Tenten dan kau yang selama ini membuatku merasakan arti sebenarnya dari jalan-jalan." Sasuke melirik Sakura yang kembali menatap langit dan berbicara dengan riangnya. _Apa dia begitu menikmatinya?_

Sakura kembali melihat ke arah Sasuke dengan wajah antusias. Kedua mata hijaunya berbinar. "Jadi, aku akan membantumu untuk dekat dengan Hinata. Lagipula aku yakin Sasori-Nii akan segera menemukan cara agar keluarga kita berhenti bermusuhan dan kehidupan kita kembali seperti semula lagi."

Sasuke menunduk dan memejamkan mata sesaat. Senyum kecil tersungging di wajah datarnya. _Hm, bodoh. Ekspresi macam apa itu?_

PUK.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak menepuk kepala merah muda Sakura. Sakura sedikit tersentak. "Masuklah! Udara malam tak baik untukmu." Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya dan berbalik hendak berjalan masuk. Tapi baru satu langkah ia berhenti karena ada yang memegang tangannya.

"Bantu aku berdiri _baka_. Kakiku kesemutan dan aku susah bergerak karena kimono nya terlalu ketat." Sebenarnya sedaritadi Sakura sudah menahan pegal dan kesemutan karena posisi duduk bersimpuhnya. Belum lagi kimono ketatnya dan alas geta yang tidak biasa ia kenakan membuatnya susah bergerak bahkan untuk sekedar menggeser duduknya. Sasuke meraih kedua tangan Sakura dan menariknya untuk bangkit. Tapi sepertinya tarikan Sasuke sedikit kuat. Karena ketidak siapan Sakura membuat kedua geta nya gagal menapak ke tanah dengan sempurna sehingga tubuh Sakura oleng kedepan dan...

BRUKK.

Sakura sukses membuat mereka berdua jatuh ke tanah. Beruntung tubuh adik Sasori ini tak terlalu merasakan sakit karena tubuh Sasuke menjadi penghalang pertemuan antara tubuhnya dengan tanah.

" _I-ttaii_." Sakura menegakkan kepalanya. Pandangannya tak sengaja bertemu dengan manik hitam jelaga Sasuke. _Ka-Kami-sama~ perasaan apa ini? Jantungku berdetak cepat sekali. Matanya...matanya seperti menarik ku untuk jatuh._ DEG DEG. DEG DEG.

Lelaki Uchiha itu menatap gadis diatasnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. Harusnya tenaganya cukup untuk membuat mereka berdua berdiri lagi. Tapi entah mengapa ia tak mau melakukannya. Perlahan wajah Sakura turun mengikuti arah gravitasi. Jarak mereka mulai terkikis sedikit demi sedikit. DEG DEG DEG.

"E-EHMM! EHMM!"

Kedua sejoli tersebut segera menjauhkan diri ketika mendengar suara deheman yang cukup keras. Sasuke kembali membantu Sakura berdiri kali ini dengan hati-hati. Di depan pagar taman telah berdiri pemuda berambut merah yang menatap Sasuke tajam. Kedua tangannya bersidekap di depan dada.

"Berani melakukan yang iya-iya pada adikku sebelum waktunya, aku akan menghabisimu Uchiha." "O-Onii- _san_. Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tadi hanya salah paham."

"Hmm?" Sasori membalikkan badan. "Sakura, Jiji sudah memanggil. Kita akan segera pulang."

"Ha'i." Sakura dan Sasuke mengikuti Sasori masuk ke ruang utama Mansion Uchiha. Di sana semua orang telah berkumpul. Kepala keluarga Haruno berpamitan pada pemilik rumah. Mereka sudah mulai melangkah keluar dari mannsion megah tersebut. Namun ternyata masih ada satu orang yang belum bergerak dari posisinya dan menatap tajam pada salah satu anggota Clan tersohor tersebut.

"Sebelum aku kembali ke Inggris aku ingin memastikan satu hal darimu, Uchiha Sasuke." Suara tersebut membuat semua orang berbalik dan menatap salah satu tetua keluarga Haruno.

"Tobirama! Apa yang kau lakukan? Sudah ku katakan masalah tidak akan selesai dengan kekerasan."

"Karena itu _Aniki_. Kudengar kemampuan samurai Uchiha sangatlah mahir. Bagaimana jika sedikit bermain denganku, eh bocah Uchiha? Aku yakin keluargamu sudah mengajarimu dengan sangat baik."

"Oji- _sama_!" "Tenanglah Sakura! Aku tak akan memenggal kepala 'Uchiha tercintamu'. Aku hanya ingin dia membuktikan keseriusannya." "Tapi itu-" Tobirama menoleh sedikit kearah keluarga Haruno dibelakangnya.

"Lagipula aku sudah berbaik hati tak langsung memasukkannya ke penjara dan memberinya kesempatan untuk membuktikannya bukan?" Suasana hening sesaat. Bahkan Hashirama tak mampu menghalangi usulan adiknya. Ia tahu bagaimana protektifnya ia pada cucu terakhirnya. Tobirama tak akan membiarkan orang sembarangan mendekati penerus Haruno, apalagi ini Uchiha. Dari dulu dia sangat membenci Uchiha.

"Aku setuju. Aku juga ingin memastikan kemampuanmu untuk bisa melindungi adikku."

Itachi menyeringai kecil menanggapi pancingan Sasori. "Tak masalah. Aku yakin adikku mampu mempertahankan Sakura. _Ne,_ Sasuke?" Sakura benar-benar berharap Sasuke tak menyetujui tantangan gila kakeknya itu. Ia tahu benar bagaimana kemahiran kakeknya dalam berbagai senjata. Tobirama bahkan tak segan-segan dalam bertarung meski hanya dalam sebuah latihan.

"Aa." Sasuke mengangguk kecil. _Baka Sasuke_. "Hn, Uchiha tak pernah menolak tantangan." Madara berucap santai dengan tangan bersidekap. Sedikit banyak ia memang tahu keganasan adik rivalnya dalam bertarung. Tapi ia yakin darah Uchiha dalam tubuh Sasuke akan membantunya memenangkan tantangan ini.

"Kuberi waktu dua hari. Siang hari ku tunggu di ruang dojo kediaman Haruno. Kuharap kau tak salah memilih samurai keberuntunganmu." Tobirama mulai berjalan memasuki mobil diikuti anggota keluarga Haruno. Sakura masih memandang Sasuke cemas. Sasuke menyadarinya dan memberi anggukan kecil tanda ia yakin dengan keputusannya. Tenten segera menuntun Sakura memasuki mobil nya meninggalkan keluarga Uchiha terdiam diposisinya.

"Aku akan melatihmu Sasuke." "Ha'i Otou- _sama_."

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 4 END**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua kata: gomen telaaat!

Ha'i ! Mind to Review...

 **azizaanr :** ha'i.. arigatou ^o^ ,gomen baru bisa update.

 **Luca Marvell :** sudah terjawab di chap ini, dan akan terjawab di chap berikutnya. Keep reading ya!


	5. Chapter 5 Confession of Love

**.**

 **FAKE LOVER**

 **By Fujiwara Koharu**

 **NARUTO belong to MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **WARNING: OOC, Typo bertebaran, tata bahasa kacau, alur mulai absurb.**

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **.**

"Berani juga kau menapakkan kaki di kediaman Haruno, bocah." Seorang lelaki tua tengah berdiri mengelap sebuah samurai dengan mata pedang yang mengkilap tajam. Beberapa pengawal menyaksikan pertemuan di ruang latihan keluarga Haruno tersebut dengan hati was-was. Di belakang lelaki tua tersebut berdiri dua pemuda berambut hitam yang berwajah mirip dengan hakama hitam berlambang klan Uchiha di belakang punggungnya.

"Uchiha selalu memegang janjinya." Tangan salah satu pemuda berambut emo itu menggenggam erat samurai di tangan kirinya. Si lelaki tua menyeringai. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Langkah kaki beberapa orang memecah keheningan. Di depan pintu ruang latihan, sang tuan rumah berdiri tegap beserta empat orang kepercayaannya dan juga cucu kebanggaannya. Pemuda Uchiha yang tak memegang samurai segera menyingkir dari arena di susul beberapa pemuda lain.

"Kita bisa mulai setelah kau bersiap-siap." Laki-laki tua berambut hitam panjang itu mendekati si pemuda. "Jika kau tidak yakin, kau masih bisa membatalkannya."

"Aku yakin dengan keputusanku." "Baiklah. Selamat berjuang."

Kedua lawan telah bersiap di posisi masing-masing. Samurai telah lepas dari sarungnya. Sang pemuda memasang kuda-kuda namun sisi lawan masih berdiri tegap dengan tatapan tegas.

"Aku penasaran dengan kemampuan adikmu Itachi." "Hm, aku juga. Kemampuan pedang Itachi memang paling baik diantara anggota akatsuki. Tapi jika lawannya Tobirama- _sama_ , aku tak yakin dia akan selamat." "Diamlah Deidara, Nagato. Lihat saja pertandingannya sampai akhir."

"Mulai!"

.

* * *

Suasana kelas sudah mulai sepi. Hanya tinggal beberapa murid yang masih tinggal di kelas mencatat pelajaran dan mengobrol.

"Naruto! Apa kau melihat Sasuke- _kun_?" Kepala merah muda Sakura menengok kesana-kemari berharap bertemu orang yang ia cari. Dua hari setelah acara jamuan di keluarga Uchiha benar-benar membuatnya berharap ia salah dengar waktu itu.

"Sasuke? Bukankah dia sudah pulang daritadi? Dia bilang ada urusan penting." "Hiaaah. _Baka._ Kenapa tidak menungguku dulu sih." Kekhawatirannya benar-benar memuncak sekarang. Semoga Sasuke tidak sedang mendatangi rumahnya dan menerima tantangan kakeknya.

"Sakura- _sama_ , sebaiknya kita bergegas. Semoga saja pertandingannya belum dimulai." "Um. Ayo Tenten." Sakura menarik tangan Tenten berjalan cepat menuju pintu kelas.

"Haruno Sakura!" Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dari pintu, langkah mereka terhenti oleh panggilan seseorang.

"Mau kemana kau? Hari ini tugas piketmu. Jadi, bersihkan ruang kelas dan bawa lembar jawaban itu ke ruang Iruka- _sensei_. Baru kau boleh pulang."

"Shikamaru, boleh aku ijin hari ini. Aku janji akan menggantinya di lain hari." Bisakah ketua kelasnya ini mengerti sedikit keadaannya. Sakura benar-benar sedang buru-buru.

"Tidak bisa! Tak ada murid lain lagi disini. Seseorang tetap harus mengerjakannya. Sedangkan aku ada rapat dewan kelas sebentar lagi." Sakura menengok seluruh ruangan, sudah tak ada lagi murid di kelasnya. Bahkan Naruto pun sudah pergi entah kapan. Cepat sekali menghilangnya? Bagaimana Sakura tidak melihat kepergian Naruto?

Tenten melirik tuan putrinya iba. " _Gomen_ Ojou. Saya tidak bisa membiarkan Ojou pergi sendiri. Jadi, saya hanya bisa membantu Ojou." " _Arigatou_ Tenten. Semoga masih ada waktu."

Sakura menaruh tas nya diatas meja. Ia mengambil penghapus dan mulai menghapus tulisan di papan tulis. Sementara Tenten mengambil sapu dan mulai menyapu setiap sudut ruangan. Ia lebih suka memegang tongkat toya saat ini dan memukulkannya di wajah Uchiha Sasuke yang membuat Ojou nya sangat khawatir seperti ini.

.

* * *

TRANG. TRANG. CING. SYAT.

Satu goresan lagi terbentuk di tubuh bungsu Uchiha ini. Kemampuan bertahan dan menyerangnya memang sudah bagus, tapi kemampuan lawannya masih lebih unggul. Haruno Tobirama baru memiliki satu sayatan di lengannya. Sementara Sasuke tergores dua bagian di lengan kiri, satu paha kanan, dan satu di pipi kanan. Belum lagi bibirnya mengeluarkan darah akibat beberapa pukulan dari Tobirama. Nafas Sasuke terengah, namun ia masih punya cukup tenaga untuk melanjutkan pertarungan.

"Kau bisa menyerah sekarang." "Cuih!" Sasuke meludahkan darah dimulutnya.

"Hah...hah...sudah kubilang aku tak akan mengucapkannya."

"Hm, Uchiha keras kepala."

Kuda-kuda kedua nya kembali terpasang. Samurai pun telah di posisikan menyerang. TRANGG. Peraduan pedang kembali terjadi. Sasuke sudah tak mampu melancarkan penyerangan dan hanya bisa melakukan pertahanan. Teknik Haruno Tobirama yang sangat sulit ditebak membuat Sasuke kualahan. DUAGH. Tak hanya permainan pedang, pukulan Kakek tua itu juga lumayan kuat sehingga membuat tubuh Sasuke kesakitan.

.

"Lebih cepat lagi Tenten! Trobos saja lampunya!" "Tidak bisa Ojou. Itu hanya akan menambah masalah kita." Sakura duduk dengan gelisah di kursi penumpang sedangkan Tenten melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Tangan Sakura terus saja menekan nomor handphone di tangannya. "Ck, _kuso_! Kenapa Nii- _san_ tidak mengangkat telepon nya."

.

* * *

TRANG. SYAATT. BRUKK.

Uchiha Itachi sampai berdiri dari duduknya ketika menyaksikan mata samurai itu menyayat dada adiknya. Tubuh Sasuke ambruk tak mampu menahan kelelahan serta nyeri melintang dari dada hingga perutnya. Sulung Uchiha itu benar-benar mengkhawatirkan keadaan adiknya. Itachi memang tak pernah menyuruh Sasuke untuk menang. Tapi siapa sangka adiknya akan bertahan sejauh ini.

"Hanya seperti ini kemampuanmu? Tak seperti yang ku harapkan dari pewaris Uchiha."

"Cukup Sasuke! Kau tak perlu memaksakan diri."

Sasuke memegangi dada kanannya yang mengeluarkan darah. _Menyerah? Aku tak akan menyerah._ BRAKK. Pintu ruang latihan terbuka paksa. Dua sosok gadis memasuki ruangan dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Salah satunya tersentak kaget ketika melihat sosok yang terkapar di lantai dengan luka yang lumayan parah.

" _Nande_?" Suaranya bergetar. "Kau tidak perlu sampai melakukan semua ini!" Meski berteriak suaranya tetap terdengar gemetar. Sang pemuda memandang kearahnya.

"Kau bertingkah seolah mampu melakukannya. Apa hanya seperti ini kau membuktikannya, hah?" TES. Tanpa bisa dicegah cairah bening lolos dari emerald Sakura. Entah mengapa hatinya miris melihat keadaan Sasuke. Untuk apa dia sampai berkorban seperti ini?

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Sakura mengusap matanya kasar meski air matanya tak berhenti mengalir. "Aku...aku akan mengabulkan apapun yang kau mau jika kau bisa menang!" Teriakan terakhir Sakura membawa sesuatu yang aneh mengalir diseluruh tubuh Sasuke. Entah darimana datangnya tenaga Sasuke mampu membuatnya bangkit berdiri. "Cih, jangan bicara lagi Sakura! Menyebalkan." Dengan sisa tenaga terakhirnya Sasuke mengayunkan pedang untuk menyerang Tobirama. Dia ingin menang sekali saja dari lawannya kali ini.

"HYAAAA!"

.

* * *

Bau ruangan higienis memasuki indra penciuman Sasuke. _Rumah sakit_? Otak jeniusnya segera menyimpulkan tempat dimana ia berada sekarang. _Kenapa aku ada di rumah sakit_?

Tangan nya perlahan bergerak dan kelopak matanya sedikit demi sedikit terbuka. Ia merasakan hangat di tangan kirinya. Ada yang memegang tangannya. _Siapa_?

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

Suara yang beberapa bulan terakhir ini ia kenali memasuki pendengarannya. Entah mengapa kini sufiks – _kun_ selalu ia dapatkan dari bibir gadis itu setiap kali memanggil namanya. "Sasuke- _kun_? Kau sudah sadar? Aku akan memanggilkan perawat." "Tidak perlu."

Sasuke berusaha bangkit ke posisi duduk. "Apa yang kau lakukan. Kau belum sembuh sepenuhnya." Sasuke tak menggubris perkataan gadis tersebut. Dengan menahan sakit di beberapa bagian tubuhnya Sasuke berhasil duduk di atas ranjang pasien. Ia terdiam sesaat berusaha menyimpulkan beberapa spekulasi tentang keadaannya.

"Hn. Aku kalah." Sakura menatapnya khawatir.

"Bodoh. Kalau sudah tau akan kalah untuk apa bertahan. Dasar keras kepala." Tangan Sakura meremas selimut Sasuke. Kepalanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajah yang tak ingin ia perlihatkan pada Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukannya? Kita bahkan hanya pura-pura. Kau bisa saja terbunuh bodoh." Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura mencoba mencari ekspresi gadis itu.

"Karena kau akan mengabulkan apapun yang ku minta." "Eh?"

"Tapi pada akhirnya aku kalah." Kepala Sasuke kembali menunduk.

"Tidak." Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan senyum kecil. "Tobirama Ji- _sama_ bilang kau menang. Teknik pedang mu memang masih dibawah beliau, tapi beliau bilang tekad mu sudah membawamu menang. Kau tidak pernah menyerah dan juga tak melarikan diri. Oji- _sama_ mengakuimu."

"Hn, Uchiha selalu menang." Perkataan terlalu percaya diri Sasuke membuat wajah Sakura memberengut kesal. "Jadi, aku akan meminta bayarannya."

"Hmm? Apa?" "Bantu aku mendapatkan Hinata."

Wajah Sakura mematung sesaat. Sebelumnya ia bisa menjawabnya dengan mantab, tapi mengapa sekarang ada sedikit keraguan. _Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?_

"Aa. Aku akan membantumu." Sakura menjawabnya dengan senyum.

"Kau sudah berjanji Haruno." "Tck, aku tahu. Dan Haruno juga tak akan mengingkari janjinya. Puas kau."

.

Itachi duduk dikursi tunggu disebuah kamar pasien. Tangannya sibuk mengupas buah apel. Meski sang pasien berkata menolak ia tetap mengupaskannya. Itachi memotong apel itu kecil-kecil di atas piring dan memberikannya pada Sasuke. Adiknya itu pasti akan mengusirya jika ia nekad menyuapi Sasuke.

"Sasuke. Apa alasanmu sebenarnya?" Satu potong apel telah selesai dikunyah Sasuke.

"Kau tahu aku tidak pernah memaksamu untuk menang. Kau bisa menyerah jika kau benar-benar tak sanggup." "Hanya ingin membuktikan pada mereka bagaimana kekuatan Uchiha sebenarnya."

"Aku yakin bukan hanya itu alasannya." Itachi berdiri dan berbalik menghadap cendela kamar pasien. Tangan kanannya menyentuh kaca cendela yang tak tertutup tirai.

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan kau tidak bisa bersamanya Sasuke. Keluarga kita menentang." Rupanya Itachi sempat mencuri dengar percakapannya dengan Sakura sebelum sempat masuk tadi.

"Sudah berapa kali juga kukatakan, aku tidak akan menyerah." Itachi berbalik menatap adiknya. "Sebegitu yakinkah kau dengannya? Lalu bagaimana dengan gadis 10 tahun lalu?" Sasuke menghentikan suapan apelnya.

"Dia meninggalkanku Itachi."

"Bagaimana jika suatu saat dia kembali? Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Tetap pada Hyuga?"

Sasuke terdiam. Jujur pertanyaan itu selalu saja ia pikirkan, dan sampai sekarang ia belum menemukan jawabannya. Apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan jika gadis itu benar-benar kembali? Apa ia akan tetap memilih Hinata? Atau kembali pada janjinya?

.

* * *

Musim dingin telah tiba. Butiran-butiran salju yang turun mulai menutupi permukaan bumi. Hawa dingin masih menyapa disebuah kelas meski seluruh penghuninya telah mengenakan seragam musim dingin mereka. Suasana kelas sangat tenang karena pelajaran Asuma- _sensei_ baru saja dimulai 10 menit yang lalu. Tok Tok. SREKK. Suara gesekan pintu mengalihkan atensi seluruh murid pada sudut pintu yang dibuka. Sang kepala sekolah, Hiruzen- _sama_ sedikit berbincang dengan guru diruangan itu dan meninggalkan ruang kelas setelah menyuruh seseorang masuk.

"Ha'i minna. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru lagi. Nah, sekarang perkenalkan dirimu!" Seorang gadis mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan murid di sekolah tersebut maju ke depan kelas. Rambut merah menyalanya tergerai lepas. Mata merah ruby yang terbingkai kacamata merah itu menyisir seluruh kelas dan menyeringai kecil.

"Namaku Shimura Karin." "Shimura!" Teriakan gadis blonde tak berpengaruh pada murid baru tersebut.

"Dan aku adalah tunangan Uchiha Sasuke."

.

.

"EHHHHHHH?"

.

" _Ne_ , nona Shimura? Apa hubungan mu dengan Sai- _kun_?" Suasana kelas cukup lenggang karena ini sudah memasuki jam istirahat dan murid-murid sedang berada dikantin. Gadis blonde bermata aquamarine itu menentengkan lengan kirinya dan lengan kanannya menopang badannya di meja murid baru Konoha High School. Nadanya terdengar marah dan tatapan matanya berkilat tajam.

"Kenapa tak tanyakan saja padanya? Aku malas menceritakan kisah orang yang bahkan sama sekali bukan da-" "Hentikan Karin!" Sai yang tadinya sibuk menulis buku pelajaran sontak berdiri mendengar perkataan Karin.

"Ino! Ikut aku!" Sai segera menarik paksa tangan kekasihnya untuk mengikutinya keluar dari ruang kelas tersebut.

"Kenapa di sekolah kita jadi banyak murid baru sih." Uzumaki Naruto benar-benar heran kenapa disekolahnya bisa ada tiga murid baru sekaligus ditingkat satu tahun ajaran. Bahkan dipertengahan semester seperti ini. Gadis yang ditanya hanya diam tak menjawab. Ia menyidekapkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Dan apa maksudmu dengan berkata kau adalah tunangan Sasuke- _kun_?" Sakura ikut geram dengan perlakuan murid baru tersebut. Ia bahkan sudah berlaku tidak sopan dengan tidak menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya tadi. Belum lagi dengan seenak nya saja ia mengklaim 'pacar'nya sebagai tunangannya didepan seluruh murid di kelas.

"Sakura- _chan_. Te-tenanglah."

"Itu memang kenyataan." Si murid baru bangkit lalu berjalan ke samping kiri menuju meja Sasuke yang berjarak dua meja dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau ingat Sasuke- _kun_. Kita pernah bertemu saat kecil di sebuah danau." DEG. Tak hanya Sakura. Sasuke yang sedari tadi mengacuhkan pernyataan Karin dan menganggap Karin adalah salah satu fans gilanya mulai memperhatikan perkataan Karin dengan seksama.

"Dulu kita pernah berjanji untuk menikah jika sudah dewasa bukan? Aku ingat kita pernah bermain peran pernikahan waktu itu." _Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Apa dia benar-benar..._

"Me-menikah? Apa yang kau bicarakan Shimura- _san_?" Karin menatap Sakura sinis.

"Kau boleh saja menyandang status pacar, nona Haruno. Tapi aku dan Sasuke- _kun_ sudah terikat janji sejak 10 tahun yang lalu untuk menikah."

"Apa kau punya bukti?" Karin tersenyum aneh. Sudah ia duga Sasuke akan menanyakannya. Karin meraih sesuatu dari balik seragamnya. Sebuah kalung rantai perak dengan bandul berbentuk kipas merah putih yang melambangkan sebuah klan. _Kalung itu..._

"Kau memberikan ku kalung ini sebelum kita berpisah dan aku memberimu sepatu kaca ku. Kau ingat?"

"Hee? Oi, Sasuke. Bukankah itu lambang klan mu?" Ya. Kalung itu adalah kalung berlambang klan Uchiha. Sasuke ingat ia pernah memberikan kalung hadiah dari kakaknya itu pada seorang gadis. Sementara gadis masa kecilnya memberi sepatu kaca pada Sasuke.

 _Jadi, dia gadis yang selama ini kau tunggu Sasuke?_ Dada Sakura benar-benar sesak. Diamnya sikap Sasuke membuat Sakura menyimpulkan bahwa Sasuke membenarkan pernyataan tersebut. _Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Tetap mengejar Hinata?_ Sakura menatap Hinata yang berdiri disamping nya. _Kembali pada gadis masa kecilmu?_ Pandangan Sakura teralih pada Karin yang tersenyum menang. _Atau..._

"Aku tetap pada hubungan ku yang sekarang." _Eh?_ Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, sementara Karin melotot ke arah Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun_? Apa kau sudah melupakan janjimu?" Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya.

"Tidak." Pandangan Sasuke mengarah pada teman-temannya. "Ayo pergi. Aku lapar."

Sasuke dan teman-temannya beranjak pergi dari kelas meninggalkan Karin seorang diri. Mungkin Karin memberikan bukti yang nyata. Tapi entah mengapa hati Sasuke belum yakin. Terlebih hatinya juga belum siap menerima semua keadaan ini. Biarlah untuk sementara ia lanjutkan rencananya dengan Itachi.

"Kita lihat saja Haruno. Aku tak akan mengalah untuk sekarang."

.

* * *

"Fugaku! Jelaskan bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" Madara meletakkan agak kasar sebuah map hitam ke atas meja nya. Saat ini ia berada diruang kerja nya dan ditemani oleh sang anak.

"Perhitungan perusahaan kita selalu tepat. Lalu bagaimana bisa mengalami _Losing Market Share_?"

"Sepertinya kita kalah cepat Otou- _sama_."

"Hahh, proposal Itachi mengenai _New Project_ itu benar-benar sangat bagus." Madara memijat pelipisnya. Awalnya dia benar-benar yakin proyek baru Itachi akan sukses menembus pasaran. Itachi juga sudah menyiapkan berbagai hal untuk memulai proyek itu. Meski laporan mengenai sabotase bahan baku sempat mengganggunya, tapi Itachi berhasil meyakinkan Madara bahwa ia bisa menyelesaikannya. Dan sekarang dia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa proyek usulan Itachi telah lebih dulu _launch_ dipasaran dengan _Brand_ lain. Yang membuatnya heran adalah proyek di bidang tata boga tersebut sangat mirip dengan bisnis plan milik Itachi.

"Apa kau sudah tahu siapa mereka?" "Itachi sedang menyelidikinya Tou- _sama."_

Tok. Tok. "Masuk!"

Lima orang pemuda memasuki ruang kerja _President Director_ Uchiha _Corporation_. Salah satunya menyerahkan map merah berisi berkas-berkas yang segera di baca sang Direktur.

"Oji- _sama_ , aku sudah mengecek semua laporan tahunan. Dan aku mencurigai adanya kebocoran laporan ini ke pihak lain. Sepertinya Shimura memiliki orang dalam."

"Brengsek kau Shimura. Kupikir dia sudah menyerah setelah kalah jabatan di KBC."

KBC atau Konoha Businessman Community adalah sebuah perkumpulan para pemimpin usaha tersukses yang telah lama ada di Konoha. Madara sendiri telah menduduki jabatan ketua dengan wakil ketua rival sejatinya, Haruno Hashirama. Jabatan yang sangat diinginkan sang pemimpin keluarga Shimura, Shimura Danzo.

"Saya juga minta maaf Madara- _sama_. Rupanya laporan keuangan juga telah disabotase sehingga perhitungan saya meleset."

"Bagaimana status saham kita Kakuzu?" "Turun 25% Madara- _sama_." Madara kembali memijit pelipisnya entah yang keberapa kali.

"Tenang saja Madara- _sama_. Ternyata Sasori juga bertindak cepat. Dia dan Itachi sudah menyiapkan proposal kerja sama yang bisa mengembalikan posisi saham kita."

"Kalau begitu proposal itu harus sampai di tanganku segera, dan kita akan realisasikan secepat mungkin."

"Ha'i Oji- _sama_."

.

* * *

Layaknya sekolah elit, Konoha High School selalu melaksanakan liburan bersama saat akhir tahun. Seluruh murid akan di ajak menginap ke sebuah resort mewah di Kirigakure. Penginapan dengan onsen, sky land, serta pesta dansa menjelang tahun baru selalu dinantikan setiap muridnya.

Sakura menaruh kopernya disamping ranjang. Ia akan tidur di kamar ini selama seminggu bersama Hinata. Sebenarnya Tenten memaksa ingin sekamar dengan Sakura, tapi Sakura berkilah ia akan baik-baik saja bersama Hinata. Lagipula kelompok kamar sudah dibagi oleh pihak sekolah. Jadilah Tenten tetap sekamar dengan Yamanaka Ino.

"Hinata, ku dengar ada onsen di penginapan ini. Bagaimana kalau kita ke sana sekarang? Sepertinya menyenangkan."

"Um. Kita ajak juga Ino- _chan_ dan Tenten- _chan_." "Ya, ayo!"

.

"Hahh..berendam saat musim dingin memang sangat menyenangkan."

"Kau terdengar seperti orang tua, Ino." Beberapa gadis terlihat sedang menikmati berendam air panas. Sebuah pemandian tanpa atap yang cukup luas disertai taman kecil di sekeliling kolam menambah kesan natural.

" _Ne_ , Sakura. Apa kau merasa aneh dengan murid baru itu?" "Hmm?"

"Sai- _kun_ mengatakan padaku waktu itu." Ino sedikit menenggelamkan dagunya ke dalam air.

"Sai- _kun_ bukan berasal dari keluarga Shimura. Ia hanya anak panti asuhan yang diangkat keluarga Shimura. Sai- _kun_ bilang mereka hanya memanfaatkan bakat Sai- _kun_ untuk keuntungan keluarga mereka."

"Ke-kejam sekali." "Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku akan tetap mencintai Sai- _kun_ bagaimanapun keadaannya."

"Kau hebat Ino. Kalian berdua bisa saling mencintai dan mendukung."

"Kau juga harus seperti itu Sakura. Ayolah, jangan karena muncul saingan kau jadi mudah menyerah. Dan bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan nenek sihir itu terus-terusan mengekor Sasuke- _kun_?" "Eh?"

"Jangan hanya 'eh', Sakura. Sejak tiba ke penginapan Karin terus saja mendekati Sasuke- _kun_. Kenapa kau bisa kalah langkah, sih?"

"Cih, dasar Uchiha itu. Perkataannya memang tidak bisa dipegang. Lihat saja! Dia tidak akan bisa tertawa lepas lagi setelah kepalanya aku ledakkan."

"Tenten! Sudahlah. Ini masalah kami."

.

Selama acara di penginapan Karin terus saja menempeli Sasuke. Bahkan ketika acara _ice skating_ pun Karin memaksa Sasuke untuk mengajarinya. Trick lama. Tapi trick itu berhasil membuat Sakura panas. Ia serasa ingin mengubur Karin dalam lubang salju yang paling dalam karena seenaknya memonopoli kekasih orang. Bahkan dengan tanpa dosa Karin berani merangkul mesra 'kekasih palsunya', dan bodohnya kenapa Sasuke tak menolaknya saja. Merepotkan.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan pemikiran Sakura. Perasaan Sasuke juga memanas ketika melihat Hinata bersama Naruto yang sedang duduk di kursi yang tersedia di arena skating. Pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari Hinata. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengajak Hinata berskating bersama, tapi Karin terus saja memaksanya. Selain itu perasaannya pada Karin mengenai gadis 10 tahun lalu juga masih samar. Ia harus segera memutuskan siapa yang ia pilih secepatnya. Dan keputusannya sudah mantap. _Aku harus memanfaatkan liburan ini sebaik mungkin._

"Ck, _baka teme_. Sudah punya kekasih kenapa masih cari gadis lain, sih."

"Benar. Kasihan Sakura- _chan_." Naruto melirik gadis disampingnya.

"Hinata. Apa yang kau pikirkan pertama kali mengenai Sasuke?" "Eh? Ke-kenapa bertanya se-seperti itu?"

"Hmm, tak ada. Hanya saja, ada yag aneh dengan hubungan teme dan Sakura- _chan_."

"E-etto..Sasuke- _kun_. Dia orang yang baik dan bertanggung jawab. Tapi dia, tidak tegas."

" _Souka_? Tidak tegas ya?" Naruto memasang sepatu skating nya dan berdiri.

"Aku akan bermain dengan Sakura- _chan_. Apa kau mau ikut?"

Hinata berpikir sebentar, tapi setelahnya menggeleng. Naruto pun meluncur menghampiri Sakura yang sedang berskating bersama Tenten. Melihat seorang gadis yang sedaritadi ia perhatikan duduk seorang diri membuat Sasuke melepaskan pegangan tangan pasangannya. Karin memberengut kesal. _Kesempatanku_.

.

Sepanjang acara liburan ini, membuat keadaan berubah drastis. Sasuke yang mulai terang-terangan mendekati Hinata. Tak jauh beda pada Naruto yang juga mulai gencar mencari perhatian Sakura. Meski aksi Sasuke sering terganggu atas kehadiran Karin, tapi keadaan tersebut justru membuat Tenten dan Neji mulai dekat. Mereka berdua bersepakat bekerjasama menjauhkan si rambut merah genit itu dari Sasuke. Meski tujuan asli mereka berbeda. Tenten melakukannya demi Sakura, sementara Neji melakukannya demi Hinata.

.

* * *

Malam puncak acara mereka akan diadakan pesta dansa. Di malam pergantian tahun ini murid-murid dipersilahkan berdansa dengan pasangannya sampai acara selesai. Dan dimalam ini lah Sasuke memanfaatkan moment yang ia rasa sangat tepat untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Sasuke mengajak Hinata berdansa. Hinata pun menurut dengan sedikit paksaan dari Neji. Tubuh mereka berdansa mengikuti lantunan musik. Sasuke tak hentinya menatap wajah Hinata intens. Sementara Naruto juga tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan. Ia juga mengajak Sakura berdansa.

"Boleh kutanya sesuatu?" "Hm, apa?"

"Apa ada sesuatu yang kalian sembunyikan?"

"He? A-apa maksud mu Naruto?" "Sudahlah. Aku tahu hubungan kalian tidak wajar." _Karena aku tahu, gadis yang Sasuke sukai...adalah Hinata-chan._

Sakura menunduk sesaat. Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada dua pasangan dansa yang tak begitu jauh darinya. Pasangan itu terlihat meninggalkan aula dansa menuju ke taman.

"Ah, _gomen_ Naruto. Aku mau ke toilet sebentar."

.

"Hinata. Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu daridulu."

" _Go-gomen_ S-Sasuke- _kun_." Gadis bersurai Indigo itu terus menatap heels yang ia kenakan, tak berani menatap mata lawan bicaranya.

"Aku tak peduli tentang aturan keluarga kita. Akan kucari cara agar mereka bisa menerima kita."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tak menyangka niatan pemuda Uchiha ini mengajaknya dansa kemudian menyeretnya ke taman adalah untuk menyatakan perasaanya. Ia memang sudah tahu perihal perasaan Sasuke meski Sasuke tak terlalu menunjukkannya selama ini. Hinata hanya berpura-pura tak tahu mengenai hal itu.

"Bukan itu saja Sa-suke- _kun_. Uchiha dan Hyuga memang tidak boleh bersatu." Hinata meremas gaun violetnya.

"Selain itu, ada alasan lain. Ano, a-aku...se-sebenarnya aku...me-" Hinata memejamkan mata. "-menyukai orang lain!" Suara nya rendah. Sangat rendah sampai terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan. Tapi suara tersebut dapat didengar dengan sangat jelas oleh Sasuke. Ia ditolak. Sasuke memang sudah tahu siapa lelaki yang berhasil merebut hati putri Hyuga. Setelah sekian lama, tak ada salahnya berharap Hinata dapat membuka sedikit hatinya untuk Sasuke.

" _Gomenasai_." Hinata membungkukkan badannya rendah. Berharap lelaki didepannya mau memaafkannya dan mengerti akan keputusannya. Merasa tak ada respon Hinata segera melangkah pergi dari area taman itu. Tanpa tahu dua pasang mata tengah menyaksikan kejadian malam tersebut. Sang emerald mengawasi pergerakan sang raven dan indigo. Sementara sang biru sapphire mengawasi sang raven, indigo serta si merah muda.

"Ck, _KUSO_!" DUAGH. Suara hantaman pohon terdengar dari arah pemuda raven. AARRRGGHHHH!

"Sasuke- _kun_." TES. TES. "Kenapa rasanya sakit." Lelehan cairan asin mengalir dari mata emerald. Tangannya meremas bagian dada gaun tanpa lengan berwarna tosca yang ia kenakan.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 5 END**

 **.**

A/N:

Terimakasih untuk para reader setia, untuk yg review, yg follow, yg fav, yg silent reader, atopun yg cuma nyasar ke fict ini. Sepertinya alurnya mulai ngebosenin. dan author perkirakan fict ini akan panjang. jadi butuh banyak waktu untuk menuangkan pikiran author menjadi fict yang pantas untuk di publish. sekali lagi terimakasih dukungannya.

 **suket alang alang:** bisa dibilang sasuke Cuma salah mengartikan perasaannya sama hinata karena selalu merasa nyaman.

 **ichachan21:** terimakasih. Haha, chara cwok laen akan ada di chap selanjutnya. Sudah update. Baca terus ya..

 **Luca Marvell:** ada banyak orang ketiga nya, huhu.

 **misakiken:** Ahahaa sudah chap 5 malah. Arigatou...baca terus ya!

 **inoueyuuki89:** iya, semoga saku cepet sadar ya. Kasian Saso ama Itachi yg jodohin.

 **hanazono yuri:** sudah lanjuuut.


	6. Chapter 6 Dream

**.**

 **FAKE LOVER**

 **By Fujiwara Koharu**

 **NARUTO belong to MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **.**

 _"_ _Sasu-chan kita jadi bermain kan?" "Um. Naru-chan sudah menunggu. Ayo!"_

 _Dua anak kecil berjalan menyusuri bukit dengan hamparan rumput hijau. Bunga-bunga matahari serta dandelion juga tumbuh cantik melengkapi suasana musim panas. Di puncak bukit seorang anak kecil dengan rambut kuning jabrik telah menunggu mereka. Selama hampir satu minggu ketiga anak tersebut sering bertemu diam-diam untuk bermain bersama. Karena tidak ada ide, si gadis berambut ginger mengusulkan bermain peran pernikahan. Anak laki-laki bermata sapphire dengan terpaksa menjadi si pendeta. Sementara dua anak lain menjadi sang pengantin. Si gadis bergaun putih polos selutut dengan mahkota bunga dandelion kuning dikepala. Kakinya terbalut sepatu kaca merah muda transparan dengan tinggi hak 5 cm. Tangannya memegang beberapa tangkai bunga matahari yang baru dipetik._

 _"_ _Saku-chan cantik. Sangat cantik." Si pemeran pendeta memuji sang pengantin wanita._

 _"_ _Bagaimana dengan cincin nikah nya?" Anak laki-laki berwajah datar menyodorkan sebuah kalung berantai perak dengan bandul kipas berwarna merah dan putih. Kedua pengantin berdiri berdampingan di hadapan pendeta kecil. Acara akan segera dimulai sebelum si pengantin laki-laki menginterupsi._

 _"_ _Kau tidak usah pakai sepatu!" "Eh, kenapa?"_

 _"_ _Saku-chan jadi lebih tinggi dari Sasu. Lepas saja!"_

 _"_ _Tapi Saku-chan mau pakai sepatu. Pengantin kan pakai sepatu yang cantik."_

 _"_ _Tapi Sasu tidak mau menikah dengan gadis yang lebih tinggi dari Sasu."_

 _Permainan tersebut akhirnya harus tertunda karena pengasuh si anak berambut kuning datang menjemput tuan muda nya untuk menghadiri acara keluarga yang mendadak. Mereka berjanji untuk melakukan permainan tersebut dihari berikutnya. Si gadis kecil berjanji akan mengenakan sepatu yang tak melebihi tinggi si anak laki-laki. Sementara si anak laki-laki berjanji akan membawa cincin sebagai mas kawin pernikahan._

 _"_ _Kalau begitu Sasu-chan simpan saja sepatunya. Saku-chan suka sepatu ini. Nanti kalau Sasu-chan sudah lebih tinggi lagi baru Saku-chan pakai sepatu ini."_

 _"_ _Hn. Saku juga simpan kalung ini. Nanti Sasu tukar dengan cincin asli. Itu hadiah ulang tahun Sasu. Jangan sampai hilang." "Um. Tak akan."_

 _Kedua anak tersebut melepaskan pegangan tangan mereka ketika sampai di kaki bukit. Sebelum mereka berpisah arah, ada sebuah janji yang terucap._

 _"_ _Ne, Sasu-chan. Janji ya, Sasu-chan tidak boleh menikah dengan gadis lain selain Saku!" Mata abu-abu gadis tersebut berkilat tegas. Seolah tak ingin di bantah._

 _"_ _Um. Sasu janji. Bahkan sampai dewasa nanti Sasu hanya mau nikah sama Saku-chan." Si gadis tersenyum senang lalu mereka berpisah menuju jalan rumah masing-masing._

 _._

 **SAKURA POV**

Gelombang air terus saja bergumul. Aku di dalam sana. Yang terlihat hanya gelap. Air bervolume banyak tersebut semakin beriak-riak karena gerakan badan ku yang panik. Tanganku terikat. Kakiku terikat. Pasokan udaraku semakin berkurang. Aku terjatuh semakin dalam. Dalam dan gelap. Semua menggelap. Apa aku akan mati sekarang?

.

"AHH!" Aku terbangun dari tidurku.

"Hah...hah...mimpi itu lagi." Mimpi itu dulu sering menghampiriku. Saat dimana kejadian yang tak ingin ku ingat terekam dengan jelas di sela-sela mimpiku. Entah mengapa mimpi itu muncul lagi setelah terakhir kali ku impikan sekitar 3 tahun lalu. Aku turun dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi. Badanku terasa pegal setelah mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk perayaan ulang tahun ku yang ke-17. Aku memang sengaja tak meminta perayaan pesta seperti biasa, melihat bisnis keluarga yang sedikit kacau. Dan hanya mengadakan pesta kecil bersama sahabat-sahabatku. Hm ya, kurasa mereka pantas disebut sahabat karena perlakuan mereka yang selalu setia dan mengerti. Kutarik omonganku mengenai orang-orang jepang yang tak mau menerimaku sebagai teman karena aku seorang bangsawan.

Pagi di musim semi memang sangat menyenangkan. Aku selalu suka aroma bunga-bunga yang mulai bermekaran. Kulirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul 7. Ini hari libur, jadi aku tak perlu buru-buru pergi kemanapun. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju sebuah ruangan yang pintunya sedikit terbuka.

"Nii- _san_. Nii- _san_ ada acara?"

"Aa. Rapat proyek baru." Ku dudukkan badanku di sofa merah marun di sudut ruang kerja kakak ku. Hm, Onii- _san_ dan dunia bisnisnya.

" _Ne_ , Nii- _san_. Apa aku pernah punya sepatu kaca warna merah muda transparan?" Jari telunjuk kiriku mengetuk-ngetuk daguku. Sasori-nii sontak menoleh ke arahku.

"Saku...sepatumu itu baaanyak sekali. Nii- _san_ mana mungkin hafal apa saja sepatu yang kau beli."

"Ehehee. Aku hanya penasaran saja." "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Um, tidak. Aku hanya bermimpi akan menikah dengan pangeran memakai sepatu itu."

Sasori-nii tertawa sebentar lalu membereskan beberapa map dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Sakura. Jika sepatu itu memang milikmu, sepatu itu akan datang sendiri menjemputmu."

"Hari ini kau tidak ada acara kan? Ikutlah! Bisnis kami butuh bantuanmu." "Hm?"

.

* * *

.

Akhirnya aku terpaksa ikut pergi bersama Sasori-nii. Bantuan apa lagi yang mereka butuhkan dariku? Aku mencium bau tak beres. Terakhir kali Nii- _san_ meminta bantuan justru membuat masa muda ku semakin rumit. Setelah memarkirkan mobil kami memasuki sebuah bangunan bertuliskan 'Uchiha Luxury Hotel'. Nii- _san_ membawaku ke sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya merupakan ruang rapat. Di ruangan itu sudah ada Deidara-nii, Obito- _san_ , Itachi-nii, Madara Ji- _sama_ , dan...Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka semua terlihat sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing.

"Deidara. Bagaimana desain nya?"

"Sudah selesai. Hanya tinggal ukuran tubuh Sakura- _chan_ saja." Hah? "U-ukuran...apa?"

"Ah Sakura, begini. Saham Uchiha sedang mengalami sedikit masalah, jadi kami sekarang mengadakan kerja sama untuk mengembalikan kestabilan saham mereka. Kami akan mengadakan peluncuran produk untuk bisnis baru. Wedding organizer. Akan ada peragaan beberapa gaun pengantin, tapi ada satu gaun utama yang Deidara rancang. Dan kau serta Uchiha Sasuke yang akan menjadi modelnya. Kalian berdua adalah icon bisnis ini."

Aku sedikit mematung mendengar penjelasan dari Saso-nii. Aku? Dan Sasuke- _kun_? Memperagakan baju pengantin?

"E-EHHHH? Kenapa Oni- _san_ seenaknya sendiri membuat keputusan. Lagipula kenapa aku dan Sasuke- _kun_? Kenapa tidak Itachi-nii dan Hana-nee saja yang menjadi model. Aku yakin mereka lebih cocok. Bahkan mereka sudah bertunangan."

Cih, aku benar-benar tak habis pikir mengapa mereka selalu melibatkan aku dan Sasuke- _kun_. Jujur saja, terlalu sering dekat dengannya membuat kerja jantungku berdebar tidak normal. Dan bukankah akan lebih bagus jika Itachi-nii dan Hana-nee yang melakukannya. Aura pasangan sejak bertunangan dua bulan lalu akan lebih terpancarkan? Teriakan ku rupanya menyedot perhatian semua orang diruangan itu. Aku sedikit membungkuk sebagai permintaan maaf karena mengganggu konsentrasi mereka. Itachi-nii yang tadinya memeriksa berkas-berkas tertawa kemudian berdiri.

"Pertama, Sakura- _chan_. Hana sedang tidak ada di Jepang. Dia mengurus keperluan untuk tinggal disini. Kedua, voting karyawan bisnis ini lebih memilih Sasuke dibanding aku untuk menjadi modelnya. Ketiga, kalian adalah pasangan romantis yang sedang kasmaran dan cukup terkenal. Aku yakin konsumen akan menyukainya. Keempat, aku yang bertanggungjawab atas bisnis ini. Jadi aku tidak mungkin melakukan pengawasan sekaligus menjadi model. Jadi, Sakura- _chan_. Aku berharap padamu." Argghh. _Kami-sama_ , kapan mereka akan kehabisan alasan untuk memojokkanku? Aku hanya terdiam mendengar penuturan Itachi-nii. Kalau mereka sudah menyiapkan alasan logis, aku bisa apa?

"Itachi, Obito. Aku perlu bantuan untuk persiapan dekorasi ballroom nya."

"Aa. Sasuke, kau juga ikut!" "Hn." Mereka berempat kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan mengambil perlengkapan di mobil untuk mengukur tubuhmu, Sakura- _chan_. Ck, kenapa tadi tidak sekalian ku bawa. _Mendokusai na_."

Deidara-nii juga ikut keluar. Dan sekarang di dalam ruangan ini hanya tinggal aku dan Madara Jiji yang kembali sibuk dengan berkas-berkas ditangannya. Aku lalu duduk di salah satu kursi rapat yang kosong. Sasuke- _kun_ , kenapa kau juga hanya diam saja? Hah, belakangan ini dia sering terlihat murung setelah kejadian di tahun baru kemarin. Apa karena penolakan Hinata. Ah, aku jadi teringat sesuatu.

"Ano..." Mendengar suaraku Madara Ji- _sama_ melirikku sebentar lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Apa kau butuh sesuatu Sakura?" Bahkan dia bertanya tanpa melihat kearahku. Che, sangat Uchiha.

"A-aku tahu ini bukan waktu yang tepat, tapi...boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Apa itu?" Masih saja sibuk dengan berkas-berkasnya.

"Ano, ke-kenapa... kenapa Uchiha dan Hyuuga tidak boleh bersatu?"

Kali ini lawan bicaraku meletakkan pena dan kertas-kertas ditangannya lalu memejamkan mata beberapa detik dan menatapku.

"Kau sudah tahu rupanya." Aku menatapnya takut-takut. Apa aku salah bertanya? Aku tahu aku memang tidak punya hak bertanya seperti itu. Tapi aku benar-benar penasaran dengan ucapan Hinata waktu penolakan itu.

"Baiklah. Kau memang seharusnya tahu. Di jepang, keluarga bangsawan yang benar-benar memiliki darah keturunan raja saat ini hanya tinggal dua keluarga. Kau tau siapa mereka?"

"Uchiha dan...Hyuuga?" Jawabku agak ragu. Aku memang pernah mendengar keluarga Hinata juga keturunan raja.

"Ya. Kedua keluarga ini memiliki hak istimewa, martabat tertinggi dan juga harta. Namun, beberapa generasi keturunan kedua keluarga ini masing-masing merasa keluarganya pantas memegang kekuasaan tertinggi sebagai penerus raja. Bahkan sempat terjadi perang saudara karena perebutan harta. Padahal kedua keluarga sudah diberikan hak masing-masing secara adil."

Madara Ji- _sama_ menjeda ceritanya untuk menyesap teh di meja yang sudah menghangat.

"Karena itu kakek kami membuat sebuah perjanjian. Uchiha dan Hyuuga tidak boleh bersatu, dan akan berdiri sendiri-sendiri untuk mencegah terjadi nya perebutan harta dan kekuasaan antara dua keluarga ini. Kedua keluarga harus saling menghormati dan tidak boleh ikut campur urusan keluarga masing-masing. Jika ada yang melanggar, maka dia akan dikeluarkan dari klan dan dicabut semua hak kekuasaannya."

"Apa itu...termasuk sebuah pernikahan." Orang tua di depan ku hanya mengangguk sekali.

"Tapi, itu sudah menjadi masa lalu. Bukankah sekarang sudah berbeda. Uchiha dan Hyuuga sudah bisa menjalankan kekuasaannya masing-masing. Apa...apa perjanjiannya tidak bisa di ubah?"

"Meski jaman sudah berubah. Tapi sifat kami tetaplah sama, Sakura. Uchiha dan Hyuuga memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersatu. Kami hanya bisa berdampingan di jalan masing-masing."

"Oji- _sama_...dan Madara Ji- _sama_ juga sering bermusuhan. Bukankah itu juga sama dengan Uchiha dan Hyuuga?"

Pemimpin klan Uchiha ini lantas tertawa mendengar pertanyaanku kali ini. Apa ada yang lucu dari pertanyaanku? Aku hanya mengeluarkan apa yang mengganjal di pikiranku saja.

"Hashirama, _ka?_ Aku dan kakekmu memang sering bertengkar dan bermusuhan. Kami bersaing di berbagai hal. Tapi dia berbeda. Dia adalah rival ku." Berbeda? Apanya yang berbeda? Mereka bahkan sering meributkan hal yang tidak penting, seperti anak kecil saja. Tiba-tiba Madara Ji- _sama_ menegapkan duduknya dan menatap ku tegas.

"Jadi, Haruno Sakura." Tubuhku mematung. Entah mengapa aku menjadi sulit bergerak. Auranya tajam dan tegas.

"Kupercayakan Sasuke padamu." Apa? Apa tadi katanya? Dia bilang mempercayakan Sasuke- _kun_ padaku? Apa...apa itu berarti dia menyetujui Sasuke- _kun_ untuk bersamaku? Tapi, kami berdua bahkan hanya berpura-pura. Dan kenapa, aku harus mempunyai perasaan pada nya. Seandainya hubungan kami benar-benar nyata. CKLEKK.

"Sakura- _chan_. Waktunya mengukur gaunmu. Kita di ruangan sebelah."

Pembicaraan kami berakhir ketika Deidara-nii memasuki ruangan dan menyuruh ku mengikuti nya. Aku kemudian memasuki sebuah ruangan untuk diukur oleh Dei-nii. Ukuran untuk gaun yang cantik. Aku sudah melihat desain nya dan memang sangat indah. Aku penasaran ketika gaun itu telah jadi dan kuperagakan bersama Sasuke- _kun_. Satu bulan lagi. Peresmian bisnis ini akan di laksanakan satu bulan lagi. Dan selama itu, aku dan Sasuke- _kun_ menghabiskan waktu untuk membantu mereka mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya.

.

* * *

 **NORMAL POV**

Disebuah kamar yang penuh nuansa pink dan merah terdengar lebih berisik dari suasana sebelumnya. Empat gadis tengah berkumpul untuk mengadakan pesta piama. Si pemilik kamar berbaring asyik tengkurap membaca majalah Vogue Wedding di atas ranjang queen size berwarna merah muda. Sang tamu berambut blonde yang duduk di samping pemilik kamar tengah meng-aplykan masker di wajahnya. Sementara tamu bersurai indigo tengah duduk tenang di karpet bulu merah menyala menyimak penjelasan dari gadis bersurai coklat sepunggung yang malam ini dibiarkan tergerai.

"Hanya karena seminggu lagi kau akan memperagakan gaun pengantin bukan berarti kau harus terus membaca majalah wedding, forehead."

Gadis di samping nya masih memperhatikan lembaran gambar di depannya. "Aku hanya sedang tertarik saja pig."

"Hahh, aku iri padamu. Kau dan Sasuke- _kun_ akan mengenakan baju pengantin bersama. Yah, walaupun hanya untuk peragaan tapi tetap saja kalian akan terlihat seperti pengantin sungguhan."

 _Hanya kelihatannya saja Ino. Tapi hubungan kami bahkan hanya status palsu._ Batin sakura mengingat keadaan dirinya. Sakura bahkan mengetahui siapa gadis yang menarik perhatian lelaki yang ia cintai itu. Ya, Sakura mengakui sekarang bahwa ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada kekasih palsu nya. Meski ia enggan menceritakan perasaannya pada siapapun.

"Jadi jika kau kalikan dengan persenannya maka perolehan piutang nya sebesar ini." Gadis didikan Tobirama menatap lawan bicaranya sebentar lalu meletakkan alat tulisnya dan menatap murid didepannya.

"Hinata- _san_?" tak ada jawaban. Mata sang lawan bicara masih kosong.

"Hinata- _san_!" Kali ini Tenten sedikit berteriak dan menggoyangkan tubuh Hinata.

"Eh, _go-gomenasai_. Em aku masih belum mengerti." "Berapa kalipun ku jelaskan kau tidak akan mengerti. Pikiranmu sedang tidak fokus. Apa kau ada masalah?"

Kedua gadis yang tadinya berada di atas ranjang kini ikut duduk di karpet bulu ketika mendengar teguran Tenten pada Hinata.

" _Ne_ , Hinata. Apa kau sedang ada masalah?" Sedari tadi Hinata memang lebih sering melamun. Wajahnya nampak murung dari biasanya yang terlihat lembut dan menyemangati semua orang.

"A-aku..." "Kau bisa percaya pada kami. Bukankah kita sahabat? Kami akan membantumu sebisa kami. Benarkan Sakura, Tenten?"

"Um. Tentu saja kami akan membantumu. Setidaknya bisa mengurangi sedikit bebanmu."

Hinata menarik nafas dan mengatur duduknya agar lebih rileks. Ketiga gadis lainnya telah siap mendengarkan keluh kesahnya. _Kurasa tidak ada salahnya memberitahu mereka._

"Sebenarnya...Ne-Neji Nii- _san_ memaksaku untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Sa-sasuke- _kun."_

"APA? Tapi kenapa? Bukankah Sasuke- _kun_ sudah berpacaran dengan Sakura?" Sakura mulai was-was dengan topik pembicaraan ini. Salah-salah ia bisa kelepasan membongkar rahasia hubungannya dengan bungsu Uchiha.

"Sebenarnya..." Hinata menatap Sakura hati-hati. Gadis ini benar-benar bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskannya.

"Sebenarnya Neji-nii ingin me-menjodohkanku dengan Sa-Sasuke- _kun_. Menurutnya Sasuke- _kun_ yang paling pantas untuk ku."

"Tck, kurasa otak lelaki brengsek itu benar-benar rusak. Tak kan kubiarkan dia merusak kebahagiaan Ojou."

"Ja-jangan khawatir Sakura- _chan_. Aku ti-tidak bermaksud merebut Sasuke- _kun_. A-aku tidak punya perasaan apapun padanya. Sunguh." Sakura memasang senyumnya. Ia yakin Hinata memang tak punya perasaan apapun terhadap Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke, justru sudah memberitahu perasaannya mengenai Hinata pada Sakura. Dan parahnya Sakura sudah terlanjur berjanji akan membantunya.

"Karena...karena orang yang aku su-suka...a-akusukanarutokun." Merah. Wajah Hinata benar-benar merah semerah karpet bulu yang menjadi alas duduk mereka. Perkataan Hinata memang sangat cepat tanpa jeda. Tapi semua gadis di ruangan itu bisa sangat memahami apa yang baru saja di katakan Hinata.

.

.

"HINATA! Akhirnya kau mengakuinya juga!" "Eh? Apa kau sudah mengetahuinya pig?"

"Umm, tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak tahu gelagat Hinata yang dengan malu-malu memperhatikan Naruto _baka_."

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau katakan saja padanya kalau kau menyukainya."

"E-etto...aku...ti-tidak pernah berharap menjadi pasangan Na-Naruto- _kun_. Aku hanya...hanya ingin Naruto- _kun_ bahagia. Itu saja. Selain itu, a-aku juga tidak berani me-ngatakannya." _Hanya berharap dia bahagia? Sebegitu beranikah hati mu?_

"Na-ruto- _kun_ , Sasuke- _kun_ dan aku sudah berteman sejak SMP. Sejak pertama bertemu aku segera tahu bahwa dia adalah satu-satu nya orang yang menjadi tumpuan hidup ku. Aku su-suka semangatnya, suka senyumnya, caranya menghadapi hidup, se-semua ekspresinya, semua membuat hatiku menghangat dan berdebar-debar."

"Heee, aku juga seperti itu jika dekat dengan Sai- _kun_. Itu artinya kau benar-benar jatuh cinta Hinata."

"Aku tidak peduli siapa gadis yang Naruto- _kun_ sukai, siapa gadis yang akan menjadi pasangan Naruto- _kun_ kelak. Dan aku juga tidak peduli Naruto- _kun_ akan melihat ku atau tidak. Asal Naruto- _kun_ bahagia, asal dia selalu tersenyum, aku akan melakukan apapun untuknya. A-aku..akan memastikan dia selalu hidup bahagia." Hinata mengeratkan buku paket yang ia pegang dengan kedua tangannya.

"Karena itu...karena itu aku sudah bertekad. Aku tak peduli apa yang Neji-Nii rencanakan. Aku tak peduli Neji-Nii akan membenciku. Satu-satunya yang akan kucintai hanya Naruto- _kun_. Dan aku...aku akan memastikan Naruto- _kun_ bahagia. Aku tidak akan pergi dari sisinya sampai dia sendiri yang memintaku pergi." _Hatimu berani Hinata. Kau sungguh berani. Cintamu bahkan lebih kuat dari perasaanku pada Sasuke-kun. Berkorban begitu besar untuk orang yang kau cintai. Kau seharusnya pantas bahagia. Kau pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Kebahagiaan dari orang yang kau cintai. Bukan dari orang egois yang mencintaimu._

BRUK. Sakura langsung memeluk tubuh Hinata. Pelukannya bergetar. Tanpa sadar liquid bening mengalir dari mata hijau teduh itu. Sakura terharu. Hatinya tersentuh mendengar kisah cinta sahabatnya yang secara tak langsung ia juga ikut menyakitinya. Dengan membiarkan Naruto terus mengejarnya tanpa sadar hal itu juga menyakiti Hinata. Tapi gadis itu bertahan, tetap tersenyum. Dan justru selalu menyemangati teman-temannya. Dan bahkan Sakura merasa bersalah sekarang karena ikut berusaha menjodohkannya dengan Sasuke. Sama saja Sakura berusaha menjauhkan Hinata dari kebahagiaannya.

" _Gomen...Gomen ne_." _Kali ini biarkan aku membantumu._

"Sakura- _chan_?" "Sakura! Ke-kenapa kau menangis _baka_."

Ino tak sanggup melihat pemandangan di depannya. Hatinya ikut tersayat. Kedua sahabatnya seperti merasakan kesakitan yang sama. Tak kuasa Ino pun ikut memeluk kedua sahabatnya dan ikut menangis.

" _Baka_! Berhenti menangis~ aku jadi ingin ikut menangis~ Huaaa."

.

* * *

.

"Sakura- _chan_ maaf terlambat." "Um. Ayo!"

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, setelah kejadian tahun baru tiga bulan lalu Naruto menjadi sering mengajak Sakura pergi keluar. Entah hanya sekedar makan atau jalan-jalan. Hari-hari Sakura mulai dipenuhi Naruto meski sebulan terakhir ini mulai terlihat jarang karena kesibukan Sakura membantu peluncuran bisnis baru keluarganya. Kegiatan inipun tak ada yang mencurigai karena Sakura selalu berkilah hanya pergi bersama teman. Saat ini mereka tengah berjanji untuk makan siang bersama setelah menonton film di bioskop. Keduanya tengah duduk berhadapan dan menikmati menu masing-masing yang telah di pesan.

"Naruto."

"Dan kau lihat bagaimana sikap peran utamanya tadi. Itu benar-benar keren..."

"Naruto!" "Ah, maaf. Aku terlalu bersemangat tentang film tadi."

"Ada yang ingin ku katakan." "Apa itu? Kau ingin tambah menu nya?"

"Kurasa...kurasa ini yang terakhir kali kita bisa pergi berdua."

"Sakura- _chan_ , apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tak ingin menyakiti siapapun lagi Naruto. Ak-tidak kita, kita sudah menyakiti hati seseorang dengan hanya pergi berdua seperti ini."

"Menyakiti seseorang? Apa maksudmu Sakura- _chan_? Aku benar-bena tidak mengerti."

"Hinata. Mungkin kau tidak tahu. Hinata selama ini selalu memperhatikanmu Naruto. Dia selama ini menyimpan perasaan padamu."

"Apa? Hi-Hinata menyukai ku?" Mata Naruto sedikit membelalak mendengar pernyataan Sakura.

"Ya. Dan aku merasa bersalah karena seolah telah merebutmu darinya. Ia bahkan selalu menyemangati sahabat-sahabatnya. Tapi dia tak pernah mau membagi lukanya pada kami, Naruto. Aku merasa menjadi sahabat yang sangat buruk."

"Tapi...Sasuke-"

"Jangan pikirkan orang lain dulu! Kau tidak tahu Hinata menderita selama ini. Mencintaimu sejak SMP. Kau tidak akan tahu penderitaan wanita ketika mereka jatuh cinta. Dia rela melakukan segalanya untuk membuatmu bahagia. Dia...dia bahkan rela melihat kedekatan kita meski ia tahu hatinya akan hancur. Dia gadis yang kuat dan berani."

Sakura terus mengeluarkan pendapatnya mengenai perasaan Hinata pada Naruto. Ia terus berusaha meyakinkan Naruto betapa Hinata sangat mencintainya. Gadis ini ingin agar sahabatnya merasakan bahagia. Entah nanti bagaimana perasaan Naruto pada Hinata. Setidaknya ia ingin membantu menyampaikan perasaan Hinata pada pemuda di depannya ini. Sakura sendiri heran, apa Naruto benar-benar tak melihat ketulusan hati Hinata sampai pemuda berkumis ini tak peduli pada keberadaan Hinata.

"Dulu... aku dan Sasuke sudah bersahabat sejak kami kecil. Lalu kami bertemu Hinata pada tahun pertama di SMP. Sejak saat itu kami bertiga mulai bersahabat." Naruto menyingkirkan piring spageti di depannya. Entah mengapa ia tak berselera.

"Ketika pertama bertemu dengannya, aku terus merasakan hal yang aneh untuk terus memikirkannya. Saat itulah aku sadar aku mulai jatuh cinta padanya."

Sakura tersentak. Apa Naruto juga memiliki perasaan yang sama pada sahabatnya? Sakura meremas sumpit yang masih ia pegang. "Jujur. Hinata adalah gadis pertama yang membuatku tertarik. Aku selalu suka apapun yang ada padanya. Aku terus memikirkannya sampai suatu saat aku mengetahui Sasuke juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama tehadap Hinata. Sasuke mengatakan padaku jika ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Hinata." Naruto menegakkan duduknya.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat Sasuke bersemangat lagi semenjak ia kehilangan teman masa kecil kami. Dan setelah melihat Sasuke, menjadi lebih hidup karena Hinata. Sejak saat itu lah aku menyerah. Aku menyerah atas perasaanku pada Hinata. Aku berharap Sasuke akan bahagia dengannya."

"Aku mulai membuang pandanganku pada Hinata. Berpura-pura tak melihatnya. Mengabaikan keberadaannya. Karena hanya dengan begitu aku bisa merelakannya. Aku berusaha menahan perasaanku dengan mencari cinta baru. Dan itu terjadi ketika kau datang ke sekolah kami."

Gadis musim semi ini benar-benar tak menyangka atas fakta-fakta yang baru saja ia dengar. Dan apa tadi? Sakura adalah cinta baru Naruto?

"Aku merasa tertarik padamu saat itu. Keberadaanmu sedikit banyak membuatku lupa akan Hinata. Tapi lagi-lagi teme mendahuluiku. Aku benar-benar terkejut saat tahu kalian menjalin hubungan waktu itu. Sakura- _chan_..." Sakura menegang. Ia merasa Naruto akan menanyakan sesuatu yang berbahaya. Apa dia harus jujur sekarang?

"Apa hubungan mu dengan Sasuke sebenarnya? Aku yakin Sasuke masih belum bisa lepas dari Hinata. Dan hubungan kalian terkesan mendadak sekali. Apa kalian benar-benar berpacaran?"

 _BINGGO_. Pertanyaan sakral telah diluncurkan untuk Sakura.

.

"Hahh, baiklah. Aku ketahuan. Kami memang tidak benar-benar pacaran. Kau tahu masalah keluarga kami yang tidak pernah bisa akur, dan terpaksa membuat kami terlibat dalam sebuah hubungan. Um, bisakah kau rahasiakan ini?"

"Hahaa tenanglah! Rahasiamu akan aman. Kau tahu, meski kita sering menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti ini. Tapi yang aku pikirkan masih saja tentang Hinata. Bahkan aku seperti kehilangan nafas ketika menyaksikan Sasuke menyatakan cinta pada Hinata waktu itu."

"K-kau melihatnya?"

"Ya. Tapi aku bersyukur dia menolaknya. Sekarang aku benar-benar tahu, betapa gigihnya dia mencintaiku. Betapa besar pengorbanannya untuk kebahagiaanku tanpa mempedulikan kebahagiaannya sendiri. Ditambah dengan perkataanmu tadi bahwa dia juga mencintaiku membuatku benar-benar sadar. Sekarang giliranku membuatnya bahagia."

GREKK.

Naruto berdiri dari kursinya dengan wajah yang bersemangat.

"Sakura- _chan_ , _arigatou_! Aku tak kan menyadarinya tanpa bantuanmu. Sekarang aku akan menjemput kebahagiaan kami. Ah, _gomen_ kurasa aku tidak bisa mengantarmu."

Sakura mengangguk pasti. Ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda ini selanjutnya. "Um, pergilah! Aku bisa naik taksi. Jangan khawatir!"

Setelah mendapat kepastian Naruto segera beranjak dari meja mereka. Sebelum terlalu jauh Naruto meneriakkan sesuatu yang membuat pipi Sakura memerah.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu pada Sasuke! Aku harap kau juga berjuang untuk kebahagiannmu Sakura- _chan_!" _Hmm. Aku juga akan berjuang._

.

* * *

.

Waktu yang di tunggu pun telah tiba. Hari ini adalah waktu dimana Sakura memperagakan gaun pengantin bersama Sasuke untuk peluncuran kerja sama bisnis baru keluarga mereka. Sakura begitu gelisah sampai tak bisa tidur semalaman. Entah perasaan apa yang lebih dominan antara takut, senang, tegang, atau yang lainnya.

"Ah, Sakura- _chan_. Masuklah! Sasuke bilang ada urusan sebentar. Tunggulah dikamarnya! Kalian akan berangkat bersama." Sulung Uchiha tanpa ragu menggiring Sakura ke kamar adiknya. Acara akan dimulai pukul 12 siang di ballroom Uchiha. Dan ia masih harus mengecek beberapa persiapan sebelum acara berlangsung dua jam lagi.

"Itachi-nii, tapi aku bisa menunggu di ruang tamu saja."

"Tidak, tidak Sakura. Kau duduk manis dikamar Sasuke dan tunggu dia datang! Ya, halo Sasori..."

Tanpa menghiraukan protes dari adik sahabatnya itu Itachi segera menutup pintu kamar Sasuke dan menyibukkan diri dengan telepon nya. Sakura tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan di kamar seorang pria sekarang. Ia memang pernah masuk ke kamar pria, tapi itu hanya kamar kakaknya dan kamar Nagato saja. Sedangkan kamar Yahiko maupun Deidara, ia tak pernah mau memasukinya. Sakura tahu apa yang ada di dalam kamar itu. Buku-buku menjijikan yang akan mempengaruhi pikiran polosnya. Sakura mendudukan diri di atas ranjang king size berwarna hitam. Tembok dengan cat abu-abu dan sedikit ornamen biru muda. Khas laki-laki sekali. Semua tertata rapi. Sakura menyentuh bantal biru milik Sasuke. Samar-samar tercium aroma khas Sasuke. Ia seperti seorang stalker sekarang. Kalau saja Itachi tak tahu Sakura masuk ke kamar Sasuke mungkin Sakura akan mencuri bantalnya dan memeluknya setiap malam.

Tiba-tiba pandangan Sakura tertuju pada benda yang terletak di atas nakas dekat tempat tidur Sasuke. Benda asing yang seharusnya tak berada di kamar seorang pria. Sepasang sepatu kaca berwarna pink transparant. Sepatu itu berukuran mungil, mungkin milik anak kecil. Tapi kenapa ada di kamar Sasuke. _Tunggu!_ Ingatan Sakura merasa seperti pernah melihat sepatu tersebut. Sakura menyentuh sepasang sepatu tersebut dan menelitinya lebih detail. Dan seketika bayangan tentang masalalu nya dengan sepatu itu bersama beberapa anak kecil pun muncul. Tak hanya itu, ingatan tentang seorang anak kecil berambut donker, sebuah janji dan kejadian ketika ia diculik bermunculan di kepala Sakura. Mendadak tubuhnya terasa lemas dan jatuh terduduk kembali ke atas kasur. _Apa mungkin...sepatu ini? Aku dan Sasuke..._

CKLEK.

"Sakura, kita harus beragkat sekarang. Jika menunggu Sasuke kita akan terlambat. Biar nanti Sasuke menyusul. Aku akan menelponnya. Cih, kenapa susah sekali dihubungi... _baka ototou_."

Tanpa basa-basi Itachi menarik Sakura untuk mengikutinya ke dalam mobil. Acara sudah harus dimulai, sedangkan Sakura belum melakukan persiapan apapun. Dan kenapa adik bodohnya itu sangat susah untuk dihubungi. Tidak tahukah ini hari yang sangat penting untuk kakak dan keluarganya. Tanpa menghiraukan kekhawatiran Itachi, Sakura rupanya masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Memikirkan beberapa spekulasi mengenai sepatu kaca tersebut. Apa benar sepatu itu miliknya? Jika benar itu berarti ia dan Sasuke pernah bertemu di masa lalu. Dan janji itu? Mereka berjanji untuk...menikah sungguhan di masa depan?

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 6 END**

 **.**

A/N

Gomen telat. Ide mentok. Jujur banget. Review lagi ya...

 **ichachan21:** ha'i sudah update..

 **suket alang alang** **:** haha. Diliat dari sikapnya sasuke paling minim pengalaman cinta. Maklum lah. Ini sudah update

 **Ulan Se Ashlee** **:** gomen gk bisa janji update kilatnya

 **misakiken** **:** adegan yg banyak sasusaku nya mungkin setelah 2 chapt kedepan. Disini baru konflik perasaannya saku. Mohon sabar ya... haru usahain update kilat XD

 **hanazono yuri:** sudah lanjut :D

 **Luca Marvell** **:** beh, tebakannya tepat bgt. Dan alasan naruto jg sudah dijelaskan di chap ini. Semoga tdak mengecewakan.

 **Guest** **:** maaf haru perjelas lagi ya. Disini sasusaku sudah pasti akan bersatu pada akhirnya. Tapi untuk menuju kesitu perlu proses. Dan proses tidak mungkin kilat. Jadi untuk beberapa chapt selanjutnya akan di ceritakan perjuangan dan pengorbanan keduanya. Bukan cuma sakura aja yg berkorban kok. Tapi semua ada waktunya. Kalo memang masih suka dengan fict ini mohon sabar saja dan di tunggu cerita selanjutnya. ^^ btw thanks sdah sempetin review

 **Nurulita as Lita-san** **:** sudah lanjut..


	7. Chapter 7 Ending and Begining

**.**

 **FAKE LOVER**

 **By Fujiwara Koharu**

 **NARUTO belong to MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **.**

 **SAKURA POV**

Ku langkahkan kaki keluar dari _fitting room_ setelah mengganti baju ku dengan gaun. Tubuhku kini terbalut gaun putih bersih sebatas dada. Bagian belakang lebih rendah dari bagian dada sehingga mengekspos bahu serta punggung ku dengan sempurna. Atasannya dilapisi kain warna beige yang didesain sangat elegan dan sisanya membentuk sebuah bunga tak terlalu besar ataupun kecil dibelakang pinggang. Dan entah seberapa panjang kain itu yang sisanya masih menyimpul sebuah pita besar dengan sisa dua ekor menjuntai panjang melebihi panjang gaun. Disekitar pinggang ke bawah dihiasi bunga-bunga kecil serta kupu-kupu dengan komposisi yang pas sehingga tak begitu menutupi gaun putih polos ku. Sungguh desain yang _magnifico_. Entah memang kepiawaian Dei-nii atau memang gaun ini sangat membuat ku terlihat seperti putri pengantin kerajaan. Di tambah riasan serta tatanan rambut elegan benar-benar terlihat sangat berkelas.

Aku benar-benar gugup sampai nafasku sedikit terputus-putus. Semoga semua berjalan lancar dan bisnis ini dapat berjalan sukses. Aku penasaran bagaimana penampilan Sasuke- _kun_ nanti. Ia akan menjadi pendampingku sebagai pengantin pria. Sasuke- _kun_ , kau lihat! Ini seperti apa yang kita impikan dulu. Dan janji itu...adalah janji milik kita. Aku sudah ingat semua sekarang. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan nanti? Harus kah aku memberitahunya tentang semua kebenaran kami? Ya! Aku sudah berjanji untuk memperjuangakannya.

CKLEK.

"Sakura kau su-" Dua makhluk yang kutahu sebagai penanggung jawab bisnis ini telah memasuki ruangan dengan seenaknya. Sasori-nii terkejut dan menghentikan perkataanya. Terkejut akan kecantikan adikmu ini? Hm, tentu saja.

"Kau...cantik sekali. Cih, sialan kau Deidara. Gaun ini benar-benar cocok saat kau pakai." _See, i told you before!_

"Pembawaan Sakura- _chan_ juga sangat bagus. Terpancar aura kebahagiaan dan elegan yang menjadi satu. Ditambah wajah campuranmu itu, benar-benar sangat mendukung." Aku sungguh berharap tak ada yang membahas wajah blasteran ku. Apa bagusnya? Jika bisa aku lebih memilih _asian face_ seutuhnya. 'Sigh' aku kembali menghela nafas.

"Tenanglah! Jangan terlalu gugup begitu. Kau sudah pernah ikut kelas modeling beberapa kali kan. Lakukanlah seperti biasa, kalau bisa bayangkan jika ini sungguhan. Jadi chemistry of marriage tetap terpancar. Kau mengerti?"

"Kau bicara seolah ini semua mudah. _Ne,_ apa Sasuke- _kun_ sudah datang?" Wajah kedua sahabat ini berubah keras seperti menahan amarah.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah menelpon nya puluhan kali tapi tidak di angkat. Aku juga sudah meminta akatsuki untuk mencarinya. Dia benar-benar keterlaluan. Apa dia ingin menghancurkan bisnis ini, hah? Adik sialan!"

Apa? Tak ada kabar dari Sasuke- _kun_? Kemana dia? Bukankah kemarin dia masih baik-baik saja? Dia bahkan sudah berjanji untuk berangkat bersama. Tapi acara sudah dimulai dan Sasuke- _kun_ belum muncul. Apa mungki terjadi sesutau dengannya? Atau mungkin dia...tidak ingin melakukannya dengan ku?

"Tenanglah! Mungkin dia sedang terjebak macet. Kita tunggu saja sebentar lagi."

"Jika dalam sepuluh menit dia tidak muncul aku akan membunuhnya." Itachi kembali mengutak-atik ponsel gengamnya dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Sasori-nii memegang kedua pundakku, sepertinya dia berhasil melihat kegelisahanku.

.

"Jangan khawatir! Dia akan datang." Senyumnya selalu saja menenangkan ku. Aku mengangguk kecil.

"Oh ya. Aku lupa memberitahumu satu hal. Err...sebenarnya kedua keluarga sudah merencanakan pertunanganmu dengan Sasuke." He? Apa katanya tadi?

"I-ini hanya pertunangan Sakura. Kau bisa memutuskannya setelah saham kedua perusahaan stabil. Aku akan segera cari cara agar kerjasama ini tetap berjalan. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir! Kau tinggal menjalankan bagianmu saja okay! Lagipula Sasuke juga sudah menyetujuinya."

"Per-pertunangan? Oni~san~ kau benar-benar me-"

"A sepertinya aku harus membantu Itachi di depan. Tunggulah disini dengan manis _ne, Imouto_!"

Apa-apaan dia? Seenaknya memotong pembicaraanku dan pergi begitu saja. Dan apa tadi? Pertunangan? Mereka sekarang seperti malaikat yang menuliskan takdir hidupku. Seenaknya saja menyuruhku ini itu tanpa peduli perasaanku. Jujur, aku memang mengharap dapat bertunangan dengan Sasuke- _kun_ atau mungkin sampai menikah. Tapi aku ingin melakukannya dengan perasaan yang sesungguhnya, hubungan nyata. Bukan status pura-pura seperti ini. Dan mengapa Sasuke- _kun_ menyetujuinya? Apa dia benar-benar tidak masalah dengan rencana ini? Sasuke- _kun_ cepatlah datang!

 **END OF SAKURA POV**

.

* * *

Acara peresmian sudah setengah jalan dan sebentar lagi adalah acara inti dimana desain pengantin spesial akan muncul. Itachi masih mondar-mandir di _fitting room_. Tangannya masih tak lepas dari iphone 6 hitamnya. Gerakan Itachi tanpa sadar justru menambah kegugupan Sakura. Tak lama empat orang memasuki ruangan. Salah satunya membawa setelan pengantin pria yang masih rapi.

"Bagaimana? Sudah ketemu?" Sasori, Tenten dan Obito menggeleng. Wajah mereka nampak sangat kacau dan kelelahan.

"Itachi. Saranku lupakan Sasuke! Cari penggantinya dan segera selesaikan acaranya. Wartawan bahkan sudah banyak yang protes. Bukan hanya itu, para pemegang saham dan client terlihat sudah tidak ingin menunggu."

"Deidara benar Itachi. Kita sudah mengulur waktu sampai 30 menit lebih. Kalau tidak dilakukan sekarang, mungkin kita akan kehilangan client dan bisnis ini mungkin tak akan berhasil."

Itachi mendudukan dirinya di sofa putih disamping Sakura. Kedua tangannya menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Ia terdiam untuk menimang segala kemungkinan. Ia sudah berjanji pada keluarga juga perusahaannya bahwa dia tak akan kalah dari Shimura itu. Ia memang khawatir pada Sasuke, tapi untuk saat ini Itachi akan menyelamatkan perusahaannya terlebih dulu. Itachi kembali duduk tegap dan menatap setelan jas pengantin yang serba putih di tangan Deidara.

"Aku akan melakukannya." Semua orang tersentak mendengar keputusan Itachi. Itachi segera meraih setelan tersebut dan berjalan menuju ruang ganti.

"Ingatkan aku untuk menghajar adik bodoh itu nanti!"

.

Ballroom dengan tulisan 'New Launching UchiHaruno Wedding Organizer' di layar monitor besar sebagai latar panggung nampak begitu ramai. Ruangan tersebut dipenuhi para tamu undangan dari berbagai perusahaan baik client penanam sahan maupun client customer yang akan bersiap memakai jasa bisnis baru tersebut. Tak ketinggalan pula para paparazi yang bersiap menyebarkan berita besar ini dimana dua perusahaan besar akan bekerja sama. Acara peluncuran sudah dimulai dua setengah jam lalu. Namun tampaknya acara puncak belum juga dimulai. Terlihat dari wajah gelisah beberapa staf dan juga wajah mulai bosan dari para tamu. Protes para wartawan juga tak luput dari kebisingan acara ini.

Itachi berdiri dibelakang panggung. Tangan Sakura telah mengait erat di lengan kiri Itachi. Mungkin sedikit menyalurkan kegugupan. Mereka berdua terlihat seperti sepasang pengantin elegan dan berkelas dengan pakaian serba putih rancangan Deidara. Dibelakang mereka ada Sasori, Tenten, dan Deidara yang memberi semangat.

"Ojou. Ganbatte kudasai!" Sakura mengangguk namun wajahnya masih terlihat gugup. Mereka bersiap berjalan ke panggung setelah mendengar musik pengiring dari _sound system_.

"Sakura, bayangkan apapun yang ingin kau bayangkan. Asal itu merujuk kebahagiaan." Sakura menatap Itachi. Wajahnya sudah rileks dan terlihat senyum bahagia yang memancar. Sejenak Sakura terpesona dengan pasangan disampingnya. Entah mengapa senyum Itachi menyalur dan membuat Sakura ikut tersenyum.

.

Sakura dan Itachi berjalan di _walking stage_ dengan penuh anggun dan berwibawa. Keduanya terlihat bak pasangan pangeran dan putri yang sedang menikah sungguhan. Kebahagiaan kedua mempelai terpancar hingga keseluruh ruangan. Suasana bahkan telihat sangat sakral dengan hanya terdengar lantunan musik pengiring. Semua mulut penonton diruangan itu terkunci, bahkan ada yang sampai menganga. Mata mereka hanya tertuju pada kedua sosok yang kini berjalan sampai diujung _stage._ Ketika pasangan tersebut berhenti, seolah tersadar semua blitz kamera mengarah pada fokus panggung untuk mengabadikan kedua sosok tersebut. Setelah beberapa kali bergaya kedua pasangan itu berbalik untuk berjalan meninggalkan panggung.

Itachi dan Sakura telah sampai dibelakang panggung. Masih belum terdengar suara lain selain musik pengirim.

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" Tanya Sakura yang tengah bernafas tidak teratur. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar sorakan meriah dari ballroom. Suara tepuk tangan serta pujian dari para penoton membuat Itachi dan Sakura terbengong.

"Itachi...kalian berhasil! Mereka menyukainya. Lihat! Banyak yang memberi suara untuk penanaman saham!" Sasori memperlihatkan tablet pc pada Itachi yang menunjukan grafik perolehan saham perusahaan.

"Awalnya memang banyak yang terkejut kau yang menjadi modelnya. Tapi selain ketertarikan rancangan Deidara, mereka menyukai kedua modelnya. Dan kau dengar sorakan tadi? Semuanya memberi _standing applause_. Benar-benar diluar dugaan."

Sasori lalu memeluk adiknya erat dan menciumi rambut adiknya. Ia benar-benar harus berterimakasih pada Sakura dan bersumpah akan mengabulkan apapun permintaan adiknya atas bantuannya hari ini.

" _Arigatou Imouto-chan_. Semua berkat mu. Aku benar-benar sayang padamu."

"Aku juga sayang padamu Nii- _chan_ , tapi kau merusak rambutku." "Hehe. _Gomen_." _Kami berhasil. Bagaimana jika tadi adalah Sasuke-kun? Apa kami akan tetap berhasil? Sasuke-kun kemana kau?_

.

* * *

Acara telah selesai. Itachi, Sasori dan yang lainnya masih mengurus beberapa hal bersama para client mereka. Sakura berada di _fitting room_ dan masih belum berniat untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Ia ingin menunggu Sasuke. Sakura ingin Sasuke melihatnya mengenakan gaun ini langsung. Ia ingin tahu pendapatnya. Sakura duduk di sofa putih dengan tenang. Meski begitu pikiran nya bercabang kemana-mana. Apa yang akan dia lakukan jika Sasuke datang? Bertanya kemana saja dia dan mengapa tidak datang di acara? Menanyakan pendapatnya mengenai gaun ini? Atau mengatakan jika ia telah mengingat semuanya. Semua masa lalu mereka ketika kecil.

BRAKK.

"Sasuke- _kun_!" Ditengah lamunannya Sakura dikagetkan oleh kedatangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba dengan wajah sedikit babak belur. Sakura segera berdiri ketika melihat Sasuke berjalan kearahnya. Apa dia baru berkelahi? Kenapa wajah Sasuke tampak...sangat marah?

"Apa maksudnya semua ini? Kau melanggar janjimu!"

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau kemana saja? Kenapa tidak dat-" "JAWAB SAJA HARUNO! KAU BERJANJI UNTUK MEMBANTUKU MENDAPATKAN HINATA. TAPI APA MAKSUDNYA HINATA DAN NARUTO BERPACARAN, HAH?"

Tanpa segan Sasuke membentak gadis dihadapannya. Pikirannya sungguh kacau. Ia memang masih kecewa dengan penolakan Hinata, tapi mendengar Naruto dan Hinata menjalin hubungan benar-benar membuat darah mengalir kencang di otaknya. Terlebih ia sempat bertengkar dengan Naruto seharian ini sampai melupakan janjinya mengenai acara peresmian kakaknya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , apa maksudmu?" Sakura memang menduga Hinata dan Naruto akan segera menjalin hubungan mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Naruto tempo hari. Tapi ia tak menyangka akan secepat ini.

"KAU TAK PERLU MENGELAK LAGI PEMBOHONG! BUKANKAH KAU YANG MENGHASUT NARUTO UNTUK MEMBUAT MEREKA BERSATU! AKU TAK MENYANGKA KAU AKAN MENUSUKKU DARI BELAKANG SEPERTI INI HARUNO!" Lagi. Sasuke kembali memanggil Sakura hanya dengan marganya. Semarah itukah Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun_ aku-" "JANGAN MENYENTUHKU!" Sakura hendak menyentuh lengan Sasuke tapi Sasuke menepisnya keras hingga tanpa sadar menampar pipi kanan Sakura. Tamparan tersebut bahkan sangat keras hingga membuat tubuh Sakura terhuyung jatuh ke sofa. Pelupuk mata gadis musim semi ini sudah menggenang. Tapi ia menahannya sekuat tenaga. Ia tidak akan menangis sekarang.

"Aku tak menyangka kau melakukan akal-akalan licik seperti ini Haruno. AKU SUDAH MELAKUKAN SEMUANYA UNTUK HUBUNGAN BODOH INI. TAPI KAU JUSTRU MEMANFAATKAN SEMUA KEADAAN INI. Atau jangan-jangan dari awal kalian semua sudah merencanakannya?" Rahang Sasuke mengeras. Terdengar jelas suara gemerutuk gigi Sasuke yang menahan amarah. Bahkan tangannya mengepal keras ingin menahan tinju untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku...hanya ingin mereka meraih kebahagiaan mereka sendiri."

"DENGAN MEREBUT KEBAHAGIAANKU? Cih, kau menjengkelkan Haruno." Sakura berdiri dan ingin meraih tangan Sasuke sekali lagi. "Sasuke- _kun_ akau tidak bermaksud demikian."

Tapi justru kedua tangan Sasuke memegang kepala Sakura dengan tegas. Bisa dibilang sedikit keras dan menekan hingga membuat wajah Sakura menghadap tepat ke wajah Sasuke.

"Dengar Haruno! Jangan pernah ikut campur urusanku lagi!" Sasuke menggeram. TES. Setetes air mata Sakura lolos dari pertahanannya. Namun sepertinya gadis ini masih kokoh ingin mempertahankan tangisannya. _Belum saatnya Sakura._

BRAAKK. "Arrrgggghhhhh." Sasuke menggebrak meja lalu meninju-ninju tembok disampingnya. BUGH. BUGH. Beberapa kali Sasuke juga meremas rambutnya.

"PERGILAH! ENYAH DARI HADAPANKU! JANGAN URUSI URUSANKU LAGI!" SRET. TAP. TAP.

Tanpa ragu Sakura meraih tasnya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke di ruangan itu. Ia mengganti gaunnya di ruang lain. Kakinya melangkah keluar dari bangunan megah tersebut tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun. Wajah yang baru saja mendapat sorakan meriah tadi tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun. Tapi lelehan air asin dari matanya ternyata sudah tak mampu ia tahan dan terus mengalis deras. Tubuhnya berjalan mengikuti kemana kaki membawanya.

.

* * *

.

BRAKK. TAP. TAP. BUGH.

"APA YANG ADA DIPIKIRANMU BODOH! KEMANA SAJA KAU!" Satu pukulan Itachi layangkan untuk adiknya. Itachi segera menemui Sasuke setelah Kisame memberitahu kedatangan Sasuke. Emosinya tak bisa ia tahan sekarang. Acaranya memang berjalan sukses, tapi kecerobohan adiknya ini membuat Itachi tak memaafkannya dengan mudah. Itachi mencengkram kerah kemeja Sasuke dengan kencang. Ia sedikit tersentak melihat lebam-lebam di wajah Sasuke.

"Lepaskan aku Itachi!" "Sebaiknya kau menyiapkan alasan yang bagus Sasuke! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENJAWAB TELPONNYA? KEMANA SAJA KAU?" Itachi masih mengeraskan cengkramannya. Sasori dan Conan berdiri dibelakang mereka. Sementara Kisame, Obito, Yahiko, dan Kakuzu mencoba melerai mereka.

Sasuke melepas paksa tanga Itachi dan mendorong kakaknya. "JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR URUSANKU!"

"Brengsek!" BUGH. "ADA APA DENGANMU? HAH? KAU INGIN MEMPERMALUKAN KELUARGA KITA?"

BUGH. Itachi masih saja memukuli wajah dan perut Sasuke. BUGH. Tapi kali ini Sasuke membalas.

"Mempermalukan keluarga? KAU YANG MEMPERMALUKAN KELUARGA ITACHI! Aku tahu kalian berdua mengarang-arang cerita busuk untuk menyatukan aku dan Sakura. KAU SELALU MENENTANG KU DAN HINATA! TAPI KAU TAK BERHAK IKUT CAMPUR URUSAN PRIBADIKU BRENGSEK!" Tubuh sasuke di hadang Obito dan Kakuzu. "Sasuke tenanglah!"

"Dimana Sakura?" Sasori baru ingat ia tak melihat Sakura dimanapun.

"Heh, mungkin menyesali rencana bodohnya." Sasori mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Akan kubunuh kau setelah ini brengsek! Yahiko, Conan!" Seolah mengerti perintah tuan muda sekaligus sahabat nya, Yahiko dan Conan segera pergi mencari Sakura bersama Sasori.

"Aku juga akan ikut mencarinya." Obito, Kisame dan Kakuzu juga pergi keluar untuk membantu Sasori.

"Kau akan menyesal setelah ini Sasuke. Aku memang tak berhak atas urusan pribadimu. Tapi aku kakakmu. Aku ingin kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya untuk adikku." Setelah berkata demikian Itachi segera menyusul Sasori dan yang lain untuk mencari Sakura. Sasuke duduk termenung di sofa. Tangannya masih mengepal dan sesekali memukul sofa disampingnya.

.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK ON #**

" _Teme...ada apa kau mengajak ku bertemu. Bukankah seharusnya kau ada ac-"_

 _"_ _Apa maksudnya kau dan Hinata bersama?" Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke menghampiri pemuda pirang yang telah menunggunya di sebuah caffe outdoor. Naruto berdiri dari duduknya._

 _"_ _Sasuke aku bisa jelaskan."_

 _"_ _Kau menikungku brengsek!" Sasuke meraih kaos putih Naruto. Emosinya memuncak ketika mengetahui Naruto dan Hinata resmi menjalin hubungan._

 _"_ _Kau sendiri tahu dia tak pernah mencintaimu. Aku telah menyerah padanya karena ku pikir dia akan bahagia dengan mu. Tapi kau terlalu lambat Sasuke. Kau tidak tahu sikap kita berdua justru membuatnya semakin terluka."_

 _"_ _Omong kosong!" "Kau yang seharusnya membuka matamu. Aku tahu hubunganmu dan Sakura-chan hanya pura-pura."_

 _"_ _Oh jadi dia mulai mengadu padamu, HAH?" BUGH. "Aku justru sangat berterimakasih padanya karena semua ucapannya mampu membuka mata hatiku. Aku heran kenapa dia tak bisa menyadarkanm-" BUGH. Sekali lagi Sasuke menghantam perut Naruto._

 _"_ _Jangan ikut campur urusanku!" BUGH. BUGH. Kini Naruto balas memukul Sasuke. Pegawai caffe serta pengunjung tak ada yang berani melerai. Karena mereka tahu siapa kedua pemuda tersebut._

 _"_ _Sadarlah brengsek! Kau tidak benar-benar mencintainya!" BUGH. Naruto terus memukul wajah Sasuke yang berada dibawahnya._

 _"_ _Apa yang kau tahu tentang perasaanku? Kau bahkan pergi ketika aku kehilangan dia!" Naruto menghentikan pukulannya. Ia ingat setelah pertemuan terakhir mereka dengan gadis misterius 10 tahun lalu, Naruto pergi keluar negeri karena pekerjaan orangtuanya. Dan ketika kembali tiga tahun setelahnya Naruto pun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membantu Sasuke menemukan gadis yang baru mereka kenal selama hampir seminggu. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke menyerah. Ia menyesal tak bisa banyak membantu Sasuke. Pemuda ini paham betul bagaimana terpuruknya Sasuke saat itu. Tapi bukan salahnya jika ia juga ingin mempertahankan perasaan cintanya._

 _Naruto bangkit dari atas tubuh Sasuke. "Aku memang tak tahu apa-apa tentang perasaanmu Sasuke. Tapi aku yang paling mengerti dirimu melebihi siapapun." Naruto meraih jaket yang tadi ia sampirkan di atas kursi lalu berbalik bersiap pergi._

 _"_ _Itu bukan cinta. Melainkan ambisimu." Naruto melangkah menjauh dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terbaring di lantai. Dari arah lain sesosok perempuan menghampirinya._

 _._

 _"_ _Sasuke-kun kau tidak apa-apa?" "Lepaskan aku!" Seorang gadis bersurai merah menyala menghampiri Sasuke dan membantunya berdiri._

 _"_ _Sebenarnya aku tidak berniat menguping tapi, aku salut pada Haruno-san." Sasuke terdiam, tapi tatapannya tajam ke arah Shimura Karin seolah meminta penjelasan._

 _"_ _Dia cukup hebat memasang tampang polos untuk menghasut Hinata agar memperjuangkan cintanya. Terlebih dia juga mampu membuat Naruto-san berbalik membalas cinta Hinata. Aku penasaran, apa mungkin dia juga mempengaruhimu untuk melupakanku? Gadis dari masalalu mu?"_

 _"_ _Bukti dari mu belum cukup. Jangan harap aku sudah percaya sepenuhnya padamu."_

 _Sasuke bersiap melangkah pergi dari caffe tersebut sebelum ucapan Karin kembali menghentikannya. "Setidaknya aku tak memanfaatkan eksistensi keluargaku."_

 _"_ _Pikirkanlah! Gadis Sakura itu mungkin bersekongkol dengan kakaknya untuk menyatukan kalian. Disamping niat untuk memilikimu mungkin keluarganya ingin memanfaatkan hubungan kalian untuk menusuk Uchiha dari belakang. Aneh saja kedua keluarga yang selalu bermusuhan tiba-tiba berdamai dan bekerja sama."_

 _"_ _Dan bukankah masuk akal Sasuke-kun? Sakura berusaha menjauhkanmu dari Hinata agar bisa memilikimu seutuhnya. Karena gadis itu...mencintaimu." Rahang Sasuke mengeras. Kedua tangannya mengepal bersiap meninju apapun di sekitarnya. Sasuke bergegas pergi dari tempat tersebut sebelum amarahnya tak terkendali._

 **FLASHBACK OFF #**

.

* * *

.

 **SASORI POV**

Aku melajukan mobil sport merah ku mengelilingi jalanan kota. Aku menyetir dengan gusar. Meski sudah menyebar semua anggota akatsuki dan sebagian pengawal. Aku masih belum bisa tenang. Sakura bisa dimana saja. Dan aku harus benar-benar memperhatikan jalanan tanpa melewatkan sekecilpun tanda-tanda keberadan Sakura. Cih, jika benar penyebab hilangnya Sakura karena adik bodoh Itachi itu aku benar-benar akan membunuhnya. Aku tak akan memaafkannya sekalipun dia adik Itachi. Siapapun yang menyakiti Sakura akan mendapat balasannya.

"Arrrggghhh, _kuso_! Sakuraa, kau dimana?"

Aku memutar mobilku menuju pusat kota. Memikirkan tempat-tempat sekiranya sering dikunjungi Sakura. Dan aku menyesal sekarang karena tak pernah meminta nomor telepon teman-teman Sakura. Hari sudah mulai gelap dan aku yakin Sakura belum makan apapun setelah sarapan pagi tadi. Kuarahkan mobil ku melewati taman kota. Mungkin ada sedikit petunjuk.

"Ah, itu dia!" Samar-samar kulihat siluet kepala merah muda dan aku yakin itu adalah Sakura. Kuparkirkan mobilku di pinggir taman bunga Konoha. Bodoh, dia bahkan belum membenahi tatanan rambutnya yang digelung ala pengantin bridal. "Sakura!"

Tadinya aku ingin memarahinya karena tak mengangkat telepon ku dan pergi seenaknya. Tapi ketika dia menoleh dan memperlihatkan wajah datar dengan air mata mengalir deras, sungguh membuat hatiku hancur. Apa ini? Dia mengeluarkan airmata tapi tak mengangis. Rasanya seperti di iris-iris ketika melihat keadaan adik kesayanganku yang sangat kacau. Kemeja tipis dan hotpant tak akan menghalangi udara dingin menusuk kulitnya kan? Astaga, apa yang dilakukan Uchiha brengsek itu. Aku segera berlari dan memeluk tubuh ringkih adik ku. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar. Aku segera membuka jas hitamku dan memakaikannya pada tubuh Sakura.

"Sakura. _Gomen_. Menangislah! Tak apa, aku disini." Aku kembali memeluknya. Dan sedetik kemudian ia menangis meraung di dalam dekapanku. Aku tak tahan mendengar tangisannya karena ikut membuatku merasa sakit.

"Nii- _san_ aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah tak kuat lagi." Sakura meremas kemeja ku dan mengeratkan pelukannya. "Tenanglah! Aku disini. Kau bisa menceritakannya pelan-pelan."

.

Setelah membiarkan Sakura meluapkan kesedihannya dan merasa sedikit tenang. Aku membawanya pulang. Aku menyuruhnya mandi dan makan. Tapi dia begitu keras kepala tak mau mengisi perutnya. Setelah meminum susu Sakura merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Aku menyelimutinya dan membelai surai merah mudanya.

"Aku sudah menemukan sepatuku." Sepatu? Apa mungkin sepatu yang ia bicarakan tempo hari?

"Benarkah? Dimana?" Tanyaku basa-basi.

"Dikamar Sasuke- _kun_. Dan aku sudah mengingat semuanya. Tapi semua sudah terlambat. Dia benar-benar membenciku." Aku sedikit tersentak.

"Jadi kau sudah mengingat semuanya? _Gomen_ , kupikir kau akan bahagia bersamanya."

"Nii- _san_ sudah tahu? Aku dan Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Ya. Kau, Sasuke, dan si anak Namikaze itu dulu sering bermain bersama." "Maksud Nii-san Naruto?" Aku mengangguk.

"Kau selalu saja merengek meminta bantuan untuk menyelinap dan bermain bersama mereka. Sebenarnya kami semua sudah tahu, karena itu kami membiarkan mu menyelinap pergi. Tapi sejak kejadian itu tou- _sama_ membawa kita pindah. Dan akhirnya Ji- _sama_ membawa mu ke jepang lagi. Aku pikir dengan menyatukan kalian akan membuat ingatanmu perlahan kembali. Aku tidak ingin memaksamu Sakura, sungguh." Aku kembali membelai rambutnya.

"Tapi sekarang terserah padamu. Apapun yang kau inginkan akan kuturuti."

"Um. Aku punya beberapa permintaan Nii- _san_." Ya. Apapun itu Sakura. Apapun yang kau minta akan kupenuhi. Asal kau bahagia.

.

* * *

.

 **NORMAL POV**

Aktivitas sekolah kembali dimulai seperti biasa. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang kelas. Ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan Hinata ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Seperti ada yang berbeda dari sebelumnya entah apa itu. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu tempat duduk. Bukan dibangku pojok kiri belakang dekat cendela yang biasa ia tempati bersama Sakura disampingya. Ia meletakkan tas nya di meja pojok kanan belakang dan menyuruh si penunggu lama bertukar posisi duduk. Hari ini ia belum siap menghadapi Sakura setelah kejadian kemarin sore. Ia memang masih kesal pada gadis tersebut. Tapi jauh dihatinya ia merasa bersalah karena berkali-kali membentaknya dan bahkan sempat menamparnya. Ditambah lagi dengan peringatan kakak serta kedua orangtuanya untuk segera berbaikan denggan Sakura. Beruntung mereka tak memberitahu kakeknya. Bisa jadi Madara akan marah besar dan membatalkan segala kerjasama mereka. Bertambah lagi bukan masalahnya?

Bel masuk telah berbunyi, pelajaran pun dimulai. Namun mengapa tak ada tanda-tanda gadis Cherry Blossom di kelasnya. Bahkan sepanjang kegiatan sekolah sampai usai pun gadis tersebut tak menampakkan dirinya. Ia juga tak melihat Tenten, si pengawal pribadinya masuk sekolah. _Mungkin dia masih marah dan belum siap bertemu_. Sasuke mencoba berpikir positif.

Hari berikutnya ternyata masih sama. Sakura kembali tak masuk sekolah. _Apa dia sakit?_ Sasuke tahu Sakura sudah ditemukan oleh Sasori. Mungkin pemuda kepala merah itu akan mengamuk jika bertemu dengannya. Tapi tak ada yang mengatakan apapun mengenai kondisi Sakura pada Sasuke. Bahkan Itachi mulai bertingkah aneh. Ia menjadi sedikit pendiam dan dingin pada Sasuke. Tak seperti biasanya. Sasuke mulai merasa bersalah pada semua orang. Tak seharusnya ia hilang kendali dan menyebabkan semua kekacauan. Mungkin ia memang harus bicara pada Sakura.

Di hari ketiga beberapa kali Sasuke menekan nomor telepon Sakura. Tapi nihil. Handphone Sakura mati. Sasuke memberanikan diri menghubungi telepon rumah mereka. Beruntung yang menjawab selalu maid mereka dan bukan para pengawal. Tapi jawabannya selalu sama.

" _Maaf Sakura-sama sedang tidak bisa diganggu._ " Tut. Tut. Tut. Dan selalu saja ditutup secara sepihak. Ia ingin menanyakan kabar Sakura melalui kakaknya. Tapi sepertinya Itachi masih marah padanya.

.

BRAKK.

" _Mou~_ aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Sekarang katakan dimana Sakura!" Dengan seenaknya kekasih Shimura Sai menggebrak meja Sasuke dan melontarkan pertanyaan memaksa padanya.

"Ino! Tenanglah!" Sang kekasih tengah menahan gadisnya agar tak membuat keadaan lebih gaduh. Tak hanya Ino dan Sai. Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, dan juga Neji ikut mengerumuni meja Sasuke. Untuk apa Neji ikut-ikutan menghakiminya? Sasuke hanya mendengus kecil dan melanjutkan membaca buku ditangannya.

"Aku sedang bertanya padamu tuan Uchiha. Sudah seminggu ini dia tidak masuk dan aku tahu kalian sedang bertengkar. Dan kenapa kau meninggalkannya saat acara peresmian?" Mungkin Naruto belum menceritakannya.

"Hn. Bukan urusan kalian." "Bukan urusan kami kau bilang. Sakura adalah sahabatku sialan!"

BRAKK. SRET. Naruto menggebrak meja lalu menarik kerah seragam Sasuke.

"Hentikan semua ini Sasuke! Jangan bersikap seperti pecundang! Kau harus mulai mengerti semua keadaannya!"

"Pecundang, hah? Lalu kau apa? Kau menikungku dari belakang. Apa kau tidak pantas disebut pecundang?"

"Teme...kau-" "Sasuke- _kun_." Hinata menghentikan aksi kekasihnya yang akan bersiap memukul Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun_. Sakura- _chan_ sama sekali tidak ada kaitannya dengan hubungan kami. Mungkin...Sakura- _chan_ memang ikut andil, tapi tanpa Sakura- _chan_ pun aku tetap akan mempertahankan perasaanku untuk Naruto- _kun._ Kami menjalin kasih atas dasar kemauan perasaan kami sendiri." Hinata menggenggam kedua tangan Sasuke.

"Ketika pertama kali aku mengetahui Sasuke- _kun_ menyukai ku, aku sadar itu bukan perasaan cinta yang sesungguhnya. Ada orang lain yang ingin kau lihat di dalam diriku bukan? Mungkin kau sudah tahu perasaan Sakura- _chan_ padamu. Asal kau tahu, perasaan itu murni sebuah cinta. Seorang gadis akan melakukan apapun untuk orang yang dicintainya. Sakura- _chan_ tak ingin kau merasakan kebahagiaan semu bersamaku." Perkataan Hinata sedikit banyak membuka hati Sasuke. Apa benar ia akan benar-benar bahagia jika bersama Hinata?

"Anggap janjimu padaku telah lunas." Ucapan Neji membuat Sasuke tambah bingung.

"Lelaki sejati tahu siapa gadis yang benar-benar ia cintai. Jadi, maafkan dia!" Shikamaru yang terlihat pemalas rupanya lebih mengerti tentang perempuan dibanding Sasuke. Mungkin berkat Sabaku Temari, sosok gadis yang sedang ia incar.

"Tidak." SRET. "Apa maksutmu _Teme_?"

"Bukan dia yang seharusnya meminta maaf, tapi aku."

Wajah orang-orang di sekeliling Sasuke nampak lega. Akhirnya hati manusia es yang satu ini bisa sedikit mencair.

"Aku akan segera kerumahnya."

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 7 END**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N:

Ehm-ehm...setelah membaca chap ini haru yakin pasti banyak yang semakin benci chara sasuke. Tapi minna, haru pastikan ini chap terakhir sasu cuekin saku. Chapter depan sasu sudah mulai sadar perasaannya sama saku. Jadi tenang ya..

Dan mungkin sedikit penjelasan mengenai ingatan tiga bocah yang sempet main, tapi tak ingat saat dewasa. Alasannya adalah:

Sakura: trauma, jadi lupa beberapa ingatan masa lalunya. Ditambah umurnya baru 6 tahun. Masih kecil kan.. (sudah di jelaskan di chap 3-4)

Sasuke: kecewa+frustasi gk bisa nemuin saku. Mereka bertemu hanya beberapa hari. Sasu gak tahu marga saku, keluarga, dan tempat tinggalnya. Sasu cuma tahu namanya 'saku' itu aja. Lalu mulai suka sama Hinata, jadi pelan-pelan mulai lupa sama sosok saku. Yang di inget Cuma janjinya aja. Plus umurnya juga masih 6 tahun. (dijelaskan di beberapa chap)

Naruto: masih 6 tahun ditambah kepolosan Naru yang cuek jadi gak terlalu ingat sosok saku. Setelah pertemuan terakhir naru langsung pindah keluar negeri jadi gak bisa bantu sasu nyari saku. Jadi intinya karena masih kecil dan kurang petunjuk sasu+naru gak bisa nemuin saku dan lupa sosoknya seperti apa.

Perihal sasori dan itachi, mereka sudah tahu sasusaku ketemu waktu kecil. Sasori sengaja gak ngasih tahu saku karena takut traumanya kambuh. Sedangkan itachi sudah tahu sasu punya gadis kecil 10 tahun lalu tapi belum lama tahu kalau gadis itu adalah saku lewat ceita sasori.

Nah semoga bisa menambah sedikit pencerahan untuk yang masih bertanya-tanya tentang pertemua ketiga bocah itu. REVIEW LAGI MINNA~

 **suket alang alang** **:** pasti abis baca chap ini makin benci deh ma sasu. Kalungnya masih di bawa karin. Ingat, karin nunjukin kalung itu waktu pertama masuk sekolah?

 **misakiken:** terimakasih. Baca terus fict nya ya.. sasusaku nya mungkin mulai chap depan sudah muncul. Tentang pair sasori mungkin bisa dipertimbangkan. Haru memang berniat mau mencari pair untuk sasori :D

 **Ryuuki Kuchiki** **:** hahaa gomen.. haru di paksa sama TBC buat nyetop ceritanya. Haru takut kepanjangan waktu itu. Gak enak kan kalo baca kelamaan dlm satu chap.. hmm mungkin akan jadi sekitar 15 chap. Untuk updatenya sesuai mood nulis haru XD hehe. Tapi haru usahaain gk nyampe seminggu lebih. Kalo iya mungkin saat itu haru sedang sangat sibuk.. jadi gomen ne

 **hanazono yuri** **:** sudah :D ..adegan itu akan ada bagiannya nanti. Di tunggu saja ^^

 **ichachan21** **:** yap! Karena ini adalah fict pairing sasusaku.

 **Luca Marvell** **:** sudah di jelaskan di chap ini. Untuk sasuke baru akan sadar di chap berikutnya.

 **Momo** **:** akan ada waktunya.. di tunggu saja ^^

 **CherryTomato** **:** terimakasih J, akan haru usahakan update kilat jika tidak ada halangan.

 **Hanani** **:** setelah baca chap ini, pasti sasuke di suruh mati :D namanya juga proses. Terimakasih sudah sempat review..


	8. Chapter 8 Rival

**FAKE LOVER**

 **By Fujiwara Koharu**

 **NARUTO belongs to MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Warning ooc, typo, alur kecepetan, abal**

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **.**

 **SASUKE POV**

"Kau tak punya telinga hah bocah?" Laki-laki bertubuh besar ini masih saja keras kepala tak membiarkan aku masuk ke dalam bangunan bergaya eropa di hadapan ku.

"Ku bilang Ojou- _sama_ sedang tidak bisa di ganggu!" Meski berhasil menerobos gerbang mansion kediaman Haruno, tapi untuk melewati pintu utama saja aku harus berdebat alot dengan para pengawal sialan ini.

"Biarkan aku bicara sebentar dengannya." Aku tak ingin menyerah begitu saja. Bagaimanapun aku harus bertemu dengan putri dari keluarga ini. Setidaknya aku hanya ingin tahu keadaannya. Seminggu lebih tak melihatnya membuatku sedikit khawatir. Apa dia benar-benar sakit?

"Kalau bukan karena perintah Sasori- _sama_ , amunisi ini sudah pasti bersarang di kepalamu bocah." Che, hanya akal-akalan kalian saja. Aku masih berusaha menerobos pertahanan mereka. Jika saja tak ingat akan menambah masalah, mungkin aku sudah menghajar mereka semua dan berlari masuk.

"Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan disini Sasuke, pulanglah!"

Sebuah suara menyeruak dari dalam ruangan mansion tersebut. Para pengawal yang menghalangi tadi sedikit menyingkir agar aku bisa melihat pemilik suara tersebut. Itu suara Yahiko yang di temani Nagato, Conan dan Deidara di samping mereka. Dimana Sasori? Biasanya mereka berlima selalu bersama. Setidaknya aku bisa membujuk Sasori agar bisa bertemu Sakura meski kemungkinan besar dia menghajar ku lebih dulu.

"Hn, aku ingin bertemu Sakura."

"Sakura- _sama_ sedang tidak bisa di ganggu sekarang. Pulanglah! Jika kau tak ingin masalah menjadi lebih rumit sekarang." Mereka kemudian menaiki tangga yang menghubung ke lantai dua. Aku merasa perlakuan mereka berubah dingin. Bagus, sekarang semua orang membenciku.

Setelah lama berdebat dan tetap tak diijinkan masuk, aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang. Mungkin aku harus menunggu kesempatan lain untuk bertemu Sakura. Sebelum itu, ada beberapa hal yang harus ku pastikan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tok. Tok. Cklek.

Tanpa permisi aku memasuki sebuah kamar yang cukup besar bernuansa serba putih. Dalam ruangan itu kudapati pemilik kamar tengah duduk di meja kerjanya sibuk berkutat dengan laptop dan tumpukan kertas. Si pemilik kamar menolehkan kepalanya ke arah ku.

"Kau ada waktu?"

Uchiha Itachi, kakak ku menengok layar laptop sebentar lalu mengangguk. Ia kemudian menutup laptop yang aku yakini berisi naskah skripsi yang masih ia kerjakan. Lihat betapa sibuknya _aniki_ ku ini. Sang pewaris utama perusahaan raksasa yang sudah menggeluti dunia bisnis sejak kelas 3 SMA. Disamping kesibukan membantu mengurus perusahaan, dia masih saja bisa berprestasi di perkuliahannya. Lihat saja, saat ini dia tengah sibuk menyusun skripsi satu tahun lebih cepat dari waktu seharusnya. Che, tak salah aku menjadikannya panutan.

Kami berdua duduk di gazebo taman yang di desain tradisional. Kami selalu menghabiskan waktu di tempat ini sambil minum teh untuk berdiskusi hal penting berdua atau sekedar mengobrol.

.

.

"Maaf."

Hanya satu kata itu yang terdengar setelah hampir lima belas menit kami terdiam. Aku sama sekali tak menyentuh ocha ku. Itachi masih terdiam. Aku benci suasana ini. Kami memang sering bertengkar, tapi Itachi tak pernah mendiamkan ku selama ini.

"Aku menyesal. Aku sudah sangat keterlaluan." Itachi hanya memutar-mutar gelas ocha sambil memandanginya. Sampai kapan dia mau bicara?

"Kau boleh menghajar ku lagi kalau kau mau. Asal kau berhenti diam." Aku mulai sedikit frustasi dan menjambak rambut mencuatku.

"Tidak." Akhirnya dia bicara. "Bukan semua salah mu. Aku juga ikut bertanggung jawab."

"Jadi, memang ada motif lain dari rencana hubungan ini selain mendamaikan kedua keluarga?"

Itachi meneguk habis ocha nya dan menatapku. "Apa itu salah satu alasanmu membentak Sakura tempo hari?" Aku menunduk. Ya, itu juga salah satu hasutan yang membuat ku begitu membencinya waktu itu. Seharusnya aku memastikannya lebih dulu sebelum termakan hasutan putri keluarga Shimura.

"Sakura tak ada kaitannya dengan rencana ini. Aku dan Sasori memang merencanakan sesuatu, meski harus berkedok kedamaian keluarga."

"Sasuke. Aku pernah bertanya padamu. Bagaimana jika gadis 10 tahun lalu kembali padamu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Apa maksudnya? Apa yang di maksud itu Karin? Jangan katakan jika Karin memang gadis itu. Entah mengapa aku tak ingin berurusan dengannya jika itu memang benar. Ataukah dia...

"Dia adalah Haruno Sakura." DEG.

"Apa...maksudmu?"

"Aku juga belum lama mengetahuinya ketika Sasori kembali ke jepang. Dan saat kutahu Sakura juga ikut pindah, aku dan Sasori berencana pelan-pelan untuk mendekatkan kalian kembali."

Dia...Sakura? Bodoh. Kenapa Itachi tak segera memberitahuku? Kenapa baru sekarang? Ada apa denganku? Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuhku. Pikiran, jantung, semua terasa sakit.

"Kenapa tak memberitahu dari awal?" Itachi menyenderkan punggungnya di pagar gazebo.

"Jika ku beritahu dari awal apa akan membuatmu meninggalkan Hyuuga? Kau bahkan tak pernah mau mendengarkan perkataanku, kan?"

"Selain itu, Sakura memiliki trauma mengenai masa kecilnya." Ya, aku ingat Sakura pernah mengalami trauma saat kubawa ke danau. "Ada kejadian tak mengenakkan yang membuatnya melupakan beberapa ingatan masalalu nya. Jika ia dipaksa mengingat mungkin akan berpengaruh pada psikisnya."

Jadi, cerita waktu itu. Alasan kenapa ia tak menepati janjinya. Karena kejadian itu. Seharusnya aku tahu. Seharusnya aku ada untuknya.

"Kukira dengan mendekatkan kalian meski hanya hubungan pura-pura akan membuat kalian menyadarinya perlahan. Tapi sepertinya aku salah. Aku justru memperburuk keadaan. Semua ini semakin melukai Sakura."

"Tidak. Seharusnya aku bisa menyadarinya lebih cepat. Aku yang telah banyak melukainya." Aku mulai mengingat semua dari awal. Cerita penculikan di danau saiko adalah alasan mengapa ia menghilang. Dan trauma itu juga menghalangi ingatannya. Jika diperhatikan cara bicara Sakura agak mirip dengan gadis itu, manja nya juga. Tapi tunggu...

"Warna mata dan rambut nya. Mereka berbeda."

Itachi justru menertawaiku. Keh, tak bisa dipercaya jika aku merindukan tawa brengseknya. "Sejak kapan kejeniusanmu mulai hilang? Mereka itu berdarah campuran. Jiraiya Jii- _san_ adalah orang amerika. Aku juga sempat tak mengenali Sasori karena warna matanya berubah dari abu-abu menjadi coklat."

Jadi dia memang seorang blasteran. Kupikir selama ini dia hanya oprasi plastik. Tubuh proposionalnya, wajah campuran barat dan asia, logat cadel nya, ternyata semua yang ada padanya itu asli. Bodoh. Kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang.

.

* * *

.

 **NORMAL POV**

Seorang lelaki berumur lebih dari setengah abad tengah menatap dua sosok dihadapannya dengan tenang. Mereka tengah duduk diruang kerja bertuliskan "president director' yang pintunya tertutup rapat.

Sang pemilik ruang, Uchiha Madara tengah bersidekap serta memejamkan mata untuk menimbang-nimbang permintaan yang di ajukan padanya. Tak disangka kedua bersaudara ini akan menemuinya langsung dan mengajukan beberapa permohonan.

"Jadi begitu ya? Hmm. Sebenarnya aku agak terkejut dengan permintaan kalian. Tapi kurasa itu bukan hal yang sulit. Meski sangat disayangkan akan berakhir seperti ini."

"Kami sangat berterimakasih atas pengertian dan kerjasama Madara Ji- _sama_ selama ini."

"Aa. Tidak perlu. Sejujurnya tidak buruk juga bekerja sama bersama kakek kalian. Walaupun masih ada beberapa perdebatan kecil."

"Kalau begitu kami pamit undur diri. Waktu kami tidak banyak." Pemuda berambut merah cerah segera berdiri dan disusul gadis cantik disebelahnya. Madara pun ikut berdiri untuk berojigi pada kedua tamunya.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih Ji- _sama_." Ucap satu-satunya gadis diruangan tersebut dan mereka bertiga saling berojigi.

.

* * *

.

 **SASUKE POV**

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di ranjang king size berwarna hitam. Kembali mengingat percakapanku dengan _aniki_ ku beberapa menit lalu. ' _Sasuke._ _Bagaimana perasaanmu pada Sakura sekarang?_ ' Pertanyaan yang sama sekali belum ku jawab. Jika mengenai Hinata, entah mengapa aku tak merasakan sesuatu yang sama seperti dulu. Aku tak terlalu memikirkan lagi jika dia telah menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto. Mungkinkah, aku telah melepaskannya?

Sakura. Aku meraih sepasang sepatu yang masih tergeletak di nakas dekat tempat tidur ku. Mengetahui jika pemilik sepatu ini adalah Sakura. Aku kembali mengingat ketika Sakura kecil mengenakan sepatu ini. Membayangkan tinggi nya melebihi tinggiku membuat tawa lepas dari mulutku. Jika ia mengenakan gaun pengantin sekarang, ah mungkin seperti saat acara peresmian 'UchiHaruno WO'. Dia tampak sangat cantik dengan gaun rancangan Deidara. Jujur aku sempat ingin memujinya sebelum amarahku menekan kata-kata itu lebih dulu. Ada sebersit rasa kesal ketika melihat wajah Sakura berdampingan dengan Itachi di berbagai cover majalah meski aku sepenuh nya sadar yang menyebabkan keadaan tersebut adalah aku.

Cemburu? Mungkinkah? Aku bahkan melukai fisiknya. Waku itu sungguh aku tak sengaja menamparnya. Dan ketika melihat setetes air bening dari mata emerald yang memerah entah mengapa dadaku serasa tercubit. Aku ingin meminta maaf padanya tapi emosikku benar-benar diluar kendali waktu itu. Sampai kata laknat itu keluar. Aku mengusirnya. Aku ingin dia segera pergi karena tak ingin menyakitinya lebih dalam lagi. Mungkin jika aku membiarkannya bertahan di ruangan itu lebih lama lagi, aku yakin akan membuatnya lebih terluka dari ini.

"Ck, Sakuraa." Aku mengeram kesal dan mengacak-acak rambut mencuatku. Aku bingung dengan diriku. Tubuhku menginginkan sesuatu. Aku ingin bertemu Sakura. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya lalu memeluknya erat dan takkan membiarkannya menghilang dariku lagi. Akan kuucapkan beribu kata maaf jika itu bisa membuatnya memaafkanku dan kembali tersenyum padaku. Akan kukatakan jika aku telah ingat semuanya dan mengatakan jika aku menc-. Tck, aku harus menemui Itachi. Aku bersyukur kakak lelakiku itu masih bersedia membantuku mendapatkan Sakura.

.

Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar kamar. Ketika aku melewati balkon lantai dua yang menghubungkan kamar ku dan kamar Itachi, aku tak sengaja melihat sebuah mobil berjalan keluar dari halaman mansion Uchiha. Seketika mataku terbelalak dan aku segera berlari menuruni tangga ke lantai satu. Aku tahu mobil siapa itu. Kenapa mobil yang pemiliknya sangat susah ditemui belakangan ini berada di mansionku? .

Ketika sampai di ruang utama aku melihat laki-laki yang lebih tua lima tahun dariku tengah berdiri mematung. Wajahnya menegang. Aku menghampirinya dan mengguncangkan tubuhnya.

" _Aniki_!" Ia masih diam pada posisinya. "Itachi! Sasori. Apa yang Sasori lakukan disini? Apa dia bersama Sakura?" Tck, aku benci jika kakak ku yang biasanya cerewet jadi pendiam dan menyebalkan seperti ini. Aku mengguncangkan tubuhnya lebih keras.

"Cih, Itachi! Katakan padaku! Jangan diam saja!"

"Mereka membatalkannya." Akhirnya dia bicara. Itachi menatapku. "Mereka membatalkan pertunangan kalian." Tubuhku tiba-tiba kaku. Tanganku masih mencengkram kedua bahu Itachi.

"Apa? Kenapa?" "Sakura sendiri yang meminta. Dan kedua keluarga sudah setuju." Apa-apaan dia? Setelah tak bisa ditemui sekarang dia membatalkan pertunangan secara sepihak.

"Kenapa dia membatalkannya? Bukankah jika dibatalkan kedua keluarga akan-" "Tidak. Kedua keluarga tetap berdamai. Uchiha dan Haruno tetap melakukan semua kerja sama."

"Tck, apa yang ada dipikirannya?" Aku segera menyambar kunci mobil Itachi yang tergeletak di atas meja. "Kau mau kemana Sasuke?"

"Bicara dengannya! Memberitahu jawaban dari pertanyaan yang selama ini ingin kalian dengar!" Baru beberapa langkah sebelum mencapai pintu utama Itachi lagi-lagi menghentikanku.

"Mereka menuju bandara. Cepatlah! Sebelum kau menyesalinya. Mereka akan pergi." Tanpa basa-basi aku segera berlari menuju mobil Itachi dan segera menjalankannya.

Aku mengemudi dengan kecepatan penuh. Berkali-kali menerobos lampu lalu lintas. Tak peduli jika mobil kesayangan Itachi ini akan pulang dalam keadaan lecet-lecet sekalipun. Akan ku ganti dengan koleksiku yang lain. Yang terpenting adalah aku harus segera menemukan Lamborghini Veneno merah sebelum mobil itu sampai ke tujuan. Sakura apa yang kau pikirkan? Ucapanku waktu itu bukan berarti kau harus pergi dari kehidupanku. Tidak setelah kau berhasil membuat perasaanku kacau seperti ini. Kau harus bertanggung jawab Sakura. Aku ingin kau mendengarnya. Kau harus menjadi orang pertama yang mendengar pengakuanku. Sakura, tunggu aku!

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sesampainya di bandara Narita aku segera berlari menuju gate keberangkatan konoha-amerika. Satu-satu nya tujuan yang terpikir oleh ku adalah negri paman sam tersebut. Kurutuki diriku karena tak sempat menanyakan tujuan keberangkatan mereka.

"Maaf tuan, tiketnya!" "Aku hanya ingin mencari seseorang."

"Tapi itu sudah peraturan tuan. Anda tidak boleh masuk jika tidak memiliki tiket."

Cih, mereka masih saja menghalangiku. Aku sudah tak bisa berpikir tenang lagi. Ku tarik kerah seragam kerja petugas tersebut. "Jangan menghalangi jalanku! Aku bisa membeli bandara ini kapanpun aku mau!"

Teriakanku rupanya menarik banyak perhatian, salah satunya adalah kepala petugas yang sedang mengawasi.

"Maaf Uchiha- _sama_ , pesawat tujuan New York telah take-off setengah jam yang lalu." "Ck, _kuso_!" kuhempaskan tubuh petugas yang tadi menghalangiku. Aku segera berlari ke bagian check in counter dan meminta nya mengecek informasi mengenai Haruno Sakura.

"Penumpang tersebut sudah take-off tuan." "Kemana tujuannya?"

"Maaf, tapi itu privasi penumpang. Mereka meminta agar merahasiakan tujuan penerbangan mereka."

BRAK. "Aarrrgghhh. _Kuso_! _Kuso_!"

Sakura. Apa kau berusaha menghindariku? Aku kau mulai membenciku sekarang? Kami- _sama_ , apa ini hukumanku karena mengabaikannya? Kau boleh hukum aku yang lain, asal jangan ambil Sakura dariku. Ya, aku menyesal sekarang. Menyesal karena terlambat menyadari perasaanku padanya. Aku mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **NORMAL POV**

Hari demi hari terus berjalan hingga kini memasuki musin gugur. Sasuke kembali menjalani kegiatan sekolahnya seperti biasa. Ia dan teman-temannya telah menduduki tingkat dua di Konoha High School. Meski terhitung memiliki kekuasaan yang sangat berpengaruh dan tingkat kecerdasan yang melebihi rata-rata, Sasuke wajib bersyukur karena masih diperbolehkan mengikuti ujian kenaikan kelas. Ditambah absennya yang hampir sebulan membuatnya harus mengikuti beberapa ujian tambahan.

Sasuke duduk di kursi paling belakang pojok kiri. Posisi yang sama dari kelas sebelumnya. Posisi yang selalu mengingatkannya pada Sakura yang dulu selalu duduk disampingnya. Di semester ini kursi disebelah kanannya pun masih kosong. Sasuke tak membiarkan orang lain untuk mendudukinya. Bahkan Karin sekalipun akan ia bentak kasar jika berani menyentuh kursi tersebut.

.

Semua orang-orang yang mengenal Sasuke menaruh simpati pada pemuda tersebut. Sejak kepergian Sakura, Uchiha bungsu ini berubah lebih pendiam, lebih dingin dan lebih kasar dari biasanya. Bahkan dia cenderung melampiaskan emosinya untuk melakukan hal-hal negatif seperti merokok, mabuk, bahkan berkelahi. Sang kakek, Uchiha Madara juga sampai geram menghadapi tingkah cucu bungsunya. Sasuke terlalu frustasi karena tak mengetahui dimana keberadaan Sakura sampai saat ini. Sakura dan kakaknya pergi tanpa memberitahu siapapun. Tidak pada teman-temannya, pada akatsuki, bahkan Hashirama dan semua pengawalnya tak ada yang diberitahu tentang keberadaan Sakura. Karena hal tersebut, Sasuke sampai nekad pergi ke amerika untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Sakura. Ia mencari informasi di semua tempat-tempat yang berhubungan dengan Sakura. Tapi nihil. Sasuke tak menemukan sedikitpun jejak tentang gadis bersurai merah muda nya.

.

Semua kebiasaan buruk Sasuke terus berlangsung sampai mereka lulus SMA dan menginjak bangku kuliah. Keluarganya membebaskan Sasuke memilih pendidikan lanjutan untuk masa depannya. Dan adik Uchiha Itachi ini memilih jurusan bisnis manajemen di Konoha International University. Bagaimanapun juga ia ingin ikut andil dalam bisnis keluarga seperti kakaknya. Terhitung satu bulan sudah Sasuke menjalani perkuliahan di semester pertamanya. Beruntung ia satu kelas dengan Naruto yang akan dengan 'senang hati' mengawasi kebiasaan buruk Sasuke. Meski tidak selalu. Seperti sekarang ini misalnya.

"Cukup _teme_! Kau minum terlalu banyak!" Naruto berusaha meraih botol rose wine keempat yang akan Sasuke tuangkan ke gelas nya. Dengan mudah pemuda itu menepis tangan Naruto. "Jangan halangi aku!"

"Kau pikir aku ada waktu untuk mengantarmu pulang setiap hari, hah?" Hampir setiap malam Sasuke pergi ke bar untuk minum-minum sampai mabuk. Dan hal itu tentu saja membuat sahabat-sahabat nya ikut kerepotan karena harus mengantar nya pulang. Keadaan Sasuke semakin mengkhawatirkan keluarga dan teman-temannya. Tubuh nya semakin kurus dan tak setegap dulu. Rambut hitam kebiruannya acak-acakan. Wajahnya pucat sayu dengan lingkaran mata yang semakin terlihat. Bibir yang dulunya kissable kini sedikit menghitam karena pengaruh rokok. Sering begadang semalaman dan pola makannya juga sangat berantakan. Jika bukan karena kemampuan IQ nya yang masih bisa berprestasi, mungkin orang akan mengira nya seorang psycho.

"Aku akan berhenti jika dia kembali padaku." Tentu Naruto tahu siapa yang dimaksud Sasuke. Kekasih Hyuuga Hinata ini juga sama terkejutnya ketika mengetahui Sakura adalah gadis 10 tahun lalu yang menjadi teman masa kecil mereka. Sungguh malang nasib sahabatnya. Dua kali ditinggal pergi begitu saja oleh orang yang dicintai. Yang terakhir ini lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Kepergian Sakura benar-benar membuat Sasuke hancur.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu Sasuke. Tapi kau tidak perlu sampai harus merusak tubuhmu." Sasuke kembali menegak cairan berwarna merah muda di gelas nya. Warna yang semakin ia rindukan.

"Aku yakin, Sakura- _chan_ juga tidak ingin melihat mu seperti ini."

"Seharusnya kau memperbaiki diri. Belajar tentang rasa sakit yang selama ini Sakura- _chan_ rasakan." Sasuke tak menolak ketika Naruto merebut gelas nya dan meletakkannya di meja. "Tck, kau memang brengsek Sasuke. Tapi kau tidak harus menghukum dirimu sampai seperti ini."

"Ayo pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu." Sasuke menurut saja saat Naruto menariknya keluar dari bar bertuliskan 'Zweigen Kanazawa'. Pemuda berkumis ini mengemudikan mobil Sasuke dan mengantarkannya pulang. Biasanya Naruto akan mengantar Sasuke ke apartemen pribadi nya. Tapi Itachi sudah berpesan lebih dulu untuk membawanya pulang ke manshion Uchiha.

.

* * *

.

"Sasuke- _kun_ kau mabuk lagi?" Kepulangan Sasuke disambut seorang ibu muda bersurai coklat. Uchiha Hana, putri keluarga Inuzuka yang telah berganti marga dan berstatus istri Uchiha Itachi dua tahun lalu. Di dalam gendongannya ada seorang bayi laki-laki yang usianya belum genap satu tahun tengah merentang-rentang kan tangannya menyambut sang paman. Sepertinya putra Itachi itu terbangun dari tidurnya karena kehausan. Ketika terbangun tengah malam bayi lucu itu akan mencari-cari ayah nya atau paman nya untuk di ajak bermain.

"Kenichi- _kun_ , Jii - _san_ sedang bau alkohol. Kau tidak bisa main dengan nya dulu, ya." Sasuke melepas jaketnya dan berjalan menaiki tangga. "Aku akan membersihkan diri dulu."

Sasuke cukup tahu batasan. Diluar ia akan menggila untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Tapi saat bersama Uchiha Kenichi, ia akan menghilangkan semua bebauan buruk dari tubuhnya. Berpenampilan bersih dan rapi hanya untuk bermain bersama keponakannya. Keluarga mereka sangat bersyukur kehadiran Kenichi bisa sedikit menghibur rasa keterpurukan Sasuke.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang makan. Tubunya terbalut kaos hitam polos dan celana santai selutut. Rambutnya yang agak basah tertata mencuat seperti biasa. Penampilannya terlihat lebih fress daripada saat ia kembali dari bar tadi. Sesampainya di ruang makan ia melihat keponakan tersayang tengah duduk manis di kursi bayi khusus miliknya dan memukul-mukulkan sendok makan dengan gemas. "Da daa daa..da."

"Hei jagoan. Ayo kita main!" Paman muda tersebut menggendong Kenichi dan mengajaknya bermain di ruang santai. Kotak mainan yang tertata rapi kini kembali berantakan berkat ulah menggemaskan Kenichi. Tak lama suara pintu terbuka membuyarkan kegiatan mereka. Itu pasti Itachi dan kedua orangtuanya. Hana berjalan ke arah pintu untuk menyambut mereka.

"Ehh Kenichi- _kun_ belum tidur. Padahal ini sudah malam sekali." Mikoto berjalan mendekati cucu pertamanya lalu mencubit-cubit pipi gembul Kenichi.

"Dia tadi terbangun Kaa- _sama_. Saat melihat Sasuke- _kun_ dia malah mengajaknya bermain dan tidak mau kembali tidur."

"Jagoan Tou- _san_ tidak mau tidur lagi, eh?" Itachi duduk disamping Sasuke lalu mengambil alih Kenichi dari pangkuan pamannya dan menggelitik perutnya. "Ta ta haha htta."

"Bagaimana makan malamnya?" Tak biasanya Sasuke menanyakan perihal makan malam bersama keluarga Haruno setelah sekian lama. Bagi Sasuke acara tersebut tak menarik jika tak ada Sakura.

"Menyenangkan. Sasuke, aku punya kabar untukmu." Itachi menyerahkan Kenichi pada Hana.

"Sasori akan menikah lusa depan. Dan dipastikan, Sakura akan hadir di pesta tersebut." Tubuh Sasuke menegang. Berulangkali ia pastikan jika pendengarannya tidak salah dan konsentrasinya masih bagus. Sekian lama ia menunggu akhirnya ia mendapat kabar tentang Sakura. Fugaku menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Kami tak akan memaksamu. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan."

"Pikirkan semua baik-baik Sasuke- _kun_. Kau tak ingin menyesal lagi nantinya kan?" Dukungan dari seluruh keluarganya membuat dadanya bergemuruh. Semua itu menandakan bahwa berita yang ia dengar tidaklah salah. Sakura nya akan kembali. Dan kali ini Sasuke pastikan tak akan mengulangi kesalahan sebelumnya.

.

* * *

.

Perempuan bersurai merah menyala berjalan mondar-mandir di sebuah ruang keluarga. Dua lelaki berbadan tinggi besar dan kurus sedari tadi tak lepas memandangi kegiatan gadis satu-satunya di ruangan itu.

"Karin ~ berhentilah membuat kepalaku pusing. Bisa tidak kau duduk manis seperti seorang putri seharusnya."

"Diam! Kau seharusnya lebih hormat padaku! Berhenti memanggil nama kecilku dan panggil aku tuan putri brengsek!" "Baiklah tuan putri brengsek."

"Kau-" "Karin!"

Suara berat seorang lelaki menghentikan perdebatan mereka. Dua lelaki tadi segera berdiri dan mempersilahkan seorang lelaki berambut panjang duduk di sofa. Gadis yang dipanggil Karin ikut mendudukan diri di sofa lain.

"Tou- _san_ , aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia masih saja menolakku. Lakukan sesuatu Tou - _san_ ~."

Lelaki berumur tersebut menyeringai lebar. "Tenang saja. Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan kakekmu. Kalian bersiaplah! Kita akan segera melaksanakan rencananya."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hari yang di tunggu-tunggu telah tiba. Suasana pernikahan pewaris utama Haruno dengan putri dari Keluarga Yuhi terlihat begitu meriah dalam perpaduan jepang yang kental dan eropa clasic. Yuhi Misaki. yang terhitung masih kerabat Yuhi Kurenai salah satu guru di Konoha High School ternyata mampu mengikat hati si tangan dingin Haruno. Bertemu sebagai relasi kerja, kemudian menjalin hubungan selama satu tahun. Hubungan mereka cukup mengejutkan orang-orang disekitarnya, tapi tak ada yang bisa mengelak cinta bukan?

Seperti hal nya pemuda yang satu ini. Acara pernikahan diadakan sejak sore tadi, dan untuk malam hari adalah pesta perayaan nya. Semua tamu memang tak diwajibkan mengikuti seluruh acaranya. Tapi entah mengapa pemuda berambut bak pantat ayam ini masih setia menikmati pesta nya. Bukan menikmati, ia tak menikmati setiap tatapan memuja dari para gadis. Ia hanya tak akan meninggalkan pesta tersebut sebelum menemukan yang ia cari.

Bersandar di pagar teras, Sasuke menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh halaman. Berusaha mencari warna yang hampir dua tahun ini diam-diam menjadi warna favorit nya. Sedari tadi pemuda ini lelah mencari ke seluruh tempat. Sekarang ia hampir putus asa dan berpikir jika berita kepulangan Sakura hanya bohong belaka. Tapi pikiran tersebut segera ia tepis ketika sekelebat warna merah muda menghiasi netra hitamnya. Ia menegakkan badan. Mata yang biasanya menatap tajam kini melebar. Detakan di dada nya seperti melompat-lompat. Berkali-kali ia menyakinkan dirinya jika matanya tak salah lihat. Gadis dengan little black dress tanpa bahu di sebrang sana adalah sosok yang ia cari-cari.

Penampilan gadis itu terlihat berbeda. Ia terlihat lebih dewasa luar dalam. Rambut merah muda panjangnya ia tata sedemikian rupa kesamping. Meski masih dengan make up natural wajahnya terlihat lebih cantik. Dan- lekuk tubuhnya. Glup. Hampir saja Sasuke membayangkan hal yang 'iya-iya' dengan gadis tersebut. Berusaha menerobos kerumunan para tamu Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya. Ia ingin segera menemui gadis nya.

.

"Saku-"

"Maaf menunggu lama." Belum sempat suara Sasuke terdengar sudah ada suara lain yang mendahuluinya.

Seorang pemuda berstelan rapi dengan rambut merah gelap. Mata jade dengan lingkaran hitam di sekitar mata. Dan tato 'Ai' di dahi kiri nya. Tunggu! Sasuke tahu siapa pria itu. "Sabaku Gaara." Sasuke menggeram ketika menyebut nama pewaris Sabaku Corp yang merupakan kolega bisnis keluarganya. Mereke pernah bertemu dua kali dalam jamuan makan malam.

Gaara menyerahkan segelas wine untuk Sakura sebelum meraih pinggang ramping tersebut. Keduanya terlihat sangat akrab meski si lelaki menanggapi obrolan si gadis dengan wajah datar. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Ada hubungan apa mereka berdua? Sasuke meneruskan langkahnya ke arah dua sejoli tersebut.

"Sakura." Gadis yang merasa dipanggil namanya nampak sangat terkejut ketika melihat sosok didepannya.

"Kita harus bicara!" Dulu ketika Sasuke memerintahnya Sakura akan menurut saja meski dengan beberapa gerutuan. Tapi sekarang...

TAK.

Wine yang belum sempat di minum di letakkan di meja begitu saja. "Gaara- _kun_ badan ku tidak enak. Aku ingin pulang." Sakura menarik tangan Gaara untuk mengikutinya keluar dari halaman pesta diadakan. Sasuke tersentak melihat sikap Sakura yang sungguh berbeda. Dingin. Sasuke segera mengejar Sakura. Ketika memasuki halaman parkir Sasuke segera meraih tangan Sakura yang bebas.

"Berhenti menghindar! Kita benar-benar perlu bicara!" Gaara tidak terima ketika melihat perlakuan Sasuke yang kasar pada Sakura. Pemuda tanpa alis itu memegang tangan Sasuke yang masih memegang tangan Sakura.

"Tidak perlu berbuat kasar pada perempuan." "Bukan urusanmu!"

"Kita tidak punya urusan yang perlu dibicarakan. Lepaskan tanganku!" Sasuke justru menggenggamnya semakin erat. Perut dan dadanya terasa sakit ketika melihat tatapan Sakura yang sangat dingin dan tajam. Dia benar-benar membencinya sekarang.

"Kenapa kau memutuskan pertunangan kita? Kau tidak boleh memutuskannya sepihak."

"Kita bahkan tidak benar-benar menjalin hubungan Uchiha- _san_. Waktu itu hanya pura-pura."

Sasuke menggertakan giginya. Bahkan Sakura memanggilnya dengan marga. Sungguh dia ingin sekali bunuh diri ketika mengingat semua kesalahannya dulu. "Maaf. Kau boleh membunuhku sekarang! Kumohon maafkan aku."

Kata-kata tabu bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke bahkan sudah keluar. Pria ini tak peduli lagi dengan pride yang selalu ia pertahankan. Ia hanya ingin Sakura memaafkannya dan kembali seperti dulu.

"Tak perlu minta maaf. Seperti kataku, kita tak punya hubungan apa-apa. Dan semua urusan kita sudah selesai. Permisi." Sakura menyentak paksa tangan kanan yang di cengkram Sasuke dan berlalu pergi.

"Apapun masalah kalian, jangan ganggu hubungan kami." Gaara mengamati Sasuke sekilas sebelum melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan pergi menyusul Sakura.

"Cih, mau menantang eh?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 8 END**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N

*Ngumpet di kolong meja hokage| nyembullin kepala| nyengir kuda*

Huehehee- ehehee – ehe ehm-| plak | kebanyakan ketawa lu thor

Aha pertama saya mau mengucapkan selamat ibadah puasa bagi umat yang menjalankan.

Kedua- ehm- author mau minta maaf karena telat ngepost fict nya. Huaa padahal chapt kemaren baru aja autor bilang gk akan lebih dari seminggu post lanjutannya. Moshiwake arimasen ! *bowing 99 derajat*

Sebenernya koharu pengen cepet2 lanjut, tapi gegara ada momen ramadan ini koharu jadi banyak kesibukan. Ditambah setelah SKL kemaren keluar sekarang haru sedang sibuk cari kerja. Do'akan ya minna san, semoga cepet dapet kerja. Bisa dibilang ini adalah masa tersulit koharu, jadi koharu sedang berjuang keras. (*-*)9

Betewe happy sasusaku month juga. Pengennya sih ikutan BTC. Tapi ragu bisa bikin fict nya enggak. Sudah liat gaiden chap. 10? Lega pas tau Sarada beneran anak sasusaku. Nah lo yang edit status sakusara dimana pun. CATAT YA! Sarada anak kandung Sakura ! dan Sakura ibu kandung Sarada ! beh kejam banget. Eh, bukan berarti author benci karin ya. Saya menghormati Karin layaknya character Naruto yang lain. Meski di fict ini Karin jadi peran antagonis. Namanya juga fiksi. :D

Haru akui fict nya kurang panjang. Jadi tidak perlu di ingatkan untuk yang mau review kurang panjang :P , Haru akan perpanjang di chapt selanjutnya. Gomen, semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan.

Yap, bales review duluuu

 **Spring Oh Shasha** : apa sascake udah cukup menderita di chap ini ? ah, saya sendiri merasa kurang. –ikutan tsundere nya sascake- eh itu lesung batunya buat bikin ayam geprek aja. Tinggal nyari ayamnya –liatin kepala sasuke- XD

 **suket alang alang** : sudah lanjut :D . Sakura pergi tu. Tau kemana, author aja gak di kasih tau. Tau-tau pulang dapet gebetan yang gak kalah ganteng badai.

 **Nikechaann** : arigatou dukungannya. Sudah lanjut lho!

 **bandung girl** : arigatou ^^ sudah update. Salam kenal juga dari jogja. XD

 **ichachan21** : eh iya iya, sudah lanjut. Itu karma nya di capslock serem amat. Sudah mulai nih penderitaan sasuke. Btw udah muncul saingannya lho.

 **Luca Marvell** : yah saku pergi entah kemana. Koharu juga gak dikasih tau -_- . sebenernya yang campuran itu mulai dari bapaknya saku (Jiraiya-anggap orang barat) jadi sasori sama sakura itu blasteran. Sedangkan hashirama sama ibunya (tsunade) jepang asli. Itu bisa jadi salah satu faktor tuduhan neji. Tapi yang paling dominan itu karena mereka sebenernya Cuma keluarga biasa yang di kasih gelar bangsawan. Bukan keturunan asli kaya Hyuuga sama Uchiha (pewaris darah kerajaan yang tersisa) begitulah kira-kira.

 **mitchiru1312jo** : ha'i ini sudah update.

 **Uchiha Erika** : waaaa honto ni arigatou. Jadi terhura saya. Btw jempolnya minjem siapa aja XD

 **hanazono yuri** : sudah update lho yuri san ^.^

 **Ryuuki Kuchiki** : hai juga *garukkepala* kita bertemu lagi lagi ahaha. Yah yang ini juga TBC lagi. Gomen ne, masih banyak yang pengen koharu tuang kan di fict ini. Jadi mohon bersabar dan tetap menunggu kelanjutannya. Chap ini adalah awal penderitaan sasukeh. Karena banyak yang menhujat sasuke untuk menderita, saya jadi bingung sendiri mau bikin sasukeh semenderita apa. Btw ada rujak? Kayaknya enak tuh rujak pantat ayam (?) –sasukehlirikhoror-

 **misakiken** : ha'i misakiken san. Sudah update. Gomen haru buta chara yuhi misaki masuk marga yuhi. Karena gak tau marga misakiken san. Dan itu mungkin agak kepanjangan ya namanya koharu potong jadi misaki aja. Dan penggambaran karakternya silahkan dibayangkan sendiri XD . Gomeen Koharu belum memutuskan akan seperti apa. Ha'i semoga tidak mengecewakan misakiken san.

 **BaekhyunSaranghaeHeni** : yang jelas saku gak pergi ke amerika. Amerika udah di obrak abrik sasu sampe ke ujung-ujung nya tapi gak nemuin pink-emerald-crewet nya. Tau tuh pergi ke mana. Ha'i di chap ini sudah terjawab.

 **Shasha** : arigatou Shasha san sudah sempet review lagi (dengan kepala dingin tentunya). Yah di chap ini sasu 'sedikit cemburu' karena sadar yang bikin keadaan kaya gitu sasu sendiri. Tapi tau gak, sebenernya itu semua majalah yang ada gambar itasaku waktu launching langsung dibakar semua ama sasu. Mana pake api amaterasu lagi. HAHAHA. Nista sekali ngebayanginnya. –abaikan author-

 **Kuuderegirl** : sudah update ^^ . Umm permintaanya hanya sakura, sasori, dan mbah madara yang tau. Ahaha enggak dink, itu udah kejawab di chap ini, meski tidak semua dijelaskan.

 **Dhea** : sudah update. Ha'i arigatou :D

 **Bos816** : Ha'i sudah update. Ha'i arigatou. Ha'i. Ha'i. Ha'i. Gomeeennn gak bisa update kilat. ^o^

THANK YOU! REVIEW LAGI! MATTA KONDO NA! XD


	9. Chapter 9 First Kiss

**FAKE LOVER**

 **By Fujiwara Koharu**

 **NARUTO belongs to MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NORMAL POV**

Uchiha Sasuke berjalan keluar dari Fakultas Bisnis Manajemen Konoha Internasional University. Suasana siang itu nampak begitu ramai dengan berbagai aktivitas masing-masing penghuni. Tatapan berbinar mayoritas kaum hawa yang ia temui hanya ia abaikan saja. Sesekali memberi deathglare bagi yang berani mengarahkan kamera ke arahnya.

Sudah beberapa hari Sasuke malas masuk kuliah. Masalah apa lagi yang ia pikirkan jika bukan mantan kekasih palsunya. Dan jadilah Sasuke harus begadang menyelesaikan semua tugas yang menumpuk. Hanya ada satu mata kuliah hari ini. Dan setelahnya Sasuke harus mengunjungi perpustakaan untuk menyelesaikan tugas dari Yamato sensei. Langkah pemuda ini terhenti ketika matanya tak sengaja melihat seseorang yang sangat ia kenali. Rambut merah muda. Itu Haruno Sakura. Apa yang dia lakukan di kampus ini? Mungkin kah?

Tanpa membuang waktu Sasuke segera berlari ke bagian akademik kampus. Dan informasi yang cukup mengejutkan telah sampai ke telinganya. Haruno Sakura. Mahasiswi kedokteran Konoha Internasional University. Mungkinkah Sakura melanjutkan study nya di jepang untuk meneruskan kepemimpinan di Haruno Hospital yang sekarang masih di pegang ibunya? Lucky chance. Itu berarti kesempatan Sasuke untuk kembali dekat dengan Sakura semakin besar. _Yosh_! Tak akan Sasuke sia-sia kan.

.

Sasuke memasuki kelas dengan santai. Hari ini adalah tenggat pengumpulan tugasnya. Untung ia bisa mengerjakan semua tugas lebih cepat dari waktu yang ia perkirakan. Berterimakasih lah pada motivator tak langsungnya, Haruno Sakura. Yamato s _ensei_ sudah berdiri di depan kelasnya. Setelan kemeja yang rapi seperti biasa membuat dosen muda ini selalu tampil berwibawa.

" _Osh_! _Minna_! Sebelum aku memulai kegiatan kita. Ada pengumuman untuk kalian. Hari ini kelas kalian bertambah mahasiswa baru. Dia memang sedikit terlambat mendaftar di semester awal. Ha'i Sabaku- _san_ silahkan masuk!"

'Sabaku?' Perasaan Sasuke mulai tidak enak mendengar satu nama itu. Kemudian seorang pemuda berambut merah gelap, garis mata hitam yang tebal, dan sebuah tato 'ai' yang tersemat di dahinya memasuki ruang kelas.

" _Domo_. Sabaku Gaara _desu_."

"Ha'i kalian bisa berkenalan sendiri dengan nya nanti. Sabaku- _san_ silahkan duduk. Dan harap kumpulkan semua tugas kalian sekarang juga!"

"Yo! Gaara!" Sapa sok akrab Naruto yang duduk di sebelah kiri Sasuke.

Gaara tersenyum dan mengangkat dagu membalas sapaan Naruto. Sebenarnya bukan sok akrab. Mereka memang saling kenal karena Gaara adalah teman sekolah Naruto sewaktu Naruto pindah keluar negeri.

Mata Gaara bergeser menatap sepasang onyx di samping si sapphire. Kedua mata onyx dan jade saling bersirobok tajam sepanjang Gaara menuju bangkunya. Seulas senyum mengejek sempat tersungging dari bibir tipis Gaara sebagai ganti kata 'jangan senang dulu Uchiha'.

"Tck." Begitulah respon Sasuke menyambut seringaian Gaara.

.

Sudah seminggu lebih Sasuke mengetahui bahwa Sakura satu kampus dengannya, meski berbeda fakultas. Dan selama itu juga Sasuke mencoba menahan emosinya dengan segala gerak-gerik Gaara yang faktanya satu kelas dengannya. Ingin nya Sasuke mengajak ngobrol Sakura, makan bersama di kantin, berangkat dan pulang bersama. Tapi itu semua belum bisa terwujud karena keberadaan serangga merah yang selalu ada di sekitar Sakura. Mereka selalu berangkat dan pulang berdua, makan di kantin bersama, bahkan Sasuke selalu kalah cepat menunggui Sakura di kelasnya karena Gaara selalu lebih dulu menunggui Sakura tepat di depan kelas. Cih, yang lebih menjengkelkan lagi serangga merah itu mengantar dan menunggui Sakura berkuliah meskipun dia tak memiliki jam kuliah hari itu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Oi _teme,_ kau akan ikut kami bersenang-senang kan!"

"Aa." Sasuke kembali menyetujui ajakan teman-temannya untuk makan siang di caffe Akatsuki bersama

"Yahoo! Aku akan menelpon Hinata- _chan_ untuk ikut bergabung."

"Suruh dia mengajak Ino dan Temari- _san_ juga." Seru Sai sebelum masuk kedalam mobilnya bersama Shikamaru.

Haah, memiliki teman yang sudah berpasangan kadang merepotkan juga. Jika tidak berakhir menjadi obat nyamuk yang menyala sampai habis, ya mungkin menjadi kambing jantan yang sedang di cocok-cocokan dengan betina oleh majikannya. Mengingat acara makan bersama terakhir berakhir dengan Sasuke yang di sodor-sodori foto teman-teman kuliah Ino yang notaben nya dari jurusan _Fashion Design_.

Tapi mungkin tidak untuk hari ini ketika mata Sasuke menangkap seseorang yang sedang berdiri di depan parkiran fakultasnya. Berpikir sebentar mengapa ia bisa berdiri disana dan tidak bersama orang yang selalu menemaninya. Sasuke kembali menutup pintu mobilnya dan berjalan meninggalkan parkiran.

"Kalian duluan. Aku akan menyusul."

Ketiga temannya hanya mengeryit bingung, tapi tidak terlalu mempedulikan dan segera menjalankan mobil masing-masing. Tindakan ini Sasuke lakukan setelah otak jeniusnya mengingat bahwa tadi teman sekelasnya yang berambut merah tengah ditunjuk menjadi wakil observasi dan kemungkinan akan berurusan lama dengan dosen. Apa mungkin ia tidak memberitahu 'penumpangnya'?

.

Pemuda Uchiha ini berjalan santai menghampiri sang target. Kedua tangannya bersembunyi di balik saku celana. Mencoba berpikir tenang seperti biasanya agar sang target tidak kembali melarikan diri seperti terakhir kali bertemu.

"Menunggu sopirmu, eh?

Gadis tersebut tersentak dan menoleh. Ia tidak menjawab. Perhatiannya kembali pada layar ponsel dan menatapnya dengan gelisah.

"Dia sedang memiliki urusan dengan dosen. Wakil observasi. Kemungkinan dia tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang."

"Terima kasih atas infonya. Berapa aku harus membayarmu?" Itu terdengar seperti sindiran. Dan pengusiran.

"Bagaimana dengan makan siang?"

"Kalau begitu ajak saja seseorang yang mau meluangkan waktunya denganmu." Gadis bersurai merah muda itu segera berjalan menyusuri trotoar untuk menghindari pengusik dadakannya.

"Kau tidak bersedia? Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang Sakura." Tawar Sasuke mengikuti gadis didepannya.

"Tidak. Carilah orang lain untuk dilibatkan."

"Hidupku akan selalu melibatkanmu Sakura." Sasuke masih mengikutinya dengan santai.

"Dan seingatku kita tidak punya urusan yang saling melibatkan satu sama lain Uchiha." Sakura mulai geram. Langkahnya semakin cepat menuju halte bus.

"Tentu saja kita punya. Dan kau selalu mengelak bahkan untuk mengakuinya." Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura, tapi dengan cepat gadis itu menepisnya dan segera berlari masuk kedalam bus yang akan segera berjalan.

.

* * *

.

 **SAKURA POV**

Aku berlari menaiki bus yang akan segera berjalan. Ini pertama kalinya aku menaiki kendaraan umum yang sialnya sangat penuh dan sesak. Tak ada tempat duduk dan bahkan orang-orang berebut pada tiang pegangan. Mungkin karena ini jam pulang kantor. Aku meranyap kedalam mencoba mencari tiang pegangan. Tapi karena kondisi penumpang yang penuh membuatku kesulitan meraih tiang pegangan. Dengan kondisi dress selutu tanpa lengan, dan disekelilingku adalah para kaum adam. Akan sangat tidak nyaman jika aku menjulurkan satu lenganku melewati mereka dengan cuaca seperti ini. Akhirnya aku hanya berdiri canggung dan memeluk tubuhku sendiri.

Ckiit.

Aku hampir berteriak ketika bus tiba-tiba rem mendadak dan berbelok. Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi ketika mendapati kenyataan aku akan jatuh didepan lelaki separuh baya yang sedari tadi menatapku nakal. Tapi bayangan itu segera hilang ketika kurasakan ada tangan yang menarik ku dan merengkuh tubuh ku protektif. Untuk beberapa detik aku sempat merasa lega dan aman.

Ketika aku mendongak mataku mendapati wajah Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang menyeringai ke arahku. Wajah kami sangat dekat. Tangan kanannya terjulur berpegangan pada tiang dengan kokoh. Sedangkan tangan kirinya memeluk pinggangku erat. Double sial, aku bisa mencium aroma musk menggoda dari tubuhnya. Tunggu! Apa yang dia lakukan disini? Jangan katakan jika dia berhasil mengejar ku sampai di bus ini! Tck, usaha pelarianku sia-sia.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Aku mendelik tajam menatapnya.

"Menjagamu. Tidak mungkin ku biarkan gadis sepertimu seorang diri ditempat seperti ini."

"Apa yang salah dengan menaiki kendaraan umum? Lagi pula aku tidak sendiri tuan **sok tahu**. Apa kau tidak lihat lautan manusia di dalam sini." Oke. Aku sedikit melebihkan di kalimat terakhir. Tapi sungguh, apa yang bisa terjadi di dalam ruangan sesak seperti ini selain menunggu halte tujuan mereka?

"Belum pernah mendengar kalimat 'pelecehan seksual didalam bus'? Atau pencopetan? Perampokan?" Dia benar. Aku lupa akan hal itu.

"Dan mungkin kau sudah mendapatkannya tadi dengan pakaianmu yang seperti ini, jika saja aku tidak datang menolong." Ia mengeratkan pelukannya saat berbisik di telingaku. Aku menahan nafas mendengar suara yang telah lama kurindukan.

"Oh. Dan kau sekarang sedang berusaha melakukannya padaku?" Aku merasakan tangannya semakin turun dan hampir menyentuh pantatku. Ia menyeringai lagi.

"Apa?"

"Pelecehan. Pindahkan tanganmu sekarang juga Uchiha!"

"Jika kulakukan kau mungkin akan jatuh ke pelukan orang lain lagi. Dan aku juga tidak keberatan menikmati milikku." Hah. Sejak kapan tubuh ku berpindah kepemilikan menjadi miliknya, _shannaro_! "Ngomong-ngomong, pinggang dan pantat yang indah."

Aku bersiap membalasnya dengan umpatan kasar dan mungkin sedikit menendang sesuatu dibawah pusarnya tidak akan masalah jika saja bus tidak kembali rem mendadak. Secara refleks aku mencengkram kemeja hitam Sasuke.

.

"Lihatkan!"

'Drt. Drt.' Aku kembali mengurungkan niat ku untuk mencekik pemuda sombong ini ketika merasakan getaran ponsel di tas ku. Segera saja aku mengambilnya dan melihat ID Caller 'Gaara- _kun_ ' di layar ponsel. Aku melirik sedikit pada Uchiha sombong ini dan dia malah balik menatapku tajam. Cih, apa-apaan tatapannya itu? Dengan mengabaikan tatapannya aku segera mengangkat telfon dari Gaara.

" _Moshi-moshi_ Gaara- _kun_?"

" _Sakura segera turun dari bus!_ "

"Eh, tapi—" "— _Aku dibelakang bus mu. Segera turun di halte berikutnya_."

Aku agak terkejut mendengar Gaara- _kun_ mengetahui aku pulang dengan bus dan bahkan sekarang sudah mengikutiku di belakang bus.

"Um, _ha'i_." Ragu-ragu aku menjawab. Kembali kulirikkan pandanganku ke arah lelaki didepanku. Sasuke hanya diam memandang keluar jendela. Entah mengapa aku jadi merasa canggung sekarang. Tunggu! Untuk apa aku merasa canggung. Semua ini tidak ada sangkut paut dengannya.

.

Bus memelankan lajunya dan berhenti di depan sebuah halte. Aku segera turun dari kendaraan umum itu dan kulihat Sasuke juga ikut turun. Tak lama mobil porsche 911 putih telah terparkir di depan halte. Gaara- _kun_ segera keluar dan menghampiriku. Untuk sesaat sempat kulihat tatapan jade dan onyx saling beradu.

"Gaara- _kun_."

"Maaf aku tidak sempat memberitahumu jika pulang terlambat."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku akan mengantarnya pulang, jika kau tidak menyela kami."

"Sayang sekali. Sakura adalah tanggung jawabku. Dan aku sudah disini sekarang."

Sial. Kutebak mereka tidak akan berhenti saling menyela.

"Tanggung jawabmu? Apa kau ayahnya? Suaminya? Oh, aku tahu. Kau adalah sopirnya."

"Kau—" "—Gaara- _kun_. Kita harus pulang sekarang."

Gaara- _kun_ menatap ku lalu kembali menegak kan bahunya yang sempat menegang. Ia memicingkan mata ke arah Sasuke sebelum berjalan ke arah mobil. Mereka berdua sama saja. Sama-sama dingin dan keras kepala. Kami- _sama_ kenapa hidupku selalu dikelilingi dengan lelaki seperti mereka.

" _Arigatou_." Aku berojigi sebagai ucapan terimakasih sekaligus pamitan. Aku memang membencinya. Tapi aku cukup tahu diri untuk mengucapkan terimakasih atas pertolongannya di dalam bus tadi. Sasuke menorehkan senyum menatapku. Senyum yang tulus dan bukan seringaian yang biasa ia tampilkan. Aku segera masuk kedalam mobil berusaha untuk mengenyahkan bayangan senyum itu. Kami- _sama_ , ada apa dengan degup jantungku?

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **NORMAL POV**

"Ini pesananamu _Ojou_ - _sama_." Sabaku Gaara memberikan cup es krim strawberry pada gadis yang masih duduk di kab depan mobilnya. Sementara di tangan satunya memegang cup _coffelatte_.

"Arigatou." Gadis merah jambu itu menerimanya dan mulai menyendoki benda dingin dan manis itu.

"Jadi, kau mentraktir ku es krim untuk menebus kesalahanmu karena lupa memberitahu ku kau pulang telat?"

Gaara hanya bersender pada kab depan mobil. Kedua kakinya saling menyilang. Satu tangannya masih memegang cup _coffe_ sementara satunya bersidekap di depan dada.

"Mungkin itu salah satunya. Selain itu, maaf karena membiarkanmu bertemu dengannya." Sakura sangat paham siapa orang yang Gaara maksud.

"Itu bukan salahmu. Seharusnya aku tetap menunggu di fakultasmu saja tadi."

"Aku tidak tahu masalah apa yang terjadi antara kalian berdua. Dan alasan apa kau menghindarinya tapi, aku berjanji. Aku akan selalu ada untuk mu." Gaara meletakkan cup nya di atas kab mobil lalu tangannya menggengam tangan kiri Sakura yang bersender pada mobil.

"Aku tak akan pergi sebelum kau sendiri yang memintaku pergi, sebelum aku yakin kau sudah tak lagi membutuhkanku, sebelum kau benar-benar menemukan kebahagiaanmu." Meski Gaara tak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun yang berarti tapi Sakura tahu jika ucapan Gaara tidak main-main.

"Hm. _Arigatou_." Ucap Sakura sedikit meremas genggaman Gaara.

"Ku antar kau pulang."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sasuke mendudukkan pantatnya di sofa hitam dengan perasaan kesal. Suasana di Akatsuki Caffe terlihat ramai seperti biasa. Namun sepertinya tak cukup mampu meredam kekesalan yang sedang menyambangi hati pemuda tampan ini. Bahkan bungsu Uchiha ini langsung meminum sake yang tersedia di depannya dengan sekali teguk.

"Kupikir kau sudah berhenti minum?" Tak ada jawaban untuk pertanyaan dari lelaki Hyuuga ini.

"Butuh ketenangan eh?" Tawarnya.

Sasuke menatapnya datar lalu ikut berdiri ketika Hyuuga Neji mengisyaratkan untuk ikut dengannya. Mereka berdua berjalan ke lantai dua dimana gema lagu tak begitu mengusik. Sebuah ruang santai yang dilengkapi sofa, bar kecil, dan meja billiard. Neji mengajaknya bermain billiard.

.

"Seseorang yang telah lama kau tunggu, akhirnya datang." Neji mulai menyodok bola-bola yang tadinya tersusun rapi menjadi segitiga. "Apa ada masalah lain yang mengganggu?"

"Percaya pada karma?" Sasuke meladeni permainan Neji.

"Hm. Tergantung dalam konteks apa."

"Seseorang yang dulu selalu ada didekatmu, yang dulu dapat dengan mudah kau rengkuh tapi justru kau abaikan bahkan kau sakiti." Sasuke berkonsentrasi untuk membidik. "Dan sekarang semua berbalik. Di saat kau begitu menginginkannya tapi kau merasa dia begitu jauh meski sebenarnya kalian sangat dekat. Kau bahkan sangat ingin mengutuk dirimu sendiri karena membiarkannya menjadi milik orang lain."

"Cinta ya? Sesuatu yang konyol memang. Ingat saat aku memaksamu mendapatkan Hinata?" Neji bersandar pada jendelan kaca yang menampilkan pemandangan kota.

"Saat itu aku bersi keras untuk menentukan siapa yang berhak mendapat masa depan Hinata. Aku berambisi menyatukan kalian berdua tanpa tahu apa arti cinta itu sendiri. Egois bukan?"

"Yang ku pikirkan hanya tanggung jawabku untuk menjaga Hinata. Memastikan kebahagiaannya tanpa memikirkan perasaannya. Tapi setelah mengenal 'gadis itu', aku sekarang paham apa yang dimaksud dengan memastikan kebahagiaan tanpa mengabaikan tanggung jawab."

Sasuke berhenti bermain dan menatap Neji. "Maksudmu gadis tomboi pengawal Sakura itu?" Neji berbalik cepat menatap Sasuke.

"Namanya Tenten. Kami dulu memang saling membenci." Ia menjeda kalimatnya lalu melempar seringai pada Sasuke.

"Tapi ada satu kekuatan yang berjalan diluar logika mempersempit jarak diantara kami. Meski hanya berhubungan jarak jauh tapi kami belajar untuk saling berbagi dan saling mengerti. Hah, tak kusangka aku akan belajar dari gadis seperti dia." Neji mulai membayangkan sosok Tenten yang selalu kuat di samping Sakura.

"Dia mengajariku banyak hal, termasuk menjaga sesuatu yang sangat berharga dari sebuah keluarga. Tak peduli itu keluarga biasa, atau keluarga istimewa seperti kita. Cinta yang tulus akan sangat dibutuhkan untuk menjaga keutuhan keluarga tersebut."

.

"Hn. Apa kau pikir hubungan kalian akan berhasil?"

"Butuh pengorbanan untuk sebuah kebahagiaan Sasuke. Tapi kami berdua memutuskan untuk menghadapinya bersama."

"Tak kusangka seorang Hyuuga Neji yang dulu sangat ambisius mampu berbicara hal konyol seperti ini." Sasuke meletakkan cue (stik) billiard nya dan bersiap pergi.

"Kau sendiri. Pengorbanan apa yang sudah kau lakukan untuk mencapai kebahagiaanmu?" Sasuke bergeming di depan pintu.

"Kau tahu, penyesalan tidak akan cukup untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Bahkan butuh sedikit usaha dan pengorbanan untuk membuat satu tanaman tetap hidup." Lanjut Neji.

Sasuke tetap tak menjawab pertanyaan Neji dan langsung meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Gaara membuka kotak bento berwarna merah dengan mengabaikan fakta beberapa mahasiswa yang masih ada di ruang kelas. Bungsu tiga bersaudara ini tidak peduli dengan tanggapan orang lain. Ia memutuskan untuk memakan bekal makan siangnya di ruang kelas ini karena pelajaran selanjutnya akan diadakan di ruang yang sama. Gaara mendengus geli menatap onigiri yang terbentuk aneh dari onigiri pada umumnya. Entah bulat atau lonjong pria ini tak mampu mendiskripsikan bentuk makanan didepannya. Tak hanya itu, dengan sumpit Gaara mencomot telur gulung yang tak tergulung sempurna. Gaara mengeryit. 'Terlalu asin' batinnya.

"Aku pikir kau cukup kaya untuk membeli makanan yang lebih layak dari ini." Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan makan siang Gaara. Tapi pemuda ini tak menggubris nya dan tetap melanjutkan makan.

"Atau kau cukup kaya untuk menggaji koki handal yang setidaknya bisa menyiapkan bento yang lebih rapi dari ini." Gaara tetap diam. Uchiha Sasuke mendengus kesal tak berhasil mengganggu rival merahnya ini.

"Oh atau kau benar-benar tak tahu mengenai _passion_ dalam makanan?"

"Apapun yang Sakura masakkan untukku, aku akan selalu menghabiskannya." Jawab Gaara tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya melahap bento buatan Sakura. Ya, bento ini buatan Sakura. Sebenarnya mereka berencana makan siang bersama. Tapi karena jadwal praktek Sakura diperpanjang jadilah Gaara memakan bento ini sendirian.

Sasuke menggeram semakin kesal. Ia tak tahu jika bento tak berbentuk itu adalah buatan Sakura. Tak disangka gadis manja itu bisa memasak, meskipun hasilnya tak melebihi ekspetasi. Niat hati ingin membuat rivalnya ini jengkel dengan mengolok-olok bento nya justru Sasuke terkena batunya. Pemuda ini jadi uring-uringan karena iri mendapati Gaara lebih dulu bisa mencicipi bento buatan Sakura. Cih _, konoyarou!_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sasuke berjalan mengitari taman belakang kampusnya. Mencoba mencari ketenangan untuk meredam kekesalan hatinya karena tak berhasil menyulut emosi Gaara. Taman ini merupakan penghubung antara Fakultas Bisnis Manajemen dan Fakultas Kedokteran. Tempat ini terlihat sepi. Tak banyak yang mengunjungi taman ini karena dekat dengan laboratorium yang sering menimbulkan bebauan menyengat khas ruangan tersebut.

SREK.

Sasuke berhenti berjalan ketika melihat seorang gadis keluar dari ruangan lab tersebut dengan terburu-buru. Merasa mengenali sosok tersebut Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengikutinya. Persetan dengan mata kuliah selanjutnya. Toh ia sudah mengantongi nilai plus dari dosen mata kuliah tersebut.

Gadis musim semi itu mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu bangku taman dan kemudian membuka kotak bento di pangkuannya. Gadis itu mulai memasukan potongan buah dan sayur ke dalam mulutnya.

.

" _Mattaku_. Yugao _sensei_ memang benar-benar menyebalkan. Sudah kubilang aku mengerjakannya sendiri, masih saja bersikeras tidak percaya." Sakura mengaduk-aduk kotak bentonya dengan kesal untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya pada salah satu dosen _killer_ nya.

"Dia selalu saja merendahkan kemampuanku padahal siapa yang selalu terpaku pada teori dan teori, huh? Perkembangan baru juga dibutuhkan untuk kemajuan kan?"

"Mungkin dia meragukan kemampuan orang yang terlalu banyak memakan salad." Sakura menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Uchiha Sasuke tengah bersender pada pohon momiji. Bukan tanpa dasar Sasuke mengucapkan hal itu. Selama di kampus Sasuke sering memergoki Sakura yang hanya makan dengan salad. 'Cih, apa dia pergi ke negara yang hanya ada sayur dan buah eh?' batin Sasuke.

' _Shannaro_! Kenapa dia ada di mana-mana Kami- _sama_?' Pikirnya. Sakura kembali melahap saladnya. Berharap pengganggu itu menyerah dan meninggalkannya sendiri. Sungguh _mood_ Sakura benar-benar sedang jelek untuk sekedar adu mulut dengan lelaki ini.

Sasuke tidak menyerah dan memilih duduk di samping Sakura. Sekian detik mereka terdiam. Sasuke memang suka ketenangan, tapi tidak dengan diamnya Sakura. Ia benci bahkan ketika gadis ini tak memperhatikan perkataannya. Mungkin ini termasuk karma atas perbuatan yang ia lakukan dulu.

.

"Sesekali kau juga butuh karbohidrat dan protein Sakura. Tck, calon dokter tapi tidak tahu cara menjaga kesehatannya sendiri."

"Aku tahu apa yang terbaik untuk tubuhku."

"Dengan selalu mengkonsumsi salad? Lalu dimana Haruo Sakura yang dulu selalu menggilai makanan manis?"

Sakura meletakkan garpunya kasar. "Sudah mati!" Sasuke tersentak. "Oh dan ingat siapa dulu yang melarang untuk tidak ikut campur urusan orang lain, **Tuan Uchiha**?"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu Sakura!"

"Kenapa? Tidak suka?" Sasuke menghela nafas kasar. Ini tak akan berhasil. Menghadapi Sakura yang sekarang membutuhkan ketenangan yang ekstra. Mereka berdua kembali diam.

.

Sakura melanjutkan acara makan siangnya yang tertunda. Sasuke melirik menu salad dipangkuan gadis gulali itu. Adik Itachi ini kembali bersemangat ketika melihat sesuatu berwarna merah kesukaannya ada di dalam kotak bento Sakura.

"Boleh aku minta tomatnya?"

"Tidak." Kata Sakura final. Sakura sengaja menusuk dua potong tomat dengan garpu dan melahapnya rakus.

Tapi Sasuke juga tak kehabisan akal. Pria ini menarik dagu Sakura kearahnya dan segera menempelkan kedua bibir mereka. Kejadiannya begitu cepat membuat Sakura terkejut dan mematung. Sasuke mengecup lembut bibir peach itu lalu menjilatinya agar Sakura membuka bibirnya. Terus mendorong lidahnya dan berhasil, Sakura membuka mulutnya. Dengan gesit Sasuke mengobrak-abrik mulut Sakura. Sebisa mungkin memindahkan tomat yang baru dikunyah Sakura beberapa kali ke mulut Sasuke. DEG. DEG.

' _Kuso_! Aku tidak bisa berhenti. Tidak bisa berhenti. Ini semua terlalu nikmat." Tomat dimulut Sakura telah habis. Tapi tubuh Sasuke seolah menolak perintah otaknya untuk segera melepaskan tawanannya. Pemuda ini sangat sadar jika ini adalah yang pertama baginya. Meskipun begitu dia sangat bersyukur karena melakukannya bersama Sakura. Gadis yang menempati posisi spesial dihatinya. Sekarang semua yang ada pada Sakura adalah candu bagi Sasuke. Wangi tubuhnya, manis bibirnya. Mati-matian pria ini menahan hasrat yang bergejolak aneh di dalam tubuhnya agar tidak merebahkan tubuh Sakura dan berbuat sesuatu yang akan dia sesali.

.

Seakan tersadar paru-parunya membutuhkan pasokan oksigen lebih, Sakura berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke. Tak mendapat respon dari lawannya, Sakura menggigit lidah Sasuke. Dan berhasil. Pria brengsek ini melepaskan ciuman mautnya. 'Kami- _sama_! Ciuman. Pertama. Sasuke. Dia!'

PLAK.

Sakura berdiri dan menampar Sasuke. Mengabaikan kotak bento yang terjatuh dan menumpahkan isinya berceceran. "Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek!"

Sasuke ikut berdiri. Pipinya serasa berdenyut-denyut perih.

"Apa? Aku hanya berusaha mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan."

"Kau!" Sakura menunjuk hidung Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya. "Adalah laki-laki brengsek egois yang tak berperasaan bahkan tak tahu cara memperlakukan wanita dengan baik!" Bentak Sakura.

"Setidaknya aku pencium yang baik dari pada pecundang merah itu."

Sakura menggeram marah. Lelaki ini benar-benar sudah keterlaluan. Waktu dua tahun ternyata tak membuat perubahan yang lebih baik bagi Sasuke. Masih berperangai kasar dan keras kepala.

"Jangan berani menyeret Gaara- _kun_ dalam masalah ini. Dia bahkan jauh lebih baik daripada kau! Dia tak pernah memaksaku melakukan sesuatu yang tak kuinginkan."

"Hn. Memang apa hubungannya denganmu? Apa dia kekasih mu? Suami mu, huh?" Emosi Sasuke ikut tersulut mendengar Sakura memuji-muji Gaara didepannya.

"Dia—" Sakura menahan nafas dan berpikir apa dia akan mengatakannya.

.

"Dia calon tunanganku." DEG. Sasuke tertegun. "Dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan menjadi calon suamiku. Kami berdua dijodohkan."

"Kau mencintainya?" Sakura terdiam lalu membuang muka.

"Jika kau diam maka artinya tidak."

"Aku tidak keberatan. Aku memang belum membalasnya. Tapi aku sangat ingin jatuh cinta dengannya!" Sakura menatapnya mantab seolah-olah ia sangat yakin dengan tekadnya. 'Jangan! Jangan jatuh cinta padanya!'

"Selama Gaara- _kun_ masih bersedia menunggu, aku yakin suatu saat nanti aku akan membalasnya." Sasuke menatap langsung emerald didepannya, tapi sekali lagi ia tak menemukan kebohongan dari sorot matanya. Sebegitu inginnya kah Sakura untuk melupakannya, untuk lepas dari bayang-bayang masa lalu mereka.

.

" _Sou Ka_. Hn. Kalau begitu selamat berjuang." Ucapnya lirih dengan raut wajah yang tak terbaca. Sasuke segera melangkah meninggalkan gadis musim semi yang menatapnya nanar.

SRET.

Sakura jatuh berjongkok mengeluarkan tangisan di antara lipatan tangannya. Mengeluarkan emosi yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

"Hiks. Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Apa yang salah? Kami- _sama_? Hiks. Hiks."

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Lelaki berambut merah gelap ini membukakan pintu untuk gadis yang ditunggunya sedari tadi.

"Um." Sakura mengangguk kecil dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Sabaku Gaara segera menjalankan mobilnya.

"Telur gulung yang kau buat tadi terlalu asin."

" _Gomen_."

Gaara menggeleng. "Tapi aku menyukainya. Aku habiskan semuanya."

"Um." Lagi. Jawaban lemah dari Sakura dengan ekspresi datar tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Dan itu mengganggu pikiran Gaara.

.

BRUM. CIIT.

Gaara menepikan mobilnya lalu mematikan mesin mobil.

"Eh. Kenapa berhenti disini Gaara- _kun_?"

CUP. Dengan gerakan cepat Gaara mempersempit jarak mereka berdua dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura. Sakura kembali tersentak. Lagi? Ciuman lagi? _Shannaro_!

Gaara hanya menekan sedikit bibir Sakura. Tak ada lumatan, tak ada jilatan, dan juga tak ada permainan lidah. Ciuman yang dilakukan dengan lembut dan hati-hati. Posisi tersebut berlangsung hampir satu menit lalu Gaara menjauhkan wajahnya. Sakura masih terpaku pada posisinya.

" _Gomen._ Aku melihatnya." Sakura menatap mata Gaara. Jangan katakan jika Gaara benar-benar melihat kejadian memalukan itu! "Anggap ciuman ku tadi untuk menghapus ciumannya."

Tangan kiri Gaara menepuk kepala merah muda itu dengan lembut. Mengacak helaian gulali itu pelan, mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan dan ketenangan. Sesuatu yang selalu disukai Sakura dari Sabaku Gaara. "Jadi tidak usah dipikirkan. Tersenyumlah!"

Seolah terhipnotis oleh kata-kata Gaara, Sakura kembali menunjukan senyumnya. Sakura merangkul lengan kiri Gaara dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Gaara.

"Arigatou. Gaara- _kun_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 9 END**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N

Gomen lama update dan nggak sempet balas review. Tapi tetap Koharu baca kok.

Koharu sibuk persiapan tes masuk kerja, dan besok sabtu ada wisuda. Doain minna semoga semua lancar.

Aku usahain update secepatnya. Semoga kalian nggak kecewa dengan chapter ini.


	10. Chapter 10 Antara Pilihan

**FAKE LOVER**

 **By Fujiwara Koharu**

 **NARUTO belongs to MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **CHAPTER 10**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yo, Dei! Apa semua lancar?"

"Ha. Kau meremehkanku?" Deidara menghentikan gerakan jari-jarinya di atas keyboard, mendorong kursinya lalu meletakkan kedua kaki di atas meja. Nagato dan Sasori berdiri di belakangnya.

"Katakan kawan! Sistem keamanan mana yang tidak bisa ku hack?"

"CCTV kamar mandi ibumu?"

"Sialan kau." Deidara menonjok ringan dada Nagato.

"Bagaimana hasil nya?"

Deidara memasukan chip kecil lalu mengoperasikan laptopnya dengan lincah. Pada layar laptop itu muncul software unik yang menampilkan sebuah sistem keamanan.

"Kubuat tampilannya tidak terlalu rumit, tapi keamanannya sangat tinggi. Hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang akan benar-benar mengawasi sistem ini. Percaya atau tidak sistem ini bahkan bisa mendeteksi pengaksesan diluar jaringan yang sudah diatur. Dan untuk sistem pemancarnya, jarak jangkaunya lebih luas. Kau bisa mendeteksi berapa nyamuk yang memasuki area pemancar jika kau mau."

"Sialan kau Deidara. Jika aku belum menikahi Misaki, aku pasti akan menikahi otak jeniusmu ini."

"Kau seharusnya berterimakasih dan memberi hadiah yang pantas untukku Sasori. Aku sudah berbaik hati mengerjakan proyekmu sementara kau asyik ber-loveydovey dengan istrimu."

Belum sempat Sasori membalas, sang istri telah memasuki ruangan dengan nampan berisi ocha yang masih mengepul hangat.

"Aku buatkan ocha untuk kalian. Deidara- _san_ pasti sudah bekerja sangat keras." Haruno Misaki meletakkan nampan di meja lalu berdiri disamping Sasori.

"Sangat-sangat keras. Hm!"

"Kau akan menamai program ini apa?"

"Aku sudah berpikir tentang 'The Masterpiece of Deidara' atau mungkin 'Deidara's Massive Explosion'?"

"Pfffttt. Apa kau sedang melawak? Itu seperti nama buku dongeng anak TK."

"Kau benar. Hah, kalau begitu Himitsu System. Artinya sistem rahasia. Take or leave it?" Kedua laki-laki diruangan itu saling mengangguk.

"Tidak buruk. Hei, Dei. Jika kau bisa membuat sistem secanggih ini kenapa tidak kita pasang di perusahaan kita, atau di rumah mungkin?" Nagato menyarankan.

"Kalau kupasang, lalu apa gunanya kau dibayar." Nagato mendengus mendengar jawaban rekan sekaligus sahabatnya.

"Aku bercanda. Aku akan membicarakannya pada Hashirama- _sama_ jika tender kita menang besok."

"Hn. Kita pasti menang. Kita akan mengalahkan Shimura brengsek itu."

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Konan dan Yahiko?"

"Mereka iri dengan kemesraanmu dan Misaki - _san_."

"Apa kau juga iri Nagato? Kita bisa bermesraan berdua. Hanya tinggal kita yang belum berpasangan."

Selanjutnya ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh canda tawa.

.

* * *

.

"Kira-kira seperti itulah keuntungan dari sistem Himitsu ini. Kita hanya butuh satu chip untuk mengendalikan semuanya. Tingkat keamanannya juga sangat tinggi. Sistem ini juga dilengkapi password yang unik, jadi akan sangat sulit untuk di hack. Jadi tuan-tuan menteri yang terhormat, kami pastikan keamanan pertahanan negara akan benar-benar terjamin. Sekian, terima kasih untuk perhatiannya."

Sasori berojigi untuk menutup presentasi software terbarunya yang akan bersaing dengan perusahaan Shimura. Para menteri dan pejabat saling berdiskusi. Di sisi kanan pihak Shimura yang diwakili Orochimaru dan beberapa tangan kanannya terlihat begitu tenang. Sementara di sisi kiri, pihak Haruno yang diwakili Sasori dan ke empat rekannya juga memasang wajah tenang karena mereka sangat yakin akan kembali mengalahkan lawan bisnis mereka.

"Tenanglah! Kita memiliki poin tinggi. Aku melihat kecacatan di program mereka yang masih bisa dikendalikan dua pihak user. Yang artinya pihak pemerintah dan pihak pembuat program." Yahiko mencoba menyampaikan hasil penilaiannya dan mencoba untuk menenangkan Sasori yang terlihat sedikit tegang. Bagaimanapun juga kakeknya telah berpesan untuk memenangkan tender penting ini.

"Kau tahu maksudku. Pemerintah tak akan membiarkan pihak luar mengakses sistem keamanan mereka, sekalipun si pembuat sistem itu sendiri. Program mereka masih belum sempurna Sasori."

.

Setelah berdiskusi selama hampir 10 menit akhirnya para menteri dan pejabat telah siap untuk memberikan suara. Suasana berubah menjadi tegang. Menteri pertahanan yang duduk di paling ujung meja persegi panjang tersebut berdeham untuk menarik seluruh perhatian.

"Baiklah. Setelah mendengar presentasi dari Shimura Corp. dan Haruno Corp. Kami akan memberikan suara untuk masing-masing program. Program dengan suara terbanyak akan memenangkan tender ini dan menjalin kerjasama bersama kami."

"Baik. Untuk Himitsu System, berikan suara kalian." Dari 9 orang penting yang hadir hanya 3 yang memberikan suara. Bahkan satu diantaranya terlihat ragu-ragu mengangkat tangan.

"Sial. Apa-apaan mereka?" Sasori menahan geramannya.

"Untuk Hebi System?" Dan 6 orang sisanya memberikan suara untuk Shimura Corp. termasuk sang menteri pertahanan.

"Sudah diputuskan Hebi sistem akan dipakai untuk pertahanan keamanan negara. Orochimaru- _san_ kita bahas kerjasama dipert—" "—Tunggu! Pasti ada yang salah!" Sasori berusaha menyela keputusan salah satu petinggi negara Jepang tersebut. Deidara dan Yahiko berusaha menahan Sasori yang sudah berdiri dan hendak menghampiri sang menteri.

"Sistem mereka masih cacat. Kalian tidak akan membiarkan orang ini ikut campur dalam pengawasan negara kan?"

"Sasori tenanglah!"

"Sasori- _san_. Di dalam peraturan, keputusan final kami tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Dan kami memberi suara atas pertimbangan masing-masing divisi. Jadi saya harap anda menghormati keputusan kami. Rapat ini selesai. Maaf aku masih ada pekerjaan lain. Senang berbisnis dengan kalian."

.

Setelah menutup rapat secara sepihak, sang menteri pertahanan segera meninggalkan ruangan diikuti pejabat-pejabat lainnya. Orochimaru dan kaki tangannya pun juga bersiap meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kau pasti berbuat curang kan! Aku tahu kalian selalu bermain licik. Kau suap apa mereka ha?" Emosi Sasori semakin mendidih ketika melihat seringai Orochimaru.

"Licik katamu?" Orochimaru memandang antek-antek Haruno dengan seringai lebar yang menurut mereka sangat menyeramkan.

"Kau tahu bocah, kau bahkan sama liciknya dengan ayahmu. Kekalahannmu ini tak sebanding dengan apa yang Jiraiya lakukan padaku. Pria brengsek itu merebut Tsunade dariku, keluarga kalian juga ikut campur dalam KBC (Konoha Businessman Community) dan menghalangiku untuk menyingkirkan tua bangka Uchiha itu. Kau tak tahu seberapa bencinya aku pada keluargamu. Terutama ayah brengsekmu itu!"

"Kau yang brengsek Orochimaru! Haarghh!" Sasori berniat menerjang Orochimaru dan melayangkan pukulan ke wajahnya. Mungkin itu saja belum cukup untuk membalas perkataan kotor tentang ayahnya. Tapi gerakannya di tahan oleh rekan-rekannya.

"Aku justru bersyukur ibu ku tak menikah dengan orang sebrengsek dirimu. Jika itu terjadi mungkin kakekku sudah gantung diri."

"Khukhu! Tak perlu repot-repot, aku bisa membantu mengakhiri hidup tua bangka jika mau."

"Kgh. Kau—" "—Sasori tenang! Jangan memperburuk keadaan!" Yahiko mencoba menenangkan.

Merasa puas sudah memancing emosi sulung Haruno itu, Orochimaru segera keluar dari ruang itu. Seringaian lebar tak pernah hilang seolah ia berhasil membuat bayi seseorang menangis.

BRAKK.

"Arrghhh! Dia benar-benar licik! _KUSO_!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda berusia 19 tahun, berwajah bak dewa Apollo dan berotak jenius. Perangainya datar dan pembawaan yang selalu tenang. Lahir ditengah keluarga bangsawan kaya raya. Tidak ada yang bisa merusak kesempurnaan itu kecuali satu, Haruno Sakura. Seseorang yang saat ini sedang ingin dia hindari. Pertengkaran beberapa hari lalu rupanya semakin memperburuk hubungan mereka. Yah, hubungan mereka baik pada awalnya.

Bertemu hanya beberapa hari saat kecil dan menjadi teman baik, bahkan sempat mengucapkan sumpah janji yang masih melekat di benak keduanya. Berubah buruk ketika kedua keluarga saling bermusuhan dan mereka harus menjadi peredam dengan cara berpura-pura menjalin hubungan. Lalu konflik lain muncul dan membuat hubungan mereka retak. Dua tahun berpisah dan si wanita memutuskan ingin menerima laki-laki lain tanpa mengetahui perasaan sesungguhnya dari si pria. Pengecut? Tidak. Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah seorang pengecut yang akan menyerah sebelum berperang. Dia bahkan belum menyatakan perasaan yang sebenarnya jika pemuda ini mencintai Haruno Sakura.

Untuk saat ini, si bungsu Uchiha lebih memilih kembali menjadi Uchiha Sasuke yang dingin dan tenang. Sifat ini untuk menekan rasa bersalahnya setelah beberapa hari lalu dengan seenaknya pemuda ini mengacaukan acara makan siang Sakura, bahkan mencuri ciuman gadis musim semi itu. Oh, dan jangan lupakan sikap Sasuke yang memojokkan hubungan Sakura dengan lelaki bernama Sabaku Gaara. Dan bodohnya adik Itachi ini baru menyadari jika perbuatannya tempo hari sudah melewati batas. Ia baru menyadari arti perkataan Hyuuga Neji tentang pengorbanan cinta. Tentang perasaan tulus untuk melihat kebahagiaan bagi orang yang dicintai.

Mungkin Sasuke harus melakukan sesuatu untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka. Tapi akan ia pikirkan caranya nanti. Karena Sasuke masih belum siap jika harus bertemu Sakura. Membayangkan wajah cantik gadis itu saja bisa membuatnya kembali mengingat penyatuan kedua bibir mereka yang di hiasi rasa manis dan asam buah tomat. Ciuman pertama yang menggairahkan dan penuh candu. Sial! Berhenti memikirkan yang tidak-tidak Uchiha Sasuke! Yang harus kau lakukan adalah mengikuti kelas terakhir dan kau bisa pulang untuk menenangkan diri. Ya, tenangkan dirimu.

.

.

TAP. TAP. BRUK.

"Hey!"

"Ah, _gomen ne_! Aku tidak terbiasa memberi jalan untuk orang lain. Ahaha."

Double sial.

Gadis yang baru saja ingin ia hindari kini ada di hadapannya. Haruno Sakura dengan gusar dan jengkel berjongkok untuk memunguti lembaran-lembaran quisioner yang berceceran dimana-mana setelah sebelumnya ditabrak dengan 'sengaja' oleh dua gadis yang sangat Sasuke kenali. Shion dan Sara, si ketua Fans Club Sasuke dan anggotanya. Bukannya membantu, dua gadis itu malah menertawainya dan berlalu pergi.

" _Kuso_! Aku benar-benar akan telat kali ini. Yugao- _sensei_ pasti akan mengamuk lagi."

.

SRET.

Sakura sempat terkejut saat mendapati Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang ia pikir menghilang karena beberapa hari ini absen mengusik kegiatannya. Dengan tenang dan tanpa suara Sasuke memunguti kertas-kertas yang berserakan di lantai lorong. Untuk beberapa detik Sakura memandangi lelaki itu dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Kemana saja dia? Kenapa sekarang hanya diam saja? Apa dia masih marah atas pertengkaran mereka tempo hari? Tidak! Disini seharusnya Sakura yang marah.

"Lain kali hati-hati." Akhirnya Sasuke buka suara. Merasa tersadar, Sakura kembali fokus untuk memunguti quisionernya.

"Ini semua karena fans gila mu yang tak tahu sopan santun. Apa kau tak pernah mengajari mereka sopan santun?"

"Hn." Hanya itu? menanggapi dengan 'Hn' saja? Tak berdebat seperti biasa?

"Oh, aku lupa. Idola mereka saja sopan santunya sangat-sangat minus."

"Hn." Lagi? Lelaki ini tidak marah dan membalas? Apa dia benar-benar marah? Wajahnya datar. Sasuke kembali menjadi pemuda dingin dan tanpa ekspresi. Ada apa Sakura? Kenapa kau gelisah melihat tingkah Sasuke yang seperti ini. Seharusnya kau senang karena pemuda ini sudah tak mengusikmu lagi.

.

Sakura mengambil tumpukan kertas yang Sasuke kumpulkan dan menumpuknya di atas quisioner lain yang ia kumpulkan. Sasuke bahkan tak memandang wajahnya. Sial!

"Kau marah padaku? Kenapa kau yang marah? Seharusnya aku yang marah. Aku yang dirugikan. Kau mengambil ciuman pertamaku, brengsek!" Demi majalah-majalah dewasa Deidara, entah mengapa saat ini Sakura sangat ingin membuat Sasuke berbicara padanya. Setidaknya membalas umpatannya.

"Maaf."

Apa? Maaf? Kenapa baru sekarang? Itu sudah terlambat bodoh. Saat ini Sakura tidak ingin permintaan maaf dari Sasuke. Bukan berarti Sakura tidak butuh. Hanya saja saat ini Sakura sangat ingin melihat kelakuan Sasuke yang menjengkelkan seperti biasa. Bukan Sasuke yang pendiam.

"Sebaiknya kau segera ke kelas jika tidak ingin semakin terlambat. Dan—" Kali ini Sasuke memandang lurus kedua manik hijau teduh didepannya. "—aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk waktu itu. Aku hilang kendali."

Beberapa detik berlalu dan Sakura masih memandangi punggung yang perlahan menghilang di tikungan lorong kampus.

"Bodoh. Aku membencimu. Uchiha Sasuke." Tanpa terasa titik-titik air mata telah berjatuhan membasahi kertas putih yang telah tertumpuk rapi didekapan Sakura.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Konan- _Nee_. Mana yang lebih enak? Coklat atau strawberry? Atau mungkin Misaki- _Nee_ lebih suka rasa vanila?"

Sakura menunjukan kotak susu untuk ibu hamil dengan rasa strawberry di tangan kanan, dan coklat di tangan kiri. Adik Haruno Sasori ini menjadi sangat bersemangat ketika mengetahui kakak iparnya tengah mengandung. Ia mengajukan diri untuk membeli perlengkapan ibu hamil bersama Konan.

"Kenapa tak tanyakan saja Misaki suka rasa apa? Lagipula _Ojou_ , kandungannya masih sangat muda."

"Hmm. Kalau begitu aku ambil ketiganya saja. Asal kau tahu saja Konan- _Nee_ , indra perasa ibu hamil bisa berubah-ubah. Dan kurasa kau harus segera menikah dengan Yahiko- _Nii_ agar tahu bagaimana rasanya hamil."

Konan mendorong troli belanja yang hampir penuh dengan wajah memerah dan kesal. Tidak kakak, tidak adik sama saja. Selalu saja ingin menggoda hubungannya dengan Yahiko. Mereka hanya teman kok. Hanya teman berbagi 'segalanya'.

"Konan- _Nee_ _matte_! Kita harus membeli popok bayi juga." Gadis berhelaian merah muda itu segera menyeret teman belanjanya menuju deretan rak untuk popok bayi.

"Sakura! Usia kandungannya bahkan belum genap satu bulan. Masih terlalu lama untuk membeli popok bayi."

"Tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik berjaga-jaga kan?"

"Sekarang aku meragukan kemampuanmu sebagai calon dokter dan calon pewaris Haruno Hospital."

Sakura terkekeh mendengar insinuasi dari salah satu tangan kanan kakeknya. Sakura sendiri tak paham mengapa ia bertingkah sangat excited mengetahui dirinya sebentar lagi akan mendapat keponakan. Kondisi ini mengingatkannya akan seseorang. Seorang bayi lebih tepatnya. Mengingatkannya pada Uchiha Kenichi. Anak dari sahabat kakaknya yang juga merupakan keponakan dari Sasuke. Bayi lucu itu bahkan bisa membuat Sakura berhalusinasi mendengar tangisannya.

"Hiyaaa..huaa..huaaa~ hiks hiks."

Tunggu! Sakura sedang tidak berhalusinasi. Ia benar-benar mendengar suara bayi menangis.

"Ssshh. Diam dulu Kenichi. Setelah ini kita pulang."

"Sasuke!"

.

Pemuda yang merasa disebut namanya terdiam menggantung tangannya yang hendak meraih 1 pack popok bayi. Ia menoleh ke arah kiri dan mendapati Sakura dan Konan yang menatap tak percaya ke arahnya. Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dingin dan minim ekspresi kini sedang berbelanja popok bayi di supermarket dengan gendongan bayi di depan dada lengkap dengan bayinya. Sakura tak pernah tahu sisi lain Sasuke yang bisa dekat dengan anak kecil. Tidak, mungkin hanya dengan keluarganya saja.

Bayi dalam gendongan Sasuke tampak tak nyaman dan terus bergerak-gerak. Tangisnya pun tak segera berhenti. Membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya merasa kasihan. Sakura melihat Sasuke tampak kerepotan menenangkan keponakannya.

"Kenapa Kenichi terus menangis?"

"Dia demam." Sakura menyentuh kening Kenichi dan rasa panas segera menjalar di telapak tangannya.

"Astaga. Apa sudah di bawa ke dokter? Di mana orangtuanya?"

"Semua orang rumah sedang keluar kota menghadiri pertemuan. Mereka menitipkannya padaku. Mungkin dia demam karena merindukan orangtuanya." Sasuke meraih 1 pack popok bayi dan memasukkannya ke keranjang belanja.

"Aku sudah menemui dokter keluarga dan sudah diberi obat. Dia hanya butuh istirahat dan perawatan yang baik." Sasuke mencoba mengatur nafas nya yang entah sejak kapan mulai memanas. "Tidak perlu khawatir. Orangtuanya akan segera kembali." Sasuke membalikan badan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Setahu ku serangga merah itu tak akan membiarkan calon tunangannya lepas dari pengawasannya. Hn."

Tanpa menunggu reaksi dari kedua perempuan berbeda warna rambut itu, Sasuke segera berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Meski rasa rindu masih menyeruak serta beberapa pertanyaan yang masih setia ia tahan, paman muda ini memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke apartemen nya. Ia hanya ingin segera mengistirahatkan kepalanya yang mulai berputar-putar dan juga Kenichi. Kasihan juga melihat keponakannya terus menangis.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sasuke menuang kembali susu formula dari botol bayi ke dalam gelas. Susu itu terlalu panas menurutnya. Sasuke kembali menakar susu bayi ke dalam gelas dan memberi air panas. Kali ini tak sampai sepertiga gelas. Lalu mengaduknya. Suara tangis Kenichi dari dalam kamar Sasuke masih terdengar hingga dapur. Sasuke kembali merutuki kebodohannya karena susu kedua yang ia buat kini terlalu dingin.

"Sial!"

Sabar Sasuke, sabar. Hitung-hitung berlatih menjadi ayah yang baik. Paman muda ini kembali akan menuangkan susu dari botol ke dalam gelas sebelum mendengar suara pintu apartemen nya di ketuk. Sasuke menaruh botol susu itu di meja dapur dan berjalan ke arah ruang tamu. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati tamu itu adalah gadis yang sedang ingin ia hindari saat ini. Haruno Sakura berdiri di ambang pintu dengan sekantung plastik di tangan kanannya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Sasuke bingung. Melainkan darimana Sakura tahu alamat apartemen nya? Mereka berdua masih terdiam untuk beberapa detik.

"Ku bawakan obat dan buah."

"Kenichi sudah dapat obat sendiri. Dan bayi umur satu tahun belum mampu mengunyah apel atau peer, dokter Haruno." Seolah menyindir tindakan gadis didepannya ini.

"Bukan untuk Kenichi. Tapi untukmu." Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya pertanda belum paham maksud Sakura.

"Kau sakit."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Tap.

Dan tanpa Sasuke duga, telapak tangan kiri Sakura telah menempel di kening berkeringat Sasuke. Suhu panas segera berpindah ke telapak tangan Sakura. Dengan melihat saja pun calon dokter ini mampu mengetahui jika Sasuke tidak dalam kondisi fit. Wajah memerah pucat, tubuh berkeringat, mata berkunang-kunang dan suhu badan diatas normal. Masih mau mengelak?

"Kau tertular demam Kenichi. Obat saja tidak cukup. Kalian perlu perawatan yang tepat untuk cepat sembuh."

.

Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke masuk kedalam apartemen lalu menutup pintu. Mendengar suara tangis bayi Sakura segera berlari menuju sumber suara tersebut. Di samping ranjang Sasuke terdapat box bayi berwarna putih. Di dalamnya Kenichi tengah terduduk dan terus menangis bahkan sampai sesenggukan. Sakura segera mengangkat bayi malang itu dan menggendongnya. Kepala Kenichi bersandar di pundak Sakura sementara punggungnya di belai-belai pelan.

"Kapan dia terakhir minum obat?"

"Sepulang dari supermarket. Aku baru akan membuatkannya susu sebelum kau datang."

Oh, demi rambut putihnya Hidan. Sasuke benar-benar berharap waktu saat ini dapat berhenti. Ia benar-benar menikmati pemandangan Sakura yang menggendong bayi. Seperti melihat keluarga masa depannya. Sasuke dapat melihat kehangatan yang disalurkan Sakura untuk menenangkan keponakannya. Wajah khawatir Sakura serta segala gerak-geriknya bersama bayi itu. Sasuke rela menukarkan apapun untuk dapat terus melihat pemandangan ini.

"Kau gendong Kenichi seperti ini. Akan ku buatkan susunya. Setelah itu baru mengurusmu. Kau sudah minum obat?" Sasuke menggeleng pelan dan membuat kepalanya semakin berdenyut.

Sakura lalu menyerahkan bayi laki-laki itu pada pamannya. Sasuke memposisikan gendongan Kenichi seperti yang Sakura arahkan tadi. Melihat Sasuke menuruti perintahnya, Sakura segera keluar menuju dapur. Desahan serta gelengan kepala tak luput dari calon dokter muda ini ketika melihat suasana dapur. Botol susu bayi, gelas-gelas berisi susu, kaleng susu bubuk yang belum tertutup.

.

Sakura membuang susu yang telah mendingin lalu mencuci bersih gelas dan juga botol susu kemudian mengeringkannya. Menakar susu ke dalam gelas lalu menambahkan air panas dan air dingin hingga menghasilkan suhu hangat-hangat kuku, setelah itu menuangkannya ke botol susu bayi. Sakura juga menyiapkan air putih dan obat penurun demam untuk Sasuke. Setelah meletakkan semua di nampan, gadis Haruno ini segera menuju kamar Sasuke. Sasuke masih menggendong Kenichi dan bayi itu terlihat masih menangis meski tak sekeras sebelumnya.

"Minum obatmu lalu istirahatlah! Biar Kenichi aku yang gendong."

Dengan enggan Sasuke menyerahkan Kenichi pada Sakura lalu berjalan menuju nakas. Mengambil obat yang sudah disediakan Sakura lalu menimumnya. Tapi bukannya menuruti perintah Sakura untuk istirahat, Sasuke justru hanya mendudukan diri di tepi ranjang. Mata hitam jelaganya menatap Sakura yang sedang menggendong bayi mungil itu sambil memberinya susu botol.

"Apa kau tak tahu apa artinya istirahat? Artinya kau harus tiduran Sasuke. Berbaringlah!"

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Sakura tak berani membalas tatapan Sasuke. Sakura sendiri tidak tahu mengapa perasaan khawatir muncul saat melihat wajah Kenichi dan Sasuke yang terlihat pucat. Meski sudah menemui dokter sekalipun, Sakura sangat sangsi jika Sasuke bisa mengurus Kenichi seorang diri dalam keadaan dirinya juga sedang sakit. Diliriknya bayi 1 tahun itu tengah tertidur pulas. Nafasnya sudah mulai teratur. Dengan lembut dan hati-hati Sakura membaringkan Kenichi di box bayi lalu menyelimuti sampai dirasa bayi itu tak lagi kedinginan. Sakura mengambil termometer dari dalam tasnya.

"Buka mulutmu!"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Aku hanya tak ingin Kenichi semakin sakit karena kau yang tertular demam dan tak bisa merawatnya dengan baik."

"Benarkah? Bukan karena alasan lain? Seperti kau mengkha—" Sakura segera memasukkan termometer kedalam mulut Sasuke dan mendorong dagu Sasuke agar menutup mulutnya.

"Tak ada alasan lain. Berbaringlah tuan sok kuat! Kau mulai menggigil."

Akhirnya Sasuke menyerah dan memilih berbaring di ranjangnya. Rasa kantuk akibat efek obat mulai menguasainya. Ditambah pusing dikepala yang terus berdenyut membuatnya harus menuruti semua perintah Sakura. Gadis itu menarik selimut hingga sebatas dagu Sasuke lalu menarik termometer dari mulut pemuda itu.

"Tiga puluh delapan derajat kau bilang baik-baik saja? Keras kepala. Aku akan menyiapkan kompres."

Dengan mata yang mulai memberat Sasuke masih mengamati Sakura berjalan keluar kamar. Diam-diam sebuah senyum telah tersungging di bibir tipisnya. Jujur ia sangat menyukai semua perhatian Sakura. Meski sikap gadis itu terlihat terpaksa tapi Sasuke tetap meyakini alasan Sakura bukan hanya mengkhawatirkan keponakannya. Bolehkan kali ini ia masih berharap? Setidaknya berharap Sakura tak lagi membencinya.

.

Sepanjang hari Sakura berada di apartemen Sasuke. Dengan telaten ia merawat Sasuke dan Kenichi secara bergantian. Terkadang ia mengganti plester kompres untuk Kenichi dan kompres untuk Sasuke. Lalu jika Kenichi menangis ia akan menggendongnya dan memberi susu botol. Beberapa kali juga ia membujuk Sasuke untuk menghabiskan bubur buatannya. Begitu seterusnya. Hingga tanpa sadar dirinya tertidur di sofa hitam kamar Sasuke. Tubuhnya juga butuh istirahat bukan?

Dering ponsel Sasuke berbunyi mengusik keheningan apartemen elegant tersebut. Mata hijau teduhnya yang bersembunyi di balik kelopak kini perlahan terbuka. Sakura memaksakan diri untuk melihat jam digital di atas nakas. Pukul sembilan malam. Itu berarti dia tertidur selama dua jam. Di liriknya Sasuke. Pemuda itu masih tertidur. Gadis musim semi itu lalu berjalan mendekati nakas disamping ranjang Sasuke. Dering telefon masih berbunyi. Itu telefon dari Itachi. Apa sebaiknya ia yang menjawab, ataukah harus membangunkan Sasuke? Rengekan kecil Kenichi mulai terdengar. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Sakura segera mengangkat telefon tersebut dan bayi mungil itu kembali terdiam.

" _Moshi-moshi_."

" _Eh?...Sakura-_ chan _? Apa itu kau?_ "

" _H-hai. Gomen,_ Sasuke- _kun_ ikut tertular demam jadi dia sedang istirahat."

" _Ah, tak apa. Jadi kau bersama mereka?_ Yokatta _. Aku jadi sedikit lega. Apa mereka merepotkanmu?_ "

"Tidak Nii - _san_. Mereka penurut, Kenichi- _kun_ juga tidak terlalu rewel." Sakura mendekati box Kenichi lalu menyentuh dahi bayi mungil tersebut. "Kurasa demamnya sudah mulai turun. Mungkin besok pagi sudah sembuh."

" _Hm._ Arigatou _Sakura-_ chan _. Aku sebenarnya agak ragu meninggalkan Kenichi sendirian dengan Sasuke. Tapi syukurlah kau menemani mereka. Kami akan kembali ke Konoha besok pagi. Apa kau bersedia menginap disana Saku-_ chan?"

"E-eh? Tap—" "— _aku akan sangat berterimakasih jika kau bersedia menginap._ Onegai _, Sasuke sangat sulit dibujuk minum obat dan istirahat. Dia selalu memaksakan diri akhir-akhir ini. Aku akan memberitahu Sasori kau me_ —" "—Jangan!"

"Maksudku kurasa Sasori- _Nii_ masih marah pada Sasuke- _kun_. Aku akan meminta ijin sendiri."

" _Hah, aku mengerti._ Arigatou _Sakura-_ chan _._ Oyasumi."

"Um. _Oyasuminasai_."

.

Sakura meletakkan smartphone Sasuke di tempat semula. Lalu mendudukan diri disamping tubuh Sasuke. Ia mengambil termometer dan menyelipkannya di mulut Sasuke dengan hati-hati. Setelah hampir satu menit Sakura mengambil termometer tersebut.

"Tiga puluh sembilan derajat? Tck, kenapa justru naik?" Dengan telaten Sakura mengganti kain kompres Sasuke dengan yang baru.

Drtt. Drrtt. Kali ini ponsel Sakura yang berdering. Setelah merapatkan selimut Sasuke, gadis cherry ini segera membuka smartphone nya.

 **Kau belum pulang? Dimana? –** Gaara

Singkat. Tanpa basa-basi. Tipe-tipe lelaki dingin. Tak ada bedanya dengan Sasuke. Tapi Sakura selalu menyukai semua perhatiannya. Sakura sedikit berpikir mencari alasan untuk menjawab dimana ia skarang. Lalu dengan cepat jemari Sakura mengetik balasan untuk Gaara. 'Gomen Gaara-kun. Aku harus berbohong padamu _._ '

 **Aku menginap di rumah Ino malam ini. Maaf lupa memberitahu. –** Sakura

 **Tak apa. Jaga dirimu. –** Gaara

Dan balasan 'terimakasih' telah mengakhiri percakapan pendek mereka. Sakura tahu Gaara telah diberi amanat oleh kakeknya untuk selalu menjaga Sakura. Gaara adalah pemuda yang sangat baik. Dia menjadi penerang Sakura ketika gadis itu kehilangan arah. Dia juga yang menghangatkan kembali hati Sakura setelah dibekukan oleh Sasuke dulu. Gaara berkorban banyak untuknya. Dan Sakura tahu, pemuda itu menyimpan perasaan untuknya. Tak ada yang tahu seberapa marahnya Sakura karena sampai saat ini belum bisa membalas perasaan pemuda Sabaku itu. Sakura telah berusaha membuka hatinya agar bisa menerima Gaara.

Tapi entah takdir senang sekali mempermainkannya. Sakura tak mengerti mengapa hatinya masih saja terpaku pada sosok yang sedang terbaring lemah dihadapannya. Sosok yang selalu membuat hatinya campur aduk.

.

Diam-diam Sakura memperhatikan wajah pria disampingnya. Keningnya berkerut. Apa mungkin kepalanya masih terasa pusing? Jemari lentik Sakura perlahan menyentuh rambut darkblue Sasuke. Dibelai nya perlahan lalu menyingkirkan anak rambut yang mengganggu wajahnya. Wajah tidur Sasuke yang selalu dia bayangkan sejak lama, kini Sakura bisa melihatnya.

Seandainya, seandainya saja lelaki ini bisa tegas pada perasaannya sendiri. Seandainya pria ini tak keras kepala waktu itu dan mau melihat Sakura. Seandainya takdir tak mempermainkan perasaan mereka. Seandainya, begitu banyak pengandaian dalam benak Sakura. Tapi semua sudah terlanjur. Semua telah terlanjur membekas di hati Sakura. Terlalu menyakitkan dan terlalu sulit bagi Sakura untuk memaafkannya. Semua perlakuan Sasuke begitu membuat hatinya sesak.

Dan kini, Sakura terlalu takut untuk membuka kembali hatinya. Entah untuk hati yang lama atau hati yang baru seperti Sabaku Gaara misalnya. Benteng dihatinya masih saja kokoh untuk bisa ditembus. Jika saja Deidara bisa membuat alat untuk memeriksa hati seseorang, Sakura akan dengan senang hati menjadi relawan agar bisa melihat apa yang salah dengan hatinya.

.

Belaian tangan Sakura bergerak menyusuri garis rahang Sasuke. Pemuda itu masih menggigil. Sakura beniat membenahi selimut Sasuke. Tapi tanpa diduga tangan Sasuke menangkap tangan Sakura dan menarik Sakura hingga jatuh di atas tubuhnya. Gadis itu memekik kaget. Apa Sasuke merasakan tindakannya barusan? Apa Sasuke hanya pura-pura tidur? Tapi matanya masih terpejam erat, dan tubuhnya pun masih menggigil.

"Sa-Sasuke- _kun_?" Bisiknya.

Belum ada jawaban dari lelaki itu. Sakura berusaha menarik dirinya dari cengkraman Sasuke. Tapi cengkraman Sasuke terasa sangat kuat.

"Kenapa...kau pergi...waktu itu?" Dan pertanyaan itu muncul dari bibir pucat Sasuke.

Apa Sasuke benar-benar sadar? Atau dia hanya mengigau? Ditatapnya wajah Sasuke dalam.

"Karena kau yang menyuruhku pergi." Ragu-ragu Sakura menjawabnya. Entah Sasuke benar-benar mendengarnya atau tidak. Tapi Sakura merasa ingin menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Aku ingat semua." Lagi. Suara lemah Sasuke terdengar. "Kau gadis yang membuat janji denganku 10 tahun yang lalu." Sakura melebarkan matanya. Apa Sasuke sudah mengingat masa lalu mereka?

"Apa..." Hembusan nafas Sasuke terdengar berat. "Janji itu harus ditepati?"

Tes. Tanpa bisa dicegah liquid bening meluncur dari emerald Sakura. Hatinya terasa mencelos. Pertanyaan itu juga yang terus berputar di benak Sakura selama ini. Janji konyol yang menyangkut perasaan keduanya. Janji yang berawal dari permainan sepele, tapi begitu berkesan dan membekas bahkan mengakar seiring berjalannya waktu.

"Tidak." Tubuhnya bergetar menahan isakan. "Janji itu tidak bisa ditepati jika keduanya tidak saling mencintai."

Jeda beberapa menit. Apa yang pemuda ini pikirkan sebenarnya? Apa Sasuke akan tetap menepati janji itu meski keduanya tak saling cinta atau salah satu dari mereka telah berpaling? Seberapa penting janji itu bagi Sasuke?

"Kau. Mencintaiku?"

Sakura menundukkan kepala. Isakannya semakin dalam. Persetan Sasuke saat ini sadar atau tidak. Kenyataannya Sakura memang kebingungan untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini. Sakura membenci lelaki ini, tapi juga mencintainya.

" _Wakkanai_." Isakan Sakura masih terdengar. "Perasaan seseorang bisa berubah kapan saja."

Dan dengan satu tarikan keras Sakura berhasil keluar dari kungkungan Sasuke. Gadis ini menghapus airmatanya kasar lalu berjalan keluar kamar. Tanpa gadis musim semi itu ketahui, sang pemuda perlahan membuka matanya. Onyx yang biasanya menatap tajam kini tampak meredup seolah baru saja kehilangan cahayanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 10 END**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N

Yak chapter 10 up. Gimana? gimana?

author merasa chap kemaren memang kurang ada feel. Yah, karena hidup itu banyak rasa. Jadi mood author juga macam-macam rasa (ah, iklan lagi) 'v'

maaf update nya lama. banyak hal berat yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. sekali lagi, saya akan tetap berusaha update cepat.

heumm, minta-minta lagi deh. boleh minta fav, fol, repiyuu nya minna-san. hohoho #senyumgaje#

.

 **dan waktunya balas review:**

 **ichachan21:** sasuke makin brengsek ya? Yah begitulah sasu-chan. Brengsek dan tamvan ;) . kalo pair gaasaku ntar ganti cerita donk. Ha'i arigatou

 **Luca Marvell:** belum tunangan. Baru rencana, tapi sakura belum jawab mau terima gaara atau nggak.

 **anazono yuri:** sudah lanjut J

 **fii-chan:** gaara-kun emang kakkoi ~v~ . yak, sudah update.

 **Guest** **:** sudah lanjut

 **misakiken** **:** yah kurang lebih kayak gitu. Gaara dijodohin sama saku, tapi saku belum jawab sih. Tau tuh nunggu wangsit kali. Itu tuh saori, eh salah, sasori. Lengkap sama istrinya sama calon anaknya :3 .hayoo siapa yang cengar-cengir sendiri. ^bercanda^

 **Ryuuki Kuchiki:** awww nanas-nanas. api nerakanya nyampe sini nih :p bisa buat masak aer. lumayan hemat gas ohoho #modus#

kalo sasu menderita mulu ntar nggak kelar2 ini ceritanya donk. :D tpi ntar sasu-chan emg masih menderita sih di chap depan. #upskeceplosan

 **dianarndraha:** sudah lanjut lho

 **BaekhyunSaranghaeHeni** **:** iya tuh, harus di apain biar mereka baikan yah. Tunggu chap selanjutnya~

 **suket alang alang:** ho'oh kok jadi gini? Masih banyak yang bingung gaara siapa ya. Hmm gaara calon tunangan sakura. Tapi sakura belum jawab mau trima ato gak. Sasu-chan lagi kena demam, jadi belum bertindak. Hoho #tawanista#

 **Guest:** setelah author perkirakan trnyata ini akan jadi kurang lebih 15 chap. Ah tidak, mungkin lebih dari 15 chap.


	11. Chapter 11 I Chose You

**FAKE LOVER**

 **By Fujiwara Koharu**

 **NARUTO belongs to MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 11**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NORMAL POV**

Sakura menggeliat di atas sofa coklat yang terasa nyaman di tubuhnya. Tangannya menarik selimut tebal naik hingga sebatas leher. Berusaha menyamankan diri lagi. Tapi sinar hangat yang menembus melewati jendela ternyata mengganggu kenyamanan putri tidur satu ini. Perlahan Sakura membuka mata. Berkedip beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya. Ini bukan kamarnya. Lalu dengan cepat Sakura bangun dan duduk. Ia baru ingat jika dirinya menginap di apartemen Sasuke dan rupa nya semalam ia tertidur di sofa. Tapi tunggu! Ia tidak ingat jika ia mengambil bantal dan selimut. Apa mungkin Sasuke yang melakukannya? Sakura melirik sofa dan melihat secarik kertas telah bertengger manis di atasnya.

'Aku titip Kenichi. Orangtuanya akan datang sebentar lagi.'

Sakura segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke. Pemilik apartemen ini sudah tak ada di kamarnya. Apa Sasuke sudah sembuh? Tidak. Terakhir kali Sakura periksa suhu badannya bahkan naik. Pria itu juga tak membangunkannya. Benar-benar tak tau terimakasih. Gadis gulali ini lalu berjalan menuju box Kenichi. Bayi itu sedang berbaring dan bermain dengan boneka tyrex hijau. Sakura menyentuh dahi bayi lucu itu.

"Sudah tidak panas. Kau sudah sembuh." Komentarnya.

Agak ragu Sakura memasuki kamar mandi dalam di kamar Sasuke untuk membasuh wajah. Aroma musk segera memasuki rongga hidung Sakura. Seketika Sakura bisa membayangkan Sasuke yang selesai mandi lalu berdandan di westafel ini hanya dengan sehelai handuk dipinggang dan rambutnya yang masih basah. Dada bidang dan perut _sixpack_ , lalu otot-otot lengannya terekspos. Terlihat seksi dan menggairahkan. Dan apa yang akan terjadi jika kau menarik selembar kain itu?

"Apa?! Tidak! Hentikan pikirkan gila mu Sakura _no baka_!" Beberapa kali Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan dengan cepat membasuh wajah untuk mengenyahkan pikiran _ecchi_ -nya. Keluar dari kamar mandi Sakura lalu menggendong bayi itu dan memeriksa popoknya. 'Ini baru. Apa Sasuke juga yang menggantinya?' Tanpa sadar Sakura tersenyum membayangkan sosok Sasuke yang perhatian pada keponakannya.

.

.

Sakura membiarkan Kenichi duduk bermain di karpet bulu di dekat sofa. Ia menyingkirkan barang-barang yang berpotensi bahaya untuk seorang bayi. Sakura berjalan ke arah dapur mini bar untuk membuat bubur bayi dan sesekali mengawasi Kenichi. Tak lama Sakura menghampiri Kenichi dan mulai menyuapi bayi lucu itu. Kenichi tak menolak dan menelan suapan Sakura.

"Sepertinya kau sangat lapar." Sesekali Sakura menyeka sisa bubur di sekitar mulut Kenichi dengan sapu tangan miliknya.

"Kau tahu, pamanmu itu benar-benar laki-laki yang menyebalkan. Dia suka sekali membuat hati seseorang bingung dengan segala tingkahnya. Terkadang dia membuat hatimu melayang tinggi di atas awan surga, tapi terkadang dia akan membantingmu keras jatuh ke dasar jurang." Sakura meletakkan mangkok bubur Kenichi yang tinggal setengah dan menggelitik bayi lucu itu kecil-kecil.

"Ahahahkhakha haa~" Bayi satu tahun itu pun tertawa menggemaskan.

"Sesekali paman 'sok' mu itu perlu dihukum kan? Kau setuju Kenichi sayang?" Dan tawa Kenichi kembali terdengar mengisi suasana apartemen Sasuke.

"Kau suka ini? Haha. Beritahu bibi, hukuman apa yang pantas untuk pamanmu, _ne_!"

.

Tok. Tok.

.

Suara ketukan pintu segera menghentikan kegiatan Sakura bersama Kenichi. Sakura bangkit dan segera membuka pintu.

"Ah. Itachi- _nii_. Hana- _nee_."

"Sakura. Aku senang kau masih disini. Maaf telah merepotkanmu."

Sakura membiarkan suami istri itu masuk. Ketika Hana mendekati Kenichi, bayi itu segera menangis dan meminta untuk digendong.

"Maa...mamaa..maa.." "Kenichi- _kun_. Maafkan Kaa- _san_ sayang. Kau benar-benar merindukan kami ya?"

"Kenichi sudah sembuh. Dia juga sudah bisa makan dengan lancar."

" _Arigatou_ Sakura- _chan_. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau tidak disini. Mungkin tadi malam aku benar-benar akan memaksa Itachhi- _kun_ untuk mengambil penerbangan malam."

"Hmm. Ya. Hana sangat panik tadi malam. Dan kau benar-benar penyelamat."

"Kalian berlebihan. Aku hanya tidak sengaja bertemu mereka di supermarket."

"Hah, bisa-bisanya si bodoh itu tertular demam Kenichi. Oh, dan dimana dia sekarang?"

"Sudah pergi. Mungkin sedang ada urusan. Tapi kurasa demamnya masih belum turun."

"Bagus. Melarikan diri, eh? Benar-benar tidak bertanggungjawab. Atau setidaknya dia harus mendengarkan perkataan dokter cantik ini."

"Aku belum lulus Itachi- _nii_."

"Ah, Sakura- _chan_. Singgah lah sebentar! Aku akan memasakkan sarapan untukmu."

"Tidak usah Hana- _nee_. Aku akan pulang saja. Aku ada kuliah pagi ini."

"Ayolah Sakura. Anggap sebagai balas budi dari kami."

"Tidak apa-apa Itachi- _nii_. Aku senang melakukannya. Kenichi- _kun_ juga sangat lucu." Sakura mencubit halus pipi tembem Kenichi dan bayi itu tertawa ringan. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Aku harus siap-siap."

"Hah, baiklah. Tapi lain kali kau harus datang untuk makan malam bersama kami."

" _Ha'i_."

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Hari ini _currency_ euro pukul delapan sampai satu siang nanti akan ada _high impact_. Jadi akan ada kemungkinan euro melemah. Untuk yen sendiri akan cenderung _bullish_. Beberapa hari lalu bahkan sempat mencapai batas _resistance_." Kakuzu terlihat serius membacakan berita tentang kondisi pasar saham hari ini. Di dalam ruangan yang sama Uchiha bersaudara sedang sibuk berkutat dengan beberapa berkas. Sedangkan satu lagi lelaki berambut putih berusaha menyimak penjelasan rekan nya dan sesekali mengutak-atik laptop di depannya.

"Bagaimana menurut mu Sasuke?"

.

Itachi bicara seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Pagi tadi setelah menjemput putranya dan mendapati Sasuke tak ada di sana membuat Itachi sedikit naik pitam. Pengorbanannya meninggalkan anaknya yang sakit untuk membuat hubungan adiknya dengan putri Haruno itu membaik justru berakhir sia-sia. Sebenarnya dia juga merasa iba pada Sasuke karena dalam kondisi masih demam pun adiknya itu tetap memaksakan diri untuk bekerja. Uchiha keras kepala.

"Kondisi pasar saham sedang tidak stabil saat ini. Meski beberapa hari terakhir pembelian saham terus naik tapi kita harus tetap waspada. _High impact_ kemungkinan terjadi karena kemarau panjang. Untuk sementara hindari pasar eropa. Jika _currency_ yen sampai nanti malam terus melewati _resistance_ 2 maka cenderung akan naik. Kita bisa terus melakukan pembelian. Tapi tetap harus selalu diawasi."

"Che, analisa mu tetap saja kritis meski dalam kondisi seperti ini. Hidan, awasi terus pergerakan saham! Jika sudah menembus resistance 2 segera tutup saja transaksinya. Ambil profit sampai 40% saja."

"Aa, aku mengerti. Padahal aku yakin kita bisa mencap—."

BRAKK.

.

.

"TEME! Brengsek kau Hidan!" Dalam gerakan cepat Deidara memasuki ruangan dan lagsung mencengkram kerah jas Hidan.

"Deidara! Tenanglah!" Nagato masuk setelahnya dan mencoba melerai mereka. Berbeda dengan Sasori yang hanya diam saja.

"Deidara! Apa yang kau lakukan? Jika kalian ada masalah se—" "—diam kau Itachi! Jangan mencoba melindungi bawahanmu!"

"Dan kau! Apa maksud mu dengan menjual penemuan kita tanpa sepengetahuanku? Kau bahkan mengaku itu hak cipta mu?" Deidara mendorong Hidan hingga menabrak dinding dan masih mencengkramnya.

"Secara tehnik itu bukan lagi penemuan kita. Aku mengubahnya di beberapa bagian."

"Tapi aku juga ikut andil dalam pembuatannya jika kau ingat! Kau tidak bisa seenaknya mengutak-atik system itu tanpa persetujuanku."

.

"Sasori, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Sasori memandang datar kearah Itachi. Sepertinya ada sesuatu buruk telah terjadi tanpa sepengetahuan Itachi. Sedangkan Sasuke masih memandang adegan tersebut mencoba menangkap apa yang telah terjadi.

"Hidan membantu Deidara dalam pembuatan sistem Himitsu untuk proyek kerjasama dengan menteri pertahanan jepang. Tapi tanpa memberi tahu Deidara, Hidan mengajukan sistem itu untuk proyek kerjasama kalian dengan perusahaan asing."

"Cih, aku juga berhak atas sistem itu. Lagipula proyek kalian gagal bukan? Kalian kalah dari Orochimaru."

"Brengsek! Tujuan awal kita memang untuk proyek itu, apa kau lupa? Dan bukan berarti jika kami kalah, lalu kau dengan seenaknya menjual sistem itu tanpa memberitahuku."

.

BUG!

.

Deidara benar-benar naik darah dan memukul wajah Hidan. Nagato dan Kakuzu mencoba menghentikan mereka.

"Deidara hentikan! Jangan membuat kekacauan di kantorku!"

"Kau terlalu toleransi pada bawahanmu Itachi. Aku tahu di beberapa proyek banyak investor yang berpindah ke pihak mu. Dan jangan kau kira aku tidak tahu jika kau membuat beberapa aturan baru di UchiHaruno tanpa sepengetahuanku."

"Sasori, kau salah paham."

"Kau urus saja anak buah mu. Deidara, Nagato. Ayo!" Dan ketiga tamu tak di undang itu segera meninggalkan ruangan. Menyisakan empat lelaki yang menatap kepergian mereka bingung. Bahkan mata elang bungsu Uchiha pun ikut memicing tajam menatap pintu kayu bercat putih itu.

"Mereka bukan anak buah ku Sasori. Kalian semua teman ku." Lirih Itachi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kau menginap di apartemen Sasuke?"

"Ssshh. Pelan kan suaramu pig!" Sakura meletakan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir untuk menyuruh Ino memelankan suaranya. Mereka sedang berada di butik milik Ino untuk membantu Hinata memilih gaun. Putri Hyuuga ini akan menghadiri acara makan malam bersama keluarga kekasih nya, Uzumaki Naruto. Dan kedua sahabat pink dan pirang nya dengan senang hati akan membantu.

"Kenichi dititipkan dan Sasuke- _kun_ ikut terkena demam. Aku tak punya pilihan."

"Ya Tuhan Sakura. Sekarang kau jadi menggantungkan dua pria. Lalu ba—ah itu terlalu polos Hinata. Ganti yang selanjutnya." Ino mengomentari gaun kuning gading polos yang baru di coba Hinata. Dan gadis itu harus kembali masuk ke ruang ganti untuk mencoba gaun lainnya.

.

"Hah, sampai dimana tadi. Oh, lalu bagaimana dengan Gaara. Bukan kah kalian akan menikah?"

"Aku belum menjawabnya Ino. Kami bahkan belum resmi bertunangan." Setelah merasa mendapatkan beberapa gaun, Sakura berjalan ke arah ruang ganti lalu menyodorkan gaun-gaun itu pada Hinata.

"Kami memang dijodohkan. Tapi semua keputusan mereka serahkan padaku. Mereka ingin semua berjalan alami, tanpa paksaan. Dan Gaara- _kun_ juga bersedia menungguku untuk bisa menerimanya."

"Bagus! Sekarang kau membuat dua orang lelaki mengemis cinta dari mu. Oh, hebat _Ojou_. Lalu apa kau sudah punya jawabannya? Kau bilang kau 'sangat ingin' menikah dengan adik Temari- _san_."

"Aku memang ingin. Tapi—entahlah Ino. Semua jadi semakin sulit. Semakin aku berkata ingin, justru semua menjadi semakin jenuh."

.

" _A-ano_. Bagaimana dengan ini?" Hinata muncul dengan gaun tosca setumit. Bagian bahu nya tidak terlalu terbuka. Dan lengannya hanya sebatas siku. Gaun yang anggun dan sangat cocok untuk acara semi formal.

"Desainnya bagus."

"Aku setuju." Hinata tersenyum lega ketika dua temannya memuji gaun yang ia kenakan.

"Ganti yang selanjutnya." Ino mencoba mendorong Hinata masuk.

"Tunggu! Kau bilang itu bagus. Kasihan Hinata- _chan_ , pig. Dia masih harus berdandan."

"Itu memang bagus. Tapi tidak cocok dengan warna mata Hinata."

"Benar juga. Tapi itu terlihat cukup manis."

"Manis? Kita butuh lebih dari manis untuk memikat calon mertua, forehead."

"Tapi mereka sudah direstui. Dan sebentar lagi akan berbicara tentang 'pernikahan'." Sakura membuat gerakan V dengan kedua tangannya untuk menekan kata pernikahan.

"Demi Kami- _sama_ Sakura. Biarkan aku bekerja! Bicara tentang pernikahan, lanjutkan cerita mu tadi!"

Sakura menghela nafas. Kenyataannya adalah kau tak akan menang jika berbicara tentang fashion dengan Yamanaka Ino yang sekarang. Kau akan dikalahkan dengan teori-teori fashion nya.

.

"Hm. Entahlah. Mereka berdua seperti berlomba-lomba untuk sering muncul di kepalaku. Terkadang ada waktunya ketika aku membutuhkan Gaara- _kun_. Tapi kadang aku juga merasa menginginkan Sasuke. Haah, _mou~_. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana."

"Aku tidak bisa membantumu kali ini Sakura. Semua jawaban ada padamu."

"Ino - _chan_. Sakura- _chan_." Hinata kembali keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Oh, sial! Aku tak akan memberikannya pada siapapun kecuali kau Hinata. Itu sangat cocok. Berputarlah!"

Hinata berputar dan membuat gaun ungu lembut selutut itu sedikit berkibar. Gaun tanpa lengan dan bahunya tertutup sempurna. Kerah berenda kecil mengelilingi leher Hinata dengan cantik.

" _Kawaii~_. Kau terlihat sangat-sangat manis dengan gaun itu." Sakura berdecak kagum.

"Bagus. Bungkus itu!" Hinata kembali masuk ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti bajunya. Akhirnya gadis Hyuuga itu sudah mendapatkan gaunnya.

"Sakura." Ino menatap emerald itu serius. Dan pemilik emerald membalas tatapannya.

"Aku rasa Sasuke- _kun_ sudah mendapat balasannya. Mungkin kau berpikir itu belum cukup. Tapi, jika kau melihat betapa menderitanya dia saat kau menghilang, kau akan paham."

Iris aquamarine itu memancarkan cahaya yang kuat, tegas, tak ada kebohongan atau kegoyahan. Dan itu semakin membuat perasaan Sakura berkecamuk.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sasuke bersandar di kepala ranjang king size miliknya. Pemuda itu memikirkan kejadian dua hari yang lalu saat Sakura menginap di tempatnya. Setelah Sakura pulang Sasuke segera kembali masuk ke apartemen nya. Dan tanpa bisa menghindar si bungsu Uchiha langsung mendapat ceramah pagi dari si sulung Uchiha.

 _'_ _Aku mengorbankan anakku agar kau bisa memanfaatkan waktu berdua untuk berbaikan dengan Sakura. Tapi kau dengan mudahnya tertular demam seorang bayi? Dan apa yang kau lakukan pagi ini? Melarikan diri? Benar-benar adik bodoh.'_

Cih, Itachi sialan. Bukan mau nya juga jika dia tertular deman Kenichi. Tapi jika Sasuke tidak ikut sakit mungkin Sakura juga tak akan menginap disini. Jadi demam Sasuke tak sepenuhnya salah. Sebenarnya dia juga hanya keluar jalan-jalan untuk menyegarkan pikirannya saat itu.

.

Di tangannya terdapat sapu tangan soft pink dengan inisial H.S. Hana- _Nee_ bilang itu milik Sakura yang tertinggal. Istri Itachi itu juga sempat mencucinya karena terkena bubur Kenichi lalu mengeringkannya sebelum menyuruh Sasuke untuk mengembalikan pada Sakura. Sekelebat bayangan wajah Sakura ketika mengkhawatirkannya memenuhi pikiran tuan muda Uchiha ini.

 _'_ _Seperti kataku, kita tak punya hubungan apa-apa. Dan semua urusan kita sudah selesai.'_ Potongan memori Sasuke tentang perkataan Sakura tiba-tiba muncul.

Lalu perlahan potret wajah Sakura yang tertidur nyenyak di sofa ikut menyambangi pikiran Sasuke. ' _Kau sendiri. Pengorbanan apa yang sudah kau lakukan untuk mencapai kebahagiaanmu?_ ' Itu perkataan Neji.

Dan secara bergantian bayangan Sakura yang tertawa lepas saat mereka berpura-pura pacaran dulu mulai berputar. Sasuke menyadari, meski hanya berpura-pura tapi mereka merasa nyaman satu sama lain.

 _'_ _Aku tidak keberatan. Aku memang belum membalasnya. Tapi aku sangat ingin jatuh cinta dengannya!'_ Lagi. Pernyataan Sakura kembali terngiang.

"Aarrghhh." Sasuke menjambak rambutnya gemas.

Kemudian Uchiha bungsu itu meraih smartphone miliknya di atas nakas. Memadangi benda persegi panjang itu agak lama. Lalu beralih memandangi sapu tangan di tangan satunya. Sasuke berpikir untuk segera mengakhiri semuanya. Dengan ragu dia mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya. Berpikir untuk memilih kata yang tepat. Menghapus nya, lalu mengetik lagi. Dan dengan sekali tekan pesan itu telah terkirim. Menunggu beberapa menit namun benda canggih di tangannya masih belum berbunyi. Dengan agak terburu tuan muda Uchiha mengetik pesan dan mengirimnya lagi. Frustasi, Sasuke melempar smartphone nya ke kasur lalu tengkurap dan membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **SAKURA POV**

Aku berjalan untuk menutup jendela kamar untuk mencegah angin sore musim gugur yang berhembus dingin. Aku tak menyukai sesuatu yang terlalu dingin. Mengingatkan ku pada sesuatu yang ingin ku lupakan. Ku eratkan jubah mandiku. Lalu menggeser kaca walk in closet ku. Memilih-milih gaun tidur yang paling nyaman.

Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Setelah berkuliah dari pagi sampai siang lengkap dengan quis-quis nya, Ino langsung menarik ku untuk menemani Hinata memilih gaun hingga sore. Hah, sepertinya tubuh ku benar-benar butuh istirahat. Jadi sudah kuputuskan untuk merubah mode menjadi kepompong tidur dan tak akan keluar kamar apapun yang terjadi.

Baru saja aku akan membuka jubah mandiku dan menggantinya dengan gaun tidur, aku mendengar ponsel ku berbunyi. Agak malas kuraih benda persegi panjang tipis itu. Oh, dan lihat nama siapa yang tertera di layar smartphone ku.

.

 **Bisa kita bertemu?** – Sasuke

.

Uchiha Sasuke sialan. Mau merusak rencana bersantai ku, eh? Aku berjalan mondar-mandir berpikir apa yang harus ku lakukan. Dia bahkan meninggalkan ku saat aku menginap di apartemen nya dua hari lalu. Lalu sekarang tiba-tiba dia meminta bertemu dengan ku? Kami- _sama_ apa yang harus ku lakukan?

Drrttt. Drrttt.

 **Aku ingin mengembalikan barang mu yang tertinggal.** – Sasuke

.

Dengan lemas aku terduduk di kasur ku. Hanya itu? Dia meminta bertemu hanya untuk mengembalikan barang ku yang tertinggal? Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan Sakura? Dan apa aku benar-benar harus menemuinya? Arrggghh. Semua ini begitu konyol. Dan melelahkan. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku segera membalasnya dengan singkat.

 **Ya. -** Sakura

Benar. Kekonyolan ini memang harus segera berakhir. Kurasa aku benar-benar harus menemuinya dan berbicara dengan nya. Dengan kepala dingin tentunya.

 **Taman kota Konoha. Malam ini. Jam 7.-** Sasuke

 _Shannaro!_ Ayolah, apa kalian tidak lihat? Di sini siapa yang meminta pada siapa? Bahkan tak ada kata tawaran sedikitpun. Uchiha egois.

 **Setuju.** – Sakura.

Lagi. Dengan kesal kubalas pesan itu dengan singkat. Memangnya hanya dia yang bisa irit bicara.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Aku memakai trench coat berwarna maroon dan sepatu boots selutut. Kurasa cukup untuk menghalau dinginnya udara musim gugur. Sudah hampir 10 menit aku duduk di bangku taman kota Konoha. Tidak. Orang yang kutunggu bukan tipe orang yang suka datang terlambat, meski dia pernah melakukannya beberapa kali. Tapi disini aku memang sengaja datang lebih awal dari waktu yag di tentukan. Kau tanya kenapa? Entahlah, aku hanya ingin saja.

Tak lama sosok yang ku tunggu datang. Ia memakai kemeja biru laut dan celana jeans biru gelap. Wajahnya lebih segar daripada terakhir kali ku lihat.

"Hai." Sapanya.

"Hai."

"Sudah lama?" Aku menggeleng.

Aku berdiri dari duduk ku saat Sasuke menghampiri bangku taman. Kami lalu saling berhadapan. Tidak terlalu dekat. Jarak yang cukup untuk sekedar berbincang. Cukup lama kami saling terdiam. Bahkan aku harus berdeham untuk menetralkan suasana. Ini benar-benar terasa sangat canggung.

.

.

"Kau bilang ingin mengembalikan sesuatu?"

"Ah, ya." Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Itu sapu tangan ku.

"Ah, aku meninggalkannya setelah menyuapi Kenichi. Maaf merepotkan."

"Hn. Tidak."

Beberapa detik kami saling terdiam lagi. _Shannaro_. Ini situasi yang sangat menyebalkan.

.

.

.

"Apa demam mu sudah sembuh?"

"Ya."

Aku menunduk dan meremas sapu tanganku. Tak tahu apa lagi yang harus dilakukan untuk memecahkan suasana canggung ini.

"Sakura." Panggilan dari Sasuke membuat kepalaku mendongak dan menatap matanya.

"Aku...ingin minta maaf."

"Maaf untuk semua yang sudah ku lakukan. Aku tahu, aku sudah sangat keterlaluan."

"Ya, sangat keterlaluan. Kau bahkan berubah menjadi sangat menyebalkan belakangan ini. Seperti bukan seorang Uchiha saja." Kulihat rahang Sasuke mengeras. Rasakan! Apa dia pikir akan selalu bisa berbuat seenaknya, ha? Tak akan ku biarkan.

"Kau pikir semua ini gara-gara siapa? Semua ini juga salah mu."

"Salahku kau bilang? Aku selalu berusaha menahan diri untuk tak terlibat denganmu Sasuke. Tapi kau yang selalu memulainya. Dan sekarang kau menyalahkan ku?" Lihat! Baru beberapa menit kami bertemu dan kami sudah kembali bertengkar.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Raut wajahnya tak terbaca. Tapi saat melihat tangannya mengacak pelan lalu mencambak kecil surai raven nya, aku tahu ia sedang frustasi. Itu kebiasaannya. Kami kembali terdiam. Ayolah Sakura berpikir sesuatu. Pikirkan tentang mengakhiri semua kekonyolan ini. Tapi mengakhiri dalam artian baik atau buruk aku masih belum tahu mana yang harus kulakukan.

.

.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku memikirkan perkataan seseorang tentang suatu pengorbanan untuk orang yang berharga." Sasuke kembali bersuara. Kurasa pikirannya sudah mulai tenang.

"Kupikir tak ada salahnya aku melakukannya. Tidak. Aku memang harus melakukannya. Aku, akan menyerah."

DEG. Apa maksudnya? Menyerah? Untuk apa?

Aku merasa sesuatu dalam perutku bergelenyar aneh. Dan gelenyaran itu merayap ke seluruh tubuh ku hingga aku merasa merinding karenanya.

"Tak ada gunanya juga aku memaksakan semuanya. Sabaku Gaara. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu menyukainya. Tapi kulihat dia mampu menjagamu dan membahagiakanmu. Jadi, aku akan menyerah dari nya." Tidak! Tunggu! Aku tidak menyukai idenya ini.

"Dan ada satu lagi yang ingin ku katakan. Aku hanya mengatakan ini sekali, jadi dengarkan baik-baik!"

Oh, Kami- _sama_. Kini manik hitam jelaga itu menatap lurus ke mataku. Seakan mengunciku agar tak berpaling untuk menatap obyek lain selain matanya. Ditemani lampu-lampu taman serta semilir angin yang menggoyangkan rambut _emo_ nya. Sial, sekali lagi aku terpesona oleh ciptaan Kami- _sama_ yang satu ini.

.

DEG. DEG.

.

"Sakura." Aku menahan nafas mendengar suara baritone itu melantunkan namaku.

.

.

.

.

"Aishiteru."

.

.

.

.

DEG. DEG.

.

DEG. DEG.

.

Dia...apa? Me-mencintai? Uchiha Sasuke tak pernah mengatakan kata ini sebelumnya, bahkan dengan Hinata sekalipun. Dia hanya mengatakan suka pada nya, bukan cinta seperti sekarang! Dan dia mengatakannya padaku? Jadi, selama ini Sasuke juga...mencintaiku? Kami- _sama_ , takdir apa lagi yang kau inginkan?

"Berbahagialah! Aku tak akan mengganggu mu setelah ini. Jaga dirimu baik-baik!"

Sasuke membalik badannya berniat untuk pergi. Dia bahkan tak melirikku sedikitpun. Apa maksud semua ini? Dasar bodoh! Selalu saja bertingkah semaunya. Setelah mengatakan semua ini dia akan pergi begitu saja? Lelaki arogant itu bahkan mengatakannya sepihak tanpa berniat untuk tahu jawabanku.

.

" _Baka_!"

"Apa kau akan menyerah setelah mengatakan perasaanmu? Kau benar-benar lelaki bodoh Uchiha Sasuke." Kata-kataku berhasil menghentikan langkahnya. Tapi dia masih membelakangiku.

"Dengan mudahnya kau menghancurkan hati seseorang, lalu bertingkah menyebalkan dan kemudian mengatakan kau mencintainya. Setelah semua itu kau ingin menyerah? Benar-benar pecundang."

"Sudah kukatakan aku minta maaf."

"Kenapa baru mengatakannya sekarang? Setelah semua ini kau ingin menyerah? Setidak nya kau bisa memperjuangkannya."

"Apa lagi yang harus ku perjuangkan?!" Sasuke berbalik menghadapku dengan wajah marah.

"Aku harus berjuang seperti apa jika kau sendiri memutuskan ingin jatuh cinta pada pria lain? Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan jika kau sangat ingin jatuh cinta padanya? Lalu bagaimana Sakura, apa kau berhasil jatuh cinta padanya sekarang? Katakan Sakura, kau mencintainya? Apa kau mencintainya sekarang?"

"Hentikan Sasuke!"

"Tidak bisa menjawab eh? Bagaimana denganku? Apa kau masih mencintaiku? Tatap mataku Sakura! Apa kau mencintaiku? Apa kau tidak mencintaiku ha?" Sasuke kembali berjalan menghampiriku lalu mencengkram bahu ku.

"Kumohon hentikan!" Aku menutup telingaku berusaha tak mendengarkan ucapannya dan meronta.

"Katakan Sakura! Kau tinggal mengatakannya! Ayo cepat katakan jika kau tidak mencintaiku! Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku! Haruno Sakura sudah tidak mencintai Uch—." "—YA!" Sasuke berhenti ketika mendengar teriakanku.

"Iya! Aku masih mencintaimu. Haruno Sakura masih mencintai pria brengsek sepertimu. Apa kau puas sekarang! Aku masih mencintaimu bodoh. Hiks."

.

.

.

.

"Kau...apa?"

"Aku memang membencimu. Tapi aku tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan gila sialan ini. Seberapa kuat aku mencoba melupakanmu justru perasaan itu tumbuh semakin dalam. Aku tak bisa memungkirinya jika perasaan itu masih ada. Aku masih menc—emphh."

Kami- _sama_! Aku merasakan bibir tipis Sasuke kembali menciumku. Tapi kali ini tak ada paksaan. Ciuman ini terasa begitu tulus dan penuh perasaan. Sialnya lagi aku tak bisa menggerakkan tubuh ku untuk menolak perlakuannya padaku. Aroma tubuh Sasuke menjeratku begitu dalam. Satu tangan Sasuke menangkup wajahku dan satunya lagi mengelus tengkuk leher ku, sehingga aku refleks menyentuh dada bidangnya. Bibir lembutnya melumat kecil bibirku. Ini berbeda dari saat pertama kali kami berciuman. Ketika aku memukul dadanya karena paru-paruku sangat membutuhkan pasokan udara, pria keturunan Uchiha ini baru mau melepaskannya.

.

"Hah. Hah."

Kami berdua mengatur nafas sejenak.

" _Gomen_." Sasuke kini menangkup kedua pipiku.

" _Gomen._ Selama ini aku telah menjadi lelaki bodoh. Ku pikir kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi. Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk menyerah."

"Kau menangis?" Aku tidak bohong. Meski wajahnya tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun, tapi aku melihat airmata yang menggenang di matanya. Dan dengan jelas pula ku saksikan setetes liquid bening meluncur menuruni pipi putih itu. Apa pria ini benar-benar Uchiha Sasuke yang ku kenal? Apa dia bisa selemah dan serapuh ini. Tanpa bisa kucegah tanganku bergerak sendiri untuk menghapus airmatanya.

"Sakura, maaf. Kita mulai lagi dari awal. Aku tak bisa berjanji apa-apa. Tapi kupastikan kita akan selalu bersama. Melewati semuanya bersama. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, dan kau tak boleh meninggalkanku lagi. Sakura, jadilah kekasihku!"

"Aku tak tahu kau berubah menjadi Uchiha yang romantis. Tapi masih egois."

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku." Kutatap dalam batu hitam di kedua matanya. Sorotan yang begitu tegas sekaligus mempesona di saat yang sama.

.

"Hm. Aku mau."

" _Arigatou_." Sasuke menyatukan kedua kening kami. Hembusan nafas kami saling membelai wajah lawan nya. Tak ada suara. Hanya gerakan tubuh yang mencoba menyampaikan perasaan masing-masing.

"Hei, aku sudah lebih tinggi darimu. Itu artinya kita sudah bisa menikah sekarang."

Aku terkekeh mendengarnya. "Kau masih ingat janji itu?"

"Hn."

"Padahal kau dulu pendek. Lebih pendek dariku."

"Dan lihat sekarang siapa yang pendek, huh?" Sasuke menggelitiku hingga kami terjatuh di rerumputan hijau taman Konoha. "Ahahaa. Sasuke- _kun_. _Mou_ ~ _yamette yo_!"

.

.

Kami berdua terbaring berdampingan di atas rumput. Seperti merasa _de javu_. Kedua tangan kami saling bertautan dan mata kami saling mengunci satu sama lain.

"Sakura. Apa kau benar-benar dijodohkan?"

"Sebenarnya mereka tidak akan memaksa jika aku menolak." Aku mengalihkan pandanganku untuk menatap langit malam yang remang karena cahaya lampu taman. Hanya beberapa bintang yang terlihat jelas.

"Aku akan berbicara dengan Gaara- _kun_. Aku yakin dia akan mengerti."

"Tidak! Biar aku yang bicara padanya."

"Tapi Sasuke- _kun_ —" "—Aku harus menyelesaikannya sendiri Sakura."

"Tenanglah. Aku hanya akan bicara dengannya." Sasuke bangkit lalu membantuku untuk ikut berdiri. Tangan kekarnya kembali membelai rambutku.

"Sudah malam. Kuantar kau pulang."

"Hm. Tapi sebaiknya antar sampai dekat gerbang mansion saja. Orang-orang Haruno masih tak menyukaimu."

"Hn."

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **NORMAL POV**

Suasana salah satu cafetaria di Konoha Internasional University nampak ramai. Selain karena saat ini memang jam makan siang, cafetaria itu menyedot lebih banyak _atensi_ pengunjung dengan keberadaan para idola kampus. Sasuke, Naruto dan teman-teman lainnya sedang menyantap makan siang bersama. Sekilas acara makan bersama itu terlihat begitu harmonis. Uzumaki Naruto sedang suap-suapan dengan kekasihnya putri Hyuuga, Ino dan Sai tengah asyik membahas rencana kencan mereka, lalu Shikamaru dan Temari yang sibuk dengan gadget masing-masing namun masih saling menaruh perhatian seperti menyeka sisa makanan pasangannya.

Pemandangan itu benar-benar membuat iri seluruh penghuni cafetaria. Tak terkecuali tatapan iri pada Haruno Sakura yang tengah di apit dua lelaki _most wanted ever_. Gaara duduk di sisi kanannya, sementara Sasuke duduk di sebelah kirinya. Tapi rupanya posisi itu tak membuat Sakura senang. Apalagi ketika merasakan aura saling membunuh yang sangat tajam menguar di sekitarnya. Sakura melirik was-was dua lelaki disampingnya bergantian. Kedua manik berbeda warna tu saling beradu tajam seolah berusaha membunuh lewat tatapan masing-masing. Putri Haruno itu kembali menghela nafas.

.

" _Mou~ yamette yo futari tomo_!" Tak ada respon dari keduanya. Bagus! Nafsu makan Sakura benar-benar hilang sekarang.

"Gaara- _kun_! Sasuke- _kun_! Hentikan sekarang!"

"Diam lah, Sakura! Aku sedang berusaha menyelesaikannya."

"Tck! Kau bahkan masih memperlakukannya dengan buruk."

"Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan. Aku tak butuh saran darimu."

"Haah... Gaara- _kun_ aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tapi aku mohon mengertilah! Sasuke- _kun_ benar-benar sudah berubah." Sakura memegang tangan Gaara berniat untuk meminta pengertiannya. Gaara tersenyum menanggapi perlakuan Sakura tersebut. Lain halnya dengan Sasuke yang merasa panas lalu menarik paksa tangan Sakura menjauhi Gaara.

.

Penghuni lain di meja tersebut segera menghentikan kegiatan masing-masing untuk menyimak drama opera sabun langsung yang sedang tersaji di depan mereka.

"Hoaahmm. Drama romeo-juliet sudah dimulai lagi. _Mendokusai_."

"Kyaaa! Sakura beruntung sekali." "Kau bisa bergabung dengan mereka jika kau mau Ino."

"Oi _teme_! Kau jadi sangat posesif sekali jika menyangkut Sakura - _chan_ sekarang."

Ketiga pelaku peran utama tersebut tak sedikitpun merasa terganggu dengan komentar teman-temannya. Sasuke masih menggenggam tangan Sakura posesif. Sementara Gaara bersidekap sambil menutup matanya sejenak untuk berpikir.

.

" _Wakatta_."

.

Serentak semua kepala di meja tersebut menoleh ke arah Sabaku Gaara. Tak terkecuali sang kakak sulung, Sabaku Temari yang merasa terkejut dengan jawaban adik bungsunya. Apa Gaara aka menyerah begitu saja ? Setahunya Gaara bukan orang yang mudah menyerah untuk mendapatkan sesuatu. Terlebih lagi jika berkaitan dengan adik Sasori ini. Temari sangat tahu tentang perasaan adiknya itu terhadap Sakura. Gaara membuka matanya dan menantang langsung onyx Sasuke.

"Kita selesaikan dengan cara laki-laki." Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Adu pedang. Aku yakin ini bukan yang pertama kalinya untukmu. Bukan begitu?"

"Hn. Aku terima tantanganmu. Kapanpun. Dimanapun." Sasuke menyeringai dan menanggapi tantangan Gaara dengan sangat yakin.

" _Cotto_! Sasuke- _kun_! Bukankah kau bilang hanya akan bicara dengannya? Gaara- _kun_ aku mohon jangan lakukan ini!"

"Besok siang. Dojo mansion Haruno."

"Setuju. Tak ada yang boleh berurusan dengan Sakura sebelum pertarungan itu dimulai."

"Eh, tapi—" "Hn." Terlambat. Kesepakatan sudah dibuat.

"Sakura. Kau akan pulang dengan Sai dan Ino."

"Jangan seenaknya Sasuke- _kun_! Kami ada acara kencan setelah ini."

"Benar. Itu tidak keren Sasuke." Sai membenarkan penolakan kekasihnya. Sebenarnya Sai ingin membantu Sasuke, tapi ia sedikit jengkel dengan tingkah Sasuke yang suka memerintah seenaknya. Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku kemeja hitamnya lalu melemparkan di depan Sai.

.

"Dua tiket eksklusif pameran mahakarya Michaelangelo."

"Ditambah Ferrari silver mu selama satu bulan full bensin. _Take it or leave it_!"

"Sial kau Sai. Cih, hn. Antar dia pulang sekarang!"

"Tapi Sasuke- _kun_ tunggu!" "Ayo Sakura, kita jalan-jalan."

Sakura hanya bisa pasrah saat Ino menarik tangannya dan membawanya pergi bersama Sai. Tak disangka rencananya untuk bicara dengan Gaara menjadi serumit ini. Ia hanya bisa berharap semoga kedua pria yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya itu tak benar-benar saling bunuh.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Drrttt. Drrtttt. Drrrttt.

Berulang kali iphone canggih milik Uchiha Sasuke berbunyi. Berulangkali pula Sasuke mencoba mengabaikannya. Tak perlu melihat ID caller nya, dari nada yang di setting khusus itu Sasuke tahu siapa yang menelfon.

"Tck, diam lah Sakura!" Sasuke menutup telinganya dengan bantal berusaha untuk segera tidur. Tak tahukah gadis pink itu jika Sasuke sedang berusaha untuk mempertahankannya. Kesal karena Sakura tak berhenti menelfon nya, akhirnya tuan muda Uchiha itu mengangkatnya.

"Hn."

"Sasuke- _kun_! Syukurlah kau mengangkat telfon ku."

"Apa kau berusaha membuatku melanggar janjiku sendiri?"

Sakura terkekeh. "Ehehe. _Gomen_. Aku hanya khawatir padamu."

"Kau tak percaya padaku?"

"Bukan begitu Sasuke- _kun_. Tapi Gaara- _kun_ adalah murid Tobirama Ji- _sama_. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana kemampuan beliau. Kau bahkan kalah saat melawannya dulu. Aku juga sangat tahu kalau _Jiji_ tidak pernah setengah-setengah mengajari Gaara- _kun_."

"Sakura." Keadaan menjadi hening untuk beberapa saat.

.

.

.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tak akan melepasmu."

"Lagipula kemampuanku juga sudah bertambah. Yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah duduk manis dan menyemangatiku. Mengerti?"

Sakura tersenyum mendengar penuturan Sasuke. "Um. Aku percaya padamu." Ya. Dia akan percaya pada Sasuke sekarang. Bukankah Sasuke sudah berjanji untuk mempertahankanya? Sakura yakin lelaki pemilik hatinya akan baik-baik saja. Apa lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan?

"Temani aku tidur sekarang!" Sasuke merebahkan badan dan menarik selimut, mencari posisi tidur yang nyaman. Handphone nya masih setia menempel ditelinga.

"E-ehh?" Sakura membulatkan mata, wajahnya memerah sempurna. "Ta-tapi i-i-i-ini sudah sangat m-malam Sasuke- _kun_. Aku tid-tidak mungkin menyelinap keluar."

"Hm. Dasar bodoh. Kau berpikir terlalu jauh. Maksud ku jangan tutup telfon nya. Terus lah bicara sampai aku tidur."

"Hahh...kenapa tidak bicara yang jelas. Jaa, aku akan bercerita tentang kehidupanku di Inggris."

"Hn."

"Setelah pergi dari Jepang aku dan Sasori- _nii_ memutuskan tinggal di Inggris. Kami memang berencana untuk tidak memberitahu siapapun tentang keberadaan kami. Kecuali Tobirama Jii- _sama_ dan Gaara- _kun_. Sementara Sasori- _nii_ membantu Tobirama- _jii_ mengurus perusahaan nya, mereka mempercayakanku pada Gaara- _kun_. Kami banyak menghab—" "—berhenti! Ganti topik lain apapun asal tak menyangkut serangga merah itu."

"Pfftt. Sasuke- _kun_ mudah sekali cemburu. Hmm, kalau begitu aku cerita tentang hari ini saja. Hari ini Yugao _sensei_ marah lagi. Dia bilang laporan penelitian ku melenceng jauh dari teori. Padahal aku hanya mengubahnya sedikit dari eksperimen yang sudah ada. Hah, Yugao _sensei_ hobi sekali mencari-cari kesalahanku. Beda sekali dengan Nishigaki _sensei_. Tadi dia memujiku karena semua jawaban quis ku hari ini mendekati sempurna. Lalu setelah itu kau mengajak kami makan siang bersama di cafetarian dan... bla bla bla."

Sakura terus saja mengoceh dengan semangat menceritakan hari-hari nya pada Sasuke. Tak peduli Sasuke mendengarnya atau tidak, menyukai ceritanya atau tidak. Ia hanya ingin berbagi kisah hidupnya pada lelaki pemilik hatinya. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke benar-benar tertidur dan disusul Sakura beberapa menit berikutnya. Keduanya menyelami mimpi masing-masing. Berharap malam ini dapat memberi kekuatan untuk menghadapi apapun masalah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END CHAPTER 11**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Catatan:**

high impact: dampak tinggi berdasarkan prediski fundamental (dari alam)

bullish: keadaan saat harga saham naik

resistance: suatu level yang bisa menahan pergerakan harga saham naik. Biasanya berpacu pada harga tertinggi sebelumnya.

.

 **A/N**

Yo minna-san! Gomen ne baru update. sebenernya chap ini udah jadi lama, cuma kmren pas mau update kuota malah abis, trs beli kartu kuota lain malah gk bisa buat buka FFN. Mau ke warnet malesss.

Gezzz akhirnya nunggu kuota abis baru beli yg bisa buat buka ffn. untung nya bisa. Nah bocoran di chap selanjutnya kita lihat apa yang akan dilakukan karin dkk yang mulai beraksi. tunggu chap selanjutnya ya minna!

Arigatou gazaimasita, sudah setia mengikuti fict abal-abal ini.

Koharu tunggu feedback nya, biar tambah semangat :D

 **Balas review~ yuhuuuu...**

 **Luca Marvell** : Biar kapok dah tu sascake. eh kok gak ada yang ngasihani author :p wkwkwk gak antes di kasihani lu tor

 **ichachan21** : iya tuh bang gaara di php-in mulu tp tetep setia. giliran author di php-in sekali aja langsung mewek. hiks #pundung di pojok dapur

 **hanazono yuri** : sudah update, tapi gomen gk kilat :(

 **dianarndraha** : yg ini author panjangin lho, gimana? masih kurang? hahaa

: jujurnya kapan? author aja gk jujur sama perasaan sendiri #plak curhat mulu lu thor. hahaa udah tau kan jawabannya ai- _san_ #nunjuk atas

 **fii-chan** : pilih sasuke apa gaara? sasuke apa gaara? #noh malah iklan. nah tuh bang gaara fii-chan mau nawarin jodoh tuh, daripada forever alone #ngenesnya nasib mu bang :p

 **BaekhyunSaranghaeHeni** : haloo...ketemu lagi, etto heni-san? bener gk ya manggilnya? etto maksudnya di kasih ramua apa ya? author gagal mudheng. hueheeee

 **ayuniejung** :hayyoo saki pilih sasuke apa gaara? kalo author mah ambil dua2nya aja #maruk lu thor wkwkk


	12. Chapter 12 A Solution

**FAKE LOVER**

 **By Fujiwara Koharu**

 **NARUTO belongs to MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **NISEKOI belongs to NAOSHI KOMI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 12**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NORMAL POV**

Lelaki itu berjalan dengan tenang menyusuri lorong yang menghubungkan bangunan utama dengan sebuah dojo. Meski ia bukan pemilik dari tempat itu tapi toh lelaki ini memiliki akses khusus untuk menginjakkan kaki di mansion megah tersebut. Hakama merah dengan atasan hitam telah membungkus rapi tubuh berisi nya. Sorot matanya begitu tegas seolah siap menghadapi apapun yang akan terjadi kedepannya. Ya. Lelaki ini sudah memutuskan. Apapun yang terjadi ia akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk hari ini. Meski sebenarnya ia tahu itu akan sia-sia.

BUGH.

"Ah! _Sumimasen desita_ Sabaku- _sama."_

Lelaki bersetelan jas rapi dengan lambang klan Haruno di dada kirinya tiu membungkuk hormat setelah tak sengaja menabrak salah satu orang penting di mansion tersebut.

"Kukira semua orang disini sudah terbiasa memanggil nama kecilku. Bukan marga."

Lelaki yang Gaara ketahui sebagai bawahan klan Haruno itu membenarkan letak kacamata bundar beningnya dan kembali menunduk.

" _Ha'i_. Gaara- _sama_."

Gaara menganggukan kepala dan kembali berjalan. Tangan kekarnya menggeser pintu sebuah ruangan yang digunakan untuk berlatih seni bela diri jepang. Meski klan Haruno terbiasa dengan kehidupan ala barat, tapi sang pemimpin masih berusaha untuk menghormati budaya tanah kelahirannya.

Ada dua katana yang terpajang diatas nakas panjang. Gaara meraih salah satu katana tersebut. Ia diijinkan oleh sang pemilik –Haruno Tobirama– untuk menggunakannya. Toh, ia adalah murid kesayangannya. Dengan gesit pemuda bertatto kanji 'Ai' itu melakukan pemanasan dengan berlatih beberapa gerakan. Gaara terus mengayunkan katananya dengan gerakan tegas sampai suara pintu yang di geser menyapa telinganya. Pemuda itu masih fokus pada latihannya.

" _O-Ohayou_ Gaara- _kun._ "

Gaara menegapkan badannya dan menghadap pada gadis dengan helai bak permen kapas. " _Ohayou_."

Haruno Sakura berjalan kaku menuju pemuda yang selama ini menemaninya. Ia tak pernah merasa secanggung ini setelah kejadian kemarin. Kedua tangannya saling meremas. Gaara masih memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik gadis pemilik hatinya tersebut.

" _A-ano..._ " Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha mengeyahkan rasa gelisahnya. Gadis ini masih tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Apakah ia sanggup untuk menyakiti hati pemuda yang selalu berada di sisinya. Pemuda yang selalu memberikan bahunya untuk menjadi sandarannya. Pemuda yang selalu memberinya senyum hangat. Sanggupkah ia mengecewakannya? Meski begitu ia akan merasa lebih bersalah jika tak mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Ia akan mengutuk dirinya jika masih egois menahan pemuda tersebut berada disisinya sementara hatinya telah ditawan pria lain. Jika ini terus berlanjut maka Sakura akan semakin menyakitinya lebih jauh.

" _Gomenasai_!" Akhirnya dengan tekat penuh Sakura membungkukan badannya. Matanya terpejam. Tapi telinganya tak menangkap jawaban apapun. Apakah lelaki ini marah padanya? Kecewakah? Sakura menegapkan badannya dan mendapati lelaki itu masih dengan wajah datar menatapnya. Tak marah, namun juga tak senang. Sakura tak mampu membaca raut wajah pemuda malaikatnya ini.

"Aku tahu Gaara- _kun_ adalah orang baik. Gaara- _kun_ selalu ada disamping ku baik saat aku senang maupun sedih. Gaara- _kun_ adalah satu-satunya orang yang membuatku lebih mengerti hidup. Kau mengajariku untuk terus menikmati hidup meski badai bertiup semakin kencang."

"Gaara- _kun_ sangat hangat. Membuatku selalu merasa nyaman berada didekatmu. Gaara- _kun_ terlalu baik." Sakura meremas blus biru muda selututnya.

"Jika bisa aku benar-benar ingin jatuh cinta padamu. Tapi tetap saja, aku...sejak dulu..." Sakura menundukan kepalanya dan menggeleng kecil beberapa kali. Gaara mendekati gadis musim semi yang telah menjerat hatinya.

"Aku tahu. Tidak perlu kau katakan, aku sudah paham." Sakura menatap Gaara.

"Daridulu aku sudah menduganya. Meski aku selalu di dekatmu tapi pikiran dan hati mu tertuju pada orang itu. Sekeras apapun aku mencoba, aku tetap tidak bisa menggeser Uchiha itu." Gaara membelai pipi kanan Sakura dengan tangan kirinya.

"Sakura. Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakannya. Aku tak akan pergi sebelum kau sendiri yang memintaku pergi. Sebelum aku yakin kau sudah tak lagi membutuhkanku juga sebelum kau benar-benar menemukan kebahagiaanmu. Aku akan menepati semua janji itu Sakura."

Tanpa Sakura sadari emerald bening nya telah menitikkan air mata. Dan dengan lembut Gaara mengusapnya. Mengapa lelaki ini begitu baik padanya? Seharusnya Kami- _sama_ juga adil. Seharusnya lelaki ini juga bahagia. Tapi ia justru menderita karena pengorbanan cintanya. Perlahan tapi pasti pemuda Sabaku itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada putri Haruno.

"Boleh aku..." Sakura terdiam. Apa Gaara akan menciumnya? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Hatinya tak ingin mengkhianati Sasuke. Tapi lelaki ini telah melakukan banyak hal untuknya. Masih dalam kebimbangan Sakura merasakan tubuh Gaara mendekat. Manik hijau kembarnya secara spontan bersembunyi di balik kelopak mata. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Gaara perlahan menerpa wajahnya.

'Apa ini salah? Sasuke- _kun_...' Batinnya meyakinkan.

CUP.

Sakura merasakan benda lembut dan hangat menyentuh keningnya. Posisi itu bertahan beberapa detik lalu Gaara menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Hm~ apa yang kau pikirkan?" Gaara tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Sakura. Gadis itu berpikir terlalu jauh. Gaara lalu mengusap kepala merah muda Sakura.

.

"Sudah puas?"

Sakura berjengit ketika mendengar suara berat yang tak asing menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Berbeda dengan pemuda di depannya yang memasang wajah tenang seolah sudah tahu siapa orang yang mengganggu interaksi mereka.

"S-Sasuke- _kun_!"

' _Shimatta_! Apa Sasuke- _kun_ melihat semuanya? Sekarang kau benar-benar terlihat seperti gadis yang payah Sakura.'

"Kuharap kau sudah siap menerima kekalahanmu...Gaara."

"Hm. Berlaku juga untukmu!"

Kedua mata mereka kembali saling berkilat tajam. Sabaku Gaara hanya memasang senyum meremehkan. Sasuke berjalan memasuki ruangan dojo yang terbilang luas itu. Hakama abu-abu dengan atasan hitam membuat pemuda ini tampak semakin gagah. Dibelakang tampak teman-teman lain mengikuti masuk ke ruangan.

.

* * *

.

"Meski mereka berdua adalah sahabat ku, tapi kali ini aku harus mendukung Sasuke _dattebayo_! _Na_ Hinata- _chan_."

"Ini akan menjadi pertandingan yang sangat seru. Pertandingan untuk memenangkan hati Sakura. Kyaa beruntung sekali!"

"Sudah kukatakan kau boleh bergabung dengan mereka Ino!"

"Te-hee...Sai- _kun_ cemburu. Imutnya~."

"Cih, kenapa aku juga harus diseret kesini. _Mendokusai_. Masih banyak daftar software yang harus kukerjakan."

"Diam saja dan dukung adik ku Shika!" Sabaku Temari menyeret kekasihnya untuk memasuki ruangan.

" _Yappari_."

.

.

Sakura segera menyingkir dan bergabung disamping Hinata dan Ino. Dari bibir mungilnya terus saja melantunkan do'a agar keduanya tak benar-benar terluka. Sementara Sasuke dan Gaara telah mengambil posisi masing-masing. Ditangan keduanya menggenggam katana yang masih disarungkan.

"Hoam. _Ha'i,_ peraturannya yang bertahan sampai akhir dia yang menang. Kedua lawan beri hormat lalu segeralah mulai!" Shikamaru yang diminta menjadi pemegang kendali pertarungan memberi perintah pada kedua lawan.

Gaara dan Sasuke saling membungkuk memberi hormat. Tak lama kedua katana tajam mereka telah keluar dari sarungnya dan diarahkan pada lawannya. Keduanya sempat berjalan memutar saling berhadapan. Mata demi mata saling mengunci.

Gaara menyerang pertama kali. Tangannya mengayunkan benda tajam itu dengan lincah. Pun dengan sang lawan, Sasuke. Serangan demi serangan masih mampu ia pertahankan. Sasuke menebaskan katananya ke depan agar memberi jarak dari Gaara, namun Gaara menggerakkan kepalanya hingga memutari katana Sasuke dan kembali menyerang. Sasuke beralih menyerang kaki Gaara dan berhasil, satu sayatan di paha kanan Gaara. Lelaki itu melompat kebelakang lalu mengetuk-ketukan ujung kakinya ke lantai guna menetralisir rasa perih di pahanya.

Keduanya mengambil posisi sejenak. Kali ini Sasuke yang menyerang lebih dulu. Katana Sasuke terus berayun untuk mencari titik lengah sang lawan. Ketika Gaara sudah terpojok karena hampir mendekati dinding dojo, Sasuke berlari sedikit memanjat dinding disamping kiri Gaara lalu menendang kepala Gaara hingga lelaki itu tersungkur mundur.

Pria Sabaku itu merasakan cairan asin di mulutnya. Gaara segera bangkit dan memasang kuda-kuda. Gaara mengayunkan katana nya dengan kecepatan yang melebihi sebelumnya. Ia teringat satu teknik yang ia pelajari dari _shishou_ nya, Haruno Tobirama. Gaara berlari ke samping Sasuke sambil mengarahkan katana nya di perut Sasuke. Sesuai dugaan, Sasuke menangkisnya lalu memutar katana miliknya di katana Gaara untuk membalik keadaan menyerang.

Ketika katana Sasuke berayun ke bawah untuk mengincar kaki Gaara lagi, pria itu melompat ke atas. Saat turun posisi tubuh Gaara membungkuk condong ke depan. Pria itu terus menyerang ke depan dengan terus mendorong tubuhnya yang hampir merangkak. Sasuke masih menangkis dengan pertahanan bawah. Tanpa diduga Gaara menyentakkan tangannya hingga menegapkan badannya dan cepat bergerak di belakang tubuh Sasuke.

CRAASS.

"Sasuke- _kun_!" Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dan merintih kecil. Ia belum ingin menjerit saat melihat darah mengalir dari lengan kiri Sasuke. Takut mengacaukan konsentrasi kedua lawan.

"Itu teknik milik Tobirama _o-chan_. _Sugoi_!" Naruto berkomentar takjub.

.

"Tidak buruk." Aku Sasuke. Seringaian muncul di bibirnya. "Giliranku."

Sasuke dan Gaara saling berlari untuk menyerang. Gaara mengayunkan katana ke leher Sasuke namun dengan cepat Sasuke merendahkan badannya ke belakang dan melesat kebawah melewati tubuh Gaara. Dengan cepat berdiri lalu ketika Gaara berbalik Sasuke memukul dadanya dengan _handle_ katana lalu disusul dengan hantaman telapak tangan. Keduanya mundur sejenak.

Gaara sedikit terbatuk akibat hantaman dari Sasuke. Sang lawan sendiri terlihat terengah-engah mengatur nafas. Sasuke menguatkan pegangannya pada katana. Entah mengapa tangannya terasa sedikit kaku dan mati rasa. Sasuke berusaha menarik nafas untuk menetralisir detal jantungnya yang memburu.

"Wow. Ini bagai menonton aksi pertarungan di video game."

"Kau benar Shikamaru. Mereka seperti satu paket dengan keahliannya."

.

Mata berbeda netra itu kembali saling memicing tajam. Keduanya bersiap memasang kuda-kuda lalu berlari kesamping dengan arah yang sama. Sasuke yang sampai lebih dulu kembali memanjat tembok lalu berguling diatas punggung Gaara yang membungkuk. Ia kembali menghunuskan katana ke arah leher Gaara. Lagi-lagi Gaara memutar kepalanya untuk menghindar lalu dengan gerakan cepat menendang perut Sasuke.

"Akh!"

Rasa ngilu segera menjalar di sekujur tubuh Sasuke. Seluruh badannya terasa panas. Entah hanya perasaannya atau nyeri di lengannya begitu terasa saat ia berusaha bangkit. Onyx kembar itu mengerjap berkali-kali untuk mengembalikan pandangannya yang mendadak berkunang. Sosok Gaara tergambar di netranya tengah memasang kuda-kuda.

"Sasuke- _kun_." Panggilan Sakura bahkan terdengar bagai ngiangan gamang di telinganya. Sasuke menggeram memegangi luka di lengan kirinya yang terasa semakin terbakar. Ia berusaha keras untuk tetap mempertahankan kesadarannya.

"Menyerahlah Uchiha! Heyaaa...!" Gaara berlari ke arah Sasuke berniat menyerang lelaki tersebut.

BRUKK.

"SASUKE- _KUN_!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

TAP.

TAP.

TAP.

"Dimana cucuku?"

Pemimpin klan bangsawan itu bertanya dengan mimik wajah yang keras. Dibelakangnya telah berdiri orang-orang yang sangat ia percayai. Ia tatap satu persatu makhluk bernyawa di depannya. Dengusan kasar keluar dari hidungnya ketika pandangannya mengankap dua sosok penerus klan rival nya.

SRETT.

Dua orang dokter keluar dari ruang bertuliskan ICU. Uchiha Itachi lah orang pertama yang menghampirinya.

" _Sensei_! Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?"

"Hasil pemeriksaan darahnya sudah keluar. Dari semua gejala dan pemeriksaan darah, ini sejenis racun _alkaloid pseudaconitine_."

"Itu dari tumbuhan _wolfsbane_." Sakura bukannya menebak. Tapi ia memang sudah mempelajarinya dari sang ibu. Dirinya tahu persis bagaimana bahayanya racun tersebut. Salah-salah dalam penanganannya, nyawa Sasuke bisa saja melayang.

" _Ha'i_. Kami akan melakukan pembedahan untuk mengeluarkan racunnya. Selain itu kami juga akan memberikan penawar racunnya."

"Lakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan cucuku."

Kedua dokter itu tersentak ketika menyadari sang kakek dari pasiennya—Uchiha Madara, tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Tatapannya mengintimidasi.

" _H-Ha'i_. Kami akan segera bersiap untuk pembedahan."

"Aku akan membantu dengan penawarnya." Sakura mencoba meyakinkan kakaknya jika dia benar-benar ingin membantu. Dan dengan satu anggukan Sakura pergi menyusul kedua dokter sebelumnya.

.

* * *

.

Suasana kembali menegang. Sasori dan Gaara masih berdiri tenang bersandar pada tembok. Itachi menyentuh daun pintu ruang ICU ketika mendengar teriakan adiknya yang menggeram kesakitan. Tangannya mengepal berusaha menahan agar tidak mendobrak masuk untuk melihat keadaan Sasuke. Sementara teman-teman lainnya bertahan pada posisi awal mereka tak berniat membuat perhatian.

" _Saa_. Siapa yang bernyali untuk menjelaskan keadaan ini bisa terjadi?"

Keramat. Kata 'bernyali' yang keluar dari mulut Uchiha Madara bagaikan sebuah peringatan. Jika tak memberikan informasi yang sesuai dengan yang diinginkan, maka bersiaplah menerima konsekuensinya.

"Err...Aku akan membeli minuman dulu dibawah. Ayo Temari!" Seakan mengerti situasi Shikamaru menggandeng Temari dan berniat pergi untuk memberi ruang dua keluarga bangsawan tersebut.

" _Takku_. Naruto! Sai! Bantu aku." Sadar teman-teman lainnya tak pandai membaca keadaan, Shikamaru segera menyeret mereka keluar.

"Ah. Aku ingin disini Shika— _ittaai_. Hinata- _chan_ _tasukettebayo_!"

.

Madara masih menunggu jawaban yang ingin ia dengar. Sasori mengeluarkan kedua tangannya dari saku celana dan menyilangkan di depan dada.

"Sasuke dan Gaara beradu pedang. Sasuke terlalu lemah. Jadilah seperti ini."

Madara memicing tajam ke arah Sasori ketika mendengar jawaban itu. Itachi memijat pangkal hidung nya. Sudah ia duga ini akan menjadi masalah serius.

"Dan racun itu tak sengaja bersarang ditubuh cucuku?" Madara beralih memandang Gaara.

"Kemungkinan racun itu berasal dari katana yang melukai Sasuke." Obito mencoba berspekulasi. "Sabaku- _san,_ apa katana itu milikmu?"

" _Ie_. Tobirama _Shishou_ meminjamkannya padaku."

"Hn. Lebih masuk akal lagi. Tobirama sangat membenci Uchiha. Kalian bersekongkol untuk membunuh Sasuke. Apa aku salah?"

"Aku bersumpah tak tahu menahu tentang racun itu. Dan juga tak berniat menghilangkan nyawa cucu anda."

"Sumpah tak akan menyelamatkanmu dari keadilan, bocah Sabaku. Bisa saja Tobirama memanfaatkanmu agar racun itu melukai Sasuke. Atau kemungkinan kedua, kalian benar-benar merencanakannya." Madara mendudukan diri di kursi tunggu rumah sakit. Tangannya bersidekap didepan dada dan kakinya saling bertumpu.

"Katana itu selalu berada di mansion Haruno sejak lama. Apa kau akan mengatakan ada orang yang menyusup? Ceroboh sekali."

"Keamanan kami sangat ketat. Tidak mungkin ada penyusup."

"Dengan kata lain kau membenarkan percobaan pembunuhan terhadap cucuku."

"Cih! Tak kusangka kalian sekeji itu."

"Diam kau Hidan! Jangan bertingkah seolah kau orang yang paling suci. Pengkhianat." Sasori hendak menghampiri Hidan namun segera dihadang oleh Itachi.

"Apa katamu ? Cih!" "—Diam kalian semua!"

" Itachi!" Madara tetap memandang lurus tembok di depan nya. Wajahnya semakin mengeras.

"Putuskan semua kerjasama dengan pihak Haruno. Tak ada yang boleh berhubungan dengan Haruno, termasuk Sasuke."

"Tapi Oji- _sama_ —." "—Siapapun yang berani mencelakai keluargaku, tak akan ku maafkan."

Sasori terlihat semakin geram dengan keputusan pemimpin rival keluarganya. Telapak tangannya saling mengepal. Itachi bahkan dapat mendengar gemelutuk gigi yang saling ditekan.

"Aa. Dengan begitu aku tak perlu repot-repot mengatakan hal yang sama. Gaara, bawa Sakura pulang. Pastikan dia tak mendekati apapun yang berhubungan dengan Uchiha."

Sabaku Gaara menganggukkan kepala lalu mengikuti langkah Sasori meninggalkan lorong panas tersebut.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kedua manik jelaga itu perlahan mulai terbuka. Hirupan nafasnya terasa segar dan teratur. Ketika matanya sepenuhnya terbuka, hal yang ia lihat adalah sosok wanita paruh baya yang memandangnya dengan mimik khawatir.

"Kau sudah sadar Sasu- _kun_. _Yokatta_... _yokatta_."

Sang pasien mencoba untuk bangun namun rasa nyeri di kepalanya menjadi alasan untuk mengurungkan niatnya. Perlahan pikirannya mencoba menggali kembali apa yang telah terjadi sebelum ia mendapati dirinya sekarang berada di rumah sakit. Sebuah pertarung. Haruno Sakura. Rasa nyeri di sekujur tubuh.

' _Sial! Pertarungannya!'_

Dengan segera Sasuke mencoba kembali bangun. Ia bahkan menggigit bibirnya untuk menghalangi nyeri yang mulai menyebar.

"Sasuke!"

Suara berat itu menghentikan gerakan Sasuke. Ia menengok ke arah pintu dan mendapati sang ayah tengah berdiri di dekat pintu dengan wajah kaku dan tegas. Perasaannya mulai tak enak. Sasuke masih tak bergeming. Perlahan Sasuke mulai membalas tatapan tegas sang ayah.

"Mulai sekarang, Uchiha dan Haruno dilarang saling berhubungan dalam bentuk apapun."

Benar dugaannya. Pasti terjadi sesuatu selama ia tak sadarkan diri. Tatapan mata Sasuke masih saling beradu dengan mata ayahnya. Namun kedua tangannya mengepal erat.

"Kau tahu sendiri konsekuensinya jika melanggar." Sang tuan besar Uchiha membalikkan badan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Satu lagi! Kau akan dijodohkan dengan putri Shimura. Persiapkan dirimu!"

Kepalan tangan Sasuke semakin kuat. Perlahan sorot onyx yang selalu menjerat itu berubah dingin. Ia bahkan mulai melupakan nyeri di kepalanya. Takdir hidup sialan. Baru saja ia bersatu dengan Sakura. Dan kini batu besar telah siap melebarkan kembali jarak keduanya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sepasang mata emerald itu menatap lebar pemandangan yang ada didepannya. Untuk sejenak tubuhnya merasa tak dapat bergerak meski sekedar untuk mengeluarkan dehamannya. Merasa tak mendapat respon apapun dari sang pemilik emerald, pemuda itu pun mencoba mengembalikan kesadaran sang gadis.

"Sakura."

"S-Sasuke- _kun_ , ini..."

" _Gomen._ Ini vila tradisional. Jadi hanya ada onsen."

Dalam hatinya Sasuke sungguh khawatir akan psikis gadis tersebut yang yatanya meiliki aquaphobia. Sasuke melirik gadis disampingnya yang masih belum mengalihkan pandangan dari hamparan air yang tertampun di sebuah onsen tersebut.

"Aku bisa menemanimu di luar pintu jika kau mau."

"Tidak." Sakura menutup matanya lalu menarik nafas panjang. "Aku baik-baik saja Sasuke- _kun_. Kau bisa menungguku di ruang tengah."

Memang salahnya membawa gadis tersebut ke sebuah bangunan tradisional dimana hanya ada onsen untuk mandi. Meski pada kenyataannya bangunan ini memiliki arsitektur yang sangat unik, serba tradisional namun megah. Sasuke tak tahu harus membawa kemana lagi Sakura selain tempat ini.

Villa lama milik keluarganya. Villa tradisional yang pernah Sasuke kunjungi ketika ia pertama kali bertemu Sakura dimasa kecil dulu. Beberapa tahun terakhir ini keluarganya sudah jarang berkunjung ke sini. Hanya ada pengurus kebersihan yang berjaga. Karena para pelayang lain tidak akan bertugas kecuali mendapat pemberitahuan dari Madara jika akan berkunjung.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju teras di dekat taman bunga. Ia harus cepat berpikir. Perbuatannya membawa kabur Haruno Sakura setelah hampir tiga minggu tak dapat bertemu sudah pasti akan menimbulkan masalah. Ia tahu pasti bersembunyi di tempat ini bukan berarti mereka telah aman. Cepat atau lambat kedua keluarga yang tengah bersiteru itu pasti akan segera menemukan mereka.

Pernah terpikir di otak Sasuke jika mereka kabur ke sebuah negara terpencil, lalu mengganti identitas mereka dan memulai hidup baru tanpa ada kaitan dengan Uchiha maupun Haruno. Tapi segera ia tepis jauh pemikiran itu. Ia tak akan menjadi seorang pengecut dengan melarikan anak gadis orang dan terlihat seperti lelaki tak bertanggung jawab. Yang harus ia pikirkan saat ini adalah jalan keluar untuk menyelesaikan kesalah-pahaman keluarga mereka.

.

* * *

.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kenapa kau memilih tempat ini? Ini...tempat pertemuan pertama kita saat kecil, bukan?"

Sakura menyamankan kepalanya untuk bertumpu pada bahu bidang Sasuke. Saat ini mereka tengah berbaring di atas satu futon besar untuk saling berbagi kehangatan, saling menyalurkan rasa aman dan kepercayaan. Bukan hanya karena tinggal mereka berdua di villa tersebut, tapi juga rasa takut saling kehilangan jika mereka tak selalu bersama.

"Hn. Salah satu villa keluarga ku. Kami sudah lama tak berkunjung kesini."

"Apa kita akan terus tinggal disini?"

"Tidak. Aku yakin mereka akan segera menemukan kita."

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Sakura memainkan jari tangan Sasuke yang ada di genggamannya. "Aku...tak mau kau menikah dengan Karin."

"Begitupun aku. Sedang kupikirkan rencana selanjutnya."

Sakura menarik selimut mereka hingga menyentuh dagunya. Pikirannya mencoba menerka-nerka apa yang akan terjadi pada hidup mereka selanjutnya. Sungguh sangat lucu jika dipikir-pikir. Mereka bertemu pertama kali di tempat ini, lalu karena sebuah insiden mereka terpisah. Setelah Sakura kembali, dengan mengatas-namakan perdamaian kedua keluarga tiba-tiba menyuruh mereka menjalin hubungan —meski hanya hubungan palsu. Dan sekarang setelah semua yang mereka lalu hingga menimbulkan ikatan perasaan keduanya, keluarga mereka kini justru menentang.

" _Ne_ , kau tahu? Aku berpikir kisah kita ini seperti kisah _romeo and juliet_. Masing-masing keluarga saling berseteru dan tak merestui."

"Apa..." Sakura mencengkram hakama tidur Sasuke. "Apa kisah kita juga harus berakhir seperti mereka? Mati bersama untuk bisa bersatu."

Ini adalah tempat mereka bertemu pertama kali. Jika takdir mereka memang lah seperti dongen melegenda tersebut, maka Sakura tak akan keberatan jika pada akhirnya mereka juga harus berakhir di tempat ini.

"Bodoh." Sasuke mengetuk kening Sakura dengan jari manis dan tengah nya.

"A... _ittai~_ " Gadis itu merengut lalu menggosok keningnya yang ia yakin pasti memerah.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kisah kita berakhir konyol seperti mereka hanya karerna perselisihan gila keluarga kita."

Keheningan kembali menguasai suasana kamar tersebut. Mata mereka masih tak mau terpejam. Sakura masih mencengkram hakama tidur Sasuke. Apa tak ada cara lain lagi untuk menghentikan semua perselisihan ini. Ia benar-benar mencintai lelaki ini hingga terasa gila. Tapi Sakura juga menyayangi keluarganya. Mustahil baginya untuk meninggalkan mereka selamanya. Ia bahkan merasa tak enak karena membuat Sasuke ikut berselisih dengan keluarganya.

" _Ne_ , Sasuke- _kun_. Bagaimana jika...aku hamil." Sasuke melirik gadis dalam pelukannya melalui ekor matanya yang menajam.

"M-maksud ku mungkin mereka akan luluh jika memiliki ke-keturunan dari kita berdua." Sakura mencengkram erat hakama Sasuke dan bahkan menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghindari tatapan Sasuke. Mungkin ini adalah hal memalukan yang pernah ia katakan, tapi mungkin juga akan menjadi hal yang bisa menyelamatkan mereka.

Dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke membalik posisi mereka. Dentuman jantung Sakura seolah bagaikan genderang yang saling berpacu untuk menunjukkan suaranya. Manik kelam Sasuke yang ada di atasnya menatap dengan intens. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas pemuda tersebut. Perlahan jarak diantara mereka mulai terkikis. Bukan. Sakura hanya berusaha mengutarakan pendapatnya. Bukan berarti dia siap melakukannya sekarang. Seperti benar-benar sekarang.

Ketika hidung mereka saling bersentuhan secara spontan manik emerald itu bersembunyi di dalam kelopaknya. Mungkin ini memang saatnya. Ia harus siap. Bukankah ini juga untuk kedua keluarga mereka.

'Kau harus siap Sakura'

CUP.

"Eh?"

Sasuke hanya mengecup keningnya? Bahkan sorot matanya menunjukkan kelembutan dan ketenangan. Bukan tatapan yang dikuasai nafsu. Tangannya dengan lembut mengusap rambut Sakura.

"Kita akan melakukannya setelah menikah."

"Aku tak akan menjadi lelaki brengsek yang membuat noda pada masa depan keluargaku. Kau. Dan anak kita."

Kedua pipi Sakura merona. Jantungnya masih berdegup kencang. Betapa bodoh pemikirannya. Kekasihnya ini memperlakukannya dengan begitu bertanggung jawab dan terhormat. Ia justru berniat menyerahkan dirinya sebelum mereka menikah. Sungguh memalukan. Tanpa disadari setetes air mata telah mengalir dari sudut mata Sakura. Namun ia segera menghapusnya dengan cepat. bibirnya menarik senyum ketika melihat wajah menenangkan Sasuke.

"Um. _Gomen ne_. Pasti ada jalan lain untuk kita semua."

Pemuda Uchiha itu kembali mengecup kening Sakura lalu turun ke bibir gadisnya dan kembali berbaring ke posisi semula.

'Pasti ada jalan lain Sakura. Bahkan jika tak ada sekalipun, akan kubuat sendiri jalan untuk keluar dari masalah ini.'

.

.

* * *

.

.

Dentangan jam tengah malam menjadi satu-satunya sumber bunyi pengiring kediaman villa tradisional Uchiha. Sang pewaris bungsu kembali merasakan pergerakan di bahu kirinya. Kekasih merah jambunya ini telihat begitu nyaman tidur di bahu Sasuke. Meski ia sendiri tak keberatan menjadi bantal untuk sang gadis. Sepasang mata hitam jelaga itu masih terbuka lebar. Ia belum bisa bermimpi jika belum menemukan jalan keluar untuk masalah mereka. Mungkin kali ini ia harus meminta bantuan dari sahabat-sahabtnya. Meski terkadang ide mereka terbilang gila tapi dirasa patut untuk dicoba.

Segera ia raih ponsel canggih yang sempat ia matikan. Sasuke bahkan mencabut _sim card_ nya untuk menghindari pencarian lokasi atau pun penyadapan. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan membakar ponsel tersebut untuk menghilangkan jejak. Ia harus melakukannya dengan cepat.

Dengan gerakan pelan dan hati-hati Sasuke memindahkan kepala Sakura ke bantal lalu merapikan selimutnya. Dengan langkah hati-hati pulan ia berjalan keluar kamar menuju taman villa agar tak mengganggu tidur sang gadis. Pemuda ini segera memasang _sim card_ lalu menyalakan ponsel nya. Ia tak akan heran jika ada banyak pemberitahuan _missed called_ atau pun pesan singkat. Yang paling banyak adalah dari sang kakak.

TING.

Satu lagi pesan masuk dari Itachi. Dan Sasuke tak sengaja membukanya.

 **Aku punya solusi untuk mu. Angkat telfon ku sekarang. Aku butuh bantuanmu.**

Belum sampai satu menit panggilan masuk tengah bergema dari ponsel hitam metalik Sasuke. Apa ia harus mengangkatnya? Mungkin ini sebuah jebakan. Atau mungkin Itachi memang punya solusi yang sangat Sasuke butuhkan saat ini. Ia memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya. Jika ini memang jebakan dipastikan ponselnya akan menghantam tembok dan berakhir menjadi abu di tong sampah.

"Sasuke? Sasuke dengar jangan tutup telfon mu!"

Sang penerima telfon masih tak menjawab. Sempat terlintas dipikirannya untuk segera mengakhiri percakapan ini. Atau mungkin mendesak Itachi untuk segera memberitahukan idenya.

"Dengar!Kami tak akan mencarimu. Ini tentang Shimura. Lakukan apa yang kukatakan dan kupastikan kau dan Sakura tetap bisa bersatu. Bahkan keluarga kita."

Sasuke masih belum bersuara. Tapi telinganya terus mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang sang kakak ucapkan. Baginya mungkin apa yang diucapkan sang kakak terdengar gila. Tapi juga yakin Itachi tak akan berbohong padanya dan membuatnya celaka.

"Hn. Aku mengerti. Akan kulakukan besok."

.

Gerakan jari Sasuke dengan lincah segera men- _dial_ nomor yang seharusnya tak ingin ia simpan di ponselnya. Jika bukan untuk hal penting dan mendesak ia tak akan merasa bersyukur karena masih menyimpan nomor tersebut.

"Hn. Aku butuh bantuanmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **END CHAPTER 12**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

Pertama-tama author ingin mengucapkan

"Honto ni gomenasai" *bow deeply*

Koharu benar-benar ingin minta maaf karena terlambat update yang saangaat lama. Bukan bermaksud untuk hiatus. tapi memang keadaan takdir 'real life' author yang akhir-akhir ini menyita banyak waktu hingga belum sempat melanjutkan fict ini.

Btw. Koharu juga mau berterimakasih untuk readers sekalian yang masih setia mengikuti fict ini. untuk yang fav, follow, untuk review maaf gak bisa balas satu-satu.. tapi tenang semua review kalian tetap Koharu baca kok. Untuk new readers fict ini juga selamat datang dan selamat menikmati. silent readers juga arigatou sudah sempat mampir di fict ini. kehadiran kalian juga berpengaruh pada mood author untuk kelanjutan fict ini.

Oh ya, ada yang tanya fict ini mirip anime nisekoi. Memang iya. Dari awal kan author udah bilang terinspirasi dari anime itu. tapi sekali lagi terinspirasi bukan berarti sama persis. Koharu juga sudah mencantukan copyright masing-masing cerita dan character. Jadi Koharu mohon, coretan apapun di fict ini selain isi fict mohon ikut di baca. (meskipun kadang isi nya gak terlalu penting :p) karena mungkin informasi yang kalian butuhkan ada di coretan tersebut. Arigatou~

Koharu sudah berjanji untuk menyelesaikan fict ini. Jadi mohon kesabaran dan pengertiannya jika memang jadwal update yang kemungkinan akan terpaut lama. tapi Haru usahakan untuk tetap menyelesaikan fict ini dengan segera.

Well, Koharu harap kalian tidak kecewa pada chapter ini. sengaja dibuat gantung di end chap karena Koharu pikir memang sudah kepanjangnan. || padahal curhatanmu juga udah panjang Haruu~ ||

Yap. di tunggu review nya.

Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya.

Mata kondo na! ~(^3^)~ peluk cium satu-satu. HAHA.


	13. Chapter 13 Sebuah Rencana

**FAKE LOVER**

 **By Fujiwara Koharu**

 **NARUTO belongs to MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **NISEKOI belongs to Naoshi Komi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 13**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NORMAL POV**

 _Langkah sepasang kaki kecil tanpa alas itu menapaki rerumputan bukit yang menghijau. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam sesuatu yang melingkar dileher nya. Sebuah kalung berbandul kipas yang baru saja ia dapat dari seorang anak laki-laki. Bibir tipis nya bersenandung kecil menandakan bahwa hatinya sedang riang. Gadis kecil itu terus berjalan sambil mengingat-ingat jalan pulang tanpa tahu ada sepasang tangan yang siap menerjangnya dari belakang._

 _"_ _Hhmmmp! Hmmp!"_

 _BRUKK._

 _Tubuh kecilnya terhempas di hamparan dandelion yang mulai berterbangan akibat gerakan tersebut. Dihadapannya telah berdiri dua anak laki-laki yang berumur lebih tua dari nya dan juga seorang gadis kecil berambut merah menyala yang sedang menatap nya tajam._

 _"_ _Si-siapa kalian?"_

 _"_ _Berani sekali kau mendekati pangeranku, gadis kecil jalang."_

 _"_ _Oi, mulut mu tak pernah berhenti berkata pedas Karin." Salah satu anak laki-laki bergigi tajam itu berkomentar tentang panggilan 'gadis kecil jalang' barusan._

 _"_ _P-pangeran?"_

 _Gadis bernama Karin itu menarik paksa benda yang tergantung manis di leher korbannya._

 _"_ _Jangan! Kembalikan kalungku!" Gadis kecil itu mencoba merebut kembali benda yang dicuri darinya. Tapi kedua anak lain segera mendorongnya kasar hingga ia kembali terjatuh._

 _"_ _Kalungmu?" Karin menarik helaian gingger itu kuat-kuat. "Kau bahkan mengaku kalung milik Sasu-kun ini milikmu? Cih, enyahlah kau jalang. Sasu-kun adalah milikku. Dan selamanya akan menjadi milikku."_

 _"_ _Aakkhhh! Sakittt mamaa." Diam-diam ia berharap keluarganya mencari nya dan menyelamatkannya. Gadis itu mulai merasa bersalah karena menyelinap keluar diam-diam._

 _"_ _Cih. Keluarga Haruno memang hanya bisa membawa masalah dan kesialan."_

 _"_ _Sudah cukup Karin-_ sama _! Kau tidak ingin kita ketahuan kan. Cepatlah!"_

 _Dengan tanpa belas kasihan gadis kecil tak berdaya itu ditarik paksa ke sebuah tempat didekat danau. Disana sudah menunggu seorang pemuda berkacamata yang sedang memegang seutas tali. Disebelahnya sebuah sekoci kecil yang diikat tali mengapung dengan tenang. Sakura terus saja meronta._

 _"_ Saa _...mari kita lihat seberapa berharganya dirimu dibanding proyek kelinci bulan itu." Tanpa belas kasihan pemuda berambut abu-abu itu memukul pangkal leher Sakura hingga tak sadarkan diri._

.

* * *

.

 **SAKURA POV**

 _"SAKURA..." Tou-_ _sama_ _._

 _"SAKURA-CHAN..." Nii-_ _sama_ _._

 _Mereka mencariku. "OJOU-_ _SAMAA_ _..."_

Air.

Tidak.

Kumohon jangan lagi. Air nya semakin dalam. Tak bisa bergerak. Tak bisa mendengar mereka memanggil namaku. Tak bisa meneriakan suaraku. Gelap. Gelombang airnya, semakin menarikku. Tak bisa bernafas. Tou- _sama_...Ni- _sama_...Sasuke- _kun_...

.

.

Ada yang menarikku kebawah semakin dalam. Tidak! Jangan!

"Aakkhh!"

Sontak aku terbangun dari tidurku. Sial, mimpi sialan itu lagi. Aku memegangi kepala ku yang terasa berputar. Nafasku masih tak teratur. Aku bahkan terkejut melihat banyak keringat yang mengalir hanya karena mmpi sialan itu. Tunggu! Karin? Bagaimana dia bisa ada di mimpiku? Apa semua mimpi itu nyata?

"Sasuke- _kun_." Aku menatap ke sisi samping kanan ku. Kosong. Kemana dia? Apa mungkin dia sudah bangun.

Dengan cepat segera kurapikan futon kami lalu membasuh wajah sekedarnya dan segera mencari Sasuke- _kun_. Mungkin dia ada di dapur atau di teras.

"Sasuke- _kun_! Kau dimana?"

Aku tidak suka ini. Aku sudah mencarinya ke beberapa sudut yang memungkinkan keberadaan kekasihku itu. Tapi aku sama sekali tak bisa menemukannya. Hal ini membuat jantungku berdebar sangat kencang seperti ketika bangun dari mimpi tadi. Mungkinkah dia meninggalkanku? Atau mungkin mereka sudah menemukan kami lalu membawa paksa Sasuke- _kun_? Itu tidak boleh terjadi.

"Sasukee...bodoh! Ini sangat tidak lucu!" Tanpa kusadari air mataku mulai menetes. Aku panik.

"Jangan sembunyi bodoh cepat keluar! Sasuke- _kun_!"

Samar-samar kudengar suara mesin mobil. Tidak jangan katakan semua bayanganku benar. Apa mereka keluarga Uchiha? Atau Haruno? Apa mereka akan membawaku? Sasuke- _kun_ , apa yang harus kulakukan?

Dengan mengendap-endap aku melirik dari celah jendela.

Porsche 911 putih. Tunggu ! Aku tak asing dengan mobil itu. Orang yang selalu berpihak padaku. Apakah sekarang dia akan kembali berpihak padaku? Atau keluarrgaku?

"Sakura?" Kudengar suara pintu diketuk disertai panggilan namaku. Apa yang harus kuakukan?

"Sakura aku tahu kau dibalik pintu. Keluarlah!" Mungkin dia memang datang untuk membawa ku pulang. Haruskah aku kabur melalui pintu belakang? Oh, Kami- _sama_.

"Sasuke menyuruhku datang." Mendengar nama Sasuke disebut membuatku mulai ragu. Dengan tangan bergetar waspada ku geser pintu kusen utama. Wajah tenang Sabaku Gaara masih belum mampu membuat ku sepenuh nya percaya padanya. Sebagian diriku menyuruh ku untuk berlari kabur mencari Sasuke. Akan tetapi separuhnya lagi terasa sangat putus asa. Aku butuh bantuannya.

"Dimana Sasuke- _kun_?" Mulut nya terkunci untuk beberapa saat.

"Akan ku jelaskan diperjalanan."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Suasana mewah tapi terkesan tertutup. Itulah yang tergambar dari kediaman Uchiha saat ini. Sebuah pesta yang hanya di hadiri dua keluarga mempelai tengah di helat. Bungsu Uchiha yang menjadi raja dalam pesta ini tampak gagah dengan setelan tuxedo hitam yang membungkus tubuh pemuda ini dengan sempurna. Ditambah tatanan rambut yang disisir kebelakang dan sebuah mawar merah yang tersemat rapi di dada kirinya. Penampilan sempurna itu akan memikat seluruh atensi para tamu undangan, kecuali sang kakak. Uchiha Itachi menangkap sedikit rasa gelisah di raut wajah sang adik.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatmu menyetujui pernikahan ini dengan cepat. Tapi terima kasih sudah percaya."

"Aku datang bukan untuk sebuah pernikahan."

"Hm. Shisui- _ni_ mencurigai pernikahan dan kerja sama yang ditawarkan Shimura hanyalah pancingan. Sayangnya kita belum tahu apa yang sebenarnya mereka incar."

"Hn."

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Pesta ini adalah pesta pernikahan yang ditawarkan pihak Shimura sebagai bentuk kerjasama. Dengan alasan cucu satu-satunya yang sangat mendambakan Sasuke, dan tawaran bantuan dana untuk membantu Uchiha Corp mengatasi krisis di perusahaan mereka. Dua alasan tersebut cuckup masuk akal, tak ada yang mencurigakan kecuali permintaan pesta pernikahan yang di adakan di kediaman Uchiha.

Setelah Sasuke berpikir semalaman dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti permainan ini, seluruh penghuni mansion sibuk menyiapkan semua keperluan acara mendadak ini. Bukan hanya persiapan untuk pernikahan dadakan tuan muda mereka, tapi juga persiapan kesiagaan untuk hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Di lain sisi, Sasuke masih memikirkan gadis merah muda yang ia tinggalkan sendiri di villa. Ia rasa tindakannya sudah benar dengan mempercayakan Sakura pada Gaara. Meski dengan terpaksa mengakui jika Gaara sudah pasti akan melindungi Sakura degan baik.

Keluarga Sasuke sebagian besar sudah berkumpul di mansion utama menunggu pengantin wanita datang. Beberapa anggota Akatsuki dan pasukan terlatih Uchiha diam-diam disebar di seluruh mansion untuk berjaga-jaga. Sementara sang penguasa mansion, Uchiha Madara tengah duduk berhadapan dengan Shimura Danzo yang terlihat sangat tenang.

" _Itachi, ada pergerakan aneh di sayap kiri. Tunggu! Sinyal di sayap kiri mulai kacau."_ Seseorang berbicara melalui alat komunikasi di telinga Itachi.

"Aku mengerti. Akan ku periksa. Tetap awasi sayap lain Deidara." Itachi memberi sebuah tatapan pada Fugaku dan Shisui yang segera ditanggapi dengan anggukan kecil. Itachi menepuk bahu Sasuke dan berjalan santai menuju sayap kiri mansion.

.

.

Itachi berjalan perlahan di lorong mansion sayap kiri setelah melihat beberapa penjaga lorong tersebut terkulai lemas di lantai. Matanya terus mengawasi layar kecil di pergelangan tangannya. Sebuah jam tangan yang dilengkapi alat deteksi pergerakan mini yang dirancang oleh Deidara. Titik merah yang sempat ia lihat tadi bergerak di lorong ini lalu kemudian menghilang di ujung lorong. Ia yakin ini adalah perbuatan anak buah Danzo. Rencananya saat ini adalah membereskan siapapun itu anak buah Danzo dengan rapi dan menangkapnya sebagai bukti untuk membatalkan pernikahan Sasuke.

"Target menghilang!" Itachi melaporkan.

"Oi! Dibawah tangga!" Itachi segera menuruti arahan Deidara dan menuju tangga turun yang ada diujung lorong. Tangga itu menuju ke basement. Dan seingatnya tidak ada apa-apa di basement itu kecuali peralatan berkebun untuk mansion Uchiha. Sulung Uchiha itu meraba dinding tangga perlahan dan mengamatinya. Ia pernah diberitahu kakeknya ada pintu rahasia dibalik tangga, tapi tidak pernah tahu persisnya tangga mana yang dimaksud. Apakah mungkin tangga ini?

Itachi berusaha tenang. Ia meraba tangga yang terbuat dari batu alam tersebut dengan teliti. Nampaknya tidak ada yang aneh dengan susunan batu itu kecuali satu batu yang nampak lebih menonjol dari batu lainnya. Itachi menekannya hingga batu itu sejajar dengan batu-batu lainnya. Dan seperti dugaan Itachi perlahan batu itu membentuk persegi panjang dengan bergeser kebelakang sehingga memberi celah Itachi untuk masuk ke dalam.

Sebuah ruang temaran yang tampak asing baginya. Ia melihat jam tangannya yang tak bisa menunjukkan sinyal apapun.

"Deidara, kau bisa mendengarku?" tak ada tanggapan dari alat yang terselip ditelinga Itachi.

"Shisui- _ni_! Obito- _san_?" Otak jenius nya mulai menyadari jika diruangan ini terdapat penghalang sinyal yang mencegah teknologi apapun untuk mengetahui keberadaan ruangan ini. Pantas ia tidak bisa melihat ruangan ini di dalam peta elektronik mansion garapan Deidara. Dan juga sinyal merah tadi yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

Itachi segera menuruni tangga kecil menuju sebuah pintu. Ada sebuah tombol kode di samping pintu. Dengan bantuan cahaya ponsel nya Itachi mencoba mengamati kotak tombol kode itu. Nampaknya ruangan ini lama tak dikunjungi hingga membuat debu menempel di kotak tombol tersebut. Tapi jika ia amati lagi, ada jejak jari di beberapa angka tombol dan menimbulkan bekas sapuaan dari debu. Itachi menyeringai. Berpikir siapakah penyusup ini hingga mengetahui kode ruangan yang bahkan hanya diketahui oleh kakeknya seorang. Tentunya ia sudah mengamati dan merencanakan ini semua dengan rapi.

Sekarang Itachi mencoba menerka-nerka kode apa yang bisa membuka pintu ini. Mengingat ia tak bisa meminta batuan siapapun karena ruangan ini terhalang penyadap sinyal.

"Berpikir Itachi. Berpikir." Itachi bergumam dan memejamkan matanya. Ia tak punya banyak waktu. Dengan sigap ia mengambil revolver _Walter P99_ dari balik jasnya dan menekan beberapa angka yang terlintas dipikirannya. Berharap semoga kakeknya tak memasang perangkap apapun jika ia salah menekan kode.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Mobil mahal itu masih meluncur membelah jalanan dengan tenang. Suara halus mesin mobil menjadi satu-satunya pengisi keheningan saat ini. Si pengemudi masih setia berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya. Si penumpang masih duduk dengan gelisah. Sesekali ia menggigit bibir dan meremas blus putihnya untuk menyembunyikan keresahannya. Ini sudah lebih dari satu jam perjalanan. Dan mereka bahkan sudah memasuki kawasan Konoha.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Sakura mulai kesal karena tak kunjung mendapat kejelasan dari pertanyaannya. Ia tak ingin menjadi orang bodoh yang tak mengetahui apa-apa. Bahkan jika ini benar rencana Sasuke sekalipun.

"Jika kau tak segera menjawabnya, aku akan melompat keluar. Aku serius Gaara- _kun_!" ancam Sakura.

Pemuda itu sedikit melirik gadis disampingnya. Meski ia tahu ancaman seperti itu tak akan berpengaruh padanya, karena semua pintu mobilnya sudah otomatis terkunci ketika berjalan.

"Sasuke menelpon ku dini hari. Ia memintaku menjemputnya kembali ke mansion Haruno."

"Dan alasan apa yang bisa membuatku percaya padamu?" Sakura sanksi dengan pernyataan Gaara. Bukan berarti ia tidak mempercayainya. Tapi ia sangat tahu bahwa Gaara lebh memihak keluarganya daripada Sasuke.

Gaara mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dan memutar sebuah rekaman video. Dalam video itu terlihat latar villa uchiha yang baru saja ia tinggalkan dan seorang laki-laki yang selalu ia pertanyakan dimana keberadaannya. Uchiha Sasuke.

.

" ** _Sakura, kumohon lakukan perintahku. Kembalilah ke mansion Haruno dan jangan mencariku. Percaya padaku. Akan segera kujemput._** **"**

.

Sakura terdiam memandangi ponsel Gaara yang sudah berhenti menampilkan rekaman video itu. Ia perlahan mencerna kata-kata kekasihnya. Kenapa Sasuke menyuruhnya kembali kerumah? Kenapa Sasuke tidak memberitahukan apa rencananya? Kenapa Sasuke tidak ikut serta membawanya?

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

Ada jeda beberapa saat untuk Gaara menjawab. "Dia akan menikah dengan Shimura."

Seketika itu mata emeraldnya melebar. Ia mulai panik. Tangannya memegang tangan Gaara yang sedang mengemudi.

"Gaara- _kun_! Bawa aku kesana! Putar arah ke mansion Uchiha sekarang!"

"Sakura, kau sudah mendengar perintah Sasuke."

"Tidak! Ada hal yang harus kusampaikan padanya. Sasuke- _kun_ tidak boleh menikah dengan Karin!"

.

.

Secara tiba-tiba Gaara menepikan mobilnya kepinggir jalan yang nampak lenggang. Sudah cukup. Bukankan ia sudah cukup bersabar selama ini. Ia sudah cukup jengah mendengar Sakura mengucapkan nama lelaki itu.

"Kenapa kau selalu peduli padanya!"

Sakura terkesiap mendengar bentakan pemuda yang selalu bersikap lembut padanya. Ini pertama kali Gaara membentaknya.

"Aku yang selama ini ada disisimu Sakura! Aku yang ada disampingku ketika kau terpuruk! Kenapa yang kau pedulikan hanya dia. Pria brengsek itu bahkan sudah berulang kali menyakitimu. Kenapa kau tak pernah pedulikan aku yang sakit karena ulahmu!"

Setitik cairan bening lolos dari manik emerald Sakura. Lihat betapa egoisnya dirinya. Terlalu fokus pada Sasuke, hingga tanpa sadar ia telah menyakiti pria dihadapannya hingga sedalam ini.

"Aku selalu mementingkan kebahagiaanmu. Tapi kau tak pernah menengok sedikitpun untuk membiarkanku bahagia. Kita bahkan sudah hampir bertunangan Sakura!" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak ingin melihat Gaara yang seperti ini.

"Tapi dengan bodohnya aku melepaskanmu ketangan si brengsek itu." Gaara memegang kepala merah muda dihadapannya dengan kedua tangannya. Pria Sabaku itu berusaha membuat mata Sakura menatapnya meski gadis itu terus menolak dan menggeleng. Isakan kecil yang terdengarpun tak mengendurkan pengangan tanga Gaara.

"Lihat sekarang yang dia perbuat! Dia hanya membawamu kedalam masalah! Dia hanya membuatmu tersiksa. Si brengsek Uchiha itu bahkan meninggalkanmu dan memilih menikah dengan wanita lain." Gaara sadar ia sedikit berlebihan untuk kalimat terakhir karena sesungguhnya ia tahu menikah itu hanya bagian dari rencana Sasuke. Tapi ia benar-benar tak tahan melihat kondisi Sakura. Kenapa gadis yang ia cintai itu tak memilihnya saja. Gaara akan selalu menjamin kebahagiaannya.

Pewaris sah Sabaku itu geram melihat tanggapan Sakura yang hanya terus menangis dan tak mau menatapnya. Ia merasa kesabarannya sudah cukup diambang batas. Biarkan emosi dan ke-egoisannya menguasai untuk saat ini. Bukankah ia juga berhak untuk bahagia?

"Kali ini aku tak akan melepaskanmu Sakura. Kau adalah milikku!"

Gaara berusaha mencium Sakura. Satu tangannya masih memegangi kepala Sakura yang berusaha berpaling. Sedangkan tangan lainnya berusaha untuk menyingkap blus Sakura yang juga dihalangi oleh kedua tangan Sakura.

"Tidak! Gaara- _kun_ hentikan!" Sakura terus meronta. Kenapa jadi seperti ini. Pria dihadapannya ini bukan Gaara yang ia kenal.

"Hentikan! Kumohon!" Satu kecupan berhasil dicuri Gaara. Tangannya juga sudah berhasil mengelus perut ramping Sakura. Sebentar lagi ia akan bisa merasakan sesuatu dibalik bra yang dikenakan gadis ini.

"Sasuke- _kun_!"

Teriakan kencang dan spontan Sakura menyadarkan keduanya. Tindakan selanjutnya ketika Sakura menampar pria dihadapannya dengan sangat keras membuat suasana hening seketika. Kenapa masih saja nama Uchiha brengsek itu yang keluar dari bibir Sakura? Bahkan disaat gadis itu sedang bersamanya.

Sementara Sakura sama terkesiapnnya dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Ia sadar lagi-lagi dirinya menyakiti lelaki Sabaku dihadapannya. Dengan napas masih tidak teratur Sakura berusaha melepas seatbelt dan membuka pintu mobil. Ia segera berlari menjauhi mobil Gaara yang pengemudinya masih duduk termenung.

Gaara mengepalkan tangannya. Setitik air mata menetes dari jade miliknya. Kenapa dadanya terasa lebih sakit daripada tamparan keras dari Sakura. 'Sakura'

"Apa yang telah kulakukan" Gaara memukul dasboard sebagai penyesalan tindakannya. Ketika ia melirik perginya Sakura, yang bisa ia dapati hanyalah lalu lalang orang-orang di jalanan tanpa ada sedikitpun siluet merah muda yang menyapu pandangannya.

"Sial!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Disebuah ruangan persegi yang seluruhnya dikelilingi dinding kaca tebal yang bersinar putih. Ditengah ruangan itu terdapat meja persegi bewarna putih dengan sebuah tabung kaca yang juga berbentuk persegi. Tak ada apapun didalam tabung kaca itu. karena isinya sudah diambil seseorang yang sedang berdiri ditengah ruangan.

"Danzo- _sama_. Saya sudah mendapatkannya." Seseorang itu tengah berbicara melalui _micro-earphone_ di telinganya. Tangannya mendekap sesuatu yang terbungkus kain hitam.

" _Ha'i_. Saya segera keluar." Ketika lelaki itu hendak berbalik, ia merasakan ada sebuah benda dingin yang menempel dibelakang lehernya. Tidak ia sangka angka secepat ini ketahuan.

CKLEK. Pelatuk senjata api baru saja ditarik.

"Apa kau seyakin itu bisa keluar dari mansion Uchiha hidup-hidup?"

Lelaki yang ditodong itu hanya menyeringai. "Seperti yang diharapkan dari pewaris utama Uchiha eh, Uchiha—"

"—Itachi- _san._ "

Uchiha Itachi. Tepat waktu menangkap basah penyusup di mansion nya. Dalam hati Itachi bersyukur angka password yang ia masukkan benar. Berterimakasih lah pada otak jenius nya yang segera mengingat deretan angka yang pernah kakeknya tunjukkan untuk sebuah ruangan ketika di villa Uchiha.

"Sudah kuduga tujuan kalian bukan hanya Sasuke. Kabuto- _san_. Aku hanya sedikit terkejut, kau bisa menjalankan peran ini dengan rapi—tanpa dicurigai—pastinya membutuhkan persiapan yang matang. Bukan begitu, 'Penyusup'?"

"Kau benar. Aku selalu bisa menutupi gerakanku. Tapi pada akhirnya kau selalu bisa mengendusnya."

"Sepertinya kau juga sudah bisa meng-hack keamanan ruangan ini samapi bisa berkomunikasi keluar. Kutebak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan ruangan ini." Kabuto hanya diam menyeringai. Itu sebabnya ia disebut prajurit nomor satu Shimura.

"Kurasa kau sebaiknya mengembalikan benda yang bukan milik mu, Kabuto- _san_." Itachi melirik kain hitam dibalik tubuh lawannya. Meski ia melihat Kabuto tak membawa senjata tapi ia harus tetap waspada. Itachi sangat tahu betapa berbahayanya lelaki didepannya ini.

"Aku berniat mengembalikannya jika saja kau mau melepaskan revolver mu dariku." Kabuto mencoba mengulur waktu. "Oh, aku baru ingat. Sejak kapan Uchiha mahir dengan senjata api? Kupikir kalian hanya tertarik dengan benda panjang yang mengkilap tajam."

"Aku cukup tersinggung dengan itu. Aku mahir keduanya. Apa kau mau mencobanya?"

Kabuto menyeringai kecil dan bergumam. "Kurasa cukup basa-basinya."

Dengan cepat Kabuto menunduk dan berbalik. Secepat gerakannya tangannya segera menangkis tangan Itachi yang menodongkan pistol. Tapi Itachi dengan jauh lebih sigap dengan memutar lengannya dan memberi tendangan lutut pada perut Kabuto. Kabuto yang membungkuk segera mendorong tubuh Itachi hingga menabrak dinding. Tangannya segera menyentak revolver ditangan kiri Itachi hingga benda itu terlempar di sudut ruangan. Dengan tangan kosong Itachi memukul Kabuto tiga kali sampai tubuh Kabuto menabrak meja dan menyenggol tabung kaca hingga terjatuh pecah.

Ketika Itachi akan mengambil senjata nya Kabuto kembali memukul wajah Itachi dan memberikan tendangan yang membuat Itachi kembali tersungkur. Sulung Uchiha itu meludahkan darah dari mulut nya. Sekali lagi Itachi melayangkan pukulan tetapi segera ditangkis Kabuto. Tak kehilangan akal Itachi mengayunkan kaki kiri nya tinggi hingga membuat tubuhnya berputar ke kanan dan menghasilkan sebuah tendangan di wajah Kabuto. Itachi segera meraih revolvernya dan mengarahkan ke arah Kabuto.

"Wow...wow...tunggu sebentar Itachi- _san_!" Mata Itachi menatapnya waspada. Ia tak boleh lagi banyak mengulur waktu. Masa depan adiknya sedang terancam sekarang.

"Kurasa kau memang akan kehabisan waktu jika terus mengurusiku." Itachi masih terus tak menanggapi.

"Maksudku kau ingat _wolfsbane_? Racun yang hampir membuat nyawa adikmu melayang?" Kabuto mulai berdiri dan mengelap darah di sudut bibirnya dengan lengan bajunya. 'Waktunya pertunjukan.' Guman Kabuto.

"Aku tahu pria sepertimu tak ingin jatuh dilubang dua kali. Kau memuat penawar dengan bantuan keturunan Tsunade- _sama_ itu untuk berjaga-jaga."

"Cukup basa-basinya Kabuto- _san_! Katakan apa maksudmu!" Meski dengan nada tenang tapi pikiran Itachi terus melayang mencari beberapa kemungkinan yang dimaksud lawannya. Ia melihat Kabuto menyeringai.

"Maksudku adalah...jika kau tidak cepat, kau akan kehilangan keluarga kecilmu." Manik hitam legam itu sedikit melebar. Bahunya mulai tegang.

"Istri tercinta yang cantik dan balita menggemaskan mu sedang membutuhkan kehadiranmu, Itachi- _san_!"

' _Kuso_!' DOR.

Itachi menembak kaki kanan Kabuto untuk mencegahnya kabur. Ia sendiri segera berlari meninggalkan ruangan rahasia tersebut menuju ke lantai dua bangunan utama mansion Uchiha. Sial! Ia lupa betapa liciknya Yakushi Kabuto itu. seorang prajurit yang tak segan membunuh apapun yang menghalangi tujuan tuannya. Meskipun itu seorang bayi sekalipun. 'Sial! Hana. Kenichi. Sial! Sial! Sial!' Berulang kali Itachi mengumpat di dalam hati.

"Obito- _san_! Kisame! Keamanan tingkat 4! Tidak ada yang boleh keluar-masuk sekarang!" Itachi segera menghubungi rekannya ketika alat komunikasinya sudah bisa tersambung.

"Shisui- _ni_! Tangkap Yakusi Kabuto di sayap kiri! Jangan biarkan dia dan orang Shimura lolos!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Pengantin wanita telah datang!"

Semua orang berdiri ketika mendengar seruan penjaga pintu utama yang mengiringi seorang wanita cantik dengan beberapa pengawal yang mengikutinya di belakang. Seorang pewaris Shimura yang akan menyandang nama Uchiha sebentar lagi.

Gaun pengantin berdasar putih dengan hiasan brokat berwarna hitam dibagian atas membungkus tubuh apik wanita tersebut. Dibagian bawah di lapisi jaring-jaring tipis berwarna hitam yang membuatnya terlihat elegan dan berkuasa.

Bibir yang dipoles lipstik merah menyala itu menarik senyum miring ketika mata lentiknya menangkap sosok pengantin pria nya di tengah ruang utama mansion. Shimura Karin sedikit melirik ke arah sang ayah yang mendampinginya berjalan ke tengah ruangan. Seperti dugaan Orochimaru, Uchiha Sasuke akan datang.

Sasuke melirik ayah nya, berusaha berbicara melalui pandangannya. Ayah nya hanya membalas gelengan kecil yang menandakan belum ada kabar dari Itachi. 'Sial! Aku bisa kehabisan waktu'.

Orochimaru menyerahkan tangan putrinya untuk digenggam sang pengantin pria. Sasuke menerimanya dengan ragu. Kedua pengantin segera berbalik untuk menghadap pendeta. Suasana begitu hening. Sangat kentara sekali tidak ada aura bahagia dari keluarga penghuni mansion. Bahkan nyonya besar hampir menangis dan menjerit untuk menghentikan pernikahan ini.

"Dimana Hana dan Kenichi?" Pelukan hangat suami nya menyadarkan Mikoto. Ia segera menghapus airmata di ujung mata nya.

"Kurasa mereka masih dikamar. Badan Kenichi sedikit panas."

Ketika sang pendeta hendak membacakan sumpah suci sebuah suara membuat atensi mereka beralih ke arah pintu utama. Di depan pintu ada beberapa penjaga yang berusaha menghalangi seseorang menerobos masuk dan mengganggu jalannya acara.

"Sasuke- _kun_!"

.

.

"Hentikan pernikahan ini!"

"Sasuke- _kun_! Jangan menikah dengannya!"

Sakura terus meronta berusaha agar terlepas dari cekalan anak buah Madara. Mata Karin menyalak marah. Baginya Haruno Sakura benar-benar pengganggu yang sulit dihilangkan.

"Enyahlah kau jalang! Berani sekali kau menunjukkan wajahmu di depan pernikahanku."

"Tutup mulutmu Karin!" Jika saja Karin itu laki-laki, Sasuke benar-bena ingin menghajarnya. "Lepaskan Sakura!"

Para penjaga itu melepaskan Sakura dan gadis itu segera berlari ketengah ruangan.

"Aku ingat! Aku ingat sekarang." Sakura mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Karin.

"Dia yang melakukannya. Karin dan orang-orangnya yang membuangku ke tengah danau. Dia mengambil kalung milikmu waktu itu." Manik kelam Sasuke sedikit melebar. Berbeda dengan Karin yang menyeringai ketika menangkap siluet rambut abu-abu yang perlahan memasuki ruangan. 'Sayang sekali'

"Dan mereka juga berbicara tentang sebuah proyek kelinci bulan." Kali ini mata Sakura menghadap lurus ke arah Uchiha Madara yang masih duduk tenang mendengarkan.

.

Madara membuka mata hitam kelamnya dan menyorot Sakura tajam. Kemudiam melirik Danzo yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Sudah kuduga kau tak akan melepaskannya." Danzo terkekeh sebentar. "Aku tak akan melepaskannya Madara."

Madara menghela nafas dan menatap Obito.

" _Minna_! Keamanan tingkat 4!" Mendengar perintah Obito yang mendapat mandat untuk keamanan mansion, semua orang segera bersiaga. Tak terkecuali rombongan Shimura. Para Uchiha segera meraih katana mereka, sedangkan Shimura menodongkan senjata api mereka.

"Sangat di sayangkan jika harus terjadi pertumpahan darah di mansion megah ini, Madara. Aku sudah berencana mengambil benda itu dan segera pergi tanpa ada tetesan darah yang mengalir."

"Serahkan benda itu danzo. Kau tau tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini dengan selamat!" Danzo menyeringai menantang.

"Benarkah?" "—Kyaa!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END OF CHAPTER 13**

 **.**

 **.**

Halo minna-san! Ohisashiburi... (pasang muka watados)

Maafkan daku karena lama sekali update. Yah tau sendirilah kehidupan nyata ku sangat membutuhkan kuu (alasan). Oh ya, untuk yang banyak bertanya-tanya...sekali lagi fict ini belum finish, masih akan berlanjut sampai kusampaikan fict ini selesai. Jadi mohon bersabar untuk yang menantikan fict ini. Author bener-bener nunggu mood yang tepat biar fict nya gak berantakan dan feel nya dapet. Nah untuk chapter ini semoga tidak mengecewakan. Silahkan review lagi ya...!

Jawab review dulu ah...

 **arvynna** : ini sudah lanjut

 **Jamurlumutan462** : thankyou... ini sudah lanjut lho

 **Luca Marvell** : haha, udah ketebak dichapter ini. Btw alur nya gampang ditebak ya..

 **echaNM** : tenang aja, mereka bakal baikan kok

 **Arinamour036** : salam kenal juga...masalah yg sbenernya baru muncul, ikutin terus ya ^_^

 **Zarachan** , **hanazono yuri** **,** Guest, **bilalmaeda2** , **risnusaki** : udah lanjuuuttt

 **Matsunaga swan** : thankyou support nya. Gimana chap ini? Semoga suka ya..

 **DaunIlalangKuning** **:** gomen ne krna lama update jdi bnyak yg lupa jalan cerita nya. But thankyou udah setia bca fict ku. Untuk update kilat author ga bisa janjiin ya..

 **Light-B** : trims review nya... yah ntu cabe kan juga manusia, dia jga btuh belaian *plak digampar karin

 **sasa hatake** **:** ok... trims udah baca

 **sarah everdeen** : update nya hari ini.

 **mls login** **:** etto...sebenernya aku gak terlalu paham review mu. Untuk masalah update kilat masih belum bisa dijanjikan ya. kalau untuk pair lainnya, dari awal aku sudah mensetting mereka hanya pelengkap saja, main chara disini akan fokus ke perjuangan sasuke dan sakura. Jadi gomen kalau tidak sesuai harapan. Semoga tidadk terlalu mengecewakan.

 **uchiha ushio** **:** ok... sudah lanjut iniii

 **TheLimitedEdition** **:** masih lanjut... akan berakhir kalau ada keterangan finish nya.

 **Ekisvilla** **,** **NameNadiaUchiha** **:** cerita menggantung karena belum selesai. Mohon bersabar ya mengikuti update-an nya

Ekhm... ada yang ketinggalan. Author mau curhat dikit gapapa ya...

Sebenernya author tidak terlalu mengharapkan review. Aku bingung kenapa banyak para author yg ngeributin masalah review. Ada yg ngancem gk bakal lanjut cerita kalau gk ada review lah, gak lanjut krna review gak nyampe target lah. Kalo menurut author ya, review itu mengukur tingkat kemenarikan cerita mu *sorry kalau ada yg tersinggung*. Kalau cerita bagus, ya otomatis pasti bnyak yg review. Kalau review sedikit ya berarti kamu harus puter otak biar bnyak yg suka dg fict mu. Bagi author nulis fiction itu adalah hobi utk memnyalurkan apa yg ada diikiran, bukan buat ngejar review. Review, follows, fav itu Cuma bonus dan pengukur tingkat menulis mu. Sebenernya author gk masalah kalau review sedikit, toh aku bisa liat jumlah pembaca berapa tiap harinya jadi aku bisa tahu sberapa menarik cerita ku untuk di baca. Dan juga, review gak selalu baik. Ada juga yg flame. Jadi menurutku review itu slah satu cara komunikasi kita ke readers untuk saran maupun penghargaan cerita. Gak perlu terlalu dibesar-besar kan.

Duh, kepanjangan ya curhatnya... yaudah lah, ini Cuma sekedar pendapat pribadi ku, jadi jangan terlalu di ambil hati ya...

See you next chapter!


End file.
